


Demon's Desire

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 119,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey
Summary: Post 5x03: A New Villain comes to Storybrooke in search of the soul that was stolen from him twice, but when he see's the mans soulmate, a powerful sorceress his plans change and his new target of desire becomes our Queen Regina. The fight to save her from the God of the Underworld unfolds in this multi-chapter fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Strangers in the Alley**

  
It's dark, the sky pitch black save for a few distant stars, the lights inside homes and business long put out. He stands near a corner, scanning the strange desolate town in front of him. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as his long legs walk him down the sidewalk. His tall, slender frame cloaked in all black, from his leather shoes, to the long billowing coat that whips behind him, he is devoid of any color….except for the deep sapphire blue hair that is slicked back ending at the nape of his neck. His skin slightly grey, his eyes coated in a dark amber glow. Dark silver smoke wisps around his feet, his ever present magic following him like a obedient servant.

His eyes dart back and forth as he searches out for his prize. Yet not a soul walks by him. His brow creases in tempted anger, the blue flames lightly licking his skin under his clothing. This is not the time or place to lose his cool. He reels his emotions back, composing himself as he continues to coast down pathway. A sound reaches his attuned ears, as he turns down a corner. A small house is lit up, white bubbled lights swinging gently in the breeze as the hang from wooden posts.

Granny's' Bed and Breakfast …. It doesn't look like much but he can see the dozens of people inside. A pulse of silent magic releases from his body, coating the building, searching for the soul. But nothing comes. The person isn't here.

His breath turns hot, fire burning through him as his frustration builds. He doesn't like to be deceived, having things stolen from him without penance. He stands in the middle of the street, glaring at the restaurant in front of him. His feet nearly making him move and destroy every living body within a 10 mile radius, but a flash of red glow flickers from his right side, and he vanishes into the alley in a cloud of silver smoke, hiding his position.

His eyes widen as his prize is bathed in the red light of magic. A soul that had died, a soul he had owned, a soul that was stolen from him. It's a man, medium height, dark blonde hair, solid build, pacing down the street in a forest green coat and dark pants….Not bad…. The strangers comically puckers at the man …You will be a nice addition to my collection….

He steps out a half foot, ready to take back what is rightfully his, but his motions are halted as a woman comes running out the door of the restaurant and his eyes harden as he takes in the white hot light that surrounds her. He hasn't come across many souls like hers, the white glow embossing her body as a beacon of powerful magic, the intertwining of deep darkness and encompassing light, swirled into one person. They are rare and he can feel his magic desire her, his want to control and own her possessive.

He watches as his initial prey catches the sorceress in a tight embrace, arms wrapping around one another as they share a passionate greeting, they glow golden as their lips meet.

Interesting…his eyebrows cock up at the new colored light surrounding the apparent lovers. Another one of those fated destined love stories, he gauffs at the sentiment. Love was nauseating, it weakened the heart, spreading its poison on the mind, leaving deadly track marks on the body.

The pair walk hand in hand back into the diner and he burns red. Hot fire wraps around his body as he whirls around in a rage.

"Where are you both!?"

In a cloud of black magic, two small creatures form, their skin coated in snake like scales, long claws project from their hands and feet, horns forming on the crown on their heads, each with a tail flicking back and forth.

" YES, Your Oh Unholiness…"

"Shut up Pain" His voice stark, eyes casting downward at the red demon who instantly closes his mouth, hiding the daggers of teeth. The twinning blue goblin beside him trembles, his scales rattling as his yellow eyes dart all over in dread.

"Seems like we have a small hiccup in the plan"

"Oh no! What? What happened, oh man this is bad, bad, bad"

"Quiet you idiots" The man bellows out, red flames engulfing his body once again as the rage takes over.

Cowering, the demons fall to the ground in silence, waiting for instruction.

"Now, like I was saying, there has been a small bump, but it has me thinking maybe we can leave this gloomy place with something better, something more powerful" The words are baited, tension high and full of crazed desire.

"You both know, a soul was taken from me, and I don't like it when things are taken from me…..but fortunately I have found said soul, and I intend to put him back where he belongs, where he is rightfully mine"

A confused look passes between the two monsters…."Well uh, if you found him, why not just go grab him, so we can go?"

"God you are both so stupid….that is the interesting new card you see, this soul, this man, turns out has a soulmate here …. A soulmate who turns out to be something of desire to me ….she is surrounded in white hot light…."

A dumbfounded look crosses his slaves and he rolls his eyes at their inability to understand.

"She is a sorceress, a powerful one at that. She holds both light and dark magic, a rare combo, but it is beautiful, and I want her" His amber eyes darken as he stares across the street at the women, her dark hair trailing lightly between her shoulders, he can see her brown eyes glowing, her red lips plump, interrupted by a single scar on her upper lip. He can tell he is seductive in her magic, they way she holds herself, her body language as she moves through the crowd, it is regal, impressive, and it is all consuming to him. He loves power, loves everything that is comes with, but he has been trapped in a dungeon below the world, cursed to tend to the dead by a brother who claims heir to their throne. The thought of his pea-brained idiot sack of a brother ignites the fires of revenge in him. This woman, this sorceress could provide him with all he needs to take back he is entitled to, his kingdom and he will rule it with an iron thumb, squashing those that dare impose him with this powerful woman beside him, nothing could stop them.

"What about the soul that was taken….do you not want him?" Panic squeaks out, hiding his face in his claws as the question passes.

"Oh no, I still want him, he is mine. And I have a feeling this is going to be all too easy to take both , after all Love is Weakness"

He twists his wrists and the three demons disappear in a thick cloud, the silver wisps the only remnants of their arrival.

His mind is set, he will get the stolen soul, and he will get the sorceress, and Hades always gets what he wants, this time he will make sure of that.

Her eyes crease as she stares outside the window of the diner to where she could have sworn she saw a man and what looked to be like two ugly little goblins vanish in a smoke cloud. It was only a momentary flash she caught them, sulking in the dark alley way across the street….maybe her eyes were playing a trick on her.

She was exhausted, they were back in Storybrooke after having their memories erased in Camelot. But they had together, found Merlin and in a battle of magic that would be written into history, they rid the darkness out of Emma. Entrapping the black witchcraft into a vessel which was released into a portal extending into the abyss. It had taken more out of her than imagined to pull the Dark One back into the light. Her strength sapped completely as she fell in and out of consciousness beside the blonde equally not able to hold onto consciousness for more than a few moments.

They had exchanged magical blows, the Dark One coming out in full force as Emma lost control to it, streams of pain and infliction damaging upon each other. Regina thought she wasn't going to be able to win as a hot stream of magic hit her ribs, causing an electric shock to permeate through her body, crippling her mind and binding her magic momentarily useless. It wasn't until Merlin distracted the Dark One long enough for Regina to freeze her, and together she and Merlin did the impossible.

She had collapsed after they sent the darkness through the portal, falling into a heavy sleep, unconscious to the world around her for near 8 days as her body recovered. She's been told that when found by David, Snow, Robin and Arthur, they feared both she and emma dead. Their bodies bruised, battered, and bleeding into the grass. Merlin working frantically away at each of them, desperately trying to save their lives.

The curse upon them had been broken once the darkness fled Emma's body. Their memories of the past 6 weeks flooding each of them. There was so much that had happened for her….Robin had nearly died after she was attacked at the ball by a knight of the round table. She had begged Emma to save him when her own magic failed. There was the knighting of David, and the return of Lancelot. A story she still doesn't quite understand. Her mother had imprisoned him in a dungeon outside the enchanted forest, glamoring him to look as a common peasant as she took on his form, but after she died, his chains were broken and he returned to his Kingdom. In truth she didn't pay much attention after that, the stories of gallant knights, sword fights and savings damsels made her nauseous.

Then the demon from the underworld had come, nearly taking Robin with it as payment for the magic Emma had used to save him in Camelot. She had risked her life without even thinking when she saw the creature tearing Robin's soul from his body. She begged it to take her instead and for a moment it did. She could feel its magic gripping against her heart, tearing her soul from her body and before she succumb to its pull, Snow, David, Grumpy and Arthur had latched onto her, their combined magic throwing the demon back into the dark, saving Robin's life from being ripped into the dungeons of the underworld.

Twice, twice she had almost lost him. When her memories came back, it felt so real, the time confliction of both near death experiences flooding her mind constantly. She would wake up screaming his name in panic, swearing she could feel his blood running down her hands as she clutched his lifeless body. He would wake up beside her each time, rubbing her back, gently pulling her to lay on top of his chest so she could feel his heart beating, full of life. He would comb through her hair and whisper love into her ears, promising that he wasn't going to leave her, that he was safe, they were safe and they were home. Eventually the nightmares subsided.

She shakes her head, her palms lightly pressing against her stomach, it had been a long 2 months, and her body aches, she can feel the last remnants of Emma's dark magic biting away at her, but she feels stronger every day.

"Star gazing M'love?" His strong arms wrap around her body, pulling her back into his thick chest, his stubble brushing against her temple. She breathes him in, his beautiful forest smell, it's like her safety jacket. Her eyes focus back on the strange scenario she isn't sure was real or not.

"Regina?" he calls out to her again, voice low, an edge of concern residing in it.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw something outside…"

"What was it?"

"I don't know, it looked like a man. He was talking to … I don't even know what they were to be honest…." She shakes her head … I think I am to tired…. "Robin, let's go home, I need to sleep for about a month"

He chuckles against her velvety skin, placing a few light kisses along the outside column of her neck. "Whatever M'lady wishes" he whispers into her hair as he grabs one of her hands, spinning her around slightly, his lips meeting hers in a quick peck.

She smiles up at him, the realization hits her everyday that she nearly lost him. The thought of losing another love would have been too much for her, she knows that deep down that if Robin was taken from her, she would never be able to recover. She had already dealt with living without him months back when Zelena had played her deception, glamouring as Maid Marion and ripping Robin and Regina away from each other. And now she is pregnant…the one knife that constantly twists in Regina. But she loves Robin and has vowed to find a way to get over the situation and support him as he becomes a father once again.

Their eyes meet, his bright blue connecting to her whiskey brown, his one arm that doesn't hold her waist absent mindedly cards through her hair, his thumb swiping lines across her cheek bone.

"Think you could poof us out of here….It's beginning to snow, and I know you aren't much of a fan of the cold" he smiles out to her and they are consumed by her purple magic.

As the cloud disappears, Robin finds himself laying in her large bed, already stripped of near all his clothing save the black briefs. Regina, clad in a short dark green silk nightgown snuggled tight into his side, one arm draped around him, her head resting on the expanse of his chest, her eyes already closed in sleep.

He pulls her in, lands a kiss on the crown of her head and closes his eyes, his last thoughts of how he loves moments like these with her, wrapped up in each other, feeling their respective hearts beating in tune, feeling safe. He drifts off, unaware that a dark presence threatens to tear his world apart.

Hades stands inside the living room of the white mayoral mansion….she's got nice taste…. he admits to himself as his bony fingers float across her furniture. He takes in her surroundings, there aren't much magical items lining her shelves, but he can feel her. The magic pulsing from her body, it fills every crevice of the house. He breathes her in, the blue flames dancing on his skin again.

The God of the Underworld vanishes, his plan beginning to form.

You are mine.


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

 

* * *

She twitches beside him, a small whimper escaping her lips as her eyebrows crease in sleep. He can feel her breath heavy against his skin. She flinches again. Robin rolls onto his side facing her, tugging her body into him as he rubs a palm up and down her bare back. Since regaining their memories, Regina had been holding an edge of panic, it constantly following her. He had thrown his body in front of the blade meant to kill his soulmate, and he would do it a thousands times again if it meant protecting her. But she didn't feel the same way, shaking her head in frustration at him everytime he told her he wouldn't hesitate to save her.

_"I'm not worth you losing your life over Robin" … she would huff out at him._

_"Regina, there is very little point to me living in this world without you"…his reply pointed._

_It pained his heart to see how his love thought of herself as disposable and till his last day he had mentally vowed to change her opinion._

_"Robin, you can't even say that! What about Roland?"_

_He would bow his head at his son's name, but in his heart he knew if he were to die, saving Regina or not, his son would be taken care of. His Merry Men would raise the boy well, and he knew Regina would love him as her own. It should stop his sacrificing thought, not being there for Roland, but a world without Regina wasn't one he wanted to ever live through._

_He would suggest back the unfairness that she should be allowed to die for him at the hands of the underworld demon, but he not be allowed to do the same. She had Henry and he had Roland, it was tit for tat. Why would he allow her to discard her life for him._

_"Because you are worth saving Robin" she would sigh exasperated at his stubbornness. She was the Evil Queen, and regardless of her trying to change for the better, a past of darkness would always follow her, making redemption a seemingly impossible task._

_"Don't you dare say that you aren't worth saving Regina" his breath would heat at her dismissal of her own life. "Like it or not, I would willingly endanger myself if it meant saving you every day until my last if I had to"._

_So they would argue back and forth, night after night, each not giving in to the other, but somehow always ending up locked in a heated kiss, proving with their bodies how much they loved each other._

Her hair was getting long, nearly falling in between her shoulder blades. He loved her hair, but there was something about the long tumbling tresses back in the Enchanted Forest that drove him wild. The lengthy ink colored locks pulled tight into elaborate fashions which he craved to release her from. Her hair was soft, silky to the touch and his heart would skip a beat everytime she let her natural wavy curls fall in the rare moments she allowed.

Regina seems to have calmed down in his arms, her face smooth again, devoid of worry lines, so Robin shuts his eyes, breathes in her rich caramel smell and falls back asleep.

**_*** REGINA'S DREAM***_ **

Branches snap under her feet as she runs blindly through the forest. The air is so cold it makes she shivers through her sweat. It's pitch black, she can barely see 10 feet in front of her. Panic floods her body as she turns her head, eyes scanning in fear for her pursuer, but they find nothing. It doesn't matter, she can feel them. Their dark, menacing presence licking her skin as she desperate sprints to keep herself out of their reach.

She barrels through the brush, and is knocked flat on the ground by a steel force, her head smacking against the frozen ground, black spots invading her vision. She blinks a few times, trying to steady herself, holding down the vomit that invades her throat.

Silver smoke appears in front of her, twisting up and revealing her hunter. He stands tall clothed in black, his body thin, skin tinged a strange grey, his eyes an odd color of dark honey amber, but it is his hair that catches her breath. Slicked back against his neck, it flickers a deep in cobalt blue, dancing like flames across his skull. Her heart beats out of tune as the man walks closer to her, smoke gliding off his feet. She tries to stand but is frozen by his magic to the ground.

His gold eyes coast her body, as he inhales her deeply. She can see the daggers he has for teeth as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. Her stomach churns, there is something different about the way he is looking at her. She knows the looks men give her, the sexual desire burning in their eyes, but this is different and uncomfortable.

He locks onto her gaze, bringing a grey bony finger to caress her cheek. His hands are ice cold and it makes her shiver hard at his touch.

"You are quite something" His voice is gritty, but there is a flare to it as he continues "I've been waiting quite sometime to get my hands on you"

Blood pulses through her ears, her limbs numb against the magical locks restraining her. His lips pull back into a devilish grin "You are mine now, and you will do as I bid"

Her face stones, she is no one's pet nor property. She had a lifetime of that as the Queen and refused to return to that slavery. He can see her defiance and he chuckles, his breath thick and smells of black licorice, "I like the fire inside you, it will make us quite the team"

He releases her from the bonds and flicks his wrist so she lands on her feet. He stalks around her, predatory hunting his prey, and her skin prickles. "I've never been a fan of being someone's pet" her voice doing it's best to throw venom at him. She chills as stops behind her, his hands landing on her shoulders, as he whispers into her ear "Consider it more of a partnership then".

"I'll pass, but thanks" she goes to shrug the demon off, but she stills to the spot as another puff of silver smoke appears in front of her. Her heart plummets as she see's Robin, on his knees, chains tied around his body and mouth, his eyes frantic as he finds hers. Her breath increases rapidly, and she tries to run to him.

"Ah Ah Ah, mustn't touch. You see I need you, well more specifically I need your magic. And I have always found with the right kind of leverage you can make people do just about anything" He snaps his fingers and the chains around Robin's torso begin to tighten, slowly squeezing the oxygen and life out of him.

She is panicking "What is it you want…you seem to have magic….what do you need from me?"

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out" His devil smile breaks open.

"You expect me to just leave with you? And what polish your shoes and bring you dinner, like some peasant handmaiden?" Her words cold.

He laughs, "Ya know, you have some serious spunk, I like you more and more, but you are also failing to see the minimal choice you have here. You refuse and lover boy over there dies" The chains twist tighter, and Robins face turns a dark shade of red.

"Going once", Robin shakes his head in defiance at the offer given to her.

"Going twice" the metal constriction closes around his throat and he falls to the ground.

"FINE!" she hears Robin gasp for breath.

"Glad you came to your senses" The snake in front of her gleams, his hand extended out to her, waiting for her to seal the deal.

"Regina, No!"

She hesitates at Robin's voice…. "Wait, I have an addendum"

"I don't do those….you'll have to forgive me" his wrist twirls and the metal chains start to curl around Robin again.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to go with you, but I need you to make a deal back with me". The chains stop…his amber eyes darken with anticipation.

She steals a breath and pulls out her Evil Queen mask.

"I'll go with you, but if you harm a hair on his head, or anyone in my family, I will burn you to the ground and the deal will be off….Understood?"

He pouts his lip outs in contemplation as he turns slightly away from her. He doesn't like being the one with a noose around his neck but he needs her to get revenge on those who wronged him. He could search another thousand years and not find another as powerful as she is. Her magic tempts him with every fiber in his body.

"I'm waiting"

"Okay, Okay. You come with me, and I leave them alone."

His hand grasps her extended one and a white light pulses between their palms, sealing their deal in magic.

She releases him and starts to walk over to Robin.

"Uhm where do you think you are going?"

"Relax, wherever it is you are so dying to get to will be there tomorrow" Regina continues to walk over to Robin but he vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

"Where is he?" She spins on the spot, eyes full of rage.

"Calm down, I said I wouldn't hurt him, and I didn't, I simply put him back where I he is supposed to be…." His last words come out in a wicked tone and she can feel the deceit following from him.

"Where the hell is?"

The demonic man lets out a dark chuckle and she can feel her body being pulled into another realm as grey smoke engulfs her body, his voice pitching out to her ears "Interesting choice of words….Hell"

* * *

 

Her body jolts away, spine erecting as she gasps for breath, breaking from the dream. She turns as sees a soundly sleeping Robin breathing beside her.

_Thank God._

It felt so real, and she swears she can smell a faint hint of black licorice around her nose. Laying back down, she swivels to face her soulmate, her head taking up a free end of his pillow, a hand gently resting on his broad chest. Lightly playing with the blonde hair, she leans into the crack of his neck, kissing him gently.

 _It was just a dream Regina_ …..but the image of blue flames, grey skin and amber eyes don't recede and a prick of anxiety finds her.  _Where have I seen him…..he looks oddly familiar_. But a man walking around with blue fire on his head wouldn't exactly have gone unnoticed. Her eyebrows furrow as she pulls herself closer into Robin's warmth.

"I can hear you thinking….." his voice full of sleep.

"Sorry…." Whispering back her apology

He turns his head, his lips bumping into her forehead as he kisses her softly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Exhaling against him, her eyes drop down, watching her palm rub small circles above his heart. "It was just a bizarre dream, that's all"

"Not buying it"

She playfully bats against his shoulder as he lets out a small laugh. "Are you calling the Queen a liar?" she smirks back, one eyebrow rising in jest.

His deep ocean blue eyes find hers "The Queen no, I hear she would have someone's head for that, but you Regina, yes I am definitely calling your bluff on this one" smiling as his lips catch hers.

She relishes these moments, where they are nothing but just Robin and Regina, curled against each other naked in bed, the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers as his fingers comb through her hair.

"You don't have to tell me…." He murmurs against her lips.

It was a dumb dream, nothing more and she would rather not dwell on it when she has a free morning like this with him. They barely had been able to steal a moment together in Camelot, save for the nights he would sneak into her room, or the midnight lake episode, or nearly being caught by Snow and David on the Round Table….okay but here is StoryBrooke since Emma had been saved it seemed like forever….if 3 days counts as forever.

Her body flushes as she the trysts brim through her. She had never really thought she would be a fan of sneaking around in public, hiding in corners and doorframes just so Robin could have his way with her.

Robin snickers against her lips as he rolls them over, his body landing in between her thighs "I see I've lost you in thought again M'lady" leaning down to catch her in a deep, sultry kiss. Minutes flow by as their fight passively for dominance with their tongues, passing small nips against each other's lips as the kiss succumbs to heat. Regina tries to flip him, but he counters her movement, grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head as his hips pin her to the mattress. They both know she could just use her magic, but they also both know how Regina likes it when Robin takes control of her.

Her body gives in, surrendering to his touch, letting his palms slide down her torso as she arches into him. "Robin" her voice low and breathy, eyes closing as she savors the way he kisses down her neck, over the swells of her breasts. She can feel her thighs begin to slip with arousal as she wraps her creamy thighs around his waist, pulling him flat against her. His thick erection presses into her crevice of her legs as he lets out a deep groan, rolling his hips against her pelvic bone.

Her body begs for him, the hot coil burning inside her as she feels the tip of Robin slide through her folds teasing her entrance, her ruby lips parting as she inhales a sharp breath, nails leaving sharp red marks on his back, gripping him tighter. "Robin, please…" her words lost as he crashes his mouth to hers, kissing her in ravenous hunger, his hands gripping her hips tight as he raises them slightly, positioning his throbbing sex at her entrance.

"Open your eyes Regina" and her lungs momentarily freeze, oxygen cut off when her dark whiskey brown eyes are caught in a flame of desire lighting up in his clear blue ones. He kisses her again, never breaking eye contact with her, and slips inside her hot core, mutual moans escaping them at the erotic feeling of being connected. He glides slowly into her, filling her completely and pulling near fully out at a torturing pace being pumping back in.

"God, I love the feeling of being inside you" his voice growling out as he maintains their languid rhythm. Her body writhed underneath his, desperate for more, needing hard friction. She hikes her knees up higher, hands grabbing his backside, forcing a change in pace. "Faster, Robin…" thick panting breaths leave her as she rolls her hips into him "….please…..Fuck me harder….."

He bites down on her pulse point, as her demands fill him. He loves it when she is like this, her flagrant words dripping from her mouth, begging him to pleasure her. He thrusts harder, ramming his hips into her, the base of his erection grinding against her clit each time. Liquid heat coursed through her veins, pooling in her core as he thrusts again and again into her.

He can feel her walls clenching against him as the start of her climax begins to roll off her body, squeezing him everytime he pulls back out. Her slurred moans of pleasure drive him to the brink of insanity, his own orgasm threatening to spill at the sound of her small sex filled whines, "Fuck…fuck…god….I'm coming…fuck….Robin don't stop." With a sharp broken cry she dissolves around him continues to pump her through her orgasm, pulling every drop from her. The feeling of her walls gripping around him sends him over the edge as he spills into her with a guttural moan, he falls into her, his chest crushing her body. His face buried into her breasts, her heart beat erratic against his skin. They lay there, sweat coating one another as she absentmindedly runs her palm along her back, calming him breathing.

He turns his chin up, resting in on her sternum as he smiles at her. He lets out a chuckle "Now about that dream…". A beaming smile pulls across her face as she lets her fingers pull his chin up, his body only to willing to follow, until he is inches above her.

"I Love You"

His breath hitches at those three words she had yet to say to him. Words desert him as he takes in the woman laying underneath him.

"Did I lose you?" Her voice light as she leans up to kiss him sweetly trying to not laugh at his adorable face that stares down at her. He opens his mouth but bites down hard on his lips, letting out a howl as he burrows his forehead into her chest. Bewildered at his response, Regina lets a playful scowl out…. "I just told you I Love You and your only answer is to laugh…."

He finds her eyes again, chest still rumbling as he chuckles, her eyebrows rising in question to him.

"When you asked if you had lost me, I just about answered  _"Doesn't matter, you will always find me"_  and then that bloody princes face came to me and I just …" his words lost as he chokes out his breath as he snorts into her. He knew she loathed that ridiculous sentiment the Charmings cooed to one another, her eyes rolling so far back in her head every time.

Her mouth falls open at his confession and the laughter becomes uncontrollable, tears hit their eyes as they choke back hard sobs. Their lungs burn for oxygen as the lay in bed crowing. Finally her laughter begins to calm and she drags in deep breaths, her lips breaking into her beaming smile as she turns to him. "I swear to God, if you ever say that to me, we are done". Their eyes connect and they both burst out laughing again as the morning sun begins to light up their bedroom


	3. New Inhabitants

 

* * *

She watched from the comfort of her bed, the gently beads of water dripping down his strong back, dissolving into the thick navy blue towel that wrapped around his waist. His lightly tanned skin etched with small scars, reminders of his previous life as a thief. Her eyes coast down to the largest scar, curving around the underside of his shoulder blade, thick in the middle, it's white scar tissue color contrasting hot against his skin. Her fingers found it months ago, and his expression went dark and annoyed as he told her of it's origin.

_After he had met Marion, the sheriff of Nottingham decided he wanted her for himself. One night he had gotten a bit to drunk at the tavern, and proceeded to harass Marion, grabbing her wrists and attempting to drag her away with him. Anger had flared through Robin when he turned the corner to the tavern and saw his fiancee struggling against the bastard. He had run full tilt at the pair, crushing Nottingham to the ground, and a violent encounter ensued, the scar was the result of Robin turning at one point to see if Marion was alright, just as the Sheriffs blade swung down, cutting him harsh and deep. Regina's mouth dropped in shock she listened, her fingers ghosting along the scar. In the end, his Merry Men had arrived in time to take Marion away and pull the drunk sheriff from Robin, but the scar of what could have happened remained._

Her eyes trail his body as she see's his reflection in the mirror, his own blue orbs roaming absentmindedly until they hit the pink scar tissue on his abdomen. Regina' cringes as she see's him wince in residual discomfort over the not fully repaired injury. He had been a heroic fool she thought, flinging himself in front of a blade, nearly dying at her expense. They'd had the conversation over and over, but watching him in the mirror, his eyes crinkles as his fingers ran across the scar made her heart sink. Her mind baiting her with unkind words of unworthiness for his sacrifice.

Robin meets her eyes in the mirror, seeing her olive cream body tucked into the bed, her eyes full of concern and he quickly realizes where his hands are placed … against the injury she loathed he had gotten. Turning and walking to the bed, their eyes remain connected. Robin bends his body over hers, placing one hand on her bent hip, the other finding her silken locks, as he presses a hard kiss to her lips.

"I've had worse Regina, stop worrying" his lips mumble against hers, before he pulls away, finding her eyes once again. They are coasted in uncertainty and guilt. He smiles and lays one last languid kiss to her before walking to the chest of drawers, pulling out a set of black jeans, and dark teal long sleeve. Her eyes followed his body as he dresses, she loves the way the jeans fit his waist, the snug fit of the shirt across his chest and biceps, the color flaring out his contrasting blue eyes.

"Staying in bed all day, while I have to go to work? Does that seem fair M'lady"

Chuckling,a dark eyebrow arches, as she throws the blanket off of her naked body, the sight causing a heavy groan in Robin's chest as he devours the sight in front of him.

"That is not fair….." the huskiness in his tone sending butterflies in Regina's stomach as she sways towards him, stark naked, her eyes trained onto his which roam her body. Sucking in his lower lip as Regina stops centimeters in front of him, it takes every once of restraint Robin has not to throw her back on the bed and feast on her body as he dreadfully desires in this moment.

Regina trails a nail from the cleft of his chin, down his neck, curling into the slight v-neck of the teal shirt, pulling Robin a fraction closer to her as she inhales against his hard body … "I don't ever play fair", rolling her hips against his half-hard arousal, a low sensual groan reverberating from her throat as she pulls Robin into a passionate kiss.

Kissing her back with everything he can, save the overwhelming need to strip himself down and have his way with her, Robins' hand find purchase on her round backside, squeezing the supple flesh between his palms.

"You should go, I hear the Mayor hates it when city employees are late on the job" her voice growling out in jest as she parts her swollen lips from his, eyes dancing in flirtation.

"Yeah well, Fuck the Mayor" Robin goes to claim her lips once more, but Regina is faster, a slender finger blocking his path to her mouth silencing his attempts. Her eyes grow heavy in desire, her lips pull apart revealing her dazzling white smile, hot with temptation and play, her tongue finds the stubble of his neck as her voice whispers heated against his neck "You'd like that wouldn't you , Robin of Locksley".

The feeling of her body pressed tight to him as her voice rumbles across his lips sends electrified arousal down to his hard member, now straining more than painfully against his jeans.

 _Damn it all to hell, they can wait at the station_. His body is about to give him, before he hears his phone ringing out loudly on the bedside table. His neck receives one last light bite before Regina removes herself from his arms, walking into the bathroom letting Robin answer the annoyance.

She can hear his voice answer and become mildly concerned before he hangs up, promising he'd be there as soon as he could. Regina wraps her body in one of his button up shirts that hang against the bathroom door, leaving the buttons undone as she makes her way back to him.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" His voice heated as he watches her step towards him in his own shirt, arousal licking his veins once again.

Her expression softens playfully, as her hands press against Robins chest, her eyes doefull and wide, biting her lower lip as she gazes up to him…. "Maybe….but again I don't think the Mayor would appreciate the reasons behind you being late…"

The heat from her skin lights his body on fire, the caramel smell of her hair roaming through him as his hands skate up the smooth skin of her back… "You're right, she is a pain in my ass". Robin licks his lower lip as his eyebrows quickly rise and fall, baiting Regina to continue in their brief game.

"Maybe she is just tense"….her fingers trail across his belt line…. "Just needs someone to relieve the stress". Groaning as he feels his belt buckle coming undone, the zipper of his jeans pulled down, Robin leans heavy into Regina's palm. Her hand simply cupping him over the black cotton briefs he has on, rubbing him up and down as his hips move involuntarily against her, stressing to find release.

"Regina…..love if you….don't stop…"her fingers deftly make their way beneath the elastic band, finding his erection hot and throbbing, and Robin leans into her, his chin falling to the junction of her neck as he lets out a heavy exhale. Her hands pump him slow, squeezing his base, twirling up the shaft. He can feel his peak bubbling hard at her actions, his teeth biting gently against the smooth cream of her neck.

Her strokes turn faster, pumping him with need as his hips buck into her hand, desperate to find release … ."Fuck, Regina…god….I need-". Robins words catch hard in his throat at he feels Regina sink to her knees in front of him, his hands carding through her hair, tugging lightly as she sucks him in deep, her teeth gently scraping the top of him as her tongue glides flat along the bottom.

His breath is ragged as she pumps her mouth up and down, the heat around his erection, becoming to much to handle …. "Regina…..mmmmm…fuck….love, I'm gonna cum….." He goes to pull her head back, looking for a kleenex around, but her strength is surprising as she pins his hips against the vanity behind him, her mouth swallowing him whole, as his hot seed bursts, her throat relaxing to take every drop as expletives flood from Robin's mouth.

Sinking into the hard cold vanity counter behind him, he pulls Regina's hands up, forcing her body to follow, tugging her close into him so he can kiss her, the taste of his arousal evident on her tongue. They break apart, her breath pulsing "Tell the Mayor, I apologize for you tardiness….."A devilish grin spreading across her face "though I'm sure she is open to suggestions for your payment". Nipping at Robins lower lip, she retracts from his arms, kissing him once more before shutting the bathroom door, leaving Robin still leaning semi breathless against the vanity, his jeans down at his ankles.

He hears the shower turn on, and before it can get any later, he pulls his clothing up, and walks down the stairs, grabbing a cup of coffee on his way out as he heads to the sheriffs station.

 

* * *

"We have no idea who she is, no one recognizes her" David's thick voice hits him first as Robin walks through the glass doors of the department, his eyes taking in a slender woman in front of him, seated with her legs lazily crossed. Wearing a dark jeans and a deep purple shirt that clings to her breasts, her long brown hair falls around one small shoulder. Her expression is exasperated, her knee height leather heeled stiletto clicking against the ground repetitively. Eyes roaming her body, it doesn't escape Robin that this woman is attractive….her dark hair….dark eyes….full curves….thick red lips….she reminds him of Regina, his mind wandering to the memory of not an hour before, of her on her knees pleasuring him.

Robin shakes his head, and walks into the room….David calling out to him immediately "Robin! Good, you're here". The reformed outlaw nods his head but doesn't take his eyes off the woman in front of him.

"Are you gonna hold me here all day, or can I go?" her voice is sarcastic but lustful as her eyes dance up and down Robin's frame.

Swallowing his natural reaction down, Robin extends a hand, "M'lady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and it's Meg" her voice drawls out.

David rolls his eyes, frustration perking into his tone "It didn't seem like it when that man was grabbing on to you"

Robin can see her eyes darken in pain for a half moment before her mask flies up again.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, sheriff" she spits back out, crossing her arms over her ample cleavage.

 _She has fire….._  Robin's thought glaze over momentarily.

"I only was looking to help" David retorts back.

"I didn't ask for it, now I'd like to go, if you don't mind, unless wonder boy here wants to get to know me better". The temptress bite down on her lower lip as her eyes once again trail from Robins ankles to his eyes, lingering at the most inappropriate places.

Robin heart flickers at her sensual words, but he tamps down the reaction, clearing his throat "As long as you are alright, I see no reason to keep you here"

"Care for a drink then? I could use a distraction" the womans' voice thick.

"I beg your pardon, but I have to pass" Robin answers, keeping his voice as gentlemanly as possible.

The woman shrugs, stands and clicks her way slowly up to Robin, her eyes threading deep into his own, her hand lands on his chest, lightly tapping it in flirtation " What's the matter, scared?"

The situation is far to uncomfortable for David, who is still leaning against the desk behind him, clearing his throat he remarks out "He's not on the market if that is where you are going"

Her head turns slightly, eyeing David up and down before turning back to Robin, arching an eyebrow high, biting down on her lower lip as her husky tone smokes around his skin "I like a challenge". With that, she skims her hand across Robins chest and walks down the hall and out the door.

Robin lets out a breath, his fingers carding through his hair as he awkwardly smiles at a stunned David "Thanks"

"She clearly is…..new"

Robin's eyebrows furrow in confusion at David, who immediately responds in a half laugh "She obviously doesn't know about you and Regina, or the fact that she is the Mayor and the Queen? And if she does, she is playing with fire….literally…I can see the fire ball in Regina's palm being hurtled at this woman, especially after what happened with Marion and Zelena…" Robin winces at that, it's still a painful subject for both he and his soulmate "….I doubt Regina is willing to part with you that easily".

The men let out a light laugh as Robin replies back "You're probably right, girl wouldn't stand a chance…..but I ask that you not tell Regina, she's already got a lot on her mind and I'd rather not add to it with something this ridiculous"

David nods in agreement "By the way, the dwarves asked us to come by the mines. Grumpy said something about the doorway down being tampered with, maybe an attempted break it"

"Let's get to it then"

* * *

Regina stares at her calendar, chewing on her lower lip at a particular upcoming appointment. The nausea and anxiety building in her system as the event glares out at her. She had been dreading it for the past month after she made up some weak excuse to miss the appointment prior. It had been hard, much harder than Regina initially had thought….getting used to the fact that her messed up sister was actually going to have her soulmates child….and she was going to have to raise it with him….always knowing what happened, and how her body was cracking at the torture of not being able to have a baby of her and Robin's own DNA. They hadn't spoken much about it, what with coming back from Camelot and regaining memories, enrolling Roland in school, helping Robin get the job at the police station, Henry turning into a teenager and Emma adjusting back.

Rubbing her temples, trying to ease the building migraine at the endless amounts of things going on in her world, it had been easier to just push the whole "Zelena Pregnancy" issue to a far far corner of her mind. She couldn't back out of this ultra-sound, promising Robin she would be there for him, regardless of the painful nausea it would no doubt cause. Shutting her laptop, avoiding the impending date, she swings around in her leather chair to the window, leaning against the sill as she stared into the white snowy town.

Rolling her eyes, she sees Ruby's dark hair, her black jean clad legs strutting down the street as only she could. The girl needed more self-respect, and Regina is about to move her gaze on, but a tall man in a full black suit catches her eye ….  _Who the hell is that?_  …. Her eyebrows knit as she watches the man extend out an arm to Ruby…..  _Uh….nope that's not Ruby….who the hell is she?!_. Her mind is buzzing as she watches the woman reluctantly grab the mans' hand as he smiles at her. She watches as they have what appears to be the strangest relationship Regina has seen. The girl obviously has no interest in the man, her body language devoid of any feelings of warmth as her hands plant firmly on her hips, defiant in nature.

The man on the other hand is animated in speech, but there is an edge of dark in the way his eyes stare at the woman. He seems strangely familiar, his attire doesn't really fit with this realm, his skin a touch to pale, his face structured in harsh lines, but it's his hair that is the most unusual. It is dark, nearly black, save for the strange deep blue color that waves through it when the sun catches his head on a particular angle. Her fingers tap against the wooden window sill as she tries to place these strangers…. _they must have come over in the second curse? And I just never noticed them._  But that is impossible, she would most definitely noticed a clone of Ruby and this unsettling man in her town ….  _Maybe from Camelot?..._  she shakes that idea out just as quickly, they are certainly not from Camelot.

She bites on her lower lip, her red heels clicking hard into the stone floor as she gets lost in thought staring at the strangers…..

"Uhm Excuse Me?!"

She nearly jumps out of her skin at the voice, a small defensive flame flicker out in her palm as she turns around, facing two middle aged men,  _….great more people I don't recognize….._  her mind growls internally.

Her eyes scan their bodies as she arches an eyebrow …"Can I help you?"…

The one man is shorter, carrying a bit of weight, black hair buzzed, his skin has a touch of red to it, possibly from rosacea or some other skin irritation. His eyes are black as night, with a golden rim around them.

"Well…uh…we….uh" the other mans shaky voice interrupts her. He is tall, lanky, his ash blonde hair slick backed and curling at the nape of his neck, his skin translucently pale, the blue tinge of his veins prominent. He seems to have a slight tremor, his eyes skating and nervous as he wrings his hands tightly in their grasp.

"I don't really have all day" Her tone is harsh as annoyance at the intruders begins to eat away at her.

The shorter man pipes in, his voice raspy "We are just here to meet your acquaintance as you are the Mayor of this town are you not?" There is something strange in his demeanor….Regina can feel it as her eyes narrow …. "I assume you aren't from around here. Where exactly do you come from?".

The men glance fast at each other….the shorter man again answering her "No where you have been I am sure"

"Try me" her temper starting to flare at their avoidance in answer her.

Figuring that the taller man would be easier to intimidate, Regina turns her attention on the shaking mess in front of her, throwing on her Evil Queen mask

"If you know that I am the Mayor, you also would know I once was known as the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest…..and I don't like insubordination, or intruders" Her eyes are daggers as her voice heaves out in venom.

The man is shaking so violently Regina swears he is about to have a heart attack, but she has had enough of their game … "I asked you a question..." her heels click hard against the stone as she walks around her desk, towards the men "…..Where are you from?"

"Olympus! We are from Olympus!" the taller man cracks and immediately bites his tongue in shock

"You Idiot‼" The shorter man clubs his partner on the back.

 _Olympus? As in Greek Mythology's Olympus?_ Her brain works in over drive. Her eyes training back to the men "Why are you here?"

A menacing stare passes from the shorter man to the taller.

"We should be going"

"I asked you a question!"

"You'll find out" the shorter mans voice devilish as his smile crooks out, baring jagged rough teeth.

She is momentarily taken aback by his words, but shakes her head and goes to grab him by his collar but there is a sharp crack and she is sent backwards into her desk, her back slamming into the solid wood hard before she hits the ground. Wincing she stands, her low back throbbing. They are no where, instantly gone, without a trace.

_So they have magic…..great…._

Groaning she leans gingerly against the table, her hands brushing back her dark hair as she lets out a heavy exasperated breath

_When will I get a moments piece?_

* * *

He sits in the dark room, his fingers dancing in playful flames as he waits. Light from the window illuminates the room, cascading a ominous hue.

*CRACK*

"Well it's about time you two" the annoyance in his tone apparent as he stares down at the two stooges.

"God, Finally, now lets get this over with so I can get out of these creep fest" Meg's voice presenting from the wall behind the men. She walks around to face them, sitting on a vacant chair at the table.

"Did you find anything out?" Hades asks.

"Well, we know she is the Mayor!" Pain responds

Red fire erupts from his skin "I KNOW SHE IS THE MAYOR YOU IDIOT!". His regular blue flames resurfacing as he throws himself down into a chair. His breath pulsing as he sneers out "What else….?"

"Uhhh, she is also the Evil Queen"

Hades eyes perk at that information, the desire for this woman's power licking through his veins. He has heard of her, not a terrible amount, but he does know that from the amount of bodies he received thanks to her reign, she had a taste for blood and power as she ruled her kingdom with an iron-fist.

"The  _Evil Queen_ …..Is she for real?" Megs voice drips with sarcasm at the moniker.

Returning his attention to his slaves "and did you tell her anything?"

He can see the immediate fear in Panic, the shivering not full blow trembles. His blood runs hot "what did you say?"….red flames melding into blue as the rage bubbles…

"Nothing‼! Of Importance…. I don't think?" Pain answers, but shrinks down, the lie licking his lips.

Hades swallows heavy, his eyes turning a dangerous liquid gold, the color glowing out "If you two said something that could ruin my plans, so help me I will turn you into maggots and feed you to the crows"

"We mayyyyyy have let it slip that we are from Olympus"

Squeezing his eyes shut hard, using every ounce of self restraint he can muster to not roast them on the spot ….

"Well technically that isn't true" Meg's voice interrupts and his mind eases back into calm as he turns to her.

She shrugs off from the chair, and grabs her coat "You're from the UnderWorld, not Olympus, now if you don't mind I'd like to leave".

Meg goes to turn, but her forearm is grasped by icy hands "Wait, your turn, spill the beans sister" Pains irritating eyes glaring up at her.

"What did you find out about lover-boy?" Hades asks.

"Not much besides that he was a thief before, has a kid and is with the mayor…it's a good thing he is hot, his story bores me" Yanking her arm from the red demons' fingers she starts to walk out of the door, turning back for a moment "Oh yeah, and he got the mayors sister who apparently is some bat shit crazy witch pregnant, don't ask for the full story, I barely listened when whats her face Mary-something was telling me". She turns on her heel and walks out the door.

Hades leans heavily back into the chair, his fingers playing with each other in devious fashion as a wicked grin imparts onto his face.

Pain and Panic turn around to face him "So now what?"

His tone is malicious and playful….."Now I find this sister, see what she can do for me"


	4. Partnerships and Panic

Her knife ratcheted sharply against the carrots on the cutting board, her hands making quick work of the vegetables before she is scraping them into hot pan, the sizzling noise encompassing the kitchen. She grabs the zucchini beside her and begins chopping it into small pieces. Normally she would have just used her magic to get all the tedious prep work out of the way, but her mind was overflowing in confusion, annoyance, and uncertainty. There were 4 people in her town, 2 for certain had magic and she didn't doubt the leather cloaked man probably was capable as well. She didn't like strangers, she felt threatened by them.

Her mind is focusing internally to hard and the knife slips, slicing deep through her finger middle, and warm hot blood immediately flows from the wound.

"Shit, God Dammit!" she whips around, the blood now heavily coasting down her arm as she reaches for a cloth to stifle the bleeding.

"Regina!" Robin comes running through the kitchen archway, his eyes wide in worry from hearing her cursing. "Honey, are you alright?" his eyes finding her hand wrapped in the now blood soaked towel as her eyes squeeze shut in frustration, her voice tight in reply "I'm fine".

Shaking his head and letting out a light laugh at her stubbornness, he walks over to her, pulling her injured hand from her chest and undoing the cloth. He winces at the amount of blood the deep gash has spewed … "Regina you probably need stitches".

Her heart lightens at his concern, her eyes finally opening and finding his staring into her, a smile cracking her lips as she waves her uninjured hand across the bleeding appendage, the skin stitching itself back together with ease. Smirking, she raises an eyebrow at him, as he chuckles at her actions "Well I suppose that works as well"…. He brings the healed hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss against her knuckles "You're sure you're alright?".

"I'm fine, honestly, but I can't say the same for the casserole…." Her eyes roll as she takes in the blood that has spattered around the countertop, across the vegetables and into the pan. She exhales hard "Why don't you just order Pizza, the boys will love that"…. She starts to turn from Robin, attempting to begin cleaning up the ruined dinner, but Robin catches her around her waist, spinning her gently back into his chest, his eyes light and loving as he leans in to catch her lips, smiling into the kiss as a soft moan escapes Regina. Pulling back a breath away, he chuckles "Pizza it is, what should I get?" Kissing him chastely she responds "You know what I like" her eyebrows raise in flirtation as her eyes darken slightly, biting her lower lip as she pulls out of his arms, turning to the stove. "Yes I believe I do know what you like, Your Majesty" His voice playful he lands a light smack against her backside curves smiling as she lets out a sharp exhale in surprise. Regina turns and laughs at the look of false innocence on Robins face …. "You're an idiot you know that…." … "Ahh but I am your Idiot" his smile beams out at her, and she rolls her eyes in adoration "…Just order Pizza".

They sat on the floor with their boys locked in a heated battle of CandyLand, pizza long discarded on the coffee table that had been pushed to the side to make room for the board game. The mansion echoing in laughter as Robin for the fourth time lands on the mudslide and is forced to start at the beginning again. His animatedly throwing of his body against the floor in defeat has Roland bubbling over in hysteria.

"It's rigged, I swear‼" Robin's voice playful as he plasters a devastated look on his face. "Papa‼ You're not ever gonna win‼" The toddler leaps onto his chest, his chubby cheeks flaring out in a smile. Regina catches the look in Robin's eyes the second before he sits up, grabbing Roland and rolling the boy onto his back as Robin begins tickling him ferociously. Roland is screaming in laughter for Robin to stop, begging Henry and Regina for help.

"Papa‼ …Stop‼ …Get Gina‼!" his breathing hitching in between the belly rolling laughs. Robin ceases and an eyebrow raises high at Regina who stonewalls him back, a light smile creeping her face as she tries to look as serious as possible "Don't you dare..." Robin moves off of Roland, crawling on all fours towards Regina, who immediately hikes her feet underneath of her as Robin reaches for an ankle … "Seriously….I'm not even ticklish" She shuffles back further on the carpet as Robin pursues her with the cheering of Roland behind him.

"Mom that's a lie‼ You are soo ticklish‼!" Henry's voice chimes out, and her jaw drops in playful betrayal at her son. Her back hits the couch  _….fuck….no where to go now…._  Her mind searching for an escape. She scrambles to her knees, trying to get around the couch, using it to act as a barrier but Robin is too fast, seeing her plan in her head before she moves. His hand grabs against her calf and pulls her onto her stomach, his body pinning her to the ground as he rolls her over.

Her face tries to remain stoic "I'm not ticklish…" but her smile gives her away.

"Roland my boy, I need your assistance" The 5 year old scrambles over to Robin and Regina, his smile wide as Robin pins Regina's wrists over her head, holding them steady with one hand…. "Can you hold Gina's hands, make sure she doesn't move". Her breathe increases as Robin smiles down at her, the happiness in his eyes soaking into her bones as she feels Roland's tiny hands hold her to the carpet.

"Now, Henry, you were saying…."

Regina's head flips to the side to find Henry sitting a few feet away with a wide smile, mischievous on his face.

"Henry Daniel Mills, don't you da-" her watered threat is interrupted by the happy betrayal of her son's words "It's her ribs".

Robin's eyes widen as he beams down at Regina, pinned under his body, her expression bouncing between loathing and anticipation. "He's lying" she does her best to keep composed, but Robin's hands coast heavy down her sides, landing a few rib spaces underneath her breasts, teasing the nerves on her skin. She purses her lips, stifling the small laugh in her chest, thankfully this wasn't the worst spot ...

"It's lower, like around her back more"….Henry's voice once again gives her away and she groans out, Robin laughing as she shakes her head hard side to side, still not surrendering.

"Here?" His hands trail ….."Here?" ….. down the edges of her ribcage and she lets out a light snort, but he can tell this isn't exactly the spot….so his fingers trail a touch further back and she writhes underneath him.  _Gotcha!_ He is relentless, and she has tears falling from her eyes and she begs him to stop, her breath nearly running out as she laughs hard.

"Do you give up?"

"Robin‼! Please‼!"

"Do you give up Regina?" his hands hitting her sensitive spot over and over.

"I Give‼ I Give‼"

Her breath rushes back into her lungs as he finally stops, signaling Roland to let her wrists go. Her body slumps down into the carpet in exhaustion as she finally opens her eyes, Robins blue ones looking back at her with amusement. "You are in trouble thief….big trouble" She does her best to sound threatening but her voice is light, and she lets out a stifled giggle as Robin leans down to kiss her.

"Ewwwww! No Kissing!" Their boys chime out in unison as Robin pulls away from Regina who is still pinned under his hips as she leans up on her elbows.

"That should have to be your punishment, I get to kiss Robin whenever I want for a whole day and either of you can say anything"

Henry's face falls in disgust "What! No Way! That's so gross!"

She laughs and raises her eyebrows in defiance "Serves you right" as she pulls Robin back into her for another quick chaste kiss, laughing as the boys holler, running upstairs in desperation to get away from the display.

Regina falls back down onto her back, smiling up at Robin.

He smirks at her "I quite like this punishment"

"Trust me, you still have one coming" Her eyes fill heavy in lust as her voice drops an octave, letting the huskiness roll through her. She can see Robins' change in breathing at her statement, biting down his lower lip in an attempt to compose himself at the temptress beneath him.

"Go put them to bed, I'll meet you in the shower" Her eyes dance and she lets out another giggle as Robin nearly leaps off her and runs up the stairs.

She falls onto the bed heavy, her hair still wet as she hits the blanket, followed by a panting Robin, who follows her lead and flops on to the bed beside her. They lay there beside each other, evening out their own breath as their eyes remain closed, drinking in the last remnants of orgasm.

Robin breaks the silence first "I think I should provoke you into punishing me more often"

Regina lets out a breathy laugh and rolls on her side to face him, her one hand propping up her head as the other coasts along his chest, playing with the light blonde hair that curls gently on his skin. His arm wraps instinctively around her waist and pulls her body half onto his, their legs intertwining as Regina leans into kiss him. It's languid but the passion is there as their tongues swipe against each other, trading sucking of the others lips, and light biting nips, though it never builds into anything more, they are both to exhausted. Regina pulls back, their lips letting out a smacking noise as she moves her head back.

The cold winter air winds through the room and she shivers lightly, her skin still a bit damp from the shower … "I need clothes…It's freezing". Rising off of his body, she pushes herself up but it caught by Robin again, his voice playful as he kisses the soft skin at the junction her neck and shoulder "I could just keep you warm".

Her heart pumps hard as she thinks of being able to lie naked with Robin wrapped around her, but memories cut through that fantasy ….. "Yes and nearly be found naked by Roland again at 7 o'clock in the morning… I'd rather not scar the poor boy this early in his life"

Laughing Robin drops back into the bed, his arms loosening at Regina's too right comment. He watches her stand up, her hips swaying lightly as she pads over the the dresser, pulling out his cotton plaid pants and one of her dark blue silk sets. His face pouts as she pulls her clothes on, hiding the glorious body underneath and he hears her chuckle at his obvious disapproval. She throws the covers back as he settles against the headboard and climbs into his arms, leaning her head on his chest as he pulls the blankets back up, covering their bodies, heat building around them in comfort.

Her hand tracing absent patterns across his bare chest "How was work today?".

"Nothing special, the dwarves mine got broken into but as far as we could tell nothing was actually taken"

 _Dwarves…always thinking someone is out to get them_  …. Her mind sneers in jest at the pint sized over dramatic group of men.

"And there was a woman that David brought in, apparently was harassed by some guy, but she had fire in her. I doubt he actually stood a chance"

Her eyebrows knit at his words "Do you know who she was?"

"Not a clue? Her name is Meg"

"What did she look like?"

Robin heaves out a breath, squinting his eyes at the memory of the fairly pretty and incredibly flirtatious woman "Uhhhhh brown hair, had some red tone though… dark brown eyes, thin, probably your height, tanned skin, purple shirt and black pants I believe"

"Sounds like she left quite the impression on you" Her tone still jesting but he can hear the edge of jealousy behind it.

"Not in the slightest my love" he does his best to stave her off but she isn't having that…

"Robin, most guys would comment on her body, her breast size, not the different highlights in her hair" Her breath is heavy as she scrunches her eyebrows focusing on the ministrations of her fingers that play with this chest hair.

He squeezes her hip "Regina, am I detecting a hint of jealousy?"

She huffs at his question "As if "

Robin scoots down the bed, and pulls her up to face him his eyes dancing at her "No, there was definitely some jealousy in your voice, Your Majesty"

Regina rolls her eyes heavy "Whatever, just go to bed"

The glow in his heart burns in his chest as he lets a wide beaming smile out. He grabs her around the waist and rolls her till she is straddling on top of him, her hair falling messy around her, as her eyes widen in minor surprise at his action. Sitting up to meet her body, he encircles his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

"She's a 6.5 I'd say, 7 tops" he shrugs as his fingers tuck a strand of damp hair behind her ears.

"See I told you, she left an impression" a playful smile ghosting her lips "But a 7, thats harsh, poor girl" her smile widening at her jest.

"Well it's rough for any woman to hit a high number, I mean I live with the only 10 in the town" He kisses her lips softly before finding her eyes again, sparkling in love for him.

"A 10….? Please, I'm a 12" She laughs and leans back for a searing kiss, stealing his breath at her dominance. She breaks away from him and smirks at his dazed expression … "You are quite right, I mean even 12 seems low"

They fall back into bed together laughing gently, their bodies curling into the other as sleep overtakes.

* * *

 

She hadn't even gotten around to telling him about the men that stopped by her office today….her mind letting it go, promising to do it tomorrow as she falls into a heavy sleep.

He walked down the sidewalk, doing his best to blend into the crowds but he notices their eyes staring as he makes his way, their curious expressions at his appearance. Paying them no attention, he walks into the hospital, breezing by the front desk as a nurse shouts out "Excuse Me! Sir!".

He stops, and glides back to the older woman, her voice hitches as she see's the amber colored eyes "You, uh… you can't go back there unless you have an appointment or family member". She swallows hard as Hades leans across the counter, grabbing her hand gently and pulling it to his lips for a light kiss on her knuckles. "Of course, I apologize. I am here to see ( _The hell was her name? Elena, Marilena…..Zelena, yeah right)_ Zelena". The nurses eyes widen at the name, no one is allowed to visit the Wicked Witch without the Mayor's approval.

"I'm sorry sir, but that patient is not accepting visitors".

He can hear her thoughts and his veins start to bubble at his denied request. His fingers twitch with magic as he plasters a fake smile on "The Mayor gave me permission, if that is what you are concerned about". The nurses eyebrows knit, her mouth twitching in comprehension. "I'll just phone her to make sure". As she reaches for the phone Hades grabs her wrist letting a beat of magic pulse from his hands into her body, and the nurse smiles wide at him, turning with the glazed look in her eyes of transfixion "Go right ahead".

"Well thank you for your cooperation, so kind" He releases his grip on her, leaving the nurse dazed in her chair as he makes his way down the hallway to the last room on the right.

Her icy eyes crease in a mix of wonder and confusion at the man who is standing in front of her. He exudes magic out of every pore, she can taste it, thick like molasses on her tongue, his smell of black licorice invading her. His eyes enthrall her, their amber color glowing hot against his pale skin. He is strangely attractive….holding a beautiful composition of darkness and edge.

He stares back at her, no words pacing as he listens to her thoughts taking him in, smirking at her last thoughts.

Finding her voice, her tone is flat, trying to hide her curiosity "Dear, I think you've wandered into the wrong room".

"Quite on the contrary, I think this is the exact room I meant to find" his voice is singing out to her, it's' raspy quality rendering through the baritone.

She shrugs, hiking an eyebrow up "Who are you?"

He glides over to her, stopping a few feet from the bed she sits on, his eyes raking over her form and he can hear her mind buzzing in anticipation at his actions.

"Someone in need of assistance, and I think, I think! You are just the woman I need"

Zelena laughs breathy, "You're handsome, but not really my type".

His eyes sparkle at her play, his bony white hand finding hers as he pulls it palm up, his fingers lightly stroking the cool skin of the Witch. Her own magic pulsing against his fingertips.  _She's powerful….incredibly powerful…._

He licks his lips, and finds her eyes, "I know who you are"

"Is that so?"

His eyebrows arch banter "I can feel your magic, it's dark….sexy dark….but I can also feel something else…."

Her hand not covered by his, subconsciously finds her swollen abdomen, hidden under the heavy sweatshirt. His eyes follow her action.

"Aaaahhh….can I ask who the lucky guy is?"

He can see her expression darken, as her eyes rolls heavy, her underlying pain and anger bubbling into his own body.

"I sense it's someone you're not exactly fond of…."

Zelena snatches her hands away from Hades, pulling herself against the stone wall behind her … "I think detest is a better word"

"And yet you carry his baby…."

Her temper flares at his crassness….."Who the hell are you?".

Standing tall, and brushing the wrinkles from his black jacket, he extends out a spidery hand, his voice bouncing in comical style "Name's, Hades, Lord of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld".

Zelena's eyebrows knit together in disbelief …. "You're Hades?" Her voice filled in sarcasm…. "Forgive me, but I just don't see it-".

Her sentence is cut short as the man in front of her releases a cloud of dark silver smoke, it curling up his body, turning his skin grey, his teeth jagged, dark amber eyes now full blown gold, and his black hair swirling into a top of electric flaming blue hair, curling around his ears and down the back of his neck.

Her breath is stuck in amazement as she takes Hades form in, her jaw dropping open slightly as she stares.

"Am I more your type now?" He pokes.

"Okay, fine. Lord of the Dead, You here to claim my soul or something?".

"I've heard some interesting things about you, Zelena…. A baby discarded by her own mother….thrown into a tornado that took you to OZ. Parents that didn't love you" - Her veins pulse in anger as she listens to Hades rattle off her personal history as if it didn't pain her at all "then you find out you have a sister, who is spoiled and ungrateful as she is crowned Queen…." Her breath runs heavy "…and then to top it all off, Rumplestiltskin chooses her over you, I mean c'mon….".

He revels in the rage he feels coming from Zelena, his words causing her jaw to clench tight, her knuckles turning white again against the bed sheet she grips.

"If you ask me, you have been treated unfairly…."

Her body is rigid as her voice drips in venom "And what do you care?"

His shoulders shrug high, as his hands fly into the air animatedly, sighing in pretend concern "I understand how that feels, and the need for revenge eats away at you". He sits down on the bed beside her, his gold eyes boring into Zelena's ice blue "and you deserve revenge"

A moment of confusion runs through her…. "If you know I want revenge, you know the person it is directed at….what did my sister do to you?"

"Lets just say, she stole something from me, a soul actually"

"The thiefs' … from when the soul sucker tried to take him?"

"If that's what you care to call him, but he is mine, and I don't like it when things are taken away from me" He leaves out the part of using Regina in his own plans for revenge, deciding that the Witch would probably be more cooperative if he let her think all he wanted was to take away Regina's lover, given the fact that is what Zelena had tried to do.

"So you want to take Robin back to the Underworld?"

"You got it Sugar"

A smile worthy of a devil spreads across her face "Well who am I to say no to the God of the Underworld?"

Hades burns bright blue in flames at her acceptance as he extends a hand to her, sealing their deal. "I'll be back for you" he tells her as he stands and makes his way to the door.

"It's his baby"

His ears perk at her voice, turning his head so he can catch the smile still glued to her as her voice sings out villainously "It's Robins". Hades mouth spread into a matching smile, "Well you aren't you an evil woman, I like it"

"Not Evil, Wicked".

Hades disappears into his silver smoke.

* * *

 

Regina sits in her office, tapping her pen against the wooden table, her face turned into a scowl. Her navy blue stilettos tapping fevorously against the granite floor. It had been a few days since her encounter with the two new magical strangers and she felt unease settled over her. The uncertainty of who they were, or why they were here ate away at her.

Robin had done his best to placate her concern, but she could see the crease in his forehead as he questioned their presence as well. He had suggested maybe they were involved with Meg, the woman he had encountered at the station.

It was a valid theory, which also meant that if the two men were involved with Meg, they were also probably involved with Megs other partner. The thought of him makes Regina's blood rise, there was something about him she couldn't place. His appearance seemed familiar but she didn't know where from, she was sure she had never met him before.

Her chair spins around, as she turns to the window, resting her elbow against the chilled sill, her chin heavy against her palm. She is lost in thought and doesn't hear her door open, nor the footsteps that quietly creep closer to her.

A pain of cold hands clamp over her eyes and she inhales sharply, a fireball quickly forming in her palm as she whirls herself around, ready to fire at the intruder, only to face a wide eyes and amused Robin, his hands held high in surrender.

Abating the flame her voice is breathless "You scared the shit out of me"

He laughs light and walks towards her, grabbing the palm that still faces up where her flames was just flickering. He pulls her into a deep kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist, forcing her body flush to his. She moans into him as he pulls back slightly "My apologies, Your Majesty"

"You're lucky I didn't roast you on the spot! Could you imagine me explaining that to everyone" She laughs out, smacking his chest hard before pulling him into another languid kiss.

They part only when the oxygen is necessary, breathing each other in. Her eyes open heavy to find his blue gazing back at her, a crooked smile across his face highlighting the dimples she so loves.

"I was just coming to see if I could take M'lady to lunch?"

She hums "that would be perfect, I'm starving".

He grabs her hand and steps back reaching for her coat before guiding her out the door, their fingers interlaced as the walk down the street to Granny's'. Mindless chatter surrounds them, Robin telling Regina about how the dwarves are relentless in their statements that someone broke into the mine, even though nothing was taken. Regina snorted at that, her own dislike for the 7 men evident. They are nearly at the wooden archway at the diner, when the hairs on the back of Regina's neck stand up, a chill running down her spine, the faint smell of black licorice coasting around her.

She stops dead, her head turning to scan for the reason.

"Regina? What is it?" Robin's voice is heavy in concern at her sudden change in demeanor.

Her eyes find nothing, and she shakes her head and goes to walk forward but a tingle of magic touches her skin and she flips herself around, face scowling.

She see's him. The leather clad man, pale skin, amber eyes and strange blue – black hair. He is standing across the street, staring right at them, the expression spreading across his face makes Regina shiver.

The man's eyebrows arch is a form of acknowledgement to her, a sentiment she doesn't return as her mask hardens.

"Who's that?" Robin asks, his own body tense as he takes in the stranger.

"I'm about to find out". She strides across the road, the man meeting her halfway, the tingle of magic now a full blown buzzing around her, and the stench of black licorice heavy as it infiltrates her nose.

They stop a few feet apart, either saying a word, Regina scowling at the man's amused face. There is a strange look in his eyes though….it almost looks like desire and Regina cringes internally.

"I don't think we've met….you are?" Her voice is strong and heated.

The man extends a bony hand, to which Regina doesn't accept, her eyes hard as she arches an eyebrow waiting for his response.

He shrugs lightly "Simply a fan, Your Majesty"

Her heart races at his all too familiar snake like voice…..she swears she has heard it. It's much too distinctive to forget….

"It's Madam Mayor here actually"

His amber eyes take her form in, head to toe as he bites his lower lip gently. A flicker of anger hits his veins as he realizes he can't read her thoughts…. _well that's surprisingly unhelpful_ …. "Well then, Madam Mayor, again just an avid fan"

Regina feels Robin step beside her, and the man's amber eyes burn hot gold as he looks at her soulmate, a faint taste of bile rising in her throat as she watches the man devour Robin beside her with his eyes.

"And I take it this is the lucky boyfriend?" His voice light but there is an undertone of malice.

"Robin, actually" He answers out, his stare measuring just as cold as Regina's. He doesn't like how the man rakes over Regina's body, as though he is claiming her as a prize, it ignites a fire in his stomach.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name, Robin"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Regina's stern tone cuts through the tense air.

The man puckers out his lips, as a villainous smile pulls his lips back, baring jagged teeth underneath. "Just shopping around ya know, seeing what this town has to offer" His eyes engulf Regina at that last word.

Anger bubbles inside her "If you know I am the Queen, you also know I don't like insubordination, now answer me when I ask who you are"

 _Oh god, she is magnificent._ Hades mind glows at the malice behind Regina's voice, he can feel her magic coasting through her body as she tenses at him.

He extends his hand once again "Name's, Hades. Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld. And like I said, Your Majesty, I am a big fan" his face tears into a ruthless smile before silver smoke erupts around him, vanishing his body from the spot.

Regina's jaw drops, blood pounding in her ears, her heart racing thunderously as she turns to an equally stunned Robin.

_Oh no! ….. He's here for you …_

Her body screams as the memories of a few weeks ago come rushing back. They had saved Robin from the soul sucker, pulling him back from the dead, stealing his soul from Hades.

Regina swallows hard as Robin turns to meet her eyes, the dawning realization evident on his face. They stare at each other in one part fear and one part says no to Hades….they are both well aware of that


	5. I'll Protect You

Her body was on fire, blood pounding through her ears, tears threatening her vision as she paced relentlessly against the wooden floor of the den. Her mind was going crazy. Hades was here to bring Robin to the Underworld because they saved him…she was going to lose him all over again…An angry tear escapes her eyes and she hastily brushes them away. This wasn't the time to cry, she needed to figure out a plan.

Robin had been stunned, and she couldn't be angry with him that from the moment Hades disappeared, he had barely been able to get out a word. His blue eyes swam in thought…confusion…anxiety…fear… it killed Regina to watch him suffer. No she refused to let him suffer, Hades could go fuck himself for all she cared, Robin was hers and she wasn't giving him up.

Her scowl still in firm place, she walks up the stairs, thinking she'd find Robin in their room and maybe he would be ready to talk, but the room is empty… she checks in on Roland and Henry, both their rooms also vacant of her soulmate…concern and slight panic builds… _he wouldn't have taken him already would he?_

Her heart rate picks up again as she sprints down the steps, her voice slightly shaky as she calls out for him "Robin! Robin where are you?!"

There is no answer…  _fuck…fuck…fuck…_

Running into the kitchen, she see's an arrow on the countertop, a note attached to the end. Curling out the edges, her long fingernails run over the scrawled words, and her heart relaxes for a breath.

_Regina,_

_I just needed to clear my head…please try not to worry._

_I'm at our spot if you need me._

_I Love You_

_R._

She chews down on her lower lip, debating whether she should go find him or let him have his minutes to collect himself. She didn't like the idea of him being in the woods alone at night when there was a psychopath underworld god after him. Reaching for her coat, she decides that Robin can think at home….where she can keep him safe…them safe … _oh shit…Henry and Roland are here_ …. She can't leave her children alone, not now.

Hanging her jacket back up, she exhales hard, carding her hands through her hair. What could she give or trade Hades in order to spare Robin? A twinge flickers across her body – Hades eyes had devoured her like prey…. She could feel his magic igniting as he spoke to her. His demeanor when he spoke to Robin was completely different, as though he was nearly bored…but at her, his voice dripped in desire and want. A shiver ran up her spine as amber eyes ghost in front of her.

 _Me….. Hades would trade Robin for Me….._ bile tickles the back of her throat at the realization. Hades wanted her, wanted her magic, she could see it in his devil face. Her heart sinks and she swallows hard, walking back up the stairs. She clicks open Roland's door, and settles beside him on the bed. His face is smooth, dimples deep set as he sucks his thumb in sleep. She ghosts her hands over his hair, twirling the curls in her fingers. Tears coat her thick lashes. If she traded herself for Robin, she would never seen Roland again, hear his glee filled laughter, look into his button brown eyes, hear him call her  _his majesty_  ever again. A sting of pain hits her heart as the first few tears fall. She couldn't let Roland lose his father, he had lost his mother already, twice actually. No Roland wouldn't ever have to live through a day where his father wasn't around, she promised that.

_He doesn't need me as much as he needs him….he needs his father._

Tears fall heavy now, as she leans down pressing a light kiss to the young boys temple and Roland stirs, his sleepy eyes cracking open … "Gina?" his voice filled with drowsiness and it sends a knife through her heart ….. _Gina….._

"Go back to sleep sweetheart" she smiles and kisses his head again as he drifts off. Pulling his covers back up high, Regina leaves him in his wonderland of dreams.

Her hand trembles at Henry's door knob….

A faint blue light emits through the room as she see's her son sitting on his bed, playing computer game, his face going from a shock to sheepish in a blink of an eye.

"Sorry mom, but this level is so hard‼!" He smiles in hopes she won't be mad he is up past curfew…again…

Walking over, she settles herself in beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss into his chocolate brown hair. Concern flickering across his face at her lack of annoyance to his rule breaking he tilts his chin up and see's her eyes red rimmed from tears.

"Mom…what's going on?" His eyes flicker around her face in search. Her stomach clenches … _Mom…_ The thought of leaving Henry breaks her heart, never seeings his face again, or hearing his sleepy voice in the mornings as she pulls him out of bed, the smile on his face when he see's she made him pancakes….  _He has Emma, and will have Robin, and everyone else….they would protect him…_

She can feel the emotional bubble hard against her chest, threatening to spill over if she dares open her mouth as tears fill heavy in her eyes. She smiles at Henry, but her hope at being nonchalant is obviously not working, he can see the sadness on her face.

"Mom? Did something happen with Robin?"

Blinking the tears back hard, she swallows the lump in her throat and leans into him "No, nothing happened" her voice thick and heavy.

"So why are you sad?"

"I just have a lot on my mind, don't worry I'm fine"

His green eyes don't look convinced in the slightest, and she does not want to have this conversation now.

"Ten more minutes okay?" her voice doing it's best to return to it's normal mothering tone.

Henry crinkles his nose and bites his lower lip "uuuhhh, can I have twenty? It's just this level is so hard and doesn't have a save point"

She can't find it in her to tell him no…. Till she traded herself she was going to spoil him, pour every ounce of love she could so when she was gone he would know just how much she really loved him.

Smiling, she nods and ruffles his hair "Fine…"

"Thanks Mom"

She stands, and walks to the door

"I Love You Mom"

Her breath clutches hard, as fresh tears overflow her eyes. Stemming the time bomb of emotional breakdown for a half second longer, she turns her gaze and smiles back at her handsome son.

"I Love You more"

It's near midnight, and Regina finally hears the front door click open, footsteps climbing the stairs quietly. She listens as Robin goes into Henry's room for a few minutes then Rolands, a few minutes longer. A small tear falls from the corner of her eye and she sniffles lightly before curling to her side.

The bedroom door clicks open and she closes her eyes, listening to Robin strip off his clothes and pad over to the bed. She sinks backwards a bit as Robin's weight drops into the mattress. She feels him shuffle closer to her, his body warming the chilled sheets as an arm wraps around her waist.

His stubble tickles her neck as she feels his lips lightly kiss her smooth skin on her shoulder. His voice is low in whisper against her ear "I Love You, Regina". She squeezes her eyes shut as the tears leak out, her fingers finding robins against her stomach, clutching them tight as she pulls his body flush against hers.

He see's her tears and leans over to body to kiss them away… "hey, it's okay….it's going to be alright"

Sniffling hard but keeping her eyes closed, her voice is raspy in anxiety "how can you say that?"

"Because I am never going to leave you Regina, I promise you that…" He kisses her neck " I did it once and I will never ever do it again"

She rolls to her back, his palm settling against her stomach as she shuffles up the pillows leaning against the headboard. Her eyes are red with tears, avoiding his gaze as she plays with their interlocked fingers. Robin tucks the ebony sheet of hair hiding her face behind her ear as she trembles out "Robin, I can't lose you"

He smiles and cups her cheek, tilting her face to him "And you never will my love, I won't ever leave you or our boys"

 _Our Boys…._  Her breath hitches at his sentiment as a shard of pain runs through her heart. Resolve ran through her as she looked into his ocean blue eyes, so full of love and promise … No she would never let him be taken away from their children. Sacrifice was something she was growing accustomed to, this would just be another one…granted a more permanent painful one, but there was no other option.

She pulls Robin hard into her body as her lips crash against his, desperation fueling her body. If she was going to trade her soul for Robin's once again and this time it be forever, she needed to have one last night with him. The kiss hard, tongues gliding across each other as Regina slumps down into the bed, pulling Robin on top of her. Second nature takes over as her thighs wrap around his waist, pulling him flush to her body as Robin trails kissing down her neck. His palms push up the silk white tank, exposing the creamy skin below. Her heart is pounding, not from Robin but from the anguishing feeling of what she has to do in order to spare him. What if she never figured out how to save both of them, never made it back, never felt him kiss her again, hear him say he loves her.

The emotion became too much and Regina couldn't concentrate on Robin. His mouth now suckling at her nipples as the other coasted down her torso, dancing along the lace band.

_Just focus on him….don't ruin this….this could be it…_

Closing her eyes she rolls her hips into his palm hoping that if she can get lost in pleasure she won't have to think about tomorrow. It half works, she can feel the hot coil in her stomach tighten as he nips at her nipples, rubbing his fingers over her slit. But her mind betrays her as a stifled sob traitorously escapes.

Robin stops immediately "Regina, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His eyes radiating concern as she shuts her tight, desperate to hold the tears at bay. His fingers push back the fallen locks of hair as his voice hits her softly "Regina, love. What is it?". The emotional bubble burns in her chest as she shakes her head side to side in response, knowing that if she opens her mouth, she'd breakdown. Trying to avoid the conversation she isn't ready to have, Regina reaches between them, stroking Robins hard length and he groans at her touch, but halts her actions.

"Regina. Stop. Look at me" He lifts his body from hers and settles on his heels, rubbing her thighs in soothing strokes as he waits for her. Grasping her hand he pulls her up into a seated position, half straddling his, half sitting on the bed still. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck as she buries her face into his chest. The ache in her heart intensifying as she hears his steady beat beneath her. Adjusting their position, Robin holding Regina at her backside and shuffles her up his body, till she is fully sitting in his lap, her legs curling around his waist and his back resting against the head board. Wrapping her petite body tight in his arms, he swears he can feel the anxiety and anguish radiating from her as she clutches tighter to him. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he starts to rub her back in soft circles, desperate to ease her turmoil.

"Regina, I'm not leaving you. We will figure out a way, love"

Her first sob is hard as the tears overwhelm her lashes and waterfall from her eyes. Robin curls his chin into her hair resting on her shoulder as he holds her tight, dropping light kisses on her skin. They sit there wrapped in each other's arms, Robin continuing to try and reassure the woman who hangs on to him, her cries softening as time rolls past them.

His body is so warm against her skin, his heart beat so strong she can feel it pumping against her chest. She inhales deep, trying to calm her storm, but his pine and rainfall smell infiltrate her. What if she never got to have this again, wrapped in his arms, his stubble lightly grazing her skin, his soft lips pressing into her over and over. Maybe they could make a different deal with Hades…there had to be something else he would want…

He can feel her begin to relax in his arms finally, her breathing evening out as her voice comes out raspy and heavy "I'm sorry"

He pulls back a fraction and tilts her chin up to meet his eyes, his heart clenching at the battlefield of emotion going on within hers. He wasn't going to leave her. No chance in Hell was that going to happen. He didn't care what the God of the Underworld wanted. Leaning forward he catches her lips, the taste of her salty tears heavy on his tongue as she begins to cry again.

Resting his forehead to hers, he takes her hand and places her palm on his chest, mimicking the action his his own palm against hers. "Regina listen to me, we will figure this out. I refuse to be parted from you, God or no God"

The steady beat of his heart mismatching with her erratic one as she stares down at her palm.

"We don't even know if he is here for me or not my love"

Her eyes flick up to his quickly "Robin, we stole your soul back. I'm not exactly sure there is any other person here who fits that requirement".

"Maybe, Maybe Not" he presses his lips to hers softly before whispering "I'm not going to let him take me, I promise"

Her heart is battle between fluttering at his promise to stay and fear out of what she knows is going to most likely have to happen. Their eyes connect and Robin can see her mind racing.

"What is it?"

She couldn't tell him her plan. He would outright refuse and she knew that. It was going to have to be done without him knowing. Smiling lightly at him, she brushes her fingers through his hair, thumb swiping across his eyebrows and temples till her fingers coast along his jaw and and over his lips. Her eyes follow her trail as Robin's eyes close, and he leans into her palm.

"Regina, love. Please tell me what you are thinking"

She shakes her head and pulls him in for a searing kiss, her body arching into his.

He stills the roll of her hips and she pulls back looking slightly defeated "Regi—"

"Robin, please. Just I can't right now. I just need to feel you. Please" her last ask comes outs breathy and though he can see the anguish within her, if this is what she needs then he will be there till his dying day. He pulls the back of her head towards him and they meet in a steady kiss once more. Hearing her moan into the kiss, Robin lets his hands glide over her back and onto her cheeks, squeezing them before sliding down lower so his fingers can find her core again.

He groans at the sensation of her arousal beginning to coat his fingers as she grinds down against them. Rubbing up and down her folds a few times, he relishes in the headiness of her body for him. A single finger slides into her with ease as he begins to pump his wrist, the action breaking their kiss apart as Regina gasps.

Her voice heightens as he adds a second finger, curling into the spot he knows will send her over. Regina squeezes her eyes shut tight in pleasure at the thrusting on Robin's fingers, her hips meeting each pump as she rolls against his palm, letting him rub against her clit each time. Her one hand curls around his neck in support as the other trails his body and begins to stroke his hard erection at her abdomen. He twitches sharply in her hand as precum starts to leak from his tip. They steadily ride each other's hands, mutual orgasms building as Regina kisses Robin hard.

"I need you now…." Her breath barely audible "…please". Leaving her core, Robin lifts her hips up slightly, pulling her body flush against his as she positions in at her entrance, flicking his tip across her clit and folds coating him in her sex. With a downward roll of her hips and Robins upward thrust, he fills her entirely and a mutual moan escapes through both of them.

Their eyes lock heated in desire as Regina rolls her hips again, pulling Robin slightly out of her before sitting back down, taking him as far as she can. They find their rhythm, their eyes never leaving each other. Robin can feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, so he moves a hand between them, pressing hard circles against her throbbing clit. The deep sex moan that falls from her lips nearly sends him over as he watches Regina bite her lower lip, her eyes hooded in arousal as he strokes her.

"Do you believe me when I say I won't leave you?" his voice gruff and he pounds into her.

"Yes" her own shaky in reply

"Do you believe me when I say we will figure out another way?"

Her body and mind battle as her orgasm reaches it's tipping point, but her mind grounds her at his question…

"Regina-" he rubs furiously against her clit. Her walls clenching hard against him begging for release….

"Regina- Do you believe me?"

Her heart is racing as her orgasm hits her hard, her body arching into Robin's relentless pumping, her jaw slackens and her eyes shut tight as pleasure radiates over her body. She can feel the erratic movements from Robin as he spills into her.

Regina slumps back down into his chest, their bodies still connected as they try to catch their breath and slow their hearts. Robin's arms encircling her back as he presses a kiss into her temple "I Love You Regina"

She brings herself up till they are face to face, kissing him softly as she murmured "I Love You more". He smiles against her lips "That's impossible M'lady".

Regina shuffles and rolls onto her side, pulling Robin with her as she presses her palms into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. His hand rests against her hips as their legs intertwine, pulling their bodies flush against one another. It doesn't escape him that Regina still is overflowing with conflict, but they will figure it out together, they always do.

Sleep overtakes him as he listens to Regina's breath even out, her body curling into his. Her voice is so quiet he near misses it, her words leave a linger of confusion as sleep pulls him under…

"I will protect you Robin. I promise"

* * *

 

"So, God of the UnderWorld – what's your plan?" Her voice is snide as she smirks at him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his amber gold in a steely gaze.

"Well I haven't worked out all the kinks, but basically I take them both" Hades shrugs back at the Wicked Witch.

Rolling her eyes, Zelena turns to the other three companions who now occupy her room. "Is he always this forthcoming?" her voice drawling out to the brunette woman who looks utterly bored out of her mind.

Meg imitates Zelena's expression before returning an answer "Only with people he doesn't trust" her eyes glare out in jealousy at the red head. When she was first told of the soul Hades needed back, it was easy and routine. But when plans changed due to Hades unquenching desire for the man's soul mate, Meg's heart lit on fire with jealousy. She had been Hades for so long, it began to creep into her mind that maybe he actually wanted to keep her around, enjoyed her, and over the years her possessiveness of the God manifested, he was hers, just as much as she was is.

But now he had brought in the RedHeaded Witch and annoyances flooded through her. She didn't see the need for the woman, and the way Hades played with Zelena, making plans and acting all buddy buddy, well it sent Meg into a internal jealous rage.

"You are a prickly one aren't you?" Zelena chides out to her, before turning her gaze onto Hades two slaves, who sat nervously in the corner "And what are you …. His minions?"

Their eyes widen in anxiety but no words come out as they stare at their leader. Shrugging the Wicked Witch turns back to Hades, his skin licking in blue flames "Quite a posse you have here….one snarky woman and two dreadfully boring slaves"

His eyes dance at her snide comment "Yes well, you win some you lose some"

Zelena rests back on the bed, her hand gently laying on her stomach.

"Oh right, about that lil monstrosity you have growing…I am going to have to put that on hold"

Her eyebrows knit together and he holds his hands up in surrender to her obvious questioning anger

"Only till I get what I came for, then I'll unfreeze the thing and you can go on your merry way and raise the bouncing baby brat without any intrusions"

"You won't harm it?"

" I swear on my life!"

"Doesn't seem like much seeings how you can't die, what with you being immortal and all….no I need some other reassurance that if I help you, this baby will be mine and only mine. Those other two will be disposed of"

"Fine, how about this. You help me succeed in this little endeavor, and I will open a portal for you to Oz, no questions asked"

Her eyes widen at his offer.

"You can do that?"

"Hey, I'mma God. I am full of magic tricks" his eyebrows arch high into his grey pale skin as he extends out a bony hand "Deal?"

"And what happens if you don't succeed? The heroes' in this town are awfully persistent in their false vigilante sense of justice. What happens then?"

A dark sinister smile pulls at his lips, bearing the jagged teeth the hide behind "Well If you fail, and I don't get what I want….let's just say that I hope that baby likes dark gloomy places that are full of dead people"

Her breathe increases at the threat "You'd take my child from me...are you daft, that's what I am trying to ensure doesn't happen!"

"Wait Wait Wait! I didn't say I was taking him from you….I don't fancy watching the dreadful monster myself…No. You will be the price instead. Spending all of eternity with me"

Her mind ponders….he was the God of the Underworld….and she knew of his tales of vengeance, the dark power he wielded…surely Regina wasn't strong enough to beat him….

"Deal" - Their hands grasp as dark blue electric sparks pulse from their palms…sealing the deal in magic


	6. Deceit and Revival

Her icy blue eyes burned in anticipation as she crept through the darkened town, her breath fogging out in front of her as she crept down the streets, hiding from the orange glow of street lights. They had made their plan, and it was deceitful, and she relished in it. Finally she was going to get the revenge on her sister she was so desperate to have. Never again would she have to see the "perfect" little family walk through the hospital where she was kept as a prisoner, never again have to see the thief's disgusted expression at doctors appointments, never again have to hear her sister snarling annoying voice, never fear that this baby would be taken away from her. No, this was her time, and there was nothing that was going to stop her from gaining her happy ending.

Voices from behind ghost to her and she shrinks back into an alleyway, scanning till her eyes fall onto the Charmings, walking hand in hand down the lightly snowed pathway. Her eyes roll heavy at their unnecessary cheerfully displays of affection. Maybe once she was rid of her sister and that incessant thief she could dispose of the vomit esque couple that passes her by. Silence falls around her again and she slinks back through the alley way, into the back streets, winding her way down to the white mansion, illuminated at the end of the road.

She can feel the tingle of Regina's magic around the house as she feels around the white house. Obviously there was some sort of protection spell around it… she lifts up her palms and green smoke begins to coast, but she is thrown backwards hard as soon as her magic hits the mansion. Groaning she lifts her body from the concrete grass, a prickle of rage and annoyance run through her. Regina had obviously gotten stronger since the white magic had combined with her dark.

Her voice is low in whisper as she sneers into the darkness "where the hell are you two?!"

A soft crack pops in front of her, grey smoke dissipating, leaving the two slaves of Hades a few feet from her.

"Took you long enough"

Panic's eyes are frantic as he takes in the massive exterior of Regina's home, but Pain is staring at Zelena with a loathsome look, his voice raspy as he crunches the grass under his leather shoes "You seriously can't break this protection spell….aren't you supposed to be the stronger one?"

Zelena throws her hand up and Pain's air supply is cut short as his feet lift off the ground, his already reddened face turning a deep purple as Zelena squeezes the oxygen from his body. His clawed fingers struggling against the invisible grip.

Panic's voice is literally panicking as he stares between Zelena and Pain "wait wait wait wait, Hades is gonna kill us if we don't get the boy and get out of here soon‼!"

Zelena loosens her grip a hair, her eyes devouring the trembling sack of a man in front of her, and with a roll of her eyes she drops her grip, Pain thudding to the ground as he coughs and gasps for breath.

His eyes are red as fire as he glares at her "Do that again and I will kill you myself".

Scoffing Zelena turns from the two men, staring up at the second story windows, her eyes finding the balcony and cloaked windows where her insufferable sister and that thief sleep. She tries her magic again, and immediately can feel the barrier once more. Clenching her firsts she whirls around "I need the two of you to break this down with me", her eyes rolling hard at the request.

Pain and Panic walk beside her, their palms mirroring her raised position as red and blue electric lines curl from them, encompassing Zelena's green smog. The flurry of colors circle around the home, silently cracking the protection spell. Zelena can feel the sweat beading down her back as the magic takes it's toll on her pregnant body. Her smoke begins to falter as she begins to fatigue. Pain bumps against her shoulder hard "C'mon sister, I ain't getting punished for you being weak!"

She growls and rage flows through her at the imp. Staring back at the locked house, she closes her eyes, flowing every ounce of energy into her palms and the spell shatters in deep glass crystals, floating to the ground.

"You know who you have to do, or do you need help" Pain's voice goads her.

"How about you just stay out of my way and do your part" Her icy tone answer back curtly.

She steps up the back porch stairs, snow crunching under her boots as her hand encloses around the freezing knob, she closes her eyes, breathes deep and turns. The door clicks open and relief floods her. The three villains step inside the dark entrance. Zelena trails her fingers across the cool granite of the kitchen counter, a faint smell of apple pie lingering around the room. Her heels click against the wooden floor as the slaves flank her sides. Reaching the base of the steps, she turns slightly, her eyes menacing as she puts a slender finger in front of her lips, hushing the men in commanding silence. She steps up, and the stair creaks…frowning she knows Regina is on high alert, any noise in her home would wake her. In a flurry of green smoke she transports herself into the upstairs room. The walls dance in animal silhouettes as she quietly stalks towards the sleeping form, curled into the dark forest green blanket. Learing over the boy, she waves her hand, freezing him in place. Her fingers card through the curly locks as she pulls the blanket down from his face. She has to admit, the dimples are cute…but she deeply hopes her own child will be devoid of any trace of it's father.

Enchanting the boy in silent spell, his frame begins to fade from the bed, and within seconds leaving it empty, his little body embossed into the mattress. She smiles devilishly and turns on her heels. She walks down the steps, as Pain and Panic's eye her over in question. She merely smirks and walks past them, stalking through the front door into the cool air. Pausing as the devil minions pass her, she turns on her heel, waving her hand and she smiles as a basket of green apples now lay wrapped on the front porch.

His breath tickles against her the crown of her head as he breathes deeply. Her palms pressed flat against his chest as his heart beat pumps slow and strong against her hand. She had been awake for near 30 minutes, but couldn't bring herself to wake him up, his face so peaceful as his held her. She snuggled in close, pressing her forhead against his chest as she feels him unconsciously wraps his arms around her tighter. Her eyes close as she lets the moment of bliss sink in, his fresh nature smell curling around her as his body heated her chilled one. The blanket falls from her shoulders as she moved, exposing her naked back to his palms, goosebumps raise on her skin as the chilled winter air hits her.

"You're freezing" his voice heavy in sleep as it startles her. She smiles into his skin, lightly pressing a kiss just above his heart, "I'll be fine, your a good furnace". He lets out a soft breath before returning her kiss with one of his own against her hair, his hands rubbing up and down her exposed skin. He can feel her mind running as her fingers play with his blonde chest hair.

"Do you remember what I told you last night", his chin leans against her forehead as she nods slightly, but her sigh gives her worry away. He hugs her tight against him "Regina, I am not going anywhere, I promise you".

 _I know you aren't….but I have to …._ Her eyelashes wet in tears as she burrows into him, pressing her cheek against his chest, hoping his heart beat will soothe her as it has on countless past occasions. "Do you trust me when I say that I am not leaving Regina?"

She tilts her chin up to find his eyes "Of course I trust you" but her voice cracks and the smile she tries to hide her fear behind doesn't trick Robin in the slightest. He shuffles down the bed till they are nose to nose, her arms tucked around his neck, their legs intertwining as he gently kisses her, pushing the stray locks of hair from her emotion battled eyes.

She lets out a sad sigh against his lips, before pressing into them hard, pulling his body flush to hers as a traitor tear falls from the corner of her eye. Fortunately it hits the pillow and dissolves before Robin opens his own. Their foreheads touch gently, leaning into one another for silent support. A moment of quiet fills the room as they lay together.

Her soft voice breaks the silence "I'm going to protect you Robin". Her eyes casting to meet his. Robins eyebrows knit lightly as he holds her gaze "Regina, while I love that you are worried about me, I don't want you to do something reckless here".

She smiles and traces her thumb around the curve of his cheek bone, stubbling tickling the pad of her digit as she smoothes back the light wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, "It's not reckless if it saves you"

He can feel his heart rate pick up at her statement…. He knows she doesn't value her own life when it comes to saving those she loves, he's seen it time and time again, the love of his life, laying her own life of the line for someone else. He shakes his head "Regina, no - " his words are cut short but her plump red lips pressing against his own. Her own body is coursing in anguish as she tries to revel in the feel of him, but the weight of what she is probably going to have to do sinks her heart. She is going to protect him, come hell or high water, she wasn't going to let him be dragged down into the Underworld. But she doesn't lie to Robin….she never has….well white lies here and there when she doesn't want to talk about her feelings, but he can read her soul like no one else. He would give her time, letting her come to him, lean her body into his chest as he circled his arms around her, kissing her temple softly as he waited. She loved that. Loved that he never pressed her for answers, only provided her with support, love and comfort. No Regina can't lie to Robin….but she knows he would never let her go through with this if he knew….she was going to have lie….and it burned through her heart.

Her voice whispers against his mouth "I'm not going to do anything unless I have to okay" …  _technically she wasn't lying….she just wasn't telling him the true intentions behind her words… there was something she had to do…._

They smile into each other, Robin settled that Regina won't do anything stupid….Regina hoping to hide the fear building within her. She can see Robin's eyes tracing hers again, so she kisses him, pulling his mind away from her emotions quick. Their lips move languid against one anothers, his pine taste mixing with her apple spice. Heat flickers through their bodies as the kiss turns from soft to passionate. Regina's fingers tug lightly against the hair at the nape of his neck, and his own palm squeezes her hip, rolling her against him.

"Turn around…." His words lick her skin as he kisses down her neck as she heads his request, twisting so her back is flush against his chest. Her backside presses into his hard erection as she arches into him. Robin grasps her creamy thigh, and pulls it up, resting back against his own legs. His fingers trail down her stomach as their lips lock, tongues swiping against the other. She lets out a greedy high pitched moan as his fingers slips between her heated sex, gently rubbing her clit with his palm as his fingers dip into her core. She bites his lower lip as he begins to gently pump his wrist, curling his fingers into her, pressing down on her most sensitive spot. His lips leave hers as her head falls into the pillow, suckling against her neck as he leaves small red marks. Her voice is heavy in arousal as she stills his wrist, her eyes locking onto his, her other hand reaching behind her to stroke his throbbing erection. He groans and kisses her fiercely as she glides her tense palm around him. She rolls slightly back into him, positioning his tip at her entrance. Their breath hitches in unison as he slides into her. He stills before gripping her hip, pulling her down onto him till he is fully wrapped in her slick walls. They roll slowly together, their eyes never leaving the other as electricity pulses through them. Her hand cards through his hair as the other squeezes her breast, her breath picking up as his hand on her hips trails back to her center, pressing tight lazy circles against her clit. She inhales hard at the spike in pleasure, biting down on her lower lip. Robin leans over her body, catching her lip in his own teeth as she relinquishes it to him.

Their pace never increases as they make slow love. Her heart is thumping against her rib cage as her orgasm starts to pull her body high, her lips part as a desperate gasp leaves her lips. The sex driven noise only makes Robin pump into her harder with each thrust, he can feel his own climax headily approaching as her walls begin to contract around him. She pulls his lips back to hers, moaning heavily as pleasure waves over her, lighting her veins on fire as her orgasms rolls through her body. She feels Robin's hand falter at her core as his thrust become quick and erratic, before he spills hot into her, groaning into her mouth as he releases. They trade chaste kisses, still connected in their bodies.

"I'm not leaving you" his voice breathy against her lips.

"I know"

"And you aren't leaving me"

Her heart pumps as she kisses him again, thankful she takes her action as an acknowledgement.

Sun now blazes through their room as they lay wrapped in each other. "I promised the boys I'd make pumpkin pancakes"

Robin laughs lightly and presses a kiss to the tip of her nose "You spoil them"

"I know" she dazzles a smile at him, pressing a fast kiss to his lips before rolling out of bed, sauntering naked to the bathroom, leaving Robin's eyes to glide over her body.

Huffing, Robin throws the covers from his body and rolls off the mattress, his bare feet hitting the cool wooden floor as he pulls his dark green cotton sweats on, throwing a white tank over top before walking down the hallway. Clicking his son's door open, he scans the room when he finds the bed empty…. His eyebrows knit in slight worry … Roland if he ever got up early, would always run into their room for a morning cuddle with Regina… he walks over to the bed, the sheets cool against his palms.

"That's odd….Roland?"

There is no answer.

He walks across the hallway to Henry's' room, finding the teen sleeping heavy. He is loathed to wake Henry, but his concern for Roland wins out. Shaking his shoulder lightly "Henry?...Henry". Finally he turns over, his palms pushing sleep from his eyes "whaa…what's up?"

"Have you seen Roland?" the question is already answered and Robin knows it….his heart becomes slightly frantic as Henry's eyes coast in concern with a shake of his head.

Padding down the stairs he checks the living room, the bathrooms and then into the kitchen… Roland is no where….

"REGINA!"

He hears her jogging down the steps "Robin? Robin, what's wrong?!"

" I can't find Roland…." His eyes are wide as she rounds the kitchen archway "What? Did you check the bathroom, henry's room?"

"Yes, I have checked the whole house, his sheets are cold and - "

"Hey, don't panic" she glides around the counter, placing both her palms against his cheeks cradling his head as she stares strong into his eyes "He is fine, and we will find him. I promise"

He breaths heavy as he leans into her embrace, shaking his head in response

"Did you check outside yet?"

He silently shakes no… "Okay, you go to the backyard, I'll check the front"

They part and Regina pads quickly to the front door, swinging it open as cold winter air flies around her in a flurry. "ROLAND!?" Her eyes scan the snow coated lawn, but there is no sign of the youngster. Chewing on her lip she nearly trips over as her feet hit a solid mass. A green apple rolls across the stone porch and her heart freezes as her eyes find the basket of bitter fruit.

Zelena had Roland….there was no other explanation for her missing son and the obvious threat on her door step. She picks up the stray fruit, her nails squeezing into the frozen fruit till it begins to crinkle under her finger tips.

She stands and runs back into the house, slamming the door shut behind her as she yells "ROBIN!"

He comes flying in from the back door "Is he the-" his words choke as his eyes stare down at the half crushed green apple in Regina's hand. They eyes meet in a flurry of fear…. "Zelena?"

Regina stares back down at the apple, her mind racing thunderously as tear pool against her eyelashes.

Her hands are encased in Robins as he pulls her into a tight embrace, his breath heavy against her ear.

"Mom? Robin?" Henry's voice is hesitant as he holds his hand out, a crisp white envelope clenched in his fingers.

Regina leaves Robins embrace, and pulls the paper from Henry "Where did you find this?"

Henry shrugs as his eyes widen "It was tucked into my pillow…."

Her heart is pounding, her breath catching in her throat and her long fingernail pulls apart the dark blue seal. She falters back into Robin's arms, as dark blue flames pulse from the paper, igniting the entire room in magical flames.

Panic rages through Regina's body but is soon followed by pure red hot rage as she see's Zelena's wicked smile flicker through the blue flames. Tight in her grip is Roland's sleeping body….nausea rolls through Regina at the sight.

The Wicked Witches cackling voice echoes heavy around the room"Look what I have….I suggest you come find me before something happens to the precious dimpled baby"

Regina could swear her sister's eyes stare right at her, as her red eye brow arches in a threatening action. The dark blue flames burn red hot as heat flares out from the illusion before it cracks hard, a ash flickering pieces of paper float down to the ground, landed at Regina and Robin's feet. She feels his hands clench against her red blouse as his breath staggers…. "She has Roland…."

She spins in his arms "I am getting him back. We are getting our son back". He nods through his panic, stepping around Regina as he runs up the stairs.

"Mom…."

"Henry, honey I need you to go to Emma's"

He doesn't question, only nods and races up the stairs himself.

Silence floods around Regina as the new horrific reality settles around her. Zelena has kidnapped her son….but it was the blue flames that truly terrified Regina though she wouldn't have let Robin know that. It was Hades…

Robin came rushing down the steps in his dark jeans and green jacket, his boots already strapped on, Henry quickly following behind. Regina following their lead as she slings on her black velvet winter coat and black leather boots.

"Robin…wait…. I think we should split up…. You go to the Merry Men's camp, and I will head to the playground. Zelena was in the woods, if we separate we will cover more ground. Henry run to Emma's okay?"

They all nod, but she can see the slight hesitation in Robin's eyes…she grips his hand, squeezing his palm in her fingers "Don't worry, We will get him back, I promise you"

Robin doesn't react only stares frightened at her…. Separating from her meant that she could also be in danger…. A thought he wasn't exactly crazy about…. But what choice did they have.

He finally nods and quickly pulls her in, kissing her temple before releasing her and running to the forest at his full sprint. Henry runs the other way and Regina heads to the playground.

*******HENRY*******

"MOM‼‼ MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!" He flies through the front door, slamming his breathless body into the kitchen counter where Emma and Hook sit over coffee, their eyes wide in alarm at his entrance.

Emma stands, and rushes to him "Kid what's going on?"

"Roland! Zelena has Roland!"

Her heart plummets…..as she searches for Hooks eyes that have narrowed in severity. "I suggest we go get your grand parents and alert the town"

The three stand and run down the sidewalk 25 yards till they hit the apartment of the Charmings.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" His is shouting as he slams the door open, Hook and Emma hot on his tail.

Snow and Charming come racing down the steps "Henry what is it?"

"It's Roland…"

"HENRY‼!"

The group spins around and their hearts plummet in unison as the see Roland, unharmed sitting on the couch draped in blankets.

"Roland?...How did you get here?" Snow rushes over to the tot who is now expressing concern across his chubby face.

His eyes water in tears and Snow wraps him in a hug, spinning around to stare back at Emma, Henry, Hook and David.

Hook breaks the silence "It's a trap…."

******ROBIN******

None of the Merry Men had seen Roland, their group scattered in every direction, shouting out for the little boy. Robin raced through the trees towards the playground where Regina was supposed to be.

His foot hits a stump and he falls hard against the solid frozen ground. He groans as he pushes his body up to stand. A flurry of dark grey smoke encircles around him as metal chains wrap his ankles, thighs and binding his arms to his chest. He falls to his knees as his eyes find a pair of leather shoes, gently stalking towards him. His eyes coast up, and his stomach lurches…. Amber eyes burn into his soul as the chains wrap tighter, squeezing oxygen from his body.

"Well, how's it going there Robin of Locksley?" . A bony grey finger pulls Robin's chin up.

"What do you want" His voice is strained as he fights against the magical bonds.

Hades smiles, baring his daggers for teeth, his skin lighting high in blue flames.

"Your lovely girlfriend"

Robin's heart screams, thrashing violently around his chest … "Leave her alone"

A deep devil laugh echoes into Robin's ears, the tone makes his skin crawl "I think not….You see, her magic is a bit to….. delicious to not taste"

Robin struggles against the heavy metal chains "Don't touch her! Please, Just take me"

In mocking gesture, Hades laughing scoffs "So Noble…and so unnecessary. You have now become a pawn, and I need a Queen … funny enough isn't that exactly what your girl is…. A Queen" he sneers out the last title

"Plea-" Robin's mouth is gagged before he can beg the God to spare her life. Panic is flooding through his body.

"Now, let's get this show on the road"

Grey smoke engulfs Robin and he lands hard against the frozen ground, in the middle of a forest clearing…

******* **REGINA** *******

Roland wasn't at the playground, the swings had obviously never been touched today as they hung in stone silence.

"Lost something Sis?"

Regina whirls around, a fireball blazing in her palm as she faces her demonic sister.

"Put that out, If you kill me you will never find what you need to save" Her ice blue eyes dancing in evil.

"Where is he?" her voice dripping in venom.

Zelena cackles and it sends a shiver down Regina's spine … "Oh he is safe, and warm at those nauseating Charmings cozy lil barn of a home"

Regina clenches her fist at the fireball burns out.

"What are you doing Zelena?"

The wicked witch sneers "Isn't it obvious, I'm finally getting my happy ending"

Regina's eyebrows crease against her olive skin "you're happy ending…?"

"Why yes, getting both you and Robin out of the picture in one swift go….It's almost too easy… you should have listened to our mother when she told you love is weakness"

Her heart thunders against her rib cage "Where is Robin…"

Zelena lets out a villainous laugh "oh sis, I think we both know you already know the answer to that question….better hurry".

She vanishes in a plume of Green smoke, and Regina runs.

It's deja vu as her feet crash through the branches, low hanging shrubs scratching against her skin as she races through the forest. Her body slamming into the hard ground against the steel barrier….dark sinister magic coasting around her as Hades appears in his grey fog.

Her dream suddenly becomes her worst nightmare as she listens to Hades circle around her, his venomous voice licking her skin as he dances his threats into her ears.

Maintaining her stoic mask, she jabs back, she is no one's pet… and internally her heart clutches as she knows what comes next….Robins body appears a few yards ahead of her, tightly wrapped in heavy chains as he kneels on the ground.

Her blood pounds through her veins as the chains around her soulmate tighten, squeezing his lungs, turning his skin a dark shade of red as oxygen is pulled from his body.

_"Going once", Robin shakes his head in defiance at the offer given to her._

_"Going twice" the metal constriction closes around his throat and he falls to the ground._

_"FINE!" she hears Robin gasp for breath._

_"Glad you came to your senses" The snake in front of her gleams, his hand extended out to her, waiting for her to seal the deal._

_"REGINA NO!"_

_She hesitates at Robin's voice…. "Wait, I have an addendum"_

_"I don't do those….you'll have to forgive me" his wrist twirls and the metal chains start to curl around Robin again._

_"I didn't say I wasn't going to go with you, but I need you to make a deal back with me". The chains stop…his amber eyes darken with anticipation._

_She steals a breath and pulls out her Evil Queen mask._

_"I'll go with you, but if you harm a hair on his head, or anyone in my family, I will burn you to the ground and the deal will be off….Understood?"_

_He pouts his lip outs in contemplation as he turns slightly away from her. He doesn't like being the one with a noose around his neck but he needs her to get revenge on those who wronged him. He could search another thousand years and not find another as powerful as she is. Her magic tempts him with every fiber in his body._

_"I'm waiting"_

_"Okay, Okay. You come with me, and I leave them alone."_

_His hand grasps her extended one and a white light pulses between their palms, sealing their deal in magic._

_She releases him and starts to walk over to Robin._

_"Uhm where do you think you are going?"_

_"Relax, wherever it is you are so dying to get to will be there tomorrow" Regina continues to walk over to Robin but he vanishes in a cloud of smoke._

_"Where is he?" She spins on the spot, eyes full of rage._

_"Calm down, I said I wouldn't hurt him, and I didn't, I simply put him back where I he is supposed to be…." His last words come out in a wicked tone and she can feel the deceit following from him._

_"Where the hell is?"_

_The demonic man lets out a dark chuckle and she can feel her body being pulled into another realm as grey smoke engulfs her body, his voice pitching out to her ears "Interesting choice of words….Hell"_

Her body is thrown into a portal, cold icy smoke invades her around her skin as the nausea of the sensation builds within her. It feels like she is falling forever, becoming lost in space.

With a hard thump she hits cold black stone. Groaning she pushes her body against the dark granite, gasping in shock as she see's ghost like bodies floating under the floor.

She stares down at the lifeless souls that glide by, their eyes are black sockets, faces gaunt as skin peels from their bodies.

"Welcome to the Underworld"

She lifts her chin and faces Hades, his leather suit replaced by long flowing jet black robes, his skin fully grey, eyes liquid gold rimmed blood red, his hair flaring hot blue from his scalp, black smoke curling around his feet.

Shakily she stands, taking in the kingdom of the dead. It is all black onyx, wall to wall, high vaulted ceilings, sparkling in diamonds. The air is frosty as her breath fogs in front of her. She watches as Hades turns and makes his way up a gigantic marble staircase, 20 steps high before settling himself down into his throne. She swallows hard as she takes Hades chair in…. It is black like everything else, expansive in width and tall against his back. It is solid, but faces of the dead are carved deep into his, curling around his body as he rests. The eyes of the skeletons drip in blood red, as diamond spikes pierce through their skulls.

"Where are my manners" Hades flicks his wrist and a matching smaller version of the throne wisps into solidity beside him. "My Queen, Your Throne Awaits You".

She steps forward in part panic, part intrigue but is halted by Hades hand "Wait Wait….you need a more appealing attire" His hand waves and Regina is coated in tight jet black velvet dress. It hangs low on her back, exposing her olive skin. It is draped in rubies looking like blood drips down her naked skin as they hit the base of her spine. The front is more covered, but cut into a deep V that is covered by black lace. A heavy diamond sits in the middle of her breasts, encompassed in the lace trimmings. The sleeves are long down to her wrists before it drapes out in long tendrils, falling into matching jewels of the rest of the gown. Her heels are high, impossibly high as they teeter on a thin silver stiletto, the base covered in skulls.

She swallows down the nausea as the gown floods her memory in all too similar fashion to the regal gowns of her Evil Queen days. It is ominous, beautiful, deadly and sexy.

"Now that is better"

His hand curls in motion, silently commanding her to join him. It's a request she can't refuse…she paid this price…this was her new world….alone in the dark….far from her children….far from Robin.

Her heels click up the onyx steps

"Regina?"

Confused at the call of her name, she twirls on the stairs, her gown gliding around her feet.

Her heart stops dead and breath leaves her body entirely.

His eyes are wide in shock as he takes her in…. Regina Mills…..The Evil Queen is standing in front of him.


	7. The Queen's Ghosts

She stares back down at the man standing in front of her, her jaw dropped open as tears prickle against her eyes. The buildup of bile in her throat burns. He stares back at her in shock, his mouth opening and shutting repeatedly as he gapes at her.

"Oh did I forget to mention a teeeensy tiny detail…" She spins, tearing her gaze from the man at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes shining in disbelief at the God. Her stomach churns at the devilish expression on his face. "…..as my new Queen, there are certain shall we say mental obstacles you have to get through…." Hades snide voice echoes around her. She swallows hard, her voice shaking soft as she tries to compose her erratic heartbeat "Why…..what's the point?"

"Well I need to make sure you are free of your  _demons_  shall we say? Those who reside here won't follow you, if you haven't dealt with your own ghosts"

Regina shuts her eyes tight, forcing the fear driven tears back. The oxygen is frozen around her, spiking icicles in her lungs as she inhales deeply.  _This can't be happening….._  her mind throbbing as her hands card through her now incredible long hair. She wishes for nothing more than to feel Robin's strong arms curl around her, hold her steady and strong …but that isn't going to happen….it will never happen again. That is not her future anymore…

"The sooner you deal with them, the sooner they will leave you alone and we can move forward here" The God's voice burns her ears, the irritation in her lack of action obvious in his tone.

Her heart thrashing around her chest cavity, for a half second she thinks of pulling it out of her rib cage, releasing her of the emotional turmoil she is going through…it would be so much easier if she just didn't feel anything…

"Regina?" The man calls out from behind her once more.

Swallowing down the hard lump in her throat she turns to face him. Her eyes trail is his strong chin, the dark stubble coating his neck and strong chin, his pale lips hang open slightly, his chocolate scruff think around his jaw, curling up to meet the messy tousled light brown hair. His eyes are the same, deep and heavy set. His skin is paler than usual, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent, it looks like him, he looks so real.

Finding her resolve, she slowly steps down the onyx stairs, his eyes beginning to glower at her with each step. Holding his gaze as she closes the distance, the tension between them is thick, and she can feel the waves emotion roll through her, strange longing, mixed with fear and guilt beginning to build deep within her. Her tongue darts out to wet her chilled lower lip, as she stops a few feet in front of him.

"Graham….."

He lets out a heavy exhale as his eyes bore into her, she can see his usual chocolate brown orbs are now rimmed in a blood red ring. It sends a chill down her spine. She isn't really sure what she is supposed to do….if Graham was a ghost from her past that would have to mean she had to deal with how they lived together…..her stomach clenches….and how he died.

His eyes sting in anger towards her, as he shakes his head in slight annoyance. His tone drips in disdain as his eyes roam her body from heels to head "I see, the Evil Queen is back….how very fitting" His words cut through her harshly, but she remains stone still. "Trust me, this is not where I want to be"

"But here you are. Ruling over another Realm….why?"

Her heart clutches as she thinks of Robin…. "I had to save someone I loved"

Graham scoffs at her confession, rolling his eyes heavy as a venomous laugh echoes from him "Save someone you love? Forgive me  _Your Majesty_ , but you can't love anyone…and trust me when I say no one can love you" .

Regina cringes

 _Don't let it break you, it's just hatred words, it's his ghost, it's not him._   _You love Robin, and he loves you. Henry loves you, Roland loves you….you aren't the Evil Queen. You have changed_

Her mind desperately tries to calm her storming heart. "No, Graham. I'm not that person anymore" She steps forward, chewing hard on her lower lip in uncertainty as her palm hovering above his chest, hoping to placate him with her touch. His eyes widen at her movement and he slaps her arm away hard, "Don't touch me! I am not your pet here, you don't get to control me anymore"

Her eyes close as a traitor tear escapes, her voice unbalanced as she breathes out "I don't want to control you Graham…I'm sorry that I ever did"

"No you aren't. You were so hell bent on revenge you didn't even care for the fact that you ripped out my own heart and used me as a slave‼"

A prickle of anger rises through Regina "You agreed to our deal, don't forget"

His eyebrows knit in tinged anger "Did I have a choice?!"

"I wouldn't have killed you if you said no"

Graham's ghost rolls his eyes "Like I believe that".

Her voice evens out in strength, she wasn't going to let him blame her for everything "Well It doesn't matter what you believe, the point is that we made a deal and you didn't deliver on your end of the bargain. You were fully aware of what I would take if you failed me"

His eyes narrow as he meets her strong gaze. "Then why keep me as your pet, in Storybrooke? The curse worked, why not leave me alone?"

"I kept your heart, that is true. But you were free to make your own decisions. I didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to"

"You mean besides being your little puppet acting as the Sheriff?"

Her eyebrows arch as she shakes her head…it was true, she had used his heart as a way to control his actions as Sheriff, but she allowed him to decide his own actions majority of the time. She shockingly had grown somewhat attached to her Huntsman. It would have been easy to force him to love her out of control, but she couldn't ever bring to self to do it, she wanted to be chosen for once. Their relationship was strange, but it wasn't out of force…Graham had wanted her even without his memories of their past.

"What do you want me to say Graham. I was the Evil Queen. Controlling people is what I did. But I never forced you to be with me. That was all on your own accord"

His jaw clenched at her words, he knew they were true. Even in the Enchanted Forest before his heart was taken, he had felt a strange draw to the Queen. She was magnetic, wild and beautiful….much the same as the woman now standing in front of him now. Even with his memories gone, the pull towards the mayor was relentless, he pursued her hard, he kissed her first, she always waited for him to make the next step. As much as he may loathe to admit it, he did care for his Queen, and even more so as his Mayor… he loved her in a strange way. His mind flows through memories of them together, and his eyebrows knit hard after a few minutes of tense silence.

" I may have chosen you for a time, but you killed me because you were jealous of Emma" his tone flat as his dead eyes stare at her.

Regina swallowed hard, this was her ghost, she didn't actually feel bad for taking his heart back in the Enchanted Forest, nor did he harbor any guilt over using him as her puppeted sheriff….but this, the night she had crushed his heart, that was a decision that ate away at her every day.

There was no point in apologies, he was already dead … "You're right. I did. I wanted you to chose me and you didn't". Her eyes falter from his face "When Emma came to town, I was so angry. She was taking my son away from me, and then she started to take you. You and Henry were all I had Graham…."

Her eyes finally meet back to his, and the emotion in his eyes unsettles her. There is a battle between pain, anguish, anger and rage …. But there is also empathy and apology that swirled through his chocolate eyes.

"I was a bad person Graham. I don't deny that fact…..and I am sorry"

His hand shakes as he reaches for her palm. "Thank you Regina….for the apology".

She simply nods sadly as stray tears fall, her emotional guilt is raging in her body, making her intensely nauseated. Her breath catches hard in her throat as she see's Graham's ghost step a breath closer to her, his hand raising up to catch hers. She waits for him to strike her, but she feels his cool skin glaze across her own hand.

Their fingers interlaced and a hot searing pain rips through Regina's body. Her eyes wide in shock as Graham's soul rips from his opaque form, his scream piercing her ears as she cringes. Her hand is glued in his vice grip, the burning sensation lighting her whole body on fire. The pain becomes near overwhelming as she squeezes her eyes shut tight, praying for it to stop….and thankfully the flames begin to reside, the grip of his palm no longer present, it is only cold chilled air that wraps around her body now. Opening her eyes, her heart skips a beat….Graham or what was the form of Graham is gone, a deep blue sapphire lays at her feet where he stood and a white effervescent silhouette of the Huntsman now floats gracefully in front of her.

She exhales hard, letting the last few tears fall down her cheeks as she ends over, picking up the blue sapphire gem, the last remnants of her Sheriff. Clutching it in her hand, she hears his strong voice echo in her head _….. Know who you are and fight to save that piece of you…._  Slight confusion runs through her as she stares down at the gem, rubbing the smooth surfaces between her fingers. Her heart aches deep as she watches Graham's soul slowly disappear in front of her.  _Goodbye Graham_ , a single tear falls from her thick lashes once he is gone completely.

"Well that was quite a show‼ One down….how many more to go?" Hades snide voice jabs out at her from his throne. "Forgive me, but I do hope they aren't all that sappy…I mean you were the Evil Queen, surely there is some pent up rage inside you still no?" His grey eyebrows arch high as his lips pull back revealing his dagger like teeth.

Flicking her wrist a simple black satchel appears, and she drops Graham's sapphire into the bag. "What is this supposed to be, the 7 deadly sins or something?"

Hades laughs heartedly "7 Deadly Sins…pleaaaaase‼!... Those sins aren't half as much fun ! "

Her voice is icy as she glares up at the God "You call that fun", her hand motioning back to where the Huntsman once stood.

"Depends on your definition I suppose" he baits back.

Regina huffs "So now what….?"

"Well that is completely up to you. This is your show, and you are the director….?"

Her eyebrows crease …. "So am I supposed to bring back every person I have ever killed….you are going to be here for a while"

He laughs at her snarky comment, his own voice snapping back "Not everyone, You just have to go through the ones that you hurt the most….or who hurt you the most"

Her heart pumps quicker…. Her mind flickering to the face of another man…. One whom she had killed in her path for revenge…. Her stomach churns. This was going to be the longest day of her life….

"So who's next My Queen?" Hades amber eyes glow in anticipation as his bony fingers tap together.

Closing her eyes, she hears the clicking of shoes against the floor behind her…. And once again her heart clenches as the sound of her name reaches her ears.

"Daddy"

Her voice trembles as she smiles sadly at the sweet old man who stands before her. His eyes are sad, face is deathly pale, the deep set wrinkles heavy in his forehead.

She steps forward and he takes a step back, fear flooding through his eyes at her movement. She winces at his retraction.

"Daddy?"

The old man doesn't say anything, he just stares at her in uncertainty. The chamber hangs in silence as Regina stares in shame at her father… biting down hard on her lower lip that now trembles uncontrollably. His eyes take in her Evil Queen garb, and she is instantly brought back to the night she killed him….exhaling hard, she clenches her fists tight into her abdomen, her false action of self security.

"Daddy, I am sorry" Her voice is desperate sad as she flicks her watery eyes up to his.

If she wasn't dressed as she was, he could have sworn his true daughter was standing in front of him. She looked so much like the uncertain but hot headed daughter he used to know. His heart smiles at the memories of how she she rode with freedom on their farm, her sunshine laugh that would echo around him, the way she blushed around the stable boy. Yes strip the women in front of him from the heavy dark garments and it was his 17 year old insecure little girl that stared back at him. But he also remembered her fear…. Fear of her mother, the pain of not living up to the woman's standards, and the rage and darkness that took over her heart. The vengeful path her life took, slowly tearing her down piece by piece leaving an evil demon instead of his Regina.

His voice finally breaks the silence "I stood by your side, through all of it". Her heart cracks in anguish as she tries to reach out to him again, but his steps back as though he was burned by hot iron. He shakes his head and stares back down at the ground, avoiding his daughter's gaze.

"I tried to protect you from your mother, consoled you in your darkest moments, supported you when became the Queen after the King died, I defended you after revenge took over your life…..I did everything for you…."

Her tears flow heavy from her thick lashes as she listens to the truthful words her father's speaks so sadly. A sob escapes her and she falls to the ground, her arms hugging her body tight, her voice cracked and choking "Daddy, I am sorry….I am so sorry"

His voice suddenly turns dark as he steps towards her on the floor "You killed your own father Regina"

She chokes down another hard cry, as she tilts her chin to look up at him. His face is hard set, and it sends a slight chill down her spine. Her father never was angry with her, ever…. But the look in his eye right now, the sorrowfully angry expression that clouded his face, it sent Regina's heart crashing.

"What kind of daughter murders her own father out of revenge for another?"

"Daddy….I…." she swallows down hard, composing herself as best she can before standing to her feet "….I was so unhappy…."

His eyebrows arch high "So you killed me?!"

"I…. I was so lost, lost in revenge, lost in anger, it took over everything. I couldn't see clearly or think straight. I lost myself completely….."

Their sad eyes connect to each other as Regina begins to cry once more "I just wanted to be happy". Her voice cracks hard as her sobs take over once again. She covers her face in shame with her hands as she hunches over her knees on the black stone floor.

She doesn't feel her father kneel down in front of her, but she hears his soft voice

"And are you?"

Regina turns to meet his gaze, sniffling hard as she whips away heavy tears "I was. I finally was so happy…..but I've lost it all forever now". Fat droplets coast down her red streaked cheeks, "I have a son, Daddy. Two, actually. Henry, I named him after you…" she smiles sadly at her father "…and now I have Roland…Robins son…." Her heart pangs painfully at their names "You would like them….and they would have loved you"

Her tears fall again as she thinks of how her father would have been a wonderful grandfather to her children, he would have doted and loved them to no end, just as he had with her. "I'm so sorry Daddy…."

He breathes heavily beside her, she shivers at the feeling of his ice cold hand resting on her back "I understand". She turns to face him, and he leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss on her temple. The action is met with a bright white light and the searing sensation of pins and needles dance on her body, testing her till the brink of pain. Her body tenses under the harsh pain, and she clenches her jaw tight holding back the scream that threatens to escape. Her. Finally the pain surrenders from her body and she opens her eyes slow, her breathing heavy. Shaking slightly, her hand reaches out for the amber stone that sits where her father was. Her eyes glance up at his floating white soul, his face soft and sweet as he smiles gently at her.

"Thank You, Daddy" her voice low in whisper as she picks up the gemstone, pressing it into her palm. The soul nods and his voice curls into Regina's mind.  _You deserve to be happy, don't forget that_. She smiles, "I wish you could stay with me".

Her father's soul glows brighter before vanishing completely, leaving Regina sitting on the stone onyx floor, her black velvet dress pooled around her. She opens the leather bag and drops her father's gem inside, clinking lightly against Graham's blue sapphire.

Her heart aches in her chest, as she presses her palms into the cold stone beneath her, lifting her trembling body from the ground to stand once more.

Hades pretends to whip a fake tear, mocking her emotional distress "That was beautiful…so touching really."

"Shut Up"

She clicks up the stairs and sits heavy beside the God, her body slouching forwards as her head folds into her hands, her fingers carding through her hair.

"Giving in already? But it's barely even started‼ You are the Evil Queen, you gotta be full of demons to earn that title"

Rage licks through her body at his insulting tone, for a half second she sees red, and her palm heats instantly with a fireball. Her tone is laced in venom as she glowers at Hades "Don't test me right now". Throwing his hands up, feigning surrender, he smiles viciously at her "You seriously think you can take me? I am a GOD remember"

"I don't give a fuck. Test me again and I will roast you"

"You can't kill me, you know that right"

"Doesn't mean you can't feel pain"

For a second Hades is taken aback by her malicious tone. His magic flickers out invisibly to her, testing to see if her strange barrier to him still stands…he is loathed in the answer as his magic is thrown back at him. It would be so much easier if he could just control her…. The fates would know wouldn't they…. He'd have to ask them how to break down the her safety wall. He couldn't risk her turning against him as he plotted to take down his brother.

He flicks his gaze back to hers, and it met with a stone cold expression, but her eyes are giving her away. He can see the exhaustion and weariness behind the mask and he smiles internally. There would be a point she would fully exhaust herself after his little game of ghosts and he would have his opportunity to seize her magic for himself.

All he had to do was bide his time, and wait till the right moment.

"So, from what I gather, you tend to murder people who are close to you…. I understand the Evil Moniker more and more"

Extinguishing her flame, Regina scoffs at him before leaning back into the uncomfortably hard granite chair. The skulls carved into the sides loom in her vision, making her feel sick. She didn't want to be surrounded by death …. but this was how it was going to be forever …. She traded her soul to the Devil to save Robin's life … this was her new forever, her new prison, but at least he was safe.

Regina closes her eyes, inhaling the icy air deep as her body begins to give into fatigue. Surely she could deal with the other demons she knew were coming tomorrow…she had eternity to deal with them now. Arching her back, she sits back up, and is taken aback as she is in a different room all of a sudden. It is similar in decor to the rest of the Dead Kingdom, black on black with flickers of diamonds in the walls, she swears she can see souls floating under her feet once more. There is a heavy set bed adorned in blood red silk sheets as black lace curtains drape from the canopy above. A wet empty fireplace sits in the corner and she sends a wave of magic towards it, flames erupting immediately within the cavern…she sighs heavily as the warmth abates the chill in the air.

"So how do we compare to your old bedchambers?" Regina jumps slightly as she hears Hades voice not a few feet behind her.

"I had a view of the forest….so I'd have to say my previous castle still wins" her voice snide.

"Ouch do you think so low of me?" With a wave of his hand, a massive balcony appears across from the bed. "Now, this view I promise will win you over!" Hades glides in front of her, and she follows reluctantly.

Her breath hitches as she walks out onto the vast terrace, her hands curling around the waist height thick black iron bars. Her heart pounds as she looks down at the green glowing of the lake that swirls in a smooth circle. Hades frozen hands clutch against her shoulders, his black licorice smell engulfing her as he breathes out into her ear "Can you hear them?". Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. He whispers again "The souls of the dead…listen for them"

Closing her eyes, cringing as the sounds of distant screams and faint cries echo out to her.

Her skin crawls as Hades brushes a long tendril lock from her neck, his fingers ghosting along her olive skin as he tilts his mouth towards her, inhaling deeply before whisper against her…"It's like a sweet lullaby, don't you think". Her vision blurs as black spots begin to invade her sight, her blood pounding in her ears, as the need for oxygen suddenly becomes overwhelming.

She steps out from his grasp, stalking away from him back into the room as she desperately tries to calm her nerves over the waves of nausea that continue to plague her. Hades follows her… "Enjoy your night, Your Majesty. I hope your dreams are free of the nightmares that lurk". His tone filled in malicious play. He vanishes in a cloud of silver smoke leaving Regina standing in silence, the fire crackling behind her.

Standing still for a few minutes, she calms her breath before turning around, her high stiletto heels clicking hard against the stone floor as she glides over to the vast bed.

Flicking her wrist, the Evil Queen dress melts off her body, and is replaced by a forest green silk camisole dress….Robin loved this color on her….. he loved the feeling of silk against her body as he slid it off….. her heart stabs painfully at the thought of her soulmate. She pads quietly over to her new bed, laying down heavy into the soft mattress, the silk sheets gliding over her body in light warmth as her fire continues to heat the room.

She is too tired to cry though she can feel the bubble of emotion hard in her chest, constricting her ability to breath, and burning through her heart. A few single tears escape silently as she rolls onto her side, hugging the thick pillow into her chest. Sleep takes her quick….but it is not restful not long before she jolts awake, as a scream rips through her body, her eyes flaring wide in fear at the new ghost standing at the edge of her bed

Her breath is ragged as she curls her legs in tight to her chest "Please…no…. please…."

Her begging does nothing and her heart thrashes in her chest as the ghost walks towards her, malice in it's eyes and a sneer across it's lips.

* * *

 

**StoryBrooke --**

The dull pain in the back of his head aches, a constant throbbing. His lungs burn for oxygen as he inhales deep, dirt infiltrates his lungs. Spitting and coughing he slowly pushes himself from the cold ground. His back aches, his arms sore from the metal bindings that constricted his body brutally tight. Pulling his body up to the nearest tree, Robin leans his back against it gingerly….his eyes squeezed tight as he regains his breath. His breathing is shallow with each pull in of oxygen, as his ribs send shooting pains through his body with each inhale.

Her voice rings out in his head, the deal with the devil she accepted….his begging for her to not…..it hadn't been enough. His heart broke as he watched the love of his life sell her soul for his safety. Through her stoic, strong mask, he had seen it the uncertainty and fear in her eyes as she shook hands with Hades. Their eyes had connected one last time before he was engulfed in grey smoke. His heart trembles as his memory floods him with the look on her face, the desperation mixed with resolution. She had been saying goodbye with that one look.

Cold air coasts around him, freezing his exposed skin. He slowly stands, hand holding the rough bark beside him, keeping him from falling. There is an unbearable heavy pain radiating through his body. It is nauseating, drowning and consuming. It feels as though his heart is breaking into pieces, his soul being ripped apart. It takes everything he has to keep his knees from giving out as the violently shake beneath him. He squeezes his eyes shut, and there she is again, her beautifully sad face, smiling at him. He clutches against his heart and falls into the dirt on his knees as the fire fueled pain burns through him.

His shoulders shake as silent sobs pulse through him, tears falling heavy into the ground, soaking the dirt. He claws against the ground, ripping out patches of grass and twigs, throwing them every which way in panicked rage. His fist clench, knuckle white tight as he begins to pound the concrete frozen grass. Fog fills his brain, taking over his body. Pain and heartbreak consume him.

"ROBIN! MATE STOP!"

He doesn't hear the person, as his fist connect repeatedly against the ground, cracking his skin, as warm blood trickles down his fingers.

"ROBIN‼! HEY‼!" Strong arms encircle his shoulders and pull him hard out of his haze. His breath is ragged, vision blurred in tears as he slumps into the tree. Hook's face starts to come into focus. "Where's Regina?". He hangs his head into his hands, tugging at his dirt caked hair. A soft hand finds his shoulder, squeezing him lightly in comforting concern "Robin….where is she?" Emma's voice hits his ears.

Inhaling harsh, he sits back up, swallowing down the lump in his throat as his voice cracks out low "Hades took her"

Emma and Hook's eyes widen in shock, as they stare at each other for a moment. Emma turns back to Robin, her heart burning in pain as she takes in the devastating sight in front of her. Kneeling down into the ground, her hands find his, squeezing them softly as his tear filled eyes flicker up to meet hers. "We are going to get her back okay"

"She made a deal"

"What do you mean?"

His words catch in his throat, the brutal pain suddenly rising once more as Regina's face glows in his memory once more. What he wouldn't give to just touch her, find her fingers interlace with his, wrap her into his arms, let her apple and lavender smell invade him, her soft lips brush against his….

Tears fall heavy from his ocean eyes, "She sold her soul to save me". He can hear Emma's and Hooks breath hitch simultaneously as his heart tears apart.

His voice is rough and broken "I couldn't- I couldn't do anything - I couldn't stop her", his head falls forward back into his hands.

"Mate, you are soulmates with the Queen, surely you of all people know how fiercely she protects those she loves. Whether you wanted to stop her or not, she had made up her mind"

He smiles sadly, inhaling hard at the Pirates too true of words.

"We will get her back" Emma's voice clouds out to him, her eyes flickering between strength and fear.

He nods and sends a silent prayer out to her, promising that he is going to find her, save her and never let her go. He desperately hopes that wherever the devil has her, she can still hear him and know she will be rescued


	8. My Prisoner and Sunshine

The flames from the fire pit glow in a dying ember, the dead chill of the air consuming it's last bits of warmth. It's a tense moment of absolute silence. The only sound heard is the violent thumping of her heart beat. It steals her breath, and a light sweat breaks out on her skin, her eyes wide in fear.

It stalks closer to her, fueling the cold with it as it moves close to her.

"Don't Come Any Closer!" Though she tries to sound stern, her voice betrays her, cracking on the last words as she curls her legs in tight to her chest, shuffling up the bed in defense. Her mind is frantic as she stares in shock. Desperate she sends a pulse of magic at the ghost, and for a moment it stuns him, rendering him frozen as he glows hot white, twitching spastically.

She lets out a heavy breath, relieved that maybe she has stopped him. It's short lived as the magic inside the ghost forms into a ball in his chest and pulses out with a gust of violent wind. Her arms fly to her eyes in cover as the torrent whips around her. The room once again goes silent.

"You can't kill me Regina, at least not again" his voice is stone cold as he begins his motion towards her once again. He is mere feet from her now as she is huddled on the expansive mattress. Her heart pounds frantically as his bony white fingers reach out to her.

"Don't touch me" , she shuffles further away from him. A wave of nausea rolls through her as the worst of her memories flood back. This fear, this horrible panic she lived with for ten longs years. She is thrust back into her days as the Child Queen. A girl of only 17 forced to marry a man three times her age. She scrambles away but he is quicker, his freezing grasp locking around her ankle, dragging her back. She tears at the red silk sheets, but it's useless as her body slides down the satin.

She is rolled onto her back forcefully by the ex king. His sickening smell of brandy and tobacco still clinging to his ghost form as he breathes down upon her trembling body.

"Stop….Please" Her fists punch against his hollow torso, clawing at his grey dead skin in desperation.

"It's been some time, Wife" He pins her body to the bed, pushes a stray fallen piece of hair from her eyes "You are as beautiful as I remember"

A lick of anger flickers through her "How would you even remember, you never looked at me"

His eyes glare red at her, as his grip tightens around her beating wrists, pinning them to her sides, rendering her unable to do anything but wrestle beneath him uselessly.

Her breath is pulsing, the rise and fall of her chest rapid as she stares back at him, pushing her fear down as it fights to break free. He leans down, his face hovering a hair breadth away from her's as he licks his lips. It sends a wave of nausea over her as tears prickle her eyes.

"I remember how your body felt, you were soft, youthful and glowing". He holds her wrists in one strong clamp of his hand, the other trailing across her face, cheekbones, down her jaw line, coasting the length of her neck and across the lace trim of her breasts. She can feel her body shaking, her lower lip trembles uncontrollably as her fear begins to overtake her.

"I wonder if you still are…." His finger dips between her cleavage as he leans down to the crux of her shoulder and neck, his cold dry lips kissing her skin as she shakes.

"Stop, please, please stop" She tries to buck him off, flinging her body in any direction that will cease the movements of her nightmare.

"You are still my wife, Regina. You always will be" he bites down on her pale skin harsh. She can't hold back the scream and the tears that fall relentlessly as she fight him off. His stale hand glides up her leg, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake as he rucks up the black silk dress.

_STOP THIS NOW REGINA! DO NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!_

Her mind is screaming at her as she feels his body weight lean heavily against her.

_DO SOMETHING!_

He licks her skin where his teeth marks leave a bright red mark. She wrenches against him hard, her elbow finally wriggling free from his grasp and she hits him hard across the face.

He bellows hard, clutching his skull, leaving a second for her to get free. She pushes him off frantically, scrambling off the other side of the bed. Her bare feet hit the cold floor as her breathes heavy, staring at him with wild eyes.

Her heart thrashing in her chest, the stinging of his bite mark seeming to send fire through her skin.

His eyes blazing in rage as he stands back up meeting her equally stone cold expression. But he can see the tremble in her skin and he lets out a sneer.

"You dare defy me Wife"

"I am not your Wife"

"Yes, you are. Killing me doesn't relinquish you of that title"

She swallows down hard, calming her heavy breathing.

"I never wanted to be your wife"

Leopold bares his teeth at her venomously as he moves across the bed in a flash, reaching out for her again. His hands grab onto her wrist before she can react. Panicking she sends a pulse of magic from her free hand, freezing him once more on the spot. She desperately tries to wrench her hand from his grip, but it is clenched so tight it begins to cut off the circulation to her fingers, sending pins and needles into her hand.

Regina pulls and pries at his fingers, but it's not working. She is stuck as he stares at her with his horrible beady black eyes, a malicious grin crossing his face as he begins to unfreeze, his grip squeezing tighter.

"You can't be rid of me Regina, there is no where you can go that I can't find you" He pulls her hard and she is crushed against him. She is flipped onto her back once more by his forcefulness. She begins to scream but his icy hand closes around her mouth, choking out the air from her. His frozen body pins her to the mattress, his legs squeezing against hers leaving her unable to move once more.

Her heart races as the hand that covered her mouth slowly recedes, his greedy tone replacing the sound of her panicked breathing "It is treachery to kill a King. You murdered your own husband in his bed, and you were never punished for that" His hand slides from her jaw down to her neck and she can feel his fingers beginning to squeeze, cutting off her oxygen.

She chokes, trying to inhale for air, but his grip only tightens around her slender neck.

"Do you remember when I used to do this to you Regina. Punish you for your insubordination. Render you unable to breathe till you passed out"

Her mind flashes back to her struggling teenage self, so full of fear that she would die as the black spots would invade her vision. The only saving grace was when she was falling into unconsciousness she didn't have to feel him ruck against her, filling her with his seed as he grunted and claimed her.

Her heart burns for that young girl, if only someone had come to save her, rescue the Child Queen from the years of torture.

_Do it now then. Don't let this happen again._

It's not her current voice she hears, but that of her younger self.

A strange sensation calms over her, pulling her from this nightmare into a glowing state. A young version of herself stands in front of her now, her 17 year old self smiling sadly. Regina's eyes take in the long hair cascading down the girl's back. It's out of place and messy from being pulled on. Regina's eyes flicker around the young womans face, finding her own eyes filled with longing and sadness. The bruises on her chest and arms dark shades of contrasting purple against her youthful smooth pale skin. Regina's heart clenches as her younger self reaches out with a shaky hand, placing it over Regina's heart, letting a warm glow course through her.

Their eyes find each other, fear meeting fear, desperation meeting desperation.

_Save yourself now._

The vision fades as she is brought back into the dead kingdom. Leopold has scratched her skin, leaving blazing red trails down her arms, and legs. Bite marks assaulting across her chest.

The warm glow in her heart, fires up, flaring through Regina's body.

"Get off of me, now!" Her voice turning stone cold, leaving behind the shaking tone of minutes prior. Her body stiffens as rage rolls through her veins, igniting her magic.

Her heart rate slows to a near stop, her breathing holding heavy. She closes her eyes and lets her magic take over. It's hot, leaving a burning sensation under her skin. Clenching her jaw, her eyes snap open, meeting Leopold's dead black ones in anger

"I said GET OFF!" She lets her magic go, and it the room is surrounded in a bright red flash, the cracking of the magic pulse ricocheting off the stone walls as it sends her nightmare flying across the room, smashing into the wall on the other side. He crumples to the ground, groaning in a slump.

She stands, stone and regal as her Evil Queen days, her eyes darkening as she stares at the withering man. Her feet step heavy across the cold onyx ground. She stops a foot from him as his eyes stare up at her mixed with fear and rage. She smirks at the flickering of uncertainty in his eyes.

She bends over him, clenching his grey skinned jaw between her slender fingers. Her breath is hot as she bores down into him, her own sneer crossing her lips.

"You took a child for a wife. Forced me into a life I never wanted, abused me, treated me like a prisoner"

A settling of calm rolls through her as she see's him flinch under her digging fingernails.

"You controlled me for 10 years. More if I am being honest. You have controlled a part of me since the day I killed you. But I am not your prisoner anymore" the last word drips from her ruby lips with venom as his jaw drops.

She steps back, dropping his jaw as she crosses her arms defiantly over her chest.

Slowly he stands, his eyes returning to their red tint once more.

He lunges at her in a fit of rage, and she freezes him once more. Stepping into his glowing dead body, her lips whisper heavy against his skin as her eyes stare hard into him.

"You have no hold on me,  _Husband"_

His eyes widen as his jaw drops. He struggles but a deep red flame erupts around his feet. The flames licking up his legs and torso, as he lets out a guttural scream "NOOOO‼ YOU ARE MINE‼" Her freezing spell begins to wear off and he reaches for her one last time, but the black and red flames engulf his entire body, swirling around him as he writhes beneath them.

She stares coldly, her voice strong and set "No I am not"

Their eyes lock for the last time before a blast of white magic shoots from his form. It sends her back, falling to the floor as the heated light blazes through the room, shooting through her body in sharp stabbing knives. She screams harshly at the pain but it is over as quickly as it started, and a loud crack sounds out. Opening her eyes, she sees remnants of black smoke curling in front of her, hovering above a dark black obsidian gem glows dark red.

Exhaling heavy, she crawls over to the gem, watching as the red ember inside burns out, leaving nothing but blackness behind. She curls the gem into her hand and without her control a sob falls from her. She shakes in relief as tears fall heavy down her cheeks. She knees tuck under her abdomen and she leans over, her head touching the cold stone floor as the obsidian gem cools in her palm. She cries, her breath sticking in her throat as she lets her emotions take over.

It's minutes before she begins to calm down, the oxygen returning to her body as her heart settles back into a heavy thrum. She exhales hard a few times, her breath fogging against the onyx floors. Her palms push her body back up, sitting against her knees. Her palm cracks open, and she stares at the bleak gem. It was over, he was gone forever, she'd never have to feel his pull over her. She could be free from him finally.

She lets out a half laugh and sob before standing to her feet. She walks over to the bed, sitting down heavy as she grabs the black satchel on the dresser. For a moment she hesitates, she didn't want to have this black gem haunt her… but her mind calms

_He can't hurt you anymore, this is a token of your strength. Keep it as a reminder of that_

She drops the gem into the black satchel, hearing the light clink as it hits the other gems of her past ghosts.

Sighing heavy, she sinks into the bed, inhaling and exhaling in a rhythmic motion. Silent minutes pass as she begins to find her sense of calm once more.

"Holy Hell, what happened in here?"

She groans at his intrusion.

"I missed it! The next ghost‼ Looks like it was a good one!" She can hear his smirk before she feels her mattress sag beside her. His black licorice smell invading her once more.

"I am in no mood for you right now"

"Ahhh C'mon, Tell me about it‼"

Her eyes snap open and find his face brimming with devils delight as his eyes glow amber gold.

She rolls her own eyes and sinks back down into the bed, groaning "Leave me alone"

She feels him bounce closer to her "Oh Pleeeeeaaase. It could be fun! You tell me how horrific this last one was and I will share with you a part of my plan. It will be like girl chat"

Rage runs through her once again "I don't care about your fucking plan! Get Out!" She can feel her magic pulsing through her veins once more as she sends daggers at him.

He extricates himself from the bed, hands up in a surrendered position "I can see you are a bit tense. Maybe you should take a bath, I hear they are quite pleasant for the troubled soul" He grins and flicks his wrists and a large golden claw foot tub appears on the far side of the room, already filled in heated water and lavender bubbles. "I'll be back later " he smirks and vanishes in a cloud of grey smoke.

She grimaces, but arches her eyebrows in acknowledgment that if anything could help her relax maybe it was a hot bath to relieve the tension in her body. Rolling off the bed, she flicks her wrist locking the door, knowing that while she can't keep him or the ghosts out, it would give her some false sense of privacy.

Dropping her black torn silk dress from her shoulders, she lets her fingers dance lightly against the hot water before sinking her body into its soothing embrace slowly. Her skin stings where Leopold left his marks. A grimace crosses her face as she coasts her hands across her legs, arms and chest, and the bite marks begin to fade. Moving up to the first mark where he had bite her hard, she goes to heal it but a sharp stab runs through her, blinding her in momentary pain.

Her eyes squeeze shut as she bites down on her lower lip….she tries again but is met with the same searing flash of magic. She groans heavy and decides that she will deal with that mark later. Sinking her body down into the warm water, her eyes gently fall closed once more. She is thankful the water doesn't cool, the temperature if anything warms as her skin get used to the heat. Her head rests on arm that is draped across the lip of the golden tub, a few tendril of hair float in front of her face, swirling in the water.

She senses him before he says anything.

Lifting her eyes slowly, a sad smile crosses her lips and a single tear falls from her eyes.

"Hi"

"Hi Sunshine"

* * *

 

**Storybrooke**

"So is there a way we can get to the Underworld?" Snow's voice finally cuts the palpable tension in Granny's where they all sit.

Robin initially had been shocked at the amount of people that had come out to the meeting. Initially he thought that it would just be himself, henry, hook, emma and the charmings, but it was near the entire town that had crowded into the small diner. Even Grumpy, which was the most surprising to Robin, knowing that the dwarf still held a lot of contentment against the once Evil Queen.

His heart smiled as he wished that Regina could see the amount of worry through the town at her kidnapping and the overwhelming consensus that they were all going to figure out how to get her back.

"Papa? When is Gina coming back?" Roland's little voice calls out from beside him. He sighs heavy shifting his worried son onto his lap, brushing away the curly mop of hair.

He wasn't sure what to tell his son, thankfully Henry had come to his rescue on multiple accounts over the past two days. They had told Roland she had to help someone and had to leave on an adventure. The young tot was not happy with her sudden departure, frowning at the fact that she was gone and didn't say goodbye to him. It was a beautiful sad ache in Robin's heart to see how much his son longed for her.

Belle moved from Rumple's side, the old dark ones expression creased in concern and deep thought as he let goes of his wife's hand.

"I can do some research in the library, maybe there is a portal or something we can use?"

The crowd murmured in acknowledgement.

David settles a hand on his wife's shoulder "I think that we need to get as much information on this new realm before we go in guns blazing. We could be walking into a death trap of our own"

The room falls silent for a moment, the mention of self impending doom thickening the heavy air. Robin notices a few patrons shift uneasy in their seats.

_Of Course. You will let her die for you, but you won't even try to save her_

His mind grumbles as he clenches a fist under the table. Henry's hand finds his forearm, giving him a light squeeze of reassurance. Robin simply nods and looks back to Rumple who is still lost in deep thought.

"And what of you Rumpelstiltskin…what do you think?" He questions.

The entire diner turns to look at the once feared man as he folds his hands in front of his torso.

"From what I know, Hades was cursed to the Underworld after he attempted to overthrow Zeus. Gods don't take lightly to that sort of war. He has been banished to rule the dead for all eternity. Surrounded by death but never dying"

"He can't die?" Charming asks astounded

"It's a perk of being a God. You are immortal, nothing can kill you"

"There has to be something?"

Rumple grimaces and shakes his head in defeat "I am afraid that is one rule that cannot be broken. It's not like the Dark One who is tethered to the dagger. They have no weak spots"

Silence falls around them again as concerned looks flicker between booths of people.

Robin runs a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"There has to be something Hades wants though?" Snow meekly voices amongst the tension.

"Me"

A few gasps leave the crowd at Robins admission.

He exhales heavy "That's why he was here, to claim my soul that was stolen back from him"

Granny moves around the diner, pouring the last rounds of coffee to those who asked. Her own heart aches for the missing Queen. She knew the young woman before the darkness overtook her. She had seen the small glimmers of light in the girls smile when she sat under her apple tree in the Castle. She had worked as a cook in the kitchen for a few years before things with Ruby got out of hand and in fear for her grandchild she was forced to leave the Castle to protect Ruby. It ate away at her every day, knowing the horrors that went on behind the glitz and glamour of the royals. She saw the pain and sadness on Regina's face as she sat at multiple royal balls, the bruises the Queen desperately tried to hide under makeup and covered gowns. It made Granny's stomach turn over, wishing there was something she could have done to save the young girl from the life of loneliness.

She sighs heavy as she puts the coffee pot down, noticing the late time she turns slow to the crowd that has fallen quiet once more

"I think, we all best get some sleep and figure out a plan tomorrow after we clear our heads and get some more information"

The towns people nod, and gather their things before slowly exiting single file through the front door, leaving Robin, Hook, Emma and the Charmings behind with Henry and a sleepy Roland.

He doesn't want to go home, pretend to find sleep that he knows won't come when the side of the bed next to his is cold, void of her warmth and apple smell. His heart clenches as he watches the diner empty.

"While I know this isn't the most tactful time to ask, but has anyone seen Zelena recently?" David shyly questions to the small group.

"David!" Snow's jaw drops as she stares in disbelief at her husband.

He throws his hands up in surrender "I am just saying, that maybe we should ensure that the Wicked Witch didn't have anything to do with Regina. We all know she want's to get rid of her. What if Hades found out about their relationship?"

"You know David, you might be right mate" Hook slides from behind Emma, his piercing blue eyes finding Emma's as he shrugs "If we are being honest, she is the most likely to be involved in something like this, I say we have a chat with her"

Robin eyes close, as his heart stings in guilt…..Zelena….the woman who has effectively ruined a sacred part of his life. He hasn't seen much of her, he doesn't want to be in the same room with her for longer than necessary. But he has to be there, for nothing more than the child he shares with her. It had been a source of immense pain for both he and Regina. They had barely gotten a chance to really talk about the situation. Things with Emma being the Dark One had taken precedence and Robin had a knowing feeling that Regina was afraid to talk about her feelings towards his baby. Though he knew she would love the child with all her heart, it would still always be this constant reminder of their past.

Emma rests a hand on his shoulder, sensing his discomfort … "Tomorrow. We all need some sleep. Maybe Belle will be able to find something that we can use"

The group agrees and Robin merely nods in silent acceptance before shuffling his now sleeping son into his arms, lifting him into a strong embrace as he stands. They walk down the chilled sidewalk, leaving Hook and Emma at their new house first, the Charmings departing second, but not without Snow asking if he needed help with Henry and Roland. Robin shook his head, thanking her but he would be fine. She smiled sadly at him before letting David pull her into the apartment.

The mansion is quiet, the silence aching for her presence. He knows Henry can feel it as well, the longing expression glued to the young man's face as he walks up the stairs and clicks his door shut before bidding Robin a small good night.

He tucks Roland into bed, sitting beside his son for a few minutes, rubbing his small chest in soothing circles before he is sure that sleep has completely overtaken him.

He pads into his own room, the one he shares with Regina. Leaning against the door frame he stares at the bed, ruffled from the last time Regina had been in it. He couldn't bring himself to sleep on the mattress without her, taking residence on the couch in the living room instead. He changes into his lounge pants and the green heather t shirt Regina had bought for him a few weeks back. The material soft against his skin as he tugs it on. For a moment he sits down on her side, the sheet cold as his palm runs over the satin blue sheets. He aches just to touch her, feel her silk skin under his palms once more.

Before his emotions run completely over, he removes himself from the room, sliding down the steps till he reaches the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of whiskey before settling down on the couch. Sleep won't come, he knows that. He just stares at the whiskey as the hours tick by, wondering if she was alright, wondering if he would ever get to see her again.

"She's not there…."

"What? How?"

"I have no idea…but her cell is empty"

His heart pounds against his chest at Emma's confession. Zelena was missing….she had to be involved some how.

"Where could she have gone?" he asks

"The only place I can think is the farmhouse where she held Rumple….but I don't know"

"Well let's be off, catch this wicked witch and find the Queen shall we" Hooks accented voice ringing out in confidence.

It's empty…. Robin knew that it would be, but he couldn't let the small glimmer of hope that maybe Zelena would be there. Defeated they look around the house, and his heart aches as the memory of his time spent here with Regina floods back to him. It was the first time they had met, well in Storybrooke, but it was comical to the both of them how their first meetings happened with him shooting an arrow at her, once in attempt to save the other in attack over the thought she was the Wicked Witch.

He had felt the pull to her immediately, she was stunning, but it was her eyes that captured him. They were beautiful, dark and full of wonder. He could get lost in her eyes for days and not even notice. He had almost kissed her, his body desperate to taste her ruby lips, but his mind won over in hesitation as he grabbed the whiskey instead. His heart skipped when she smiled at him as he handed her the glass, but in an instant she was running, he'd later find out it was the moment she saw his tattoo.

"ROBIN! EMMA!"

He spins around looking for the voice that calls out. He doesn't have to wait long as Belle comes sprinting into the house.

"I think I may know how to get to the Underworld!"

"What! How?" He is breathless as he runs around the table to her, his eyes wide in desperation.

She calms her breathe as Emma and Hook coming gliding in from the opposite room.

"There are medallions that those who can travel between Olympus, The Underworld and our land"

His eyebrows knit in slight confusion

"What kind of Medallion Love?" Hook questions first

Belle shakes her head, and flips open a book, the page pictured with a golden circular plaque, a lightning bolt emblazoned on the front.

They all stare in slight confusion at the photo, but Emma's eyes widen and a shocked smile crosses her lips "Hercules"

The two bewildered men stare at her as she lets out a light laugh.

"It's Hercules, the movie…he had that medallion as a symbol of the Gods"

Hook shakes his head "Love, make some sense, he's a movie?"

She smiles at her pirate, patting his cheek lovingly "You are all movie characters actually, thankfully you are much more handsome that the disney portrayal"

Hook sends her a crooked smile

Getting annoyed Robin huffs out "how does a disney movie help us?"

Emma shrugs before answering "Hercules is a story just like all of you. His story is as real as each one of yours."

Seeing the glued confusion she continues "Hercules had to go to the Underworld to save Megara from Hades and that's how he became a God again"

A red flag flares into Robin's mind…. _Megara….Megara_ …. He knows that name…. And suddenly his mouth goes dry.

"She is here"

Hook, Emma and Belle, turn to him in shock.

"Megara, I met her a few days ago….she was pulled into the station…. She is a partner of Hades…."

Silence falls between the adults before Belle questions out "Is she still here?"

Robin shakes his head "I don't know but I suggest we go find out"

The glimmer of hope flickering back into his heart… if they could find Megara, then maybe she had a medallion that could get him to the Underworld, back to his soulmate.

* * *

 

**THE UNDERWORLD**

"Hi"

"Hi Sunshine"

The tears are already falling as she smiles at him.

"Hey, don't cry my girl" his calloused fingers wipe away the fallen wetness from her cheek.

She leans heavily into his palm, he felt so warm, so real.

"I miss you"

"I miss you as well Regina"

His eyes are still the soothing shade of hazel and gold, his brown hair highlighted from the sunshine, his smile still as soft as she remembers. Her heart pulses in longing love for him. They sit in comfort silence for a few moments, his fingers continuing to brush against her cheek bone as she sighs into him.

"Are you doing alright?" His warm voice questions her, seeing the obvious exhaustion in her body.

She exhales hard, her voice low in fatigue "I don't know Daniel, I'm not sure what I feel right now"

A few more tears fall from her closed eyes and he shuffles his body closer to hers, leaning over the lip of the tub as he places a light tender kiss to her forehead. He can see the change in her face, the once light hearted girl he was to marry, now carries a heavy burden. Her body has scars that once were not there, and he wonders where they came from. He wonders so much, what happened to his love after he was killed. Was she forced to marry the King? What happened to her to end her up here in the kingdom of the dead?

"Regina, Love…."

Her whiskey brown eyes open, finding his hazel green. He brushes a wet lock of hair from her face before leaning in to kiss her once more on her forehead…his lips whispering soft against her wet skin "What happened to you?"

Her breath hitches, as she closes her eyes once more, biting down on her trembling lower lip, holding down the obvious flood of emotions that threaten to overtake her.

"You can tell me anything"

Swallowing down hard, she sits up, leaning against the back of the tub as the warm water continues it relief on her tense body. Her palms finds his cheeks, her fingers tracing his eyebrows, curve of his nose, the smooth jut of his jaw. He was still so handsome, his face void of any aging that had taken her. Suddenly she feels somewhat self conscious, sitting naked in a tub, aware of the change in both her body. She curls her knees up to her chest and Daniel lets out a light laugh.

"You are beautiful as ever, Regina. You need not be insecure"

She smiles small at him before seeking out his hand, interlacing their fingers. He feels so real and for a moment she wonders if maybe he is. But her mind betrays her in an instant, reminding her of why he is here. Her Daniel is another ghost that has followed her since the day she lost him.

"Regina, my girl, tell me what happened to you"

She rubs the back of his smooth palm, as her heart begins to beat a touch more rapidly. How could she tell him what she had done….who she had become….fear crept inside her as she thought of what his reaction to her life would be.

He pulls her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, as his eyes find hers and he smiles, hoping to give her some sense of comfort she so needs.

Regina's voice hitches in her throat "I – I….God Daniel, I don't even know how to tell you…." Her eyes fall from his as guilt rolls through her.

He squeezes her hand, his other tilting her chin back up to him "Sunshine, I will love you no matter what. And I have to admit I do know some…"

Her eyes widen in shock "You know some…..?"

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, "Well ghosts talk…."

_Oh God….Ghosts talk….how many ghosts has she sent here….._

Her eyes crease in shame as she pulls her knees back to her chest, her forehead resting against her knees, hiding her tears from Daniel.

"It's alright Regina"

She lets out a heavy sob, squeezing her knees into her body in a useless embrace, but Daniel doesn't let go of her one hand, rubbing smooth patterns across her skin as he waits for her to let out her emotion. He can see her pain, and it would ache in his chest if he still had his heart, but he can feel her anguish none the less.

"Do you remember when I broke my arm falling off the roof?"

He hears her sobs stall for a moment as she lets out a half laugh, her red rimmed eyes finding his as she turns her head, a sad smile pulling at her lips "You were running out of my room when we heard my Mother coming up the stairs"

He laughs "I had to tell her I had been thrown from a horse…embarrassing for a stable boy I must say"

She laughs lightly as a tear trickles from her eye. "What about when we forgot I had to be back for dinner with those loathsome Huntervilles"

Daniel throws his head back in a heavy laugh, "You're mother looked as though she was about to roast us on the spot!"

She returns his laugh, and squeezes his palm "That was the first night you kissed me".

He nods his head and smiles brightly at her "One of my fondest memories"

Her heart finally calms itself down from the shaming guilt as she and Daniel trade memories from their life that was so long ago yet felt like yesterday. Laughing together as they are reminded of the countless nights Regina slipped from her house to meet him so they could lay together under the stars, the days that she would lie to get out of a tea time or dance rehearsal opting for a riding lesson instead.

"How about the time your father caught me kissing you in the stables" His eyes dance as a grin cracks his face once more.

Blush floods through her as she bites her lower lip, letting out a light giggle reminiscent of her teenage years. "I was so embarrassed‼ My own sweet father walking in on the stable boy pressing his daughter up against the wooden door frame"

Daniel laughs and kisses her palm "He knew I loved you long before you even did"

Her eyebrows arch in surprise and she silently questions him to continue

He runs a golden hand through his hair "I may have let it slip once…"

Her jaw drops open as she smiles at him in disbelief "You did not!"

He chuckles "It just sort of came out one day, he had asked if I knew where you were and I said I didn't, and then I asked him why he thought I would and he just gave me this look and said  _I think we both know why_  and I replied  _because I love her_  without even thinking"

Her hand claps around her mouth as she laughs "What did he say!"

"Nothing actually, he just patted me on the shoulder, smiled and walked out of the barn. I stood there frozen like an idiot"

"I can't believe you never told me!"

Daniel smiles back, a touch of blush running up his neck "Well I hadn't even told you yet…"

Her heart is glowing, the ache of the past two days seeming to disappear the more time she focused on Daniel's face.

"You are going to turn into a prune if you sit in there much longer"

Agreeing, she shyly asks for him to turn around, to which she gets a crooked smile and a quick wink before he does as she requested. In an instant she is clothed in a light blue silk gown, a perfect replica of the one she used to own as her younger self.

He smiled wide when he see's her, takes her hand and guides her to the bed. She instantly curls around him, her hand on his chest as he circles around her back, hugging her in tight to him.

"Why are you so warm?" She asks before thinking

He laughs heartedly and places a light kiss on the crown of her head "Not all ghosts are bad Sunshine"

She lets out a heavy exhale at his loving nickname.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I am more like a dark thundercloud now….."

Daniel slides down the bed, turning on his side till they are face to face, his hand gliding through her hair as his eyes trace her face. "You, Regina, will always be the sunshine of my life"

She can feel the lump forming in her throat it his words, her eyes tickling with tears again as she drops his gaze, focusing instead on her hands that rest against his chest…where his heart should be….

He knows what she is thinking, and he folds her hands up into his own, holding them to the spot where his heart used to reside. "It's not your fault Regina"

Her voice cracks as she swallows down the lump, "I feel like it is"

"How could you have known what your mother was going to do"

She scoffs lightly "Because she was my mother…"

A minute of silence passes between them before she finds the courage to talk "I'm so sorry Daniel"

"There isn't a need for your apology, I lived a wonderful life loving you"

She smiles sad, and pushes herself up to her knees as he shuffles up the bed to rest against the headboard. Their hands still intertwined as he watches her take a deep breath

" After you died, I married the King. It was horrible. He didn't love me, he was so fixated on Snow and his dead wife that I was barely a person to him. I'd rather not go into the details…." She shudders thinking of the nights earlier demon "….but all I can say is that I let my need for revenge take over who I was. I was so angry that you had been taken away from me that I sought out Rumplestiltskin, he taught me dark magic behind the kings back and then about ten years later, I convinced a man who was obsessed with me to kill him"

Daniel squeezes her palms in reassurance as she continues "I then cursed that same man into a lifetime of servitude, and I became crazy with the need to kill Snow White for taking you away from me….years passed and I think I went mad for a few years out of vengeance….hence the Evil Queen came to be"

He is silent for a moment, but reaches a hand up to push away the long ebony hair that hides her eyes from his. "What happened to you was not fair…..if people truly knew maybe things would have turned out differently. And while you can't take back the misdeeds you did, you make mistakes, and you are making up for them"

Her heart clenches at his last words….a wave of sadness pours through her as Robin's sweet face flickers into her mind….he had told her those exact same words the morning in the vault, before everything went to hell. She lets out a heavy breath, and a sudden guilt blooms in her stomach. She is lying here with Daniel, the man she once loved so terribly it consumed her whole world.

He can see the change in her demeanor as her jaw clenches, the classic sign that she is fighting back something hard. He strokes her cheek lightly and gives her a small smile, to which she returns.

"I have a son, his name is Henry. He's almost fourteen now" her lower lip begins to tremble as the thought of her lost son.

"Come here" he pulls her down, hugging her body tight into his chest. Minutes pass as he listens to her tell him about her son, who ended the curse, by bringing his birth mother back. His kisses her softly on the forehead when she talks about the year in the enchanted forest when she gave him up. She tells him about the Wicked Witch and her plan to go back in time to destroy Regina's life, his hand clench tight against her hip at that story.. And then she falls silent… not knowing if she should tell him about Robin. He wanted her to love again….but it felt strange, telling the love of your old life about the soulmate who has consumed new one.

He can feel her hesitation and he squeezes her shoulders "What's his name?"

She hums in question back

"The man who has the privilege to love you now"

A silent second ticks by before she whispers into his chest "His name is Robin…he's actually my soulmate"

"Is that why you are here? You saved him didn't you"

She simply nods and hugs his body tighter.

"You will find him again Regina, have faith"

A small sob rolls through her "I don't see how that's possible"

"Do you love him Regina?"

She whispers back under her tears "Yes"

"And does he love you?"

She smiles sadly "Yes"

"Sunshine, don't forget, True Love is the most powerful magic of all. I can only assume that Soulmate love trumps that even further…don't lose hope my girl"

She hugs him hard, snuggling her body tight into his. Exhaustion takes over her, pulling her into a much needed heavy sleep, but a small prickle of fear flickers deep in her mind … "can you stay with me?"

He sighs heavy and she knows the answer….her heart aching hard as she grips onto his shirt tight, breathing in his nature hay filled smell, cementing it once last time in her mind.

"I am with you Regina, but I am afraid this is the part where you need to let go of your guilt over me"

"What if I can't, then can you stay?" she laughs small between tears, unwilling to let him go again.

Daniel pulls her body up to his, smiling bright as ever, his hazel eyes holding so much love for the woman above him "I think, you want to Regina"

She bites her lower lip, and rests her forehead against his.

"But that doesn't mean you will forget me or lose me"

A tear falls from her eyes as she whispers "I know…."

Their eyes meet once more time and she leans down to kiss him gently on his lips, murmuring her last goodbye

"I love you Daniel"

He pulls her back into another soft kiss, returning her love

"And I love you Regina"

The room begins to glow a soft yellow as their lips remain connected. She can feel him beginning to fade from underneath her as his soul surrounds her engulfing her body in a warm embrace, filling her heart with love. A tear leaves her eyes as the last feeling of his lips fades from hers and she sinks down slowly into the silk sheets. Her eyes shut tight as a few last tears leave her.

_I love you Sunshine, don't lose hope my girl._

His voice is the last thing she hears before his glowing soul disappears in front of her, leaving behind a rich green emerald, laced with golden flickers. Her hands find the stone, and she pulls it to her lips, bidding him one last goodbye with a soft kiss before dropping his stone into the black satchel with the others.

Laying down on the bed, her mind can't keep her awake any longer, she falls into a deep sleep as the remnants of Daniels warms soul coat her like a soft blanket


	9. The Distance Between

**Underworld**

"You know, I actually don't mind you…you only annoy me when you are breathing"

He scoffed at her remark, his grey bony hand animatedly flying to his chest as he balked at her remark.

"Well I was going to give you a nasty look for that comment, but you wear one everyday" He barked back in jest.

She scowled at him, her eyes clenching together as she let out an annoyed breath. The room was chilled as she stalked over to the massive bed, the heavy drapery concealing the woman who slept soundly within.

She was near a foot from pulling the black lace curtains back before she turned on her heels "You know, I don't understand why you had to use her for this….surely there were other options"

"Probably, but you have to admit, she is rather enticing. Especially now that she has found her soulmate"

Her breath hitched hard at his word… _soulmate?_...  _she had found the man with the lion tattoo….interesting…._

"You seem so certain of that"

He could see the devilish wheels in her head turning rapidly at his statement, he smirked at her, and held out a grey hand to which she arched an eyebrow before linking her fingers into his. It was a icy grip, but either noticed as he lifted her palm to his dry lips, placing a chaste kiss on her cold skin.

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, actually I don't"

She turned, releasing his grip. Gently she pulled back the drapery, her smile twisting as she looked upon the sleeping form. She truly was beautiful, the raven hair that hit the tops of her shoulders, the olive skin flawless in complexion, ruby lips that pouted out just so, thick dark lashes that casted shadows on her cheekbones. Cora knew she was beautiful, but her daughter was stunning. In some ways it had always irked her, caused a tinge of jealously to run through her body when she watched men devour her daughter with their eyes. Eyes that had once focused on the curves on her own body.

As the years went on, she watched her daughter grow in confidence at her own looks, flirting with the boys that came around the farm, swaying her hips just for their attention. One particular evening, Regina had just turned 15 and they had been hosting guests and she watched as Regina and the goldsmith send each other blushing glances, and heated smiles across the table. He was supposed to want her, not her ungrateful daughter. Jealousy flared through her heart as she watched their poorly hidden displays. She could tell Regina was just toying with the older man, but in his eyes Cora could see only lust and desire. The last straw broke her back as she saw the man kiss her daughter on the cheek goodnight, whispering into her hair that he hoped to see her again.

She had punished Regina as soon as the door closed, Her hand slapping across her daughters perfectly sculpted face. Her eyes had run red in anger but quickly dissolved into satisfaction as she saw the blood drip from the top corner of Regina's mouth, a deep gash splitting the ruby red lips. Her daughter cried out in pain and clutched her mouth, staring up at her mother with fear and loathing. Cora had merely rolled her eyes and sent her to bed, unwilling to magically heal the wound that would surely scar.

She would later revel in that exact scar, the imperfection in her daughter, men would glance over it but she could see their wonder and minor hesitation as they coasted Regina's face, the angry red welt heavy causing unease in their eyes. It would eventually disappear into a tight deep white line. Her heart bloomed as suitors began to drift by the way side, not wanting a girl who had a clear mark on her face. This life was all about beauty and perfection, and Cora loved that her daughter wasn't considered to be a flawless beauty any longer.

Her fingers brushed back the chocolate hair that hid Regina's face, tucking it gently behind her ears. Her hands ghosted along her daughter's slender fingers and she smiled down thinking about how powerful her flesh and blood had become. The Evil Queen, dark and threatening, it was everything Cora had wanted when she secretly promised that old oaf Leopold her daughter's hand in marriage. Thought their own past was filled with tension, what with Leopold casting her aside after he found out she was pregnant … a daughter who she would later give up and never see again… Cora knew she had to put the past behind her…her Regina was destined to be a Queen, and though initially it loathed her it would be to her ex-fiance, Cora's determination to get her daughter on the throne won over and she conceded in the deal.

Regina would be Queen, and step-mother to that insufferable child Snow, if Leopold promised Cora a seat in his court, giving her secret power over political decisions. It was all she had ever wanted, to be powerful, to be listened to, and to hold fear over people who had once made her feel less that the dirt on their shoes.

Rage filled her when Snow had barren the secret of her daughter's plans to escape in the night with their stable boy. Cora wasn't daft, she knew the affection the young lovers had for each other, but she would be damned if she failed in gaining power for herself….power for her daughter. The night she crushed Daniels heart, she hadn't felt a thing but control….control over her daughter and over her own destiny. She silently bathed in Regina's merciful crying over the dead boy, the misguided notions that True Love's kiss would work on him. Such a naive little girl she had mused as she watched her daughter beg for his return, kissing him over and over.

She had won, she would gain the power she craved, while be it at her daughter's expense but she believed down the road Regina would come to understand and forgive her. Shock was a minor term to describe when Cora found herself banished to Wonderland, and even more taken off guard when she had heard of her daughters enactment of the Dark Curse. Cora had filled with pride over the darkness that had settled into Regina's heart, her daughter was truly the most powerful sorceress in all the realms.

She waited years to find a way to get back to Regina, only to have it her life taken by that stupid Snow White. It was almost poetic in the end….she knew her daughter had begun to change, trying to lose the darkness inside for her son, and that wasn't going to happen, Cora needed to make sure. So in finality when Snow had been the one to kill her, Cora smiled before her last breath, knowing her daughter's hatred for the other woman would only fuel and once again the Evil Queen would be brought back.

"So whats your plan….just gonna sit there and stare at her or what?"

"Please keep talking, I loathe to hear how desperate you are for my daughters magic"

"Well maybe if yours was more powerful I wouldn't need her…"

With a hard roll of her eyes, Cora stared back at the God, his blue flames flickering across his skin

"I would like some privacy with my daughter if you don't mind"

"Fine, Fine. But as soon as you are done, this is happening"

Cora dismissed Hades with a wave of her hand as the God vanished in a cloud of grey smoke.

Turning back, she rested a ghostly pale palm against the skin of her daughters back, settling between her shoulder blades. She waited a few minutes, letting Regina's breath rise and fall … this wasn't going to be easy…but Hades had condemned Cora here, she had traded her life as a soul floating mindlessly by in a river of death for an eternal position beside him. She had to do his bidding regardless of what is was and in turn he would keep her soul living. It was an easy agreement, Cora never wanted to be a passerby, and Hades knew it, and knew he could use her.

"Regina" she whispered softly as her palm ran smooth circles across the olive skinned back

"Regina, wake up"

* * *

 

****Storybrooke****

His fists slam into the table, his blood boiling hot as he stares at the uncooperative woman in front of him. Her bored look infuriated him as he inhaled harshly, begging his temperament to slow before he blew over.

"Easy Mate" Hooks hand clasped hard against his shoulder as it eased him back from the wooden table.

Robin sighed and rubbed his face with a calloused palm before leaving the room, his need for caffeine incessant after the hours of interrogation and begging with Megara, who to his fury appeared to have zero interest in helping.

"You know Love, the sooner you are willing to help us, the sooner we can let you out of those restraints" Hook smirked at the brunette, who merely scoffed in his direction.

"Please, you really think a pair of handcuffs is going to scare me? I am tethered to the God of the Underworld…you'll have to do better than metal restraints"

He always liked a bit of spunk and he smiled a crooked grin at her "If I didn't know better I'd say you liked them"

A flirtatious gasp left her lips and she smiled wide at the pirate…. "Well depends on who is using them I suppose"

A heated tension surrounded the pair as their eyes bored into one another. Hook took a small step towards her and relished the fact he could see the blush run high on her neck as she stared back in testing desire.

They were only centimeters apart, their breath coasting against each others.

"Why are you all so hard on getting this Queen back? From what I hear she is a fucking hell bent stubborn bitch"

Hook chuckled "Aye, that she is"

"So why the pull. She's someone you all secretly desire?" Meg half laughed out.

The point of his steel hook glazed across her collarbone, slowly leaving a trailing red mark across the tanned skin as his eyes flickered in heat.

"Maybe, Maybe Not. All I can tell you is that she has landed a soft spot in many people's hearts around here…not that they would be willing to admit that"

"And you? Are you willing to admit you lust for this woman?"

Hook let out a light breathy laugh "At a time I would be lying if I said I didn't desire her, but times have changed. Now I merely want her back so I don't have to deal with all this cacophony around me"

"Mmmmmm, I don't believe you"

"You don't have to" his hook trailed lower, against the purple lace of her shirt as he leaned in impossibly close

"And what of you. What do you desire?"

Meg inhaled sharply at his words, her mind filled with the only true thing she has ever desired since that fateful day she sold her soul… her voice was barely above a whisper against the Captain's lips

"Freedom"

He pulled back a fraction, staring into her eyes with curiosity

"But that is something you cannot give me" Her tone loathsome and she recoiled back from his touch.

"Aye, that may be true. After all you are in cohoots with a Devil God…one can only imagine what you had to do to deserve that fate"

A moment of quiet baited them, and he arched a villainous eyebrow at the woman.

"I take it you will not help out of your own volition?"

"Not a chance"

He exhaled heavily, "Well then, I see no other solution"

She couldn't react before his hook was driven straight into her chest, the point of it clenching around her heart. It was impossible pain that spiked through her as the pirate wrenched his hand back, tearing her heart from her chest.

She let out a scream as he did it, her eyes widening in shock as she saw her heart in front of her, in the palm of the Pirate.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter how, all that matters is that now, I have the loveliness of controlling you"

Meg shook her head in disbelief "You can't do that"

"Oh no? Watch me"

He lifted the red and black heart to his lips and whispered out a command. In an instant her body betrayed her and she heard her own voice echoing around the room …. "You are a devilishly handsome Pirate, Killian Jones".

Hook let out a laugh as she scowled at the words that left her.

"See, you are under my entire whim. Now let's get down to business. Where is the medallion you used to travel to the Underworld?"

Her blood boiled as she desperately tried to bit her tongue, but the fact that her heart was in control of someone else left her useless and she mumbled out a gridded response.

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

She sent daggers at him, sneering at his obvious delight at her predicament.

"It's in the graveyard, underneath the oak tree on the eastern side" she grimaced at the truthful words. Hades would be furious, but hell it's not like she could control what she was saying.

"Excellent work Love. Now I am going to leave you here with the dwarves. They will take most tender care of you"

He smiled and retreated from the room, searching immediately for his uncommon crew.

His eyes landed on Emma first who had a disdainful look on her face.

"Now before you get all buggered at me, I figured out where the medallion is"

He sauntered forward, raising the heart as a tokened prize.

Emma's mouth gaped open "You took her heart? How?"

"Let's just say, Cora left me with a dearly departed bit of magic"

"I don't understand' Emma retorted

"We don't have time. Where is it hidden?" Robins exasperated from the corner as he stood tall.

"Why where else would the God of the Dead seek a hiding spot?"

He thought it was a simple answer, but he rolled his eyes hard as he took in the confusion of David, Snow, Emma and Robin's faces.

"The Graveyard you bunch of fools"

The stared wide eyed in shock and Killian Jones laughed "Actually it's apparently under the oak tree on the eastern border of the graveyard. Now shall we be off or do I need to explain myself further?"

With his mocking tone, the group nodded in agreement and took off simultaneously to the southern side of the town, Robin wrenching open the heavy chained fence as the sprinted to the looming oak on the far side.

**The UnderWorld**

_"Daniel‼" Regina yelled as she flung the gates of the stable open, running to his arms as she flung her body into his. They hugged momentarily before she pulled back giving her fiance a chaste kiss_

_"You ready" he breathlessly asked as he grabbed her hand._

_"Yes" she smiled._

_They turned and were shot back instantly by a pulse of magic._

_Regina watched as her mother stalked into the stable, her eyes filled in rage. She trembled at the expression Cora wore, but with Daniel's support Regina stood straight up, her voice unwavering as she expressed that this is the life she wanted….and for a few minutes it seemed her stone cold mother was actually letting her go….she was going to get to escape, leave with her love._

_Smiling she watched as her mother and Daniel spoke softly about the responsibility of being a parent. Regina's heart glowed as she watched Daniel smile, promising to take care of her …_

_This couldn't be happening….her mother was letting her leave…..it was to good to be true…. She smiled brightly as she saw Cora place a gently hand on her love's chest … and within a second her glowing heart crashed, tearing into pieces as Cora crushed his heart in front of her._

_She screamed and ran to his lifeless body, begging him to come back to her. Kissing him repeatedly in the hopes that true love's kiss would wake him up. Pain and heartbreak flooded through her body as she cried_

_"DANIEL NO‼! PLEASE‼"_

She jolted awake screaming his name in a sweat filled panic "DANIEL‼! COME BACK TO ME‼!"

"Hush Regina…."

Her heart stammered and froze at the familiar voice. Her lungs stoned stilled as she clenched her eyes shut

_Of course this would be her last ghost…._

A cold hand pressed against the smooth skin of her back, rubbing gentle circles on her spine.

"It's alright Regina. I am here"

Anger licked through her veins "Don't touch me" her voice dripped in venom as she recoiled from her mother's touch.

"Regina! That is no way to speak to your mother" Cora grasped tightly around her daughter's wrist, as she moved hastily across the bed frame.

Finally letting her eyes open, Regina's heart clenched as she felt her mother's grip on her wrist, her gaze moving from the black diamond encrusted dress to the greyed skin along her mother's' chest, up to the thin pale pink lines of her lips, finally settling on the dark brown eyes that stared back at her.

"Let go of me Mother" Regina tried to pull her wrist from it's steal hold but Cora held strong.

"Stop that now" Cora gripped with an impossible amount of strength, leaving Regina's fingers with the beginnings of numbness from lack of blood flow.

Regina tensed once more before sighing heavy, letting her shoulders relax, her voice a low whisper "What do you want mother?"

"You're forgiveness"

Regina laughed, a hard harsh laugh as she stared at her mother.

"You can't be serious"

Cora's eyes flickered up to meet her daughter's gaze, her fingers interlacing with her daughters as she rubbed small circles against the back of her palm.

"Regina, I know that I made mistakes in the past"``

"Mistakes?"

"Yes Regina, mistakes" Cora suddenly more stern in her tone

"You call abusing me as a child with your magic, and killing Daniel and forcing me to marry a man three times my age, trapping me into a loveless horrid marriage, simple mistakes?"

"Don't be so petulant. I made you a Queen"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO BE QUEEN‼ YOU DID!" Regina cried out, wrenching her grasps from her mother before standing on the other side of the bed. Her hands carded harshly through her growing locks, it was curling gently around her shoulders. Internally she smiled thinking about how Robin had constantly talked about how much he loved it getting longer.

"I gave you everything that I never had. You think you would be grateful" Cora scoffed as she stood to smooth out her black jewelled gown.

"Yes well sorry to disappoint you again mother, but in no realm would I be thankful for what you made me suffer through"

"What about your son?"

Rage boiled into Regina's "Don't. You. Dare. Speak about my son" she spat through clenched teeth, her vision blurring red at her mother.

"Think about it, if I didn't do all those things then you never would have adopted him"

Regina whirled around to face her mother, her jaw dropping as she glared at the older woman. "You're right mother. If you hadn't ruined my entire life and in the end forced me to barren myself then I wouldn't have Henry. So thank –you all those wonderful good deeds. I am forever in your debt" . Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the fireplace, sending a pulse of magic from her palms and the cold cavern roared to life. The heat stung her eyes, as she desperately tried to blink back tears. Vulnerability was not something she was willing to give into right now.

Instead of her angry, she concentrated on the inhale and exhale of her breath, letting it calm her thumping heart. A moment of silence echoed through the black diamond room. Regina bit down on her trembling lower lip to stifle the bubble of emotions that were threatening to explode. She heard the clicks of Cora's heels against the black stone floors. For an instant Regina was about to turn and scream bloody murder at her mother, but a soft palm landed between her shoulder blades and she crumbled. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor as sob wracked her body. She clutched her arms around her middle, hugging herself as tight as she could as her head buried into her knees.

Cora stood stock still, somewhat shocked at her daughter's emotional breakdown. She had been strict in her teachings of never letting your true feelings show. Put on a good face, strong and unwavering. What you felt didn't matter, only what people thought. Her thin eyebrows arched as she watched her daughter sob incessantly and it began to annoy her.

"Regina Stop. You're being ridiculous" Her tone cold

Regina only cried harder, her fingers tugging at her hair as her breath became ragged.

"Regina…" she exhaled her patience running thin.

Her hands thrusted into Regina's hair, tearing her eyes up as she let out a small gasp in pain.

"I said stop it"

Her breath heaved out hard, as she stared up at the cold dead gaze of her mother. Suddenly she felt as though she was 15 again, being tormented by the one person who was supposed to love her the most.

Cora released her grasp and tilted Regina's chin up and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Regina shook her head sadly as her eyes flickered across Cora's face. Swallowing down hard her voice quivered "I just wanted you to love me. But you couldn't"

"Regina, do you think I would have done everything I did if I didn't love you?"

"You killed Daniel….in front of me, you crushed his heart!"

"To make you Queen!"

Aggravated and suddenly very aware of the fact she is sitting collapsed on the floor, Regina moves to her feet in a fluid motion. Her mother's face was defiant and resolute, and it pained Regina's heart to see that no matter what, Cora truly believed what she had done was only for her own benefit. But deep down Regina knew she had to deal with the emotional turmoil of the feelings she had for her mother…

She sighed hard, shaking her head lightly, "I am so angry at you mother. I want to scream at you, tear you apart, push you away so you can't ever hurt me again. But if I am being completely honest…I am more sad that I never got to have a mother who made me feel loved…" A tear trickled from her thick lashes "All I really wanted was for you to be proud of me…." Her breath came in heavy pulls as she tried to breath through the onslaught of emotion. "to love me like a mother is supposed to…."

She sharply inhaled as Cora's hand placed on her forearm "I am proud of you Regina…."

"No you aren't. You are proud of the Evil Queen and the power and rule that I had…but that's not who I am mother. It never was"

Cora scoffed at Regina's remark "and who exactly are you?"

"Just Regina, Mother. I am just me, a mayor of a silly little town, a mother to two wonderful boys, and a partner to the most loving man. I have family, and friends and they are letting me just be me. As much as you must hate to hear it, I didn't ever want power, I just wanted love in my life. And I finally had that"

Cora's eyebrows cocked high "had?...what do you mean had"

Regina laughed small at her mother's obliviousness. Turning her arms threw up into the air as she walked around the dark bedchamber "I'm the new Queen of the Underworld Mother…. I traded my life for Robin's and I am now stuck here forever"

_Queen of the UnderWorld…..he wouldn't dare….._

Cora's mind fell into a fury at her daughter's words, and was driven further into a rage state as she saw the confused expression on Regina's face.

"Mother?"

_He wouldn't have….the power was promised to her and her alone‼ He wouldn't dare put Regina on the totem above her‼_

"Mother what's wrong?" Regina's voice hitched as she licked her lips in uncertainty. Cora was literally shaking in front of her, she could see the red fury burning in her eyes, her jaw clenched so tight Regina was sure her teeth were going to crack.

Raising a hesitant hand, Regina touched her mother's own trembling palm….and was caught off guard by a hard slap to the face. Her eyes welled in tears through the burning pain.

"What the hell?!" Regina cried out clutching her cheek, her eyes wide in shock.

Cora suddenly shook her head and recoiled back, clenching her fist as though she'd been burned by a hot iron. Her eyes looks so sad as she stared back at Regina, her mouth gaped open.

"Regina-I … I'm sorry"

She didn't know whether to walk over and slap her mother back or hug her as she stood there shaking from a completely different emotion from the one prior.

"What's going on with you?" She hesitantly questioned, stopping her movements forward till she was a few small spaces from Cora.

The battle in Cora's eyes was beyond evident and it clenched at Regina's heart to see her mother like this. It was strange, on one hand, the Cora she knew and grew up with was standing before her, cold and mean as ever. But at the same time Regina could see the soft and gentle woman whose heart had been pushed back in before her death fighting for space. It was a battle Regina wasn't sure how to process.

_She's fighting her heart…._

The realization dawned on Regina like a ton of bricks. The woman had lived for years without a heart, without her true ability to feel and love. It had left her empty…but with her heart returned just before she died, it was obvious that it was creating serious distress to Cora having to deal with the overwhelming floodgates of emotions…

"STOP‼ I CAN'T DO THIS‼" Cora suddenly began to scream, her slender fingers tearing at her clothes.

Regina was frozen to the spot as she watched her mother have what appeared to be a mental breakdown. The screaming and clawing never ceasing. Her mind was only brought back from its' shocked state when she saw Cora beginning to tear at her own hair, pulling chunks out with each handful.

Her arms wrapped around the writhing woman without even thinking and she pulled her mother into a tight embrace. "Mother stop‼ Stop‼ Just breathe‼" She clung tighter as Cora fought against her embrace. Her own tears now beginning to fall.

"I need you to forgive me Regina!"

Her heart clenched at those words, and she wasn't sure if it was possible….but here and now holding her mother in her arms there was that old flicker of hope that maybe she could….

"Regina please‼!" Cora's own voice was shaking and muffled as her face buried into Regina's neck. The weight of the older woman began to weigh heavy on Regina's weakened body and slowly she sank with her mother in her arms down to the floor, her back resting against the foot of the bed. Her fingers combed gently through Cora's auburn hair, the other hand holding Cora's hands tight together so she would stop tearing at her own body.

Confliction ran through Regina like a tidal wave….this woman….her mother had been nothing but horrid to her…. She grew up with insecurity her whole life over not being good enough….and when someone loved her Cora stripped him away brutally….and forced Regina to live in that hell hole of a marriage for 10 years. Deep down Regina knew that her Mother was trying to turn her towards magic….dark magic, and she saw it in her mother's eyes when she pushed her into the looking glass. There was a beaming of pride behind the shock as she was absorbed into the other realm. It was a look Regina had never forgotten.

Her mother wanted her to be the Evil Queen, wanted sole power for herself….and as much as those years were painful and cost Regina nearly everything…. Her family's face flickered into her mind. Her beautiful son Henry, smiling up at her with his optimistic hazel eyes….little Roland whose dimples she could drown in….and Robin, sweet Robin who had shown her what love was really meant to feel like.

Regina knew in this moment, hugging her mother that regardless of their own past … if it wasn't for Cora, Regina wouldn't have what she does now. True maybe she'd have Daniel and Regina is certain they would have been content and happy together, but nothing could ever replace the love she had grown to obtain since she cast the Dark Curse.

"I forgive you Mother" her voice quivered as she hugged Cora tight to her body. The older woman pushed back slightly so she could meet her daughter's eyes, both brimming with tears…. "You do?"

Regina paused, biting down on her lower lip…. "I don't forgive how you made it happen, but you gave me my family and I wouldn't have them if you hadn't done everything" A small tear leaked from Cora's eyes as she stared in disbelief at her daughter.

"Regina….. I want to do better…..maybe I can help you…..maybe there is something I can do…."

"Mother, we are stuck in the Underworld….I don't think there is anything that we can do. It's just another chapter in my life I have to deal with. And unfortunately it's not a happy chapter"

"What do you mean?"

Regina sighed heavily before letting Cora out of her arms, her hands pushing back the strands of hair that were blocking her gaze "Like I said before, I am here because I gave my life up for Robin. It was a deal I made with Hades. It's what I have to live with, but it's killing me that I will never see my family again"

Cora wasn't sure what to say….. her own emotions still battling internally. Half of her wanted to reprimand her daughter for giving into love when she had specifically and repeatedly told her it only lead to weakness….but the other half of her body, the doting loving mother that had been gone for so long just wanted to hug Regina, smooth her worries away and promise to make it better….as only a mother can.

Seeing the battle being waged once more in her mother's eyes, Regina leaned in and gently hugged Cora "At least we can work on us? Odd as this situation is…"

Cora beamed at her and Regina could see the heart filled half was winning inside her mother…. She half expected Cora's soul to split off and Regina be left with some sort of gemstone…but Cora's body remained solid….it confused Regina.

"Mother….are you alive here? You just don't seem like the other ghosts I've dealt with…."

Cora smiled and raised an eyebrow "I am not dead nor am I alive. I too made a deal with the devil to ensure I'd never have to float down that ghastly green river. It just wouldn't suit me to be with the common folk" She let out a weak smile before standing tall in front of Regina.

"So you are in limbo-state…..like a zombie?"

"Zombie?"

Regina chuckled, of course Cora wouldn't know … she only knew because of Henry's obsession with the Walking Dead as of late.

"You're alive but you aren't…..I am just going to leave it at that" Regina smiled and stood up herself.

The two women smiled at one another….their relationship was far from mended but there was a glimmer of hope within each of them that maybe this was a step in the right direction.

Regina grimaced internally …. She lost her family….but maybe she would gain her mother…. A silver lining inside the dark cloud she now was trapped in.

"Are you hungry dear?"

Regina's stomach growled as if on cue…she laughed "Do they actually have proper food here…?"

"You'd be surprised….Hades has quite the extravagant taste"

Regina's eyes gestured to the massive bedchamber, the black onyx floors, the diamonds that sparkled from the walls and roof

"Really…I hadn't noticed"

They smirked in unison and made way down to the dining hall

* * *

 

****Storybrooke****

They split up, digging furiously at the ground, aggravated when they each came up empty handed.

Robin groaned after another empty dirt hole left no sign of the golden necklace. They had been searching for hours on end and their hope was starting to waver.

"Emma can't you just magic it out of the dirt?" David questioned as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Don't you think I would have done that already?" Emma tone sharp tongued in response.

"Hey! Getting mad won't help us. Just keep looking" Snow's voice pleaded out to the group and the huffed but individually turned back to another space of dirt, desperate to find the medallion.

Minutes trolled by and still nothing….

"It's under that tombstone…"

The group whirled around to find Henry and Belle standing a few feet from them. Robin's eyes widened in shock as the stone in front of the pair glowed a dark amber.

"How? How did you do that?" David questioned.

"Rumple" Belle simply replied.

"What do you suppose we do?" Snow asked

They four adults moved towards the grave site in unison gasped as they saw a medallion imprint on the granite stone glowing out.

"It's got to be under the grave" Henry finally cut through the silence.

In an instant they were all digging furiously into the hardened dirt. Sweat pooling on their foreheads and dripping down their chilled backs as their shovels drove deeper into the dirt.

*CLUNK*

The stopped, and stared at Henry, whose shovel had hit a solid object…. They watched at the teen knelt to the ground, brushing away the remnants of dirt and unveiling a thick wooden box. His fingers trembled as he blew off the rest of the dirt covering and they all gasped as a name was written ever so clear against the box.

"Hercules?" Henry nearly laughed behind his shaking voice. His eyes glancing up at Emma, who merely shrugged in disbelief … "Kid you are from a world of fairytales…."

He laughed and stared back at the box. His fingers skimmed the edges before prying it open. It was brilliant, solid heavy gold strung a blood red neck piece. The lightning bolt emblazoned on its front. He touched the imprint gently, before lifting it from the box. It was impossibly heavy, and as it spun in the air, Henry read out the inscription on the back …

_A true Hero, isn't measured by the size of their strength_

_But by the strength of their heart_

The words seemed to glow in white heat as each individual caught a glimpse….a moment of stunned silence encased them.

"What do we do?" the young man's quivering voice echoed, as he continued to stare at the medallion.

"Well I think it is rather simple don't you?"

"Rumple!?" Belle nearly screamed in shock "But what are you doing here?"

"I simply came to see if the enchantment I gave you worked, for my own curiosity"

Robin felt his anger flare "So you don't care if we find Regina… you just care about the strength of your magical potions?"

Rumple lifted his hand in peace "I never said that. In fact, I want nothing more than for our dear Queen to be returned"

"Why? You've never held love in your heart for Regina. Why now?" Emma suddenly barked out

"As much as you wish to have disbelief in me Ms Swan. I assure you, that I do have affection for Regina. It was by my own hand she was led down the path of darkness and truly for my own gain. I wanted to find Bae so terribly that I manipulated a young heart broken woman into doing my bidding. Maybe it's time I helped instead of hindered"

Robin's eyes furrowed at the imp's words, he wanted to tear the man apart, but he needed to find Regina first. He could deal with Rumple later if need be.

"What do we do?" Henry asked once more, stern solidarity in his voice.

Rumple crutched over to the boy, his eyes dancing as he took in the golden medallion swinging gently in Henry's hand.

"I would assume that by the inscription and the ever present imprint on the tombstone behind you. That one must simply press the medallion into the matching imprint and a portal should be opened"

Henry exhaled hard, and turned to Robin whose eyes were wide in concern and determination.

"I think you need to do it"

His jaw dropped at Henry's words "Wha—What?"

Henry smiled sadly "the inscription says it's about a Hero's heart. You are my mom's soulmate….surely there is no one better than you…"

Robin could hear the slight devastation in Henry's voice and he took the few steps towards him to close the gap, his palm resting on the young lad's shoulders…

"I think we should do it together"

Henry stared up at Robin

"Henry, your mother loves you more than anything in this world….I think it would make the most sense if her son and her soulmate were the ones to find her … together" He smiled and clasped Henry's hand that held the medallion.

"Okay" Henry croaked out.

The duo moved towards the glowing tombstone, the rest of the group taking a step back as the held their breath in anticipation

.

Slowly Robins hand placed on top of Henry's and with a nod of his head, they together pushed the medallion into its stone imprint….

For a half second nothing happened and Robin's heart sank…he was about to turn to Henry but a blast of white light blared through the cemetery, blinding the group. It lasted only a second before black smoke began to emit from the ground and Robin quickly pulled Henry away from the tombstone as the ground beneath their feet began to crumble.

They stood in half horror and half disbelief as a dark onyx staircase moulded into view where the ground once stood.

"You did it" Snow's voice echoed shaky from behind the two men who still stood in shock a the ominous descending staircase that lead to the darkness below.

"Henry, I think you should go home…Regina would have my head if she knew I let you go into the Underworld…" Emma embarrassingly dropped her voice.

"Fat Chance of that mom. I am going and you aren't going to stop me" Henry stood tall and defiant against the blonde.

"Henry—" David began to chime in but was cut off by none other that Robin who had placed a firm hand on Henry's shoulder

"I think Henry is right. If we are to save Regina. We may need the thing she loves most…which is Henry. He may be the only one to pull her from whatever entrapment we find. But!-" Robin turned to face the teen who had a grin on his face

"The moment I tell you to run, or hide, or leave you must promise me you will…or else I agree with Emma and you aren't coming" Robins blue eyes bored into Henry's hazel and for a minute Henry chewed his lower lip, pursing his lips into a tight line before nodding in agreement "Okay. Let's go get my mom back"

"With pleasure my boy"

They turned to the staircase and began their descent. Robin had hit the 10th step before Rumple's voice echoed from above "Remember, Regina may not be the same woman she is here…. In fact I would bet on it"

"What's that supposed to mean" Emma frustratedly asked the imp

"Simply that she is under the control of the God of Death…..I would be surprised if the Evil Queen hasn't come back yet…."

Henry sucked in a harsh breath….suddenly unsure if he was ready to see his mom in her past self…..a moment of fear and uncertainty flickered through him. It was only through Robin and Emma's simultaneous hands that found his shoulders and their whispers of encouragement and promise did he take the 11th step, following his "step-father" and his biological mother deeper into the darkness….


	10. Split Personalities

* * *

**The Underworld**

The dining table was massive, larger than any she had sat at before. It was black like everything else, sparkling with ruby diamonds set down deep in the onyx table top. She sat rigid in her chair, the spikes on the back of it jutting out at odd angles. Nothing about this place was soft, everything had a hard edge, like knives waiting to pierce her skin. The smell of roast infiltrated her nose, the buffet of food in front of her made her slightly nauseous.

"Regina, eat." Cora silently demanded across from her.

She stared at her mother, a bubble of anger rising in her. The last thing she wanted was to be controlled again by her. Their conflict earlier in the night had been hard…Regina could tell that Cora was battling her inner emotions, but it wasn't going to be an easy fight. She may have her heart back, but years of living without it were deep rooted. Cora was stilled filled with the same icy personality, though in rare moments the softness came out.

"What you don't like the food?" Hades commented from the side of her. He drummed his fingers on the black table as light grey smoke emanated from his skin. He watched Regina with his golden eyes, taking in her every move, every blink of her eyes, the way she clenched her fist trying to keep her magic at bay.

"It's more the company that turns me off" she retorted back.

Hades threw a hand to his jest animatedly, "You wound me. I am the God of the Underworld….you should be nice to me"

"A god who needs me to help him….seems strange don't you think?" She sniped back. She stabbed a piece of meat, staring at him as she chewed. Though she wouldn't admit it, it was delicious and for a fleeting second she wondered if the reason he was staring too intently was because it was poisoned.

He seemed to notice her train of thought and he smirked at her "Thinking that I am taking a page from your book, your Majesty?"

She arched an eyebrow at him not willing to let him know about her concern any more than he was beginning to. Instead she cut a second piece and turned her eyes from his.

"Apple doesn't fall from the tree I see" He jested as he took Korra's hand into his own, smiling at the older woman. He could also sense her emotions, the jealousy that raged through her body as she stared back at her daughter.

They sat in silence for a moment before Regina cleared her throat, summoning a goblet of red wine in her hand. "So are you finally going to tell me what this big plan of yours is?"

Hades chuckled, his blue hair glowing brightly as he leaned back in his throned chair. "How much do you know of me?"

Regina swallowed her wine and drummed her fingers on the table "Enough, but I get the feeling you are going to tell me anyway"

His grey eyebrows arched into his forehead as he bared his teeth in what she supposed was suppose to be a smile. "My brother Zeus is the God that rules Olympus. My younger brother to be exact. The throne for that kingdom was supposed to be mine" A flicker of red flame danced around his skin.

"He is an entitled self righteous man, he doesn't deserve to be in charge"

Regina inwardly groaned, another sibling that felt entitled to things that they weren't given. A flash of Zelena's face clouded her mind for a moment as the nausea settled back in. She never wanted to see that witches face again, after everything that happened, losing Robin, the baby that she carried with her soulmate, the months of torture she played on them….no another sibling squabble was the last thing she wanted to have to hear.

"Seriously you are jealous of your brother?" She snarled out.

"Jealous is a funny term"

"It certainly seems like you are just throwing a tantrum over losing Olympus to him"

His skin flared hot red and Regina recoiled in her chair at the sudden heat that radiated from him. His eyes darkened as he bared his teeth to her "I didn't lose it. It was stolen from me"

His breath was rapid as anger licked through his veins. He didn't like to be tested in this way, his right was to the throne of Olympus, and he would be dammed if he wasn't going to get it back.

Cora reached over, apparently unnerved by the flames that danced on his skin, her hand fell gently on his forearm as her magic sent out a flicker of ice towards him, cooling his skin in the process. The red flames died as he closed his eyes, breathing heavy, calming his magic down.

"You have quite the temper" Regina remarked snidely, a small smirk on her face.

"Regina, don't be petulant!"

A tensed silence crept around them as Regina stared at her mother who returned the hard glare with one of her own.

"Zeus decided that I was unfit to rule the throne"

"What did you do?"

He huffed a breath, the red flame lightly returning before he was able to calm it down, the daggers he sent Regina made her heart pump a bit quicker. She was certain if he didn't need her to terribly, she would be dead by now.

"I let an entire society die because they defied my temple"

"You're serious?"

"I don't take lightly to insubordination" He sneered out at her.

"So I gathered"

They stared at each other for a heated moment.

"So why do you need me?"

He smiled menacingly at Regina, the gesture made her blood curdle. His black tongue darted out licking his lips.

"There are certain people that have magic like yours, the mix of both light and dark, it's rare, especially when the light magic is also from the love of a soulmate"

Her heart clenched at the mention of Robin, her heart ached desperately for him, for Henry and Roland, for her family. She grimaced, and glared back at the Devil.

"As I was saying, magic like yours is unique, and it's something that I don't possess, till now at least"

"If you think I'm going to storm a mountain for you, you are delusional" she scoffed.

"Hold your tongue Regina!" Cora snapped at her.

Hades smirked at the fire inside the Queen beside him, "I don't need you to hike up Olympus, I simply need you to raise the dead to do that for us"

Her jaw dropped as her eyebrows creased in confusion and shock.

 _Raise the dead? How would that do anything? And How would she do it?_ Her mind raced through the flurry of questions.

Hades watched as her eyes flurried in emotions at him and he smiled at her, reaching out to grasp her hand, his icy bones sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought that was impossible" She finally managed to ask through the dryness of her throat.

"It is, for some. But for you, with your particular brand of magic it isn't"

She frowned at him.

"You see, the dead as they are, can't die….they will rise as an army that will be able to overthrow my vulgar brother at my command and I will be able to regain my rightful place on the throne and finally get out of this hell hole"

Bile rose in her throat at the thought of a dead army, their dripping skin and white bones that floated by in the green river already made her uncomfortable, she didn't relish the thought of seeing them walking around.

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll make you a deal, you help me succeed in this small task and I will consider releasing you back"

Her heart skipped at his words, she could get back to Storybrooke.

"So do we have a deal?" He extended his hand out to her.

For a moment she froze, questioning his motives. There was most certainly something he wasn't telling her… she thought about how hard she had tried to change, leave her villainous past behind her. Raising a dead army to overthrow a kingdom would certainly leave more death in it's wake. She suddenly felt nauseous, this wasn't her. She had changed, for Henry. She found light magic through Robin, would doing this take that away and leave only darkness behind once again.

"It's impolite to make the God of the Underworld wait Regina" her mother sneered at her.

"Can I at least think about it?"

Hades groaned "I am not exactly a patient man"

"I gathered as much"

Hades could see the wheels turning in Regina's head. He could sense the internal battle she was wagging and he wasn't about to let his one chance at revenge let slip.

He flicked his wrist and refilled her goblet, handing it to her as he filled his own back up. His eyes danced in anticipation as he extended the cup to her.

"I will hold true to my word. You help me and I will help you" he raised his goblet.

She held her own, as she stared back at him, debating internally, this could be her one chance to get home.

"Fine"

She held the goblet to her lips, drinking the red wine deeply as Hades did the same.

Suddenly her world began to go fuzzy and she stared down at the cup….

"You…." Her words slurred from her lips as black spots invaded her vision.

"You…Pois…Poisoned Me" the goblet fell from her hands crashing to the ground as her body fell into unconsciousness, tumbling from her seat onto the hard stone floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Cora questioned "You just poisoned her, you really think she is going to help you now?"

Hades simply smiled, "I didn't poison her, I simple changed her mind set"

Cora's eyes furrowed in confusion "her mind set?"

"Yes, I need the Evil Queen, not this softer version"

"The Evil Queen doesn't have light magic"

"Exactly. But I didn't change her magic, I simply am bringing back the person that I need, whose mind won't be tempted by anything but what I need"

"So she will still have her light magic and can raise the dead, but it her mind will falter back into her previous self?"

"You got it sister"

Cora smiled deviously "You are quite something" she cooed out at him.

"I know" He smirked back.

He flicked his wrist and Regina's body vanished.

Her head pounded as she roused from her sleep. She groaned heavy into the silk pillows as she clenched her eyes shut, avoiding the light that was blaring at her. She took a few deep breaths before letting her eyes open.

 _What the hell…._  She sat up quickly taking in her surroundings. She wasn't in her bed chambers, she didn't know where the hell she was. The room was massive, dark and ominous. Her eyes flickered around the room, the walls were black with shining diamonds, the floor a matching black onyx stone. The bed she sat on was expansive, black draping lace hung from the rafters as it coasted down to the blood red silk sheets she sat on.

Where ever she was, she smirked at the fact she liked the person's sense of style. It was dark and brooding. She moved her feet off the comforter till they hit the cold stone floor. She shivered at the contact,  _Did this place have to be so bloody cold?_ She inwardly groaned before sending a pulse of magic, lighting the fire cavern instantly. The warmth surrounded the room and she let out a heavy sigh.  _Better._

Walking around the room, an odd noise hit her ears, it sounded like people crying or screaming. She cringed, though she may have caused death she didn't exactly enjoy the sounds of torture, and that was exactly the noise that was echoing around her new room.

She summoned a long black robe, pulling it around her waist as she walked towards the balcony, towards the noise. Her heart stalled for a moment as he eyes took in the dark green lake below, her stomach curling as her eyes met with those of the dead.

_Where the hell am I? A dead lake?_

She pulled back from the railing, away from the moaning and groaning of the souls that floated beneath her. A flicker of annoyance ran through her body, someone obviously has been tampering with her, the question was who.

And where the hell was Snow White? That wretched girl who ruined everything. For a moment she wondered if maybe she herself was dead, hence the dead souls that apparently surrounded her, could it be that someone had murdered her in her sleep and this was the after life?

It would make sense, but it didn't feel like she was dead….she shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind. No, something else was going on. The chill in the air buried deep into her bones through the light silk robe. She couldn't exactly go waltzing through a mysterious castle in a silk robe and lingerie. She chuckled darkly before flicking her wrist and her body was encased for a moment her purple smoke.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, that was much better. The black dress hugged her body like a glove, silver diamonds encrusted the deep V cleavage line and wrapped around her hips where the velvet material flared out. A lace brocade curled up from her bust line to the underneath of her chin, giving the impression of spider webs wrapping around her slender neck. A blood red thick ruby held at the base of her throat as her hair pulled back into an elaborate updo. Her makeup was heavy set, dark around her eyes and ruby lips painted on thick.

She hummed to herself, reveling in the way her appearance could strike both fear and lust into near anyone. Her fingers cracked with magic, her heart seemed to thrum stronger than ever and for a moment she wondered why….usually her heart felt so heavy and cold. But this, this was hot radiating warmth that she had only felt…. _No, don't think about Daniel…._  She shook her head and sent a pulse of magic around the room, releasing the built up tension. To her surprise the magic wasn't her usual dark plum purple, but it had spirals of white that curled around it.

That was odd…..she doesn't have white magic, only darkness.  _What the hell was going on!?_ She stalked over to the large door, her brutally high stiletto's clicking against the hard floor, echoing around the room, she wrenched the door open and was taken aback as she was face to face with a demonic looking man. His amber eyes glowed hot at her as a smile bared across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped, not liking how the bizarre looking man was devouring her with his eyes.

He arched an eyebrow high against his grey skin, his hair electric blue as it pulsed from his head…she felt nauseous as his thick smell of black licorice invaded her. His bony grey and extended out, dark silver magic dancing from his fingertips.

"Regina. Welcome Back" his voice playful as he stared at her.

"That's a bit informal don't you think. Have some respect. It's Your Majesty" she snarled back, recoiling her hand from his extended one that had reached out to touch her.

He chuckled, "Oh this is delicious"

Her anger rolled in her body, her hand flew up as her magic raged out to the intruding man, her fingers clenched as she closed around his throat, watching his eyes widen. Her forehead creased as she snarled back at him

She was annoyed that her choke hold didn't seem to be affecting the man, his smile only widened and he began to chuckle, waving his hand forcing her hand to drop her magic. She stared at him with a dropped jaw.

"Who the Hell are you?"

He walked straight up to her, his face mere inches from her own. His black tongue slide from behinds his jagged teeth as he wet his lips, he seemed to almost be trembling with anticipation. The proximity of him made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"I suggest you move back, before I set you on fire" she glared up at him, and was rewarded with another deadly smile as his hands raised in surrender.

"You truly are magnificent" he mused.

"I'm well aware" She smirked.

Her eyes flickered back from the man to the room they were standing in,

"Where am I?"

"Kingdom of the Underworld, isn't that obvious?"

Her stomach clenched….maybe she was dead….

"Let me guess, Snow White killed me?"

"Your Majesty, you aren't dead"

"Then why am I here?"

"I needed your magic, it's a particularly powerful brand"

Her fingers crackled with white sparks at his words. Hades could see the small flicker of confusion and uncertainty as her eyes momentarily watched the white sparks.

"Did you do something to screw with my magic?" She suddenly snapped

"Nope, that's all you"

"That's not possible, I have dark magic, only dark magic"

Hades shrugged his shoulders, not willing to let her know anything more.

They stared at each other for a long tense moment, before she pulled her shoulder back regally, "What is it you want?"

"I simply need you to raise a dead army for me, send them to Olympus to remove my brother from the throne and let me reclaim my rightful position" He remarked rather calmly

_Olympus?...Kingdom of the Dead…..the lake of dead souls….his blue hair…._

"You're Hades aren't you?"

"You are a perceptive one" He jested back

"You're a God. What the hell do you need me for?" Her tone dripping in annoyed disdain.

"Like I said, I need your magic"

For a moment she turned her gaze from his, eyeing her surroundings.

"I assume we made some sort of deal?"

"You bet we did"

"And?"

"Well we agreed that if you helped me regain my throne, I'd let you go home"

Her eyebrows creased "Home?"

"You got it"

She could feel something was off, there was something he wasn't telling her and it sent a shiver down her spine. This place was the last one she wanted to be stuck in. If there were souls of the dead here, she couldn't imagine how many of them were from her.

"How did I get here?"

Hades chuckled "You sold yourself to me to save your soulmate"

She laughed, darkly. She didn't have a soulmate, she left that man in a tavern long ago.

"You're Funny. Now tell me the truth" She snarled.

"Choose to believe me or not, I wouldn't lie" He replied back

Her heart stuttered for a moment, it was impossible, she never met the man, and she sure as hell wouldn't have traded her life for him when Snow White was still out there.

Her Soulmate…..no that couldn't be…..

An odd sensation ran through her heart, it was on fire, heated pain for a moment and she clutched her chest in reaction. A break out of sweat hit her forehead as she clenched her eyes shut, grinding her teeth through the blinding pain.

The striking fire started to subside and she let out a heavy breath, lifting herself back into a standing position. Her eyes met Hades who had an odd expression pulled across his face, it was a mix of concern, anger and fear.

He had watched as she bent over in pain, the magic in her heart sending out a blasting pulse as he spoke of her soulmate, he didn't like it. If she began to think about her soulmate, his potion's effect would wear off quicker than he wanted. She needed to be the Evil Queen, not Regina…..

He clenched his fists as a flicker of red flame danced on his skin through his anger. No this wasn't going to be ruined….he would make sure of that.

The stairs seemed to descend for eternity, the air significantly chilling the lower they went. Robin could see his breath fogging out in front of him, his skin cold as his fingers began to numb. He held his torch in front of him, their only source of light as they dropped further and further down.

Henry was behind him, followed by Emma and then the Charmings. No one spoke much, each involved within their own minds, the shared feeling of unease settled around them silently.

Robin could see the bottom of the steps approaching, his feet hit the solid ground floor finally, his legs ached from the journey down. But his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, Regina.

The rest of the group hit the bottom behind him. A long black tunnel carved through the dirt, arching in black stones. There was some sort of inscription around it that Robin didn't understand, but the hairs of the back of his neck stood straight as his eyes took in the skeleton carvings on either side of the archway. Their faces seemed to be screaming out, blood red eyes staring right at him. His heart picked up a beat as he swallowed down his fear, it wouldn't do any good to show Henry that he was getting nervous…he needed to be strong for the young man.

"Doesn't that look welcoming" David chortled out as he took in the ominous carvings.

"Any idea what the inscription says?" Snow questioned out, but they all just shook their heads.

"Regina would probably know" Emma smirked and Robin let out a light laugh. She was right Regina probably would have known what it said, or at least had an idea. He loved her brilliant mind, it was incredibly sexy to him.

Henry stayed silent in the corner, his own fears riding high. With a knowing glance from her parents, Emma bumped his shoulder with her own before wrapping an arm around him "Hey, It's gonna be okay"

Henry exhaled hard "She is trapped in the Underworld….I can't exactly think it is Disneyland"

Emma laughed "You're right, but if anyone is strong enough to get through this it's your Mom"

"Are you patting yourself on the back" David poked her

The group laughed together, the first sense of lightness since the portal door opened in the cemetery.

"Nice, David" Emma rolled her eyes before smiling back down at Henry.

His green eyes suddenly filled with worry, he chewed his lower lip as his gaze flickered around the stone tunnel… "You don't think what said is true do you?"

Snow and David glanced up at each other with matching concern and Emma pursed her lips, not really knowing what to say. There was a very real chance that Hades had turned Regina back into her old self….but there was also a real glimmer of hope in Emma's heart that Regina would be fine.

Robin's heart thrummed heavy in his chest at Henry's question, he desperately hoped that she was okay, but there was a strange sensation that he had felt about halfway down the steps. It was like a burning flame in his heart, something he hadn't felt before. It worried him to a heavy degree. His heart and soul were tied to Regina….and if his own heart was feeling pain, that could possibly mean so was hers. He swallowed down hard, trying his best to not let his emotions take ahold of him.

"So, I guess we should head down the tunnel…..to the Underworld…..?" Emma's voice seemed to shake as she tried to hold her strength. Robin simply nodded before turning his gaze back to the tunnel.

"Whatever we find, stick together" Snow echoed from the back of the group "No splitting up okay!?"

Robin and Emma nodded as David gripped her hand, sending her a small smile of comfort. Robin let out a heavy breath, letting the torch glow around it. The walls seemed to sparkle, it was oddly beautiful. He took a step forward, over the entrance and held his breath, for a brief moment wondering if he would be turned to ash as he crossed. The rest of the group followed into the darkness, the heavy chill in the air sending goosebumps over their skin.

"Can you guys hear that?" Snow's voice wavered.

Robin thought maybe it was only in his head, the faint sounds of moaning, of cries…it made his stomach tie into knots.

"Do you think people are being tortured or something?" Emma questioned out, feeling slightly sick as the voices got louder.

"Mom do you remember the movie?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded "Yeah kid, but people weren't held in dungeons, it was souls that floated in a river….." her voice faltered out at the end as realization dawned on her.

Snow and David's eyes widened as Robin turned around, his jaw dropped with a flickering of fear running through his eyes. Henry swallowed hard "well that's unpleasant" he finally managed to choke out. His thoughts ran to his mom, who has trapped down here, having to listen to the dead cries of people….it was already getting to him, he couldn't imagine how she was dealing with it.

"Maybe we are wrong, after all that's just a movie. It could be something else" Emma offered a weak alternative, but she knew deep down that it wasn't true.

"So does that mean we have to deal with a 3 headed monstrous dog to?" Henry let out a light musing chuckle, but his eyes betrayed his concern. Emma squeezed his shoulder and shrugged her own. "I guess we wait to find out, but seriously kid, Regina will have my head if anything happens to you, so just stick close okay?". He nodded and turned back to follow Robin.

The tunnel was incredibly long, the groaning voices getting louder and louder with each passing minute. A dark green light started to show at the far end of the tunnel, and Robin sighed, thankful that there was an ending to this seemingly never ending tunnel.

They approached the archway where the green light bloomed through. Robin's breath stuttered as his eyes wandered around their new surroundings. It was incredible, Black marble jagged walls jutted out from every angle, diamonds sparkled in the onyx stone all around them. A slender boat was at the edge of the expansive clearing, rocking gently on top of black as night water. He swallowed hard and walked over to the boat, his stomach recoiling as he saw ghost like figures mindlessly floating underneath the water's surface.

David was beside him kneeling over, his eyes wide in a mix of wonder and horror, a singular ghost seemed to catch onto his eyes, holding his gaze and a strange pull began to hold David. He felt his mind cloud over as the ghost stared into him. He had a sudden urge to touch the white wisp beneath the water, his hand raising without his control as he leaned forward, the ghost smiling as his fingers inched closer to the surface.

"DAVID STOP‼‼" Robin rammed him back hard, breaking the strange daze from his mind. Snow and Emma ran over to them "Oh my God, David are you okay?!" Snow clutched his face in her small hands, her green eyes wild in fear.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" David shook his head, clearing out the last remnants of the odd fog.

"Okay, so don't look at them" He finally managed a light chuckle before standing to his feet, squeezing Snow's palm in a gesture of faith.

They stood on the edge of the river bed, careful to keep their eyes solely above the line of the water. Emma bit down on her lower lip before finally breaking the silence "We are gonna have to get in that boat and float across the river…."

Robin exhaled hard, this was getting increasingly nerve wracking for him. If something happened to Henry, he would never forgive himself….why didn't the force him to stay behind…he internally kicked himself for not being stronger.

Slowly he made his way over to the boat, tugged on the black chain a few times before shrugging his shoulders and stepping onto the dark wooden planks. The others followed and David unhooked the chain. For a moment they simple rocked back and forth.

"There aren't any oars…." Henry stated to Robin and David's grimace. They searched around but the boat was empty. Emma huffed out a breath before sitting down on one of the wooden benches. Her blonde hair covering her face as she buried herself into her hands.

"Mom….." Henry sat down beside her, a hand placing lightly on her leg. She looked up with a small smile "Use your magic" he smiled back.

"Henry!" Snow exclaimed from behind them, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

"I don't know if I can….?"

"I know you can mom" Henry gripped her forearm with a pleading look.

She exhaled hard before standing up, walking to the back of the boat. Closing her eyes she imagined a propellor and a blue smoke of magic emanated from her finger tips and she felt the boat lurched forward.

"Mom! You did it!"

The turned around as the boat moved forward at a slow smooth pace. The cave was incredibly, however haunting and dark, it was spectacular. Robin hovered behind Henry, his hand heavy hands on the boy's shoulders. They rounded a curve and in unison gasped. The Castle that stood before them was near the largest any of them had ever seen. It was dark stone, with knifing projections, a silver sheen glazed across it. The boat travelled under a bridge and Robin's heart stuttered at the massive Skull entrance that came into view. It had to be as all as an oak tree, mouth wide open as the head melded into the stone of the Castle walls.

"Wow….." Emma whispered out, her eyes wide in shock and awe. It was impressive, made her heart pound furiously in her chest. The boat knocked against a dock, and the group stepped out lightly….

"Do we have a plan?" Emma asked out as they began to walk towards the Skull's mouth entrance. "It's not like we can exactly waltz in and demand Regina back from the God of the Underworld…."

Robin ran his fingers through his hair, she was right. They needed a plan, and a good one at that. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I think we find a spot to settle for right now, somewhere in a covered shadow so we can figure this out"

They nodded in agreement and retreated into the dark shadows the castle made. Winding around the side of it, Robin spied a caved in area, stone and rocks covering the area providing a decent amount of hiding space. He motioned over and the group followed. Settling down into the cold ground they sat in silence for a minute.

"We need to figure out where they are keeping Regina" David finally broke the moment.

"Easier said than done" Robin chuckled.

"You are the Prince of Theives are you not?" David smiled back to which Robin frowned in confusion.

"If you are suggesting I raid the dungeons here I really don't see how…."

"You are probably the best person to find her" Snow finally caught on to David's idea.

"I don't understand…."

"You are without a doubt the most skilled at hiding yourself in Castles, Robin" David said.

It finally dawned on Robin, perhaps they were right, he had broken into many a Castle, surely this one couldn't be much different. If he could at least find Regina's where abouts then they could figure out a way to break her out.

He nodded, standing to his feet.

"What happened to sticking together?!" Emma suddenly voiced "If we let Robin go alone, who knows what could happen to him"

"She's right, Robin I don't think you should go …" Henry agreed his green eyes staring up at Robin.

He was about to say thank you for their concern when a sudden crack echoed around them. A red flash of light snapped through the air and they were suddenly face to face with five demons, their weapons sharp and pointing straight at them as the encircled the group.

Robin's heart stammered as he pushed Henry between him and Emma, drawing his bow with an arrow notched. Snow echoed his motion while David and Emma drew their swords.

"Hades doesn't like intruders…." The Demon in front of Snow hissed out, jutting his knifed staff at her.

"Do we kill them?" another demon asked, his eyes glowing in red blood lust through his black scaly skin.

"No, we take them to Hades, he can decide" the first demon snarked back.

It was in an instant before they could react, they were surrounded by red smoke and hit a marble black floor hard. Robin groaned as he pushed his body up from the floor. He looked around, Snow and David were side by side, helping each other to stand, Emma and Henry on his other side doing the same. He could feel a slight trickle of blood dripping from his nose.

His eyes followed from the black floor to an expansive set of stairs, his eyes creeping up slowly till his heart stopped in his chest. His breathing clenching in his lungs as his jaw dropped. He could hear Emma and Snow both gasp as Henry stood in silent shock.

Her black velvet gown pooled around her feet, hugging her hips tight as she sat straight back in the throne. The dress wrapped around her body, pushing her cleavage up before it was hidden beneath a lace trimming. A blood red ruby sparkled out dangerously. She was drumming her fingers that were long and sharp against the granite chair. Robin's' eyes wandered up to her face, hoping to see his Regina….but his heart cracked as he took in her pale complexion, dark blood red lips, her hair was incredibly long, swept into an intricate updo. But it was her eyes that sent a pulse of pain through his heart. They were dark, empty and filled with anger.

His throat was dry and he stood rooted to the spot, staring at her. This couldn't be happening…..she couldn't be gone…. He went to speak but her harsh husky voice cut him off sending a chill through him. He had hoped maybe she would recognize them….but her words took the last bits of oxygen from his body.

"Who the hell are you?" She sneered


	11. The Evil Queen

Hard eyes stared at the group, dark chocolate that seemed to creep into hollow black, void of their past warmth. The Queen stood statuesque, a glare painted expression pointed to the group as she scanned each of their faces. Robin swallowed thickly, his heart beating so fast for a half moment he wondered if it she could hear it, they way her eyes lingered on him sent a tense shiver down his spine.

He knew her in the Enchanted Forest, but that was after the first curse, after Henry had softened her, after she began to patch things up with Snow, opening herself and her heart up though only fractions at a time. The woman who stood in front of him wasn't that Queen.

The room was deadly silent, no one knowing whether to speak or wait for her to say something instead. Standing from the black throne the gown fell around her, black like an ocean and she began to click down the onyx stairs. With a flick of her wrist, magic chains encased their wrists, their feet stuck to the floor, rendering them defenseless and unable to move.

A wide smile parting across the ruby red lips as she drew near, her eyes fixated on two people behind Robin and he felt his heart panic.

"My My My, look who it is?" Her dark eyebrow arched as her smile turned malicious. She walked past Robin, not giving him a second look as she brushed by. "My dearest step-daughter and her doting prince Charming, this is quite the reunion". Her voice dripped in playful disdain as she stopped a breath away from Snow, whose eyes were wide in fear as she stared up at the Evil Queen.

"Regina—" David tried to call out but his voice died in his throat with a flick of the Queen's wrist.

"Still annoying as ever I see" She scoffed at him before returning her gaze back to Snow. A fingernail sharply pressed to the underside of the younger woman's porcelain skin, tilting her face up harshly.

"Now what could you possibly be doing in the Underworld? Did someone finally get the honor of doing you in?" Regina smiled "I must say, I am a bit put off by the fact I wasn't the one to do it"

Snow swallowed down hard, doing her best to not give into the small prickles of fear that begun to rise in her stomach. Years of past memories began to flood her, years of panic, fear and life on the run as a bandit princess. The way Regina's brown eyes bored into her own sent shivers down her spine.

"Regina please listen to me" Her voice shook

"Why should I? Care to tell me a secret, we both know how you just love to spill them"

Snow cringed at the venomous tone and sharp barbing words

"I didn't mean for you to lose Daniel, I –"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIM NAME!" Regina growled out, anger burning through her body, the flame that erupted from her palm second nature to her boiling rage.

"MOM! STOP, DON'T‼" A young voice pulled her from the red haze, her brow furrowed as the fireball extinguished. He sounded so familiar… "What did you just call me?" Her heels clicked over to the boy who stood tall through the obvious shock on his face. She studied his features, smooth white skin, a chocolate mole on his cheek, brown hair falling gently into his eyes….his eyes….the hazel of them made her freeze. She had seen them before, their memory burned somewhere deep down, somewhere inaccessible to her, but she knew them.

"You're my Mom" His voice cracking through the brave face.

She let out a breathy laugh, an eyebrow arching high as she smiled at the liar. Henry's blood chilled at her cackle as she stepped further into his space. Their eyes connected as she grabbed his face between her slender fingers. Leaning into his, her voice just above a whisper "I don't like liars".

"I'm not lying, I'm your son" He stared back hoping she would believe him. His heart sinking at her foul expression, frowning at him. Her eyes dropped from a half second from his gaze, a flicker of pain running through them before she released his face from her grasp.

"I don't have a son" her voice was thick and it took Henry aback, the agony that was laced under the harshness.

"Mo-" his words cut short as his voice was taken.

Exhaling a heavy breath, she stoned herself again. This boy in front of her had this strangest aura about him, something that rooted in her stomach, making her uncertain and uncomfortable. And the one thing Regina hated was being uncertain.

"Well Well, what's all this?" a plume of dark silver smoke erupted beside her, his snake like voice echoing in the hall as he stepped forward. His eyes immediately went to Regina, gauging her personality to the intruding group. He relished the fact that the look of disdain was etched over her beauty.

He glided between the people, a blonde who looked as though she was about to pass out, a young boy with a pained expression as he stared at Regina. That was odd…..the boy seemed to know her almost. Shrugging it off for now, he took in the pair in the back corner, his eyes widened at the man.

"You look familiar….." Hades mused as his eyebrows cinched together.

The blonde man went to open his mouth but no words fell. Confused for a half second Hades threw a look over to Regina who stood with a half smirk on her face, arms folded in front of her body in defiance.

"Uhhh…Hello. Mind unfreezing his voice box please" Hades exasperated, his bony hand gesturing to the mute. With a heavy roll of her eyes, she flicked her wrist and David inhaled sharply.

"Now….why do I know your face?" Hades returned to the man.

David stared back, before replying "I had a brother James, a twin who died. I assume you would have collected his soul and seen his face"

Hades tapped a finger to his chin, before nodding in acceptance. He turned but a memory ran through him and his lips pulled apart in a devious smile as his eyes drifted to the black haired woman standing beside the man. The pieces beginning to click as his smile grew wider as he flickered his gaze between the couple and his Evil Queen who stood still glaring at the pair.

"Oh this is marvelous. Snow White and Prince Charming. I should have thrown a ball in your honour". He gleamed at the half laugh that echoed from Regina. "This must have been quite the family reunion"

He walked back over to Regina, extending a hand to which she took, beaming as he kissed her knuckles.

Robin's stomach plummeted at the encounter. The way Regina had been talking to Snow, her obvious unknowing to who they were, and how her expression danced in pleasure at the God. She was falling … if not already consumed by darkness….and fear spiked through him as he wondered if they were too late to save her.

His eyes never left her, but he couldn't seem to find his voice to call out to her. If she truly was the Evil Queen once again, in her eyes he was just a thief that had wanted posters all over the Enchanted Forest. There would be no memory of life together, their family or their love.

Hades amber gaze turned back to the group and a flicker of red flame run up his skin as he saw the brown hair man. It was her soulmate, the soul that was stolen from him, the one person who could break the curse of loss memory on his beloved possession. He knew that if the man got a chance to speak to Regina his entire plan would be ruined, and that was something he could not risk.

With a flick of his wrist the intruders disappeared in a cloud of dark black smoke, leaving the chambers empty save for the Evil Queen who mocked a stunned expression at his actions.

"Where did you send them?"

"The Dungeons, I'll figure out their punishment at another time"

"Why not just kill them?" her face stone cold as she walked up to the throne chair, settling herself against his harsh back.

"It's a rule as a God. I technically can't kill anyone myself" He sat down beside her as she mused in her own thoughts.

"Seems like being a God rendered you powerless in a lot of situations" Her eyes flickered up to his, goading him with a ruthless smile. The bluntness of her tone flared his anger internally. Gritting his teeth he pushed back the urge to throw her in the dungeons as well. But his mind calmed him, reminding that they needed her.

Huffing out he drummed his fingers on the armrest and began to stew over the fact that her soulmate was in the Underworld, threatening to ruin everything.

They sat in dark tense silence for minutes on end, and she began to focus on the strange group. Snow White and her nauseating prince were in the Underworld…not dead…a fact that seriously confused her. The blonde woman that was rooted in the back felt strange to her, the way her green eyes locked onto Regina when she stepping into the young boys space gave the impression that she wanted to push Regina out of the way, protect the boy from her.

_She must be the boy's mother_

Her mind hummed but a secondary voice split in

_But he called you his mom….._

Her eyebrows creased together, and a chill ran down her back. His eyes were too familiar, in their bright hazel. She knew she'd seen them before….but where? She let her mind buzz, flicking through people she remembered, but none had his face. It annoyed her that she couldn't place him.

She barely paid the other man any attention, though she could feel his gaze stuck on her every second. It was an odd sensation when she walked by him, her heart felt for a moment as though it was set on fire. But it was the warmth of that feeling instead of pain that confused her. It was gone the moment she walked past him, but she could still feel the strange lingering even as she sat in quiet now.

Her eyes turned to Hades who was lost in a deep though, the blue flame of his hair swarming between a dark red and orange. He was obviously furious about something…. The memory of how the flames on his skin momentarily flickered red when he stared at the strange man ran through her. He was completely fine, jesting and playing his usual Devil self the entire time but that all changed in an instant when he saw the other man. They had disappeared instantly after.

"Do you know who they are?" She finally broke the silence.

"Snow White and Prince David…though he is a shepherd in fact, not a prince at all" He avoided her question, knowing damn well who she was asking about. Regina exhaled annoyed… "I know who Snow and David are you imbecile. I meant the other three"

He seethed inside, inhaling and exhaling harshly as he quelled the fury and fear that ran through him.

"Not a clue" his voice tight in reply.

She watched him, the clenching of his fists, grinding of his teeth, the flare of his nostrils at her question. He was hiding knowledge and she knew it.

"You're a horrible liar. Who are they?" Her tone heated as she stared at him.

His skin burned red as his eyes glared back, their amber glow replaced by jet black malice. "I just said I don't know" he gritted out through his teeth.

They stared at each other, either willing to give him to the other. If he wasn't going to tell her, she would just find out herself. She was a Queen and abided by no ones rules. With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, landed in the dark cold dungeon, a heavy iron door in front of her.

Stealing her emotions, she pushed the door open, the heavy creaking echoing down the black tunnel. Her heels clicking on the hard stone was the only sound as she made her way down the hallway. The cells were filled with demons whose yellows eyes stared at her with malice. It made her skin crawl, the hissing that began to part from their lips, the smell of death that grew stronger with each step. She turned the corner and stopped at the last cellar door.

With a flick of her wrist her body vanished, leaving her invisible to the naked eye. The odd feelings this group pulled from her still wasn't sitting well, and Regina decided for now, she just wanted to watch them, listen in to see if they would voice their true identities.

They sat on the ground, Snow and Charming leaning side by side, the young boy and the blonde seated together. The flip of her stomach returned when her eyes landed on the young boy. He looked terribly sad, as he played in the dirt, drawing little circles with a stick. Her mind buzzed as she watched him, a hard pressure pushing at the back of her brain. It felt as though something was trying to break through a stone wall inside her.

"I thought she would remember me….." his voice disheartened in whisper. Her heart clenched at his words. Her breath pulling in harshly.

The blonde put an arm around him, hugging him to her body and a pang of jealousy ran through Regina.

 _Jealous? Why are you jealous?_ Her mind baiting her in surprised questioning. She didn't know why….but this boy….there was just something about him, something that oddly connected to her though it was impossible. She didn't have children…couldn't have children. He was lying. A prickle of anger ran through her. What if they knew about her infertility, was it all just another cruel trick that was being played on her.

"It's okay kid….we will figure it out" the blonde murmured out but the young boy refused to meet her eyes, focusing on the circles of dirt instead.

"She's back to her old self" David called out shaking his head. "I could feel the anger inside her…."

"Dad stop that's not helping." the blonde retorted

Regina's jaw dropped open.  _DAD? …. The blonde was Snow and Charming's daughter…._  It didn't make much sense, she looked to be the same age, and Regina knew damn well they didn't have a daughter, Snow was still pregnant the last time she had seen her. The dark curse was almost prepared and the baby was supposed to be due around the same time she unleashed her revenge.

It was all becoming more and more confusing.

"Emma's right, David. We need to have hope" Snow smiled sadly at her husband as Regina rolled her eyes…. _Hope?_... _Hope was a stupid emotion that only lead to disappointment_.

"She's under a curse right? Another memory loss one, like the one with Zelena. That would make the most sense wouldn't it?" Emma questioned as she bit down on her lip.

"Seem's that way. I mean she didn't recognize you or Henry or Robin. Just me and David….so I would guess that her memories only reflect the Enchanted Forest, before the first curse" Snow answered back.

Regina stood frozen to the spot, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Nothing these strangers were saying was making any sense to her. Snow and David, had a daughter, who apparently was the protector of the young boy Henry (his name was not lost on her either) and then this Robin, who she still couldn't figure out or place. All the talk of memory curses and some person Zelena it was all clouding her mind.

Huffing a sharp breath, Regina decided that maybe it would be easier to just speak to them one on one, that way she could decipher exactly who each of them was. Moving to unveil herself she stopped in her track, eyebrows furrowed as she heard the blue eyed man speak.

"How do you propose we break this curse on her? "

His accent reverberated in her bones, and that odd warmth in her heart flickered again. His eyes downcast as a palm ran through his sandy blonde hair. He was fairly handsome….well incredibly handsome if she was being honest to herself. It was unnerving how much she felt drawn to him.

The Blonde spoke out first "Well I would guess that True Love's Kiss would probably work…"

Regina nearly laughed out loud at the notion. True Loves Kiss was for those nauseating couples like Snow and Charming, a childish notion that ever curse could be broken by it. She scoffed but an odd flicker of sadness ran through her veins. Her mind drifting momentarily back to Daniel and yet as she thought of her long lost stable boy, a secondary figure stood beside him. His face was blurred, masked from her vision but there was a strange forest pine smell that invaded her senses through the memory.

"Do you think it would work with Henry?" Snow questioned, pulling Regina from her strange daze.

David and Emma shrugged in unison, "It's possible, I mean she broke the last curse with Henry"

 _What? What the hell are they talking about?_ It was getting to the point where her blood began to boil through her confusion. They were speaking of moments she had no recollection of. It was impossible that she wouldn't know these moments. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing, inhaling deeply and exhaling at the same slow tempo. Her heart burned through her chest as her mind swirled, a headache beginning to venture to the forefront.

Grimacing, she flicked her wrists, transporting herself from the dungeons, a moment before the boy who claimed to be her son asked the blue eyed man if maybe he could break the curse, given the fact he was her soulmate, she never heard the question, nor the hopefully answer that whispered out from Robin.

Landing in her bedchambers, Regina rubbed her temples, hoping to ease the brimming pain and confusion. The fire erupted in warmth as she magicked her way from the black lace dress into a simple dark green sleeping gown, her bare feet padding over slowly to the black chaise. Settling down into the chair, she stared at the fire in silence. Nothing made sense and it was beginning to annoy her. She woke up in the Kingdom of the Underworld apparently made a deal with the Dark God Hades, and now her worst enemy suddenly appeared with a group, with a boy who claimed to be her son and a man that seriously unsettled her. She needed answers, and whether Hades would give them to her or not remained to be seen, though she figured the later and groaned at the fact she would have to figure this out on her own. Always on her own. That's how her life has always been.

For a few quiet moments she focused on the blue eyed man, Robin. His name oddly familiar but she didn't know where from. The odd warming sensation she had felt when she had looked at him triggered her curiosity and with a wave of her palm a small mirror appeared in her hand. With a silent incantation the dungeon appeared in front of her once more. Snow, David and Emma were leaning together on the stone wall, frowning as the spoke. She listened to them talk about how different Regina looked, Snow commenting that it brought back all those old fears when she was on the run all those years ago, David echoing the statement shaking his head as he grimaced at the fact that Regina was so much like the Evil Queen that crashed their wedding…

_Wedding? They are married? I was there?_

Regina scowled as she stared at the mirror, listening to tales of a past she knew nothing about. In her own mind, Snow was still on the run with her precious Prince Charming. The apple had failed her, the sleeping curse broken by True Love's Kiss. That had happened only a few weeks ago. She had been in the midst of planning a raid on the town where Snow had apparently been spotted when she abruptly woke up in this new realm.

Regina watched as the young boy walked over to the group, looking disheartened as he wrapped an arm around the blonde. Jealousy spiked through Regina once more, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. This blonde wasn't anything special, and she didn't have a clue who the boy was, but it was the affection they shared that sent the flares through her. A bond between mother and child, something she growing up had never truly received. She shuffled on the chaise, pulling a thick black blanket over her knees as the fire roared in the opposite corner.

"We need to talk to her" Henry exasperated as he leaned into Emma.

"You're right, but I have a feeling she may not want to talk to a bunch of people she doesn't even know" Emma commented back sadly.

Snow's eyes knitted together as she looked up at David. "She remembers us"

David swallowed hard, but nodded in agreement "Snow's right, we may be the only ones who can get through to her"

Regina chuckled, they were fools. It was Snow and David, they probably brought this random grouping of people and concocted this ridiculous story about a son and lost memories just to get close enough to her to kill her for once and all. She snapped the mirror closed, tossing it onto the expansive bed. She tugged a long black robe around her, and let her hair fall loose around her shoulders, the stiffness in her back ached as she sat down on the thick mattress, leaning into the heavy pillows. Exhaustion was beginning to override her system, her mind still couldn't focus, on anything completely, only furthering the pounding headache.

Grimacing she tucked into the bed, silk sheets gliding over her body. Tomorrow she would figure out what the hell she and Snow White were doing here, and who that boy was…..and maybe who Robin was….not that she cared about the handsome blue eyed man…..just curious was all….

Her eyes drifted closed and the last thing that hit her mind was the color of ocean blue and the smell of forest.

The green dead lake flowed by as she stood still, their distant moaning and cries were the only thing that echoed around the black room. She felt him before he reached her, his black licorice odour invading her space. It made her feel slightly nauseous, the thickness of the smell. Cracking her neck she turned around, dark eyes finding amber gold.

"What do you want?" Her tone bored in contempt.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" He retorted back.

She cringed internally, thinking of how Daniel used to call her his sunshine….

Sneering back she stalked towards him with a deadly gaze, one to which he painted back onto his own expression. "What. Do. You. Want.?"

Hades smirked "Well I was just thinking it was time you held up your end of the bargain. I know the accommodations are nice, but time's a ticking"

Regina raised an eyebrow as a small smile crept past her ruby lips.

"No."

Hades flamed hot red at her defiance

"Excuse me?" His words barely passing the clenching of his teeth.

"Not yet, I need something first"

His breath puffed furiously in his chest as he glared back at Regina whose smiled sinisterly at him.

"I want to know why Snow White is here, and you are going to tell me" She stated pointedly, hands firmly placed on her hips smoothing down the dark red silk dress.

"Why your nemesis Step-Daughter is here, is beyond me".

Her eyes scanned his face, finding the faintest trace of a lie behind his amber eyes. He knew why this group was here, and more specifically he knew who the boy, blonde and Robin all were.

"You're a terrible liar you know that" She snarled out at him. "I will ask you one more time…don't test my patience further, Why is Snow White here, and who are those other people?"

Hades glowered at her. The way she stood stone still, chin raised in regality and the evil dancing glint in her eyes sent waves of anger through him. He was a God and she was not but a Queen with magic…..granted magic that next to none possessed…and he needed it, or rather her desperately. Hades doubted that if he told her the truth, even a half truth…he'd leave out the part where he had poisoned her….even if he let it slide that they were her family he didn't actually believe she would consider it to be true.

The extent to which he had blocked her memory was significant and the seeds of doubt would definitely make her question…maybe this could work in his favor….if he lied saying that Snow and Charming brought the other 3 to trick her, and kill her maybe she would do him a favor and dispose of her family herself without ever knowing….it could work….

He flipped flopped back and forth as she stared stone walled at him, her eyebrows creasing at his silence. The only issue would be her soulmate….even the memory curse could be broken by True Love's Kiss….that is if she fell back in love with him…a slim chance in Hades books.

"Your silence annoys me" Her venomous voice pulled him from his internal debate. She was malicious, evil, stubborn and totally unaware of the truth….

"All I know is that you and Snow have this, what shall we call it, understanding that you each want to kill the other…." His grey lips pulled back baring his teeth in a devil's smile … "Now call me crazy but, you would know if you had a child would you not?"

"Obviously" She scoffed back

"Would it not be plausible that they were using this ruse to get to you….missing memories of a long lost child…..maybe in the hopes they could corner you, and dispose of the Evil Queen once and for all?" He shrugged as his eyebrows arched high in deceitful question.

Her heart burned….what if this was the truth….what if Snow was trying to trick her….anger sprouted through the Regina at the idea. She could feel her magic sparking at her fingertips. Hades glided towards her, his bony hands lacing in between her slender fingers.

"Now…. I told you what I know" he lied "now it's only fair you do your part"

Regina's mind was racing, what Hades had said could damn well make sense….but there was still this odd nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The young boy and the man they called Robin for whatever reason were still lingering around her. They had familiarity in their eyes and she still couldn't shake that wave of heat that rolled through her heart when she passed Robin, both times….. she needed to know more….

"I want to talk to them….individually." Her dark gaze shot up.

Hades grip tightened on her hands as he inhaled harshly. "You are getting on my last nerve here, Your Majesty" he spat out at her.

She grinned at his inability to control himself…he laid out his hand to early and know she was the one holding the strings.

"I don't care. You need me and therefore I get what I want first" She laughed in his face, retracting her hands from his grip… "Now be a dear and leave me in peace so I can figure out why Snow is here"

He was glowing dark blood red, the anger swirling about his body, after she raised his dead army and he was sitting on the throne in Olympus he would kill this Queen himself, magic or no magic.

In a dark cloud he vanished, leaving Regina in deadly quiet. Turning she light the fire place with a wave of her hand and settled down onto the black chaise as she pulled out her magic mirror once more, with a flick of her fingers the dungeons were brought back into view.

* * *

 

** IN THE DUNGEONS **

"Okay, so we need to figure out how to get to Regina….without being seen…..or caught….and convince her that she lost her memories….she is friends with Snow White….shares a kid with the Savior who broke her curse and found her soulmate who happens to be the prince of thieves? Seems easy enough" Emma huffed out exasperated.

It was a long shot…..they all knew it, but there didn't seem to be another option…

David was about to comment but a swirl of dark purple interrupted the group as it surrounded Snow who let out a high pitched scream. Emma and David lunged out but it was to late, she was gone as the magic dissipated, leaving the group stunned.

"That was Regina's magic" Robin whispered out in shock.

His heart ached for her, in fact his entire being ached for her. It had been 4 days without his soulmate, far too long for his liking. Seeing her back as the Evil Queen had crushed him. She barely noticed him, didn't look in his direction, stalked right by without even acknowledging him. For a fleeting moment he nearly grabbed out to her, but the black hollow of her eyes anger filled, held him back. He'd been lost for words after that, standing in heartbreaking pain, wishing in desperation this was all just a nightmare.

The cloud of purple vanished, leaving her in a new room, dark, sparkling in diamonds and a heavy hot fire in the corner. The hairs on the back of her neck began to creep to attention at the sound of heels clicking on the stone behind her. Snow inhaled deep, stilling her uncertainty and fear as best as she could.

The movement behind her stopped and slowly she turned to face her once dreaded enemy. It was like falling through into a flashback. Regina stood regal and stone like, a devilish smirk on her face, diamonds dripping from her body, clad in a dark blood red velvet gown. They locked eyes and Snow could have sworn the temperature of the room dropped as goosebumps clouded on her skin.

It surprised Regina how different Snow looked, she had shorter hair….dressed in odd peasant clothing it seemed. In truth it didn't really look like Snow, or at least the Snow she was remembering. She watched as her step-daughter swallowed hard, and began to fiddle with her hands, scratching at her nail beds, an anxiety trait Regina loathed but was fully willing to exploit.

"Are You Nervous Snow?" Her husky voice drawled out as an eyebrow arched high. She moved towards her again, slowly, swaying gently, circling around the younger woman, a lion stalking it's prey.

With a sharp inhale, stealing down the flickers of fright, Snow finally found her resolve. This was Regina, well maybe not in this moment, but she was there and they needed her back.

"No, I'm not nervous"

Regina hummed, stopping dead in front of Snow "You seem like it"

Green eyes held strong under the dark chocolate harsh gaze. "Regina, I need you to listen to me"

"And why would I do that? So you can lure me into some pitiful rouse and attempt to kill me? I think not my dear" Regina sneered back.

Snow's jaw dropped, her heart sinking at Regina's words….she thought they were here to kill her…she supposed though it seemed logical to the Evil Queen.

Shaking her head and smiling sadly Snow replied "No Regina. We aren't here to kill you"

"Then why are you here?"

"We are here to save you" Snow's timid voice echoed around the dead quiet room as Regina's eyebrows narrowed, a hard frown spreading across her face. Why in the hell would Snow and Charming be  _rescuing_ her, and more importantly rescuing her from what exactly….the confusion of her circumstance was becoming overwhelming.

Snow watched the battle raging behind the Queen's eyes, the loathing at the forefront expected, and the confused shock lingering behind a welcomed sight.

"Who's the boy?" She scoffed out.

With a gentle smile, Snow reached out for Regina's arm, shaking as she finally made contact with the red velvet sleeve. Regina's eyes widened at the action, a burning array of emotions flooding through her.

"He's your son, Regina"

A painful flare spiked in the Queen's heart and she clenched her teeth in desperation to keep the whimper from falling. Through the momentary agonizing fire she gritted out a hard "I don't have a son", before wrenching her arm from Snow's unwanted grasp. Whirling around on the spot, her fists wrapped into tight balls, her long fingernails digging painfully into the olive skin of her palm. She didn't have a son, that was a lie, it had to be, there was no way it was possible. The fog cloud in the back of her head pressed hard against her raging thoughts, swirling her into uncertainty.

"Regina?" Snow's voice came out wavering as she watched the Queen shake lightly in front of her. "His name is Henry…"

_Regina's mind ached at the name…._

"….Henry Daniel Mills….. "

_Her heart clenched tight in her chest, the oxygen barely moving into her lungs … this was a lie….a foul cruel lie…._

"…you named him after -"

Rage boiled in her … "SHUT UP!" Regina screamed as she spun around to a stunned Snow.

"Stop Talking…"

"Regina, No Please…"

"You are lying‼"

"I'm Not, Listen to Me"

"I don't have a son!"

All she saw was red through the fire in her heart, anger and rage fueling her. The pain that was scorching through her was becoming unbearable, the concrete block of memory fog sending a throbbing headache through her.

Snow stepped forward, tentatively but in full recognition that Regina was in an internal battle right now. Her hand clutched against the shaking Queen's and Regina's eyes shot up, her ruby lips parted through the sharp breathing. For a half second Snow could see the recognition in the chocolate eyes through the pain and confusion, there was a glimmer of hope.

"Regina?" she whispered, her heart stalling in anticipation of an answer.

The fire inside Regina quelled, the oozing feeling of black tar running through her veins, tamping down the odd sensation of truth in Snow's words, drowning them in an instant leaving only malice and anger behind. She pulled her hand from Snow's and before the princess could say anything else, she was thrown out in a plague of purple smoke.

Huffing and shaking she walked over to the fire hearst, her magic sparking at her fingertips. Spinning around she sent blast after blast out, crashing and burning through the room. Her mind was bleeding, a battle between something she couldn't remember and something she only knew. She was the Evil Queen, there was no son in her life it was impossible….it had to be impossible….but then who the hell was he and why did he seem familiar….the hazel of his eyes….

Grimacing she fell back down onto the black leather chair.

The smoke flew around the room once more as Snow's body came back into view. David was on her in an instant, hugging her tightly to him "Are you okay?" his voice tremoring as she squeezed him back nodding that she was fine.

"Did you see her?" Robin asked in quiet desperation.

Snow nodded "She's not our Regina….but there was a moment in her eyes when she asked about Henry and I told her that he truly was her son, I swear there was clarity and recognition behind them…."

Robin's heart swelled, maybe this wasn't a lost cause….maybe they could get her to remember….just maybe.

"But….." Snow continued meekly.

"But what?" Henry questioned beside Emma.

Shaking her head, she looked up at David, finding comfort in his blue eyes…."It's going to talk a lot more than just talking to save her…..and I don't think True Loves Kiss will work …."

Robin cringed at her words "I thought it could break any curse?"

Snow nodded sadly, but her eyes fell to the ground "Only if some part of both parties believe in the love….Emma broke it with Henry after she believed in the storybook, and Regina's kiss with Henry worked because he got his memories back and believed again…."

"And she doesn't remember Henry or I…." His voice faltered out at the end, the anguish of their situation becoming more and more desolate.

The group fell silent, Robin's head sinking into his hands as he sat on the cold hard ground. His heart ached, felt like it was being stomped and stepped on by a giant. How would they get her back if she didn't even remember her own son, or her soulmate….

"We need to take her out of the Underworld, get back to Storybrooke and work from there" Emma broke the tense silence.

"You're right, being here is toxic for her" David nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, but how….it's not like she is going to come willingly…" Snow interjected

Emma sighed and her gaze flicked to the ground in a moment of what appeared to be shame.

"Mom? What it is?" Henry noticed her change

She exhaled long before digging around in her coat pocket…pulling a vial of red dust from her jacket.

"What's that?" Robin asked

"Poppy Dust…." Snow echoed an answer in astonishment "But Emma, how did you get that?"

With a bite on her lip she grimaced out "Rumple thought we may need it…he said there is enough here to keep her asleep for about 12 hours…"

Robin chewed his lower lip….it wasn't going to be easy….but they all knew in that moment with the red dust staring in front of them…

They were going to have to kidnap the Evil Queen, and the Prince of Thieves was going to be the one to do it.


	12. You're My Mom

She'd never been one to sleep soundly, her mind wouldn't allow it. She'd wake up tired and sore from tossing and turning, her brain foggy in exhaustion. It was the nightmares that kept her awake, a few always in specific. The night Daniel died, the way the dust fell from her mother's hands as she desperately tried to kiss him back to life. Her wedding day, the feeling of utterly despair as the priest vowed her to be the Queen for the rest of her days, trapping her in a prison. Her wedding night, the night her innocence was taken, and every night that followed. The young girl she killed when Rumple had pretended to replace her, the face of the other brunette etched deeply into Regina's mind, full of fear and shock as she died but her hand. The multitude of times she thought she was about to die at the hands of her mother, the constriction in her lungs as ropes tightened around her chest, the filling of water in her lungs as she was being drowned…

No, Regina wasn't a sound sleeper because of these nightmares, but as she laid in bed tossing and turning it wasn't due to the nightmares of her past. Instead blue eyes infiltrated her subconscious, blonde stubble feeling oddly real under fingers, a thick accent coating through her ears, a faint smell of forest surrounding her, the taste of whiskey and mint lingering on her tongue.

It wasn't unpleasant, in fact quite the opposite as the unknown man simply sat across from her as a fireplace roared in heat, smiling gently as his hands roamed her bare arms. She couldn't hear their conversation, but the look in his eyes exposed a new shocking emotion….love. She sat in the dream, as a bystander, held by chains against a white wall as the man and to her shock, herself sat facing one another on the ground, red wine lingering in glasses long forgotten.

It was utterly confusing as she stared into the deception. They spoke softly, his lips crashed against hers gently, her hands wandered his chest, smiles parted on the pairs face. To Regina, the woman that resembled her looked so serene, so happy, so content….but that was a farce. She was the farthest thing from happy, the gaping hole in her heart a constant reminder of the loneliness.

The dream faded as the couple leaned in for a second kiss, and through her sleep she could feel the tingling in her stomach, the glow of her heart.

She gasped as she jolted from the black silk bedding, her heart racing, a bead of sweat trailing down her neck as she panted. Her fingers ghosted against her lips and she could have sworn the taste of whiskey and mint resided. Bewildered she threw the blankets from the bed, stalking over to the fire pit that had long since died. With a flicker of her hand it roared into life once more, and her mind foggily recalled the feeling of heat on her skin she she watched the strange dream before.

It had to be dark magic, something the Underworld God was creating, but why she did not know. Maybe to throw her off, want to dispose of the group before she could learn anything more. Her eyebrows creased as she stared into the flames. She needed to know more, needed an answer. Snow's encounter left her more confused than ever. The boy with the hazel eyes called her mom, his name was Henry Daniel Mills…that couldn't be a coincidence…could it? It had to be a foul trick, knowing those two names would burn her in the deepest ways possible. Snow knew of both her father and Daniel…it was cruel, it had to be cruel.

Still the young teens face resonated, his sad colored eyes striking through her. The heavy fog of her mind pressed harshly, forcing Regina to squeeze her eyes closed, attempting to keep the pounding headache at bay. His voice seemed familiar, the way he called her mom…she'd heard it before….but that was impossible.

Her rage flared through the uncertainty of the teen. Spinning around she growled furiously. She needed answers now. With a wave of her palm her body was engulfed in dark purple smoke. The magic receded and she admired the villainous look in the mirror. Her body was once more draped in a dark blue gown, the back exposed as diamonds rippled down her skin. Her eyes were dark, lips blood a dark plum.

She flipped her mirror open, and the dungeon filled with the captors came into view. Snow and David were sleeping together, cuddled up into the dirt. Regina rolled her eyes at the display. The blonde was tucked into the corner, her arm around the young boy who slept with a furrowed look on his brow. Her eyes roamed to the man who infiltrated her dreams. He lay on his back, an arm flung over his face, though she could see the crease of his forehead, accompanying the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He was distressed in sleep, and for a moment she wished to let her fingers trail against the blond stubble on his jaw, to let her thumb smooth the heavy lines that so plagued his face.

The moment was burned back as she retracted her hand. What the hell had gotten into her. This man was nothing but a stranger….a handsome stranger but a stranger none the less. This odd urge to touch him was panicking, the sudden pick up of her heart beat creating a tidal wave of uncertainty. She moved her eyes from him, finding the boy once more. With a silent incantation and twirl of her wrist he was silent removed by her magic, disappearing without notice.

She watched as his form came into view on her bed, his small frame nuzzled into the black satin sheets. Gently padding over she couldn't help but stare. His brown hair ruffled and messy sent an odd endearing spike into the pit of her stomach. The unconscious concern painted on his face causing her to bit down on her lower lip. She wanted to touch him, her hand floating over his sleeping body but something held her back. Instead she sat down, into the crook of his bent legs and wondered. Wondered who he was, why he was here, why he called her his mother. Thoughts plagued her as his breath echoed deeply into her chambers.

"Mom?"

She was jolted from her deep dazed state by the sound of his whisper. Her heart ran into a flurry as his eyes cracked open to find hers. Her jaw dropped open slightly, hopelessly pulling in oxygen as she stared at the young man.

Henry rustled up from the bed, pushing his body up into a sitting position. His heart was hammering as he took in his mother…no not his mother…the Evil Queen….but she was still there, he knew she was. But the dark venomous contrast of her clothes and makeup sent a shiver down his spine. He never knew the Evil Queen, only had read stories, heard recalls from others…nothing compared to the real life thing as his glared down at him.

Her lips were pursed tight, eyebrows tucked together in angry confusion. They stared at one another for moments unnoticed by either. Hazel eyes hopeful but scared meeting whiskey brown, heated and discomforted.

He found his courage beneath the sea of fear, swallowing down heavy as he fully sat erect on the bed. "Mom?"

Her eyebrows furrowed further if possible, her fist clenching into the sheets "Why do you insist on calling me that" her voice heavy in response.

Shrinking down into the bed he responded "because you are". His voice wavered, and it didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. She never hurt children, it was an unspoken rule deep down in her soul. The way his hazel eyes brimmed in anxiety pulled at her heart strings.

Her eyes closed for a moment, a deep breath drawn in to settle the thrashing her heart.

"I don't have children. You can't be my son"

"You adopted me"

Her eyes flicked open at his shocking answer….

"That's impossible" her voice near a whisper.

Though he was terrified, not of his mother but of the Queen, he knew that somewhere hidden behind this glamour his mother was there, and she needed him. His hands trembled as he reached forward to encase one of hers. He watched as her eyes widened at the action, fixated on the hugging palms.

A hot fire beamed through her, lighting her whole body up in it's warmth. She was lost for words, could only stare at the hands that held her own. The fog in her mind beat furiously against her, pounding and thrashing as the heat wave rolled through. Vaguely she could see a small baby, bundled up in a blue blanket, matching the small hat on it's head. The little cries it echoed out, the squeeze of tiny fingers around her own, a beautiful bubble of childish laughter echoing into her ears.

She wrenched her palm from the boys hands, eyes wide and she panted. The images felt to real….to real.

"Who are you?" She whispered out, finding his green eyes glued to hers.

It was with a small smile he answered "I'm Henry. Henry Daniel Mills"

Her heart clenched, it wasn't possible. This was a lie, a foul lie created by Snow White, another ruthless tool to tear her down further. Rage boiled in her veins at the thought.

"You are lying" She gripped out, standing in an instant, pulling her Evil Queen mask on tightly.

Henry recoiled at the action, his heart dismayed at the fact her couldn't get her to remember. His gaze folded down into the sheets and his fingers squeezed the satin cloth, wetness filling his eyes in defeat.

"I'm not lying" his voice tremored out.

Regina stalked away, her hands carding heavily into the long intricate updo as she growled out "You have to be".

It was the lingering hope in her tone that moved Henry from the bed, his feet padding slowly across the black diamond floor to where she stood. Her back facing him as her eyes stared into the fire.

"I remember when you let me keep Pongo for a week while Archie was gone, even though you hated dogs, you gave in"

The fog roared back to life in her mind at his words but she refused to turn around.

"I remember that one time I didn't want to go to school because Bobby was picking on me, and you let me stay home all day with you, eating ice cream and watching the lion king over and over again"

Her heart burned through the trembling of her body. It wasn't true. She didn't have a son.

"Every Night you used to read me Curious George, the same story over and over. You read it to Roland now actually, it's his favorite"

The new name burned into her, chocolate button eyes and a dimpled smile flooded into her vision as she squeezed her gaze shut.

"I remember the day I found the storybook, and I knew who you were" His voice trembled as he stopped a few feet away from her. His hands wrung together at the memories.

"I was so angry with you, I knew I wasn't crazy, but you made me think I was"

She felt nauseous, as she listened to him in stone silence. Her jaw watered as the bile rose into her throat.

" I knew you were the Evil Queen. That all of storybrooke was a fairytale. I knew that I had to find Emma, that she would break the curse"

Her eyes flared open at the sound of that name, Emma….Snow White and David's daughter…the blonde….the one who would undo her curse. A heavy harsh breath escaped her as the anger flooded again. The Savior, the one who would ruin everything….she survived….apparently….

Regina grimaced internally, she would have to figure out another way to cast the curse without this loophole foretold by that annoying imp.

"I hated you, so much" His voice brought her back from the fiery inferno of her mind.

Turning on her heels she arched an eyebrow, a sneer parting across her face. "If you know who I am, and you hate me so, then why are you here? You know I could kill you with a snap of my fingers"

Henry swallowed down hard, as the Evil Queen faced him in her full venomously glory. Her eyes were hollow and dark as she stared into him. It took everything he had not to run on the spot, but it was his mom and he needed his mom.

With a shaking step he closed the gap, eyes locking onto hers. "Because I need you back"

Regina huffed, recoiling as the liar claimed more and more space between them. Her feet seemingly rooted to the spot, holding her like concrete as he advanced.

There was not a foot between them, her breath hitched as her heart screamed at his presence.

"I hated you once, but I love you more than ever now. You're my mom, and I need her back"

His arms wrapped around her petrified frame, holding her into a hug as his head burrowed into her chest. She was in a panic, the oxygen of the room failing her lungs as the young boy held onto her tight. Her mind was violently battling, raging in the unknown. She was the Evil Queen, she didn't have a son….this was all a lie. Everything Snow said, everything this boy had said was a lie, it had to be.

She went to pull away, but his grip tightened, smothering her into him.

"Please mom, please try to remember me" His voice whispered into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

It was involuntary, the movement of her hands as they circled around his back. They shook in violence as the contact was made, her palms pressing gently into him. She leaned into his temple, breathing in the smell of light cologne and baby powder. Her memory stormed in, his face, his smile, his eyes all infiltrating her. The way she rocked him in the lounge chair as a baby, his toddler words calling out to her for the first time. The beaming of her heart on his first day of school. His cherub smile as chocolate cake smeared across his face. It was all there, it was all him.

Her heart felt as though it would explode. The memories of him running away, leaving without a trace began to emerge. The relief when she hugged him once more, the panic and fear when the blonde came into view. The surrounded months tearing at her as she began to lose him. It became cruel in her mind as the Evil Queen's voice pushed through the fog.

_It's not true. This is all a lie. It's magic, dark cruel magic._

Regina inhaled sharply as she watched the memories of Henry choosing Emma over her.

_They want you to believe it. They know your weaknesses. Love. It's always been your weakness. This boy is not but a foul liar, a pawn to get you to let your guard down._

She began to shake in the embrace, tears flooding into her eyes as the truth of this deceit became real. He wasn't her son. These were false memories. She knew it. She had done it countless times to others. Forced the one thing the wanted most into their mind to gain their trust, only to use them as a pawn in her schemes.

She forced the boy away with a rough shove. Her eyes stone walled in anger. How could they do this. How dare they do this. Snow White would pay, a thousand times over for this.

"Mom?" Henry's voice trembled as he found his footing. She looked wild in rage, her eyes darkening as her lips pulled back into a sneer.

"Tell your precious Snow White, I know what she is trying to do"

Her hands raised, summoning her magic

"Mom‼ Wait‼ Please just listen to me‼"

"No"

"Please‼" his tears began to fall at her defiance of him…if she didn't believe him who would she believe…

"Please Mom…."

"I'm not your Mother! STOP SAYING THAT!" She screamed

"Yes you are. And if I can't get you to believe it, maybe Robin can"

Her rage halted at the sound of his name….Robin….the man with the blue eyes….

She could feel her mind tugging and pulling. This boy seemed real, the feeling in her heart was real but it had to be a lie….regardless of the need to hold him again, it was a lie.

With a cloud of smoke he disappeared.

"I still don't understand why you had to make her Queen of the Underworld!" Cora sneered at the Devil. Ever since that dinner Cora was in a fit of rage. The title of power was hers, she would be damned to lose it to her daughter!

The anger had taken over, regardless of the fact her heart was back in place it seemed a impossible for the goodness to win. She was a women who wanted power, wanted those to kneel before her, love her as a Reagent, fear her as a Queen. Everything in her life had been working towards that one goal. Now her wretched daughter was back to take it all away once more.

"Look Chickie, You have use. Don't get me wrong, but your daughter is just that extra bit of spice that I need" Hades drawled back in heated amusement.

"I out to tear that smug grin from your face" Cora growled back. "You promised me that I was to be Queen"

Hades shrugged at the blue flames danced on his skin. "Yeah well plans change"

Her blood ran red hot, if she wasn't going to be Queen, then he damn well wasn't going to get his revenge she was certain of it.

* * *

 

Henry faded back into the dungeon, into the arms of the terrified group of adults. Snow's cries were the first thing to hit him as Emma's arms clutched to him tight.

"Oh God, Henry‼ I thought you were gone‼" Emma sobbed into his forehead, her tears rolling down her face.

His heart felt numb…she didn't remember him…for a moment when he hugged her he thought he had done it. The way her arm wrapped around him, gave him hope. But it wasn't enough…

He pushed back from Emma, with a sad shake of his head.

"It didn't work" he groaned

"What didn't?" David asked from beside him.

He pushed the tears back "I thought I could get her to remember….but she doesn't"

Without thinking, he walked straight to Robin, burying himself into the warmth of his surrogate father. He loved his family, there was no doubt, but they didn't understand this loss like Robin did. He felt Robin's arms pull him in tighter, his chin resting on top of his head.

"I'm sorry" Henry choked out.

Robin pulled back, finding the despaired green eyes of his step son, his own heart cracking at the pain he found within. "It's not your fault Henry"

Henry sniffled, his eyes falling from Robins hold "I feel like it is…I'm her son. She should know me" the last few words hitched as another tear fell.

It was all he could do not to cry, the pain Henry was feeling surrounded Robin. He had lost Regina before, but not like this….he knew that though he was in New York, she still knew him, still had their memories. But to be erased from her mind completely was devastating.

He hugged Henry back in tight, cradling the teens head as Henry cried into his shirt. He didn't care about anyone else, the looks of sadness mixed with jealousy coming from the three adults in front of him. Henry needed him, needed a tether to his mother that only Robin could provide, and damn them all if they didn't understand.

Regina lay flat against the bed, the feeling of exhaustion over taking her once more. She couldn't get Henry out of her head, everything that had transpired was stabbing through her like a hot knife. It was painful. The pain in his eyes, the pain in her soul, the relentless pain in her mind. It was beginning to take it's toll.

"Okay Sweetie, It's time!" His voice flared through the silent room.

She groaned, turning over to avoid his amber eyes.

"Now now, I have been gracious in giving you all the time you needed" He glided over to her, his fingers locking onto her arm, cold and brittle in grasp.

"Seriously, now is not the time to test me" She spit back, sitting up on the bed in all her regal form she could muster.

Hades stared at her long and hard, his magic whispering out to her invisibly. She was distressed, her mind was cracking, fog of his poison beginning to slip away. He burned in anger, the fire on his skin flickering red between it's blue dance. Time was running out, he knew once she remembered who she was it would all be over.

"I've given you plenty of time to squander….you are mine and I command you to do as I say" His tone heated in anger as his grip tightened on the alabaster arm of the Queen.

Rage roared through Regina at his demand, she was no one's servant. "Don't you dare demand anything from me"

She was impossible, beyond stubborn and he was beginning to hate it. He needed a new angle, and by the exhaustion on her face he knew just what it had to be. His black fingernails dug into her silky skin as he pulled her into his space, his other hand clutched to her chin, cutting red marks into her face.

"You will raise the dead for me, or I will have that boy executed"

Her heart beat frantically thrashed as she kept her stone wall mask up. The tug of her heart threatened to pull the organ from her chest. His hazel eyes burning into her. For whatever reason, even though the lil bastard was a liar, she couldn't let him die…there was still something that refused for it to happen.

"I will kill the other man with them. Robin, the thief. He will die along side the boy if you so dare defy me. I Swear It."

Bile rose in her throat. Her mind clashing as a future vision invaded her. They were side by side, blood soaked, eyes white and dead underneath her feet. Her hands pressed into their chests, but finding no heart beat beneath. It was ridiculous, but she needed to save them, two perfect strangers she didn't understand.

Stoning herself as to ensure her emotions didn't give her away, she stared back in heated anger "there is no need to get vile"

He smiled, knowing his plan had worked "Let's Go"

He tugged the Queen from her bed, changed her wardrobe in a gust of black magic, leaving her in a tight body hugging black velvet gown, lace cutting along the sides of her ribs, baring her chests as a heavy ruby sat thick on the cream skin. She looked as every bit an Evil Queen as he desired, and now it was time for him to get his revenge.

The group sat in the dark dungeon, trying to work out a plan to kidnap Regina. Snow and Henry confirmed she was in the north west tower, her bed chambers. They needed a diversion, something to draw Hades attention away as Robin stole into the room and used the poppy dust on the Queen.

It was a silent fear and understanding that it may not work….the Queen was versed in dark magic, and there was a chance she would be able to fight Robin off before she could be incapacitated. He could lose his life, while trying to save the love of his.

"I think we should head together towards to tower, and then flank off from there" David chimed in.

"No, separating could be the worse thing" Snow retorted back

"She's right, if we all go different ways there isn't a hope in hell that we all make it back!" Emma echoed her mother.

"Look's like you all need some help"

The icy voice pierced through their dungeon.

Snow's eyes widened in shock, David's jaw dropping as the dark shadow came into view. Henry clutched onto Robin's sleeve, his heart panicking as her white skin and dark eyes pulled out from the hood.

"Cora?" Emma's voice barely escaped as Regina's mother stepped into view

* * *

 


	13. A Dead Army

 

* * *

"Cora?"

They stood in shock as the women came into view, Snow's blood running ice cold. Cora smiled darkly "Hello my Dearest Snow…or should I say my murderer". She glared at the younger woman, who swallowed hard in fear.

"Don't worry I am not here to seek revenge" She smirked as the gate flicked open " I merely want to extend my help"

Emma frowned, she had met Cora before, knew exactly who she was and how she acted. Nothing was without strings attached with this woman. From the side, she saw Robin push Henry behind him, a scowl on his face matching Emma's own.

"What do you want?" Emma questioned.

Cora shrugged with her plastered smile "As I said, I want to help you"

"I don't buy it. Why would you want to?"

A bubble of anger flared through the older woman as she let out a clenched breath. They stood in tense silence for a minute, waiting for the other to make a move.

"I'm here to help my daughter" Cora finally gritted out, her gaze sending daggers at the blonde.

"Why?" David echoed from beside her, his body half hiding his terrified wife.

With another devious smile Cora cooed "Because that's what mother's do. And if I recall the last time I was trying to help my daughter, it was your wife who tricked her into killing me"

The words hung heavy in the dungeon Cora glaring at Mary Margaret for a deadly second before turning her attentions back to the blonde and other man who she did not know.

Curiosity overcame her as she gliding towards him "And who might you be?" she smiled.

Robin stood tall, towering over the woman who he knew so much about, who had brought nothing but pain to his soulmate. Anger seared through him as he glowered at the woman.

Cora's eyes roamed his body greedily for a moment, but when she came to a black inking on his forearm her heart stopped.

The Lion Tattoo…..her daughters soulmate….this was him.

Her jaw dropped open as she stared back up at him, after all this time, she found him.

"You're her soulmate" she whispered in half shock

Robin stilled, knowing that Cora had seen his tattoo, knowing of the story Regina had told him of the deception her mother tried to con her into. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, wanting nothing more than to tear this woman apart for everything.

He didn't answer just stared back an icy cold glare.

Sensing his repulsion of her, Cora pulled back "You think her soulmate would have been a happier sort, you are just anger"

He scoffed "Only for what you did to her"

Cora glared back, "You know nothing"

Stepping forward into her space, he could feel her breath on him as he cratered over her "I know everything you did to her. And trust me, if I wasn't focused on getting her back right now, this would be ending a very different way"

His fist clenched together, knowing he would never actually hit a woman, but the flickering thought crossed his mind. Pulling back he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to do something.

"You wanted to help her….so start helping" He growled.

She stared back, but her magic flowed from her palm as she twirled her wrist around, 5 silver cloaks hanging in mid-air.

"They will conceal you"

Emma's eyes widened, maybe Cora was actually going to help…it seemed odd, but there was a strange look in her eyes that the blonde couldn't let go of.

"Cora…." Mary Margaret stepped out from behind David, shaking slightly as she approached the other woman.

"I'm sorry for what I did" she trembled out, her gaze faltering down to the dirty stone floor. "I was trying to protect my family…."

"That's what I am trying to do now Snow" the older woman sighed, reaching forward, trying to let go of the hate that burned inside her. She was stuck in the Underworld forever, but that didn't mean her daughter had to be sentenced to the same fate.

Mary Margaret looked up, seeing the lingering warmth in the brown eyes of a woman who once only held hate. It was a small smile that passed "It's because you have your heart back, isn't it? You can feel love again". Her lower lip trembled as she reached out to the lock hands with Cora who simply nodded with a shameful smile of her own.

"I want to do better by her"

"Thank You Cora" Mary Margaret whispered out before pulling Cora into a gentle hug, stiff as it may have started out, the pair relaxed for a half moment.

"She is raising Hades dead army, you need to act quickly" Cora shook her head, pulling out of the hug.

"How do we get to her?" David asked as he moved beside his wife.

"The lake is on the north side of the Castle, there is a door hidden into the mountain side, you will need a medallion to open it"

Henry stepped out from behind Robin, "Like this one?". He held the thick chain high, and Cora let out a relieved sigh "Yes exactly"

"Wait, won't she be with Hades? How do we get her away from him long enough to either convince her to run or use the poppy dust?" Emma finally broke her stunned silence.

Cora batted off the question with a absent wave of her palm. "I can distract Hades, long enough for you to get Regina and leave"

Robin grimaced, it didn't seem like a very solid plan, but it may be the only one they had. "We should split up" he roused "I'll get Regina, and meet you four at the door. That way if I get caught at least it's only me and you can all still escape"

He felt Henry tense beside him, his nerves on edge at the prospect of losing both his mother and now step-father in the same night. Robin's arm wrapped around his shoulders, hugging him easily as he grinned "I'm an Outlaw, even your mother's Black Knights couldn't catch me." He smiled hoping to ease the teenagers uncertainty.

"Henry it's gonna be okay. I'll bring her back. I promise"

He passed his step-son a cloak with a smile.

"What are we going to do about Hades? Surely if he finds out we stole Regina back, he will just seek out revenge again will he not?" David frowned at the group.

With a villainous chuckle, Cora smiled "Well you see the perks of being the Queen of the Underworld, means I have certain, shall we say, communication pathways to those who can keep Hades where he belongs"

With confused looks passed around, Cora huffed "I know the fates, and the fates know Zeus. The man Hades is seeking revenge on. I am certain he would love to hear of his brothers plans to overthrow him"

They stood shocked, letting her bold statement soak in.

"You think Zeus can trap Hades here for good?"

Cora smiled "I am positive".

With a unison exhale, they threw their cloaks around their bodies, disappearing on instant from prying eyes, though they could still see one another, thankfully. David and Mary Margaret left first, followed by Henry who was flanked by Emma.

Robin waited a half second, letting the other four escape. Cora turned to him with a bewildered expression "What are you doing? Go" she motioned annoyed to the open gate.

Stepping forward slowly, he extended out a hand to the mother of his soulmate who looked beyond shocked at the action.

"Thank You" His tone less cold than before, eyes softer in their blue hue, a gentle smile on his lips.

Humming Cora faced him, searching his face once more "You must really love her if you are willing to go through all of this"

Robin smirked "I'll go through hell and back for her. She is my soulmate and I refuse to leave without her"

Cora closed the distance between their hands, reciprocating his smile "Well…."

"Robin"

"Well, Robin. I am grateful she has you then"

With a plume of ruby smoke, Cora was gone, leaving Robin alone in the dungeon.

It was now or never.

There was this strange burning in her heart as she followed the God down the black onyx staircase. She couldn't quite figure it out but something wasn't sitting right deep down. The memories that had flooded into her mind when that boy hugged her lingered still. It felt real, but at the same time not real. The pictures of his baby face smiling at her, his bouncing words of  _mama_  as he tore around a kitchen she didn't know….it was pressing against her.

Then there was her dream, the blue eyed thief sitting across from a vision of herself. The mint and whiskey she swore she could still taste. Her heart stuttered as she thought of him, but why she didn't understand. It's not like she knew him….right?

"You're thinking so loud I can hear it" Hades grumbled in front of her.

A spike of anger licked through her veins as she glared back "You aren't telling me everything you know"

Hades turned around "If I told you everything, we would be here for an eternity" he smugly grinned.

Rolling her eyes, she scowled "You know what I mean. Who is that boy?"

The blue flames roared dark red, black smoke erupting from under his cloak as he sneered out through gritted daggered teeth "I grow tired of you questioning me".

Never one to back down, a massive fireball erupted from her palm as she growled back "And I don't like being lied to"

If looks could kill, they'd both be dead right now. Either side willing to bow down to the other. Hades breath grew ragged through his fiery rage, he knew he still needed her and that made him even more enraged. Just one more hour, then he could be rid of her and finally have his revenge. Focusing on that, he stamped down his desire to have her killed, the red flames faltering back into blue.

"You raise my army, and I will tell you everything I know about him" he offered, knowing that she would be dead before ever getting a question out.

"And the thief, I want to know who he is" She dead panned back.

With a huff, Hades shrugged "Fine, now let's go".

The amber glow of his eyes gave away some hidden agenda, and though it was just for a moment it passed through his gaze, it didn't escape her. He wasn't being entirely truthful, how could she expect as much from the God of the Underworld. She knew that look to, the deceit that accompanied it. Her stomach rolled at the understanding that he was going to more than likely have her executed. Stealing her slight fear, she let her anger override, she was the Evil Queen, one of the most powerful practitioners of magic in all the realms, and to hell with him if he thought he could do her in so easily.

They stalked off in silence, both plotting and planning internally as the dead lake came into view. The echoes of dying cries filled the cavern, making her skin crawl as she approached. Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat, she glared up at Hades waiting.

The fire danced in his eyes, it was finally going to happen, he was going to win, after years of sitting in his hell hole, literally, it was his time. Dark blue magic billowed from his palms as he stared into the lake. The green waters beginning to trash and curl as a whirlpool , the souls of the dead swirling in it's wake.

She stood mesmerized at the site.

"Now, I need you to thread into my spell and wake the dead"

She frowned, her eyes darting back to the dead sea. Uncertainty rolled through her, a dead army couldn't be the best thing….but she didn't have much of a choice. She wanted out of this disgusting place, back to her palace in the Enchanted Forest.

Inhaling deeply she sought out her magic, it's deep plum blackness swirling as she interlaced herself to the God. His magic was powerful, sucking her into it as she tried to steady herself. Purple and Blue weaved together as the water turned a dark black. She was awestruck as a torrent of white light blew up from the water, creating a tower burning hotly. Her heart pounding as dark shadows began to move forward from it.

"YOU'RE HOLINESS‼‼" A scream tore through the cave, cutting their magic off in an instant as they turned out. Hades roared red in malice "What‼!" The demon fell to it's knees, trembling slightly in front of the terrorizing God.

"They've escaped" he groveled

Fire blew out from Hades in every direction, Regina barely ducking in time as a fiery whip sailed past her.

"What do you mean escape" Hades sneered as the black plume of smoke billowed from his cloak.

The demon swallowed hard, "We don't know. The cage is empty"

Clenching his bony fists, he shook with rage. Nothing was going to stop him and this annoying rescue attempt was ending here and now.

Turning around he clutched at Regina, towering over her as he glared "Don't Move"

The venom in his voice sent an ice chill down her spine. She was rarely afraid, but the look in Hades eyes rooted her feet to the spot. He vanished in a cloud of grey smoke, leaving her alone in the cave.

She shook off the uneasy feeling, looking back down to the emerald green water, silence surrounding her.

"Regina?"

She whirled around at the interrupting strange voice…and yet it wasn't that strange…

The fireball in her palm glowing as the blue eyed man walked into view around a giant boulder. Her eyebrows arched at him,  _what the hell was he doing here?_. She glowered at the man, but a flicker of warmth danced in her soul.

"Regina, it's me" He gently walked forward, palms raised in submission as he approached.

"And who exactly are you" She frowned, not quite letting the fire extinguish in her hand.

Robin sighed, she really didn't know who he was. This was going to be one hell of an explanation…

"I promise to tell you everything, but I need you to come with me"

She laughed "Go with you? A thief? You are either incredibly stupid or….i'm not even sure what the alternative would be"

He grimaced, but continued to close the distance between them. Locking their eyes together, he stopped not two feet away, somewhat surprised she hadn't moved yet.

His voice was soft, strangely comforting as he spoke, not once breaking eye contact with her.

"I know you don't remember me now, but you will once we get back to Storybrooke"

 _Storybrooke?_ Why did that sound familiar….wasn't that the name of the cursed town she was planning to make with the Dark Curse? The questioned passed on her face for a moment and Robin seized it.

"It's our home. A town you created. We have a family there, Henry and Roland"

She stayed stone silent, staring back at the man with a frozen face. This couldn't be true, she lived in the Enchanted Forest, the curse hadn't even been cast yet.

Her tone was icy as the fireball in her palm grew "That's not possible. I'm the Queen Regent in the Enchanted Forest. I have no family"

Robin's heart sank at the last four words, "Yes, Regina. You Do"

For a moment she scanned his face, admitting once more he really did have handsome features, the broad shoulders under the green tunic, a thick chest and toned build.

"Let me guess, You are what, my husband, my lover in this Storybrooke?" She sneered.

With a shockingly sad sigh, she watched him half smile "Well, we aren't quite engaged yet, but I have every intention of it, and as for your lover…well I suppose I carry that title as well. Proudly I may add"

His smirk sent a pulse through her body, the dimples that were set underneath the dark blonde beard igniting a surprising fire inside.

"You truly think a Queen would bed an Outlaw?" She scoffed in play, but her mind wondered as the heavy fog brewed inside.

With a full smile, the thief chuckled back "I consider myself a very lucky man to have a Queen"

"The Evil Queen" she retorted.

Robin shook his head "No, not Evil. Just my Queen Regina". He stepped closer and her breath hitched at his new proximity.

"And I miss her" He whispered as his hand reached out for hers. She froze, her heart thundering as she watched his hand placed lightly onto her forearm. A shock wave ran through her veins at his contact, burning as it raced through her body. She pulled back from him, drawing in short breaths as the electricity faded. He seemed to have felt it to, the look in his eyes soft and gentle as she found them.

She stared at him for a long minute, the battle in her mind roaring to life as the fog fought through her inner voice.

 _It's a lie, it's not true._ The Evil Queen sneered

_He's a thief, nothing more._

_You know he is lying, he speaks of things that aren't possible._

Regina's eyebrows knitted together as the demon inside began to take over

_How dare he even touch you_

_How dare he fill your mind with vicious lies_

_You know what to do to those who lie to you…._

Her body trembled as the anger rose, her expression stoning into a fierce glare. He was just a thief, nothing about this was true. He was lying, another person who was lying to her just to gain something. Like her mother, like Leopold, like that bastard imp. Always lying and taking from her. She fought her entire life against being someone's whipping post.

Robin saw the shift in her eyes, his heart crashing as the mask drew up high.

"Regina, please listen to me" he began to beg but she was gone. It was now or never. The vial slipped from his coat into his hidden hand, popping open to use.

With a heavy exhale he sought her gaze out once more, "Forgive Regina"

"For What?" she questioned, as she was about to raise her fireball and send it back, but he was fast, damn thief. The poppy dust swirled into her face, rendering her unconscious in a matter of seconds. The last thing she felt was not hitting the stone floor as expected, but by being caught into a pair of strong arms, the smell of pine infiltrating her as blackness clouded her mind.

Robin cradled her as she fell, his heart aching as he hugged her for a moment. He knew they didn't have a ton of time, so he stood quickly, curling the unconscious Queen in his arms as he ran.

His heart pounded as he climbed the dark mountain, the stairs steep and more dangerous with every one. She jostled lightly in his strong arms, unresponsive as he stormed towards the door.

He heard a blood curdling scream, a wave of fire lighting up the kingdom.

Hades knew, they were running out of time.

Thundering up the steps, his lungs burned for air, sweat pooling on his brow, dripping down his back, but he dare not stop. Rounding the corner, his heart stopped as a demon jumped from above, crashing into him and Regina. He tried to cradle her fall, but they fall hard into the steps as the demon began to scrape and tear at him.

Letting her go, he whirled around with the thing on his back, slamming it into the wall as it's claw dug deep into his skin, slicing through his shoulder. He yelled at the flash of pain, the warm blood seeping down his arm. Finding his strength, he grasped at the demon, pulling it over his shoulder and slamming it hard into the stone. It went limp as the skull fractured, black blood oozing from his head. Groaning, Robin shook off the wave of dizziness as he reached Regina, hauling her back into his arms through the spikes of pain from his shoulder.

The fire around him began to grow, so hot it was burning his skin. He nearly lost his footing when another demon came racing up from behind him, screaming as it closed the gap. The creature's claws nearly finding purchase on his calves. The demon lunged and Robin's heart dropped, but an arrow whistled by his torso, sailing straight into the red demon. It sputtered and fell to the ground.

"ROBIN!" He turned to see Mary Margaret and David armed at the top of the stairs, Emma firing her gun at the influx of demons that came from all sides. Her body shielded Henry into a corner, as round after round blew off. David ran down the 30 steps, hoisting Robin up as best as possible as they clambered up the last few steps, the arrows from Mary Margaret's bow never ceasing as she fired.

They barrelled onto the landing, as a violent bellow roared from below. The flames now engulfing nearly everything, black smoke pouring out from the cracks in the stone. It was becoming difficult to breath, dizziness rolling through their bodies as the oxygen was sapped from the air.

"Henry, the Medallion! Hurry!" Emma cried as another gunshot rang out.

The thick black stone door stood ominous as Henry reached for the necklace, pushing the medallion into the embossed twin on the door. Nothing happened.

"It's not working!" He hollered.

"TRY AGAIN!" David roared back as he fought off another beast.

Henry twisted and pushed and pounded but the door didn't budge.

"I don't understand ‼" He coughed through the black plumes of smoke.

Robin held Regina tight, backing her sleeping body into the doorway beside their son. They had to escape or else they would all surely die. Grasping Henry's hand, he shook off the nausea and pain that waved around his body.

Together, they pressed the Medallion into the door.

The moment that passed seemed like an eternity, the echoing of Emma's gun, David and Mary Margaret yelling and fighting off the never ending onslaught.

White light burned through the doorway, exploding around them, sending the deadly creatures flying into the fiery pit below. The door swung open, and Henry scrambled inside, pulling Emma with him. Robin clutched Regina once more, running through the barricade, the Charmings steps behind him.

They heard Hades scream, fire plumes erupting in the cave as the door slowly shut, sealing itself in it's white magic once more.

Regaining their breath, they slumped against the stone corridor, hearts pounding, sweat beading down their red faces. It took Robin a moment to get through the searing pain in his shoulder as he calmed his breathing.

"Everyone okay?" David finally huffed out, thankful when they all shakily nodded back.

Emma stood first, helping Henry to his feet as her parents follow suit. Robin stood slow, adjusting Regina in his arms, in a failing attempt to lessen the load on his one arm. He grimaced.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret ran to his side, seeing the pooling of blood on his shirt.

He nodded through gritted teeth "I'm fine".

"David!" She called out in a panic, her husband flying to her side in an instant.

"I got her Robin, I promise" He moved the sleeping Queen from the injured man, hoisting her up into his own protection. Though he was loathe to release her, he knew he couldn't carry her the whole way, not like this.

The began to walk through the dark hallway, a light flickering at the end of the corridor. There was no other way out, so they treaded carefully towards what they hoped would be freedom.

"Oh no" David whispered from behind the group, who all turned at his whimper.

"David what is it?" Emma shook in fear at the agonized look on her father's face.

He tore his eyes from her, looking up at the group, the hand that laid on her stomach coming up bright red. Robin scrambled over to them, his eyes finding her face, ashen, the color gone from her lips. He tore the heavy garment from her torso, and his heart crashed into a thousand pieces.

The once olive cream skin, covered in dark red, the gash on her abdomen so deep you could see the muscles protruding. It bleed heavy, dripping down her side.


	14. The Queen of Storybrooke

It's burning, hot and prickling through the torn flesh. Breathing becomes a labour as consciousness begins to come to. It's bright where she is, too bright, but thankfully the mattress is soft enough under her back. Wincing her fingers find the searing edges, sorching to her touch. She groans, clenching her eyes shut to avoid the waking dawn. There is a faint smell of honey and mint, and maybe a touch of nature, arbour pine, it's familiar to home.

She can hear voices muffled as they are, somewhere in the distance, but their inflections and tones escape her in the moment. It could be her guards, but it doesn't quite sound like them. Her council members possibly, but again it's not the same. Something is off. She tries to move, but her body feels as though it's been through a blender and whatever the ricocheting pain in her side is renders her nearly immobile.

Thick eyelashes flicker open to find pale white ceilings, and her heart jolts. She doesn't know this place, where is she? The last memories are of the dead lake, the black and purple swirling magic before prisoners had been reported escaped.

 _Wait…. The prisoners…._ It hits her like a brick wall, Snow White and her revolting Prince Charming, the blonde woman, the hazel eyes of the boy who called her mom, and that thief, his blue ocean eyes. She begins to shake slightly, they must have taken her, after the thief blinded her with poppy dust, they kidnapped her. Whether this was a better prison than the other she doesn't yet know, but dammit she is about to figure it out and torch them all.

Through the white hot pain, she near screams as she sits up, teeth clenching so tight they threaten to break as sweat beads on her forehead. This won't do. Her palm ghosts up to her abdomen and a sudden surprising shock happens when she finds herself in a black silk and rather short laced nightgown, one that is most definitely not hers. But who's ever it is, she has to admit they do have rather fine taste. The bandages pucker from the silk and she calls on her magic, but it fails her, flickering under her fingers but not emerging.

Regina growls, annoyed and slightly concerned. Her gaze moves around the room, it's tasteful, pale blue walls, white wooden elegant furniture, a vanity with a plethora of jewellery and makeup. The bed is large, light grey silk sheets, and a thick dark blue blanket. Wherever she is, it's better than the cavernous dungeon of the Underworld, but she smirks to the fact it doesn't have the dark fearful beautiful quality of her chambers in her own castle.

Her wanderings are interrupted by the crack of the door opening, and there is the thief, wary and yet there is a lingering relief in his blue eyes as a small smile parts against his stubbled jaw.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" He questions as the door closes, a plate of toast, fruit and a small glass of orange juice. She stares, but says nothing as he moves towards the bed, setting down the tray at the foot of the bed. He stands somewhat shyly in front of her, almost waiting to see if she would say something or not.

He's handsome, ridiculously handsome. The tailored cut of the black tight cotton shirt that tucks into the dark denim jeans that hug his hips. His chest is broad, arms thick and strong, the stubble of his chin coarse hiding the dimples that lie underneath. And then there are his eyes, blue as the sky, but flecked with gentle green sparks.

Robin waits, watching her take him in as though she has never laid eyes on his before. The curious heat behind them make his skin flush and it takes everything he has not to pounce and claim her lips. He does move, closer to and she flinches, halting his motion with a small sigh.

"Regina – "

"You're quite frank, using my first name thief." She cuts him off hotly.

Robin chuckles and sits on the bed beside her, so close his thigh touches hers. She moves quickly, ceasing the warm electricity that had been elicited. He bites down on his lower lip, eyes coasting up the black silk of her torso, finding the bandage pattern underneath. Frowning at the wound that lies beneath, abrading the perfect olive skin.

"Are you doing okay? It's time to change your wound"

Their eyes meet, glaring uncertainty in chocolate orbs matched with concerned pain in blue ones. His heart pounds with an aching need to touch her, but the fear in her eyes keeps him still.

"I don't need your help thief, you've done quite enough" she snarls, moving farther away, but the action causes a shock of violent pain to rip through her and she whinces harshly. To harsh for Robin to not move. His hand grasps hers softly "Hey, easy. Let me help you"

She wants to retract from his grip but the pain is blinding enough that it makes her clutch him tighter as it passes. A heavy exhales parts through her ruby lips.

"Regina please" He begs gently moving closer to her. She hates being this weak, but without her magic she knows that if the wound isn't cleaned it will certainly give in to infection. With a huff she nods, but halts his hand that moves to the hemline of her nightgown.

She glares at the thief, and he smiles knowingly, standing up and letting his fingers reluctantly part from hers for the moment. Walking to the dresser, he pulls out a black pair of sleeping pants and a matching tank top, passing them to her in kind.

"Do you need help to change?"

"No!" she scowls "Just give me a minute"

Robin nods and leaves her alone for a few moments, but the hard whimper pulls him back into the bedroom quickly. She hasn't moved much, her palm resting on her stomach, the folded clothes still lay beside her. He chews his lip for a moment, questioning if he should try and help, she's not herself right now and surely would not appreciate him intruding. He steps back but she cries out at the same time, a few choice expletives dropping from her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let me help you" He jogs to the side of the bed.

"I don't need your help thief" Regina shifts again but clenches her teeth through the pain.

Robin lightly scoffs through a breathy laugh "You are so stubborn you know that"

If looks could kill, he would be a pile of ash on the duvet right now. They sit staring at each other for a minute before Robin cocks his head to the side with playfully raised eyebrows.

"You are irritatingly persistent you know that" She snarks but pushes the blanket down to settle on her waist.

"Yes well, I kind of have to be with you" He smiles.

"If you so much as touch me in anyway other than cleaning this bandage I will break your fingers, understood?" she dead pans.

He throws his palms up in surrender "I will be nothing but a gentleman, I promise"

"Who knew a thief had such honor" She quips back with a tight smile. His heart aches over her words. He will get her back, time won't matter, he will do everything possible to bring his Regina back.

He slides closer, her eyes glues to his motion as his fingers skate the the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up to reveal the smooth creamy skin on her thighs. She can see the flicker of desire in his blue eyes as they drop a shade darker, but before she can make a smart ass comment, he pulls the blanket up to cover her black laced undergarments. It's surprising, men usually drool over this type of opportunity, but not him, he's keeping his promise. The nightgown rests just under her breasts, exposing her stomach and the massive bandage on her right side.

She grimaces, annoyed at the fact she can't just heal herself and be out of this bedchamber. His fingers are gentle as he removes the bandage carefully, frowning at the angry red skin below. They had done their best to clean it and stitch her wound back up but the dark red dried blood and scarred tissue pained him.

"I need to go get some warm water, salve and a new bandage, one second"

Regina watches as he escapes to the bathroom before glancing down at the injury. It looks terrible, spanning from her hip bone up to the underside of her ribs. It's deep, she can feel the spasms in her muscles, the burning of the torn skin. It will leave a nasty scar, another for the collection.

He returns, and places a bowl on the bedside table and squeezes out a washcloth.

"This may sting" he comments sadly and he slowly presses the cloth to the corner of the wound. Regina hisses and sends a glare at him, but the anguish in his eyes makes her heart stutter.

"Why are you taking care of me? I'm the Evil Queen" she questions, more hesitantly than planned.

His eyes flicker up to hers, "You're not the Evil Queen, you're just Regina. And taking care of you is part of my job"

"And why would that be in your job description?"

Robin smiles, exhales lightly before staring straight into her eyes "Because I love you"

Her eyebrows furrow at his words as she sharply inhales, but the warm glow in her heart is something she can't quite figure out. She stays silent, breaks his strong gaze as she gazes back down to where his hand lays gently with the wet cloth on her stomach.

Robin allows her to stay silent, knowing she doesn't understand what is truly going on. He cleans her wound quietly, wiping away the blood smears before grabbing the salve. Coating his fingers generously, he slowly coats her skin in it, and is thankful when she breathes a sigh of relief. The balm is cool, fighting against the hot prickle, numbing it quickly in reprieve.

"Are you alright?"

She hums and nods but doesn't dare look at him. The bandage comes next, covering the wound and soaking in the rest of the salve. He gently pulls back down the nightgown, covering her once more.

"All done, we will have to change that bandage every few hours to ensure it's not becoming infected" He grabs the bowl and heads back to the bathroom, dumping the light red contents down the sink and replacing the balm.

When he comes back he smiles at the fact she is eating some of the fruit on the plate. He watches her from the door frame, her hair long and tousled framing her face, void of any makeup. She is stunning. Just how she is, like this, small and tucked into their bed, not a sign of the once Evil Queen hanging around her.

"Are you done staring, or is there something else you wish to talk about?" She smirks facing away from him and staring out the window. He laughs, and moves back to the bed, popping a few grapes in his mouth as he moves around her.

"I think you should rest, I'll be back in a little while to check on you"

There is a lurge in her heart, and for whatever god unknown reason, she doesn't actually want him to leave. But she will be damned if he knows that. So instead she shrugs. He places a device beside her, "press the 1 button if you need to reach me". She rolls the black box in her hands, "I'm sure i'll survive without you" she quips back, putting the phone back on the bedside table.

He doesn't move, just stands at the edge of the bed beside her. She raises an eyebrow in question and is stunned when he takes her palm and presses a gentle kiss to her knuckles. There is a humming sensation as his lips hit her skin, and the sudden fog in her brain is rolling in hard.

"I'll see you later M'lady" he smiles and drops her hand. Leaving her with a bewildered expression to his actions as the door closes behind. Her head begins to pound with the pressing fog, cloudy voices and fuzzy faces force into her head. It's confusing and irritating. How and Why is she here? Why would a thief kidnap her from Hades? There had to be a proper explanation, and whatever cock and bull he was feeding her about  _love_ was simply impossible. No one loves the Evil Queen.

She blinks back the brimming of tears, and settles back into the bed, exhaustion pulling at her. Just a few hours, that's all she needs to gain her magic back, just a few hours and this will all be sorted out and she can go home.

There is a small voice talking quietly beside her, through the haze of her dreams she isn't quite sure if it is real or not. The picture swirling in her mind begins to fade, the strange movie of a fuzzy world slowly drifts out as she comes into consciousness. The voice is definitely real. She keeps her eyes closed, listening to the tiny voice. It's a boy, that much she can tell, and the happy bubble of his tone is strangely soothing.

"one day, Mowgli and Baloo were swimming in the river, singing their favorite song together, eating berries and playing in the water. When all of a sudden monkeys came out from the trees…."

Her eyes crack open, finding a small boy, curly brown hair, dimpled chubby cheeks and focused brown eyes staring at a book. She listened to him read, trying to place where she knew him from. A small smile cracks her lips when he becomes animatedly involved in the book, something about monkeys grabbing a boy and swinging him through the trees.

 _Strange book for a child to read_ she hums to herself. His words stumble, and he frowns at the pages, trying to figure out the letters below. Her head tilts slightly, it's impressive the boy knows how to read this well, he couldn't be more than 7.

"Nec-sis- Ne-sis- " he chews his lip, growing impatient at the hard word.

"Necessities" she whispers.

The book falls in the boy's lap as he stares at her with wide chocolate button eyes. A sudden beaming smile rips across his adorable face, the dimples cratering in his chubby cheeks.

"GINA!" he squeals, throwing himself onto her chest, thankfully not hitting the wound on the other side. She is stunned, as his arms grip her neck, his face burying into her neck. Her arms freeze in the air around him, and she is about to push him off, but then his little whisper "I missed you mommy" cracks her resolve and her arms wrapped tenderly around his little body. She doesn't say anything, simply hugs the little stranger back for a moment.

He pulls back, smiling brightly, his palms pressed against her cheeks "Are you still hurt?", he questions.

"I've been better" she replies, still not exactly sure what to make of this situation.

"Papa said that you have a bad owie" He frowns, a puppy eyed expression molding to his face.

Her heart thunders, she should have recognized the similarities, the sweet eyes, gentle smile and those damn dimples, they should have been the first give away that this little boy was the thief's son. A wave of nausea rolls through her suddenly. The hazel eye'd boy calling her mom in the Underworld, the thief's profession of love, the story of them having a life together….and then this little boy calling her mommy….it couldn't be. She couldn't have children, she made sure of that a long time ago. But then how is this possible?

She grows uncomfortable under the tot's penetrating stare. Swallowing hard she goes to move the boy from her side, but is interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door.

"Roland! Son what are you doing?" The thief jogs into the room, slightly concerned at the fact his boy is casually laying beside the Queen who isn't quite in her right mind, though Robin knows from their history, if there is one person that could climb the high walls she built, it was his little boy. He had done it before, and Robin was calming certain he could certainly do it once more.

"I was reading mommy a book!" He smiled, jumping into Robin's arms with a giggle. Robin's eyes find Regina's with a smile. She looks stunned, but almost at ease as she looks at father and son.

"Roland, what did I say about letting mommy rest?" He gave his son a knowing look before settling down on the bed beside Regina. The boy grimaced, chewed his lip in shame "that she needed to sleep…. But daddy! I just wanted to read her the Jungle Book. It's her favorite one and I missed her" he whined.

 _My favorite book? I've never even heard of it before…._  She internally wonders, but the way Roland said he  _missed her,_ has her stomach in knots. Robin seems to feel her discomfort through his side glance, watching as she fiddles with the hem of the blanket.

"Roland, why don't you go downstairs, I'll make us some lunch and then we can go pick up Henry?"

The young boy bounces in his father's lap, with a cheery "YES! I want pancakes!"

Robin laughs "How about a sandwich, pancakes are for breakfast"

Roland groans "but I like pancakes, apple pancakes‼"

Regina smiles at the boys puppy eyes once more, obviously knowing they will work on his father like a charm, and to his satisfaction, Robin gives in, "fine, fine. I'll make you apple pancakes"

Roland cheers and jumps off the bed, running out of the room without a second thought. Robin watches his son take off, smiling at his carefree nature. He turns to Regina, whose eyes have fallen to the blanket, a grimace on her face, full of unknowing and annoyance. This can't be easy for her.

"Care for some pancakes M'lady?"

"It's your Majesty" she snipes back, irritated at this entire situation.

Robin sighs, "I apologize. Can I make you some pancakes Your Majesty?"

Regina sinks back into the bed, "I'm not hungry" huffing out as she shuts her eyes closed again.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She hums "Not unless, you have a bath I can get this grin off of me with"

To that Robin smiles, "That is a request I can most definitely fill. I'll draw you a bath" He stands to her shock, walking into what she can only assume is the bathing chamber. The water begins to run, Robin adding some lavender oils he knows she loves.

Walking back into the room he extends out a hand "Your Majesty". She stares back, split between needing his help and not wanting it. She knows that she probably won't be able to make it there without his annoying assistance.

_Just excellent, having to limp around like an injured puppy_

But the grin on her skin is more pressing. With a shove of the blanket she grabs his hand, standing gingerly into his arms with a whimper. Dizziness surrounds her and she stumbles for a moment, his warm palms gently steadying her hips. They are chest to chest, she can feel his breath against her skin, and there it is, that arbor pine smell. She lingers longer than intended, soaking in the steady beat of his heart, the gently expanding of his lungs.

He swallows hard, being this close to her is near impossible to not lean in and kiss her. But there is hesitation in her movements as her chin tilts up, a lingering uncertain fear in her eyes. He smiles, and moves to her side, letting her step on her own, being there only if she needs. They make their way into the bathroom, and she freezes. There is no way she will be able to get into that tub herself.

She groans, letting out a harsh irritated huff.

_Dammit!_

He understands why she stopped, knows that the Queen is aborted at the idea of asking for help. She isn't some kicked puppy, but he is hers, and that is enough for him.

"I promised to be a gentleman, I won't go back on my word Your Majesty"

She rolls her eyes, but turns to face him with a threatening arched eyebrow. She is surprised when he grabs a fluffy white towel, passing it to her with a small smile. Regina takes it, and covers her body from him as he slides the thin black straps off her shoulders, the nightgown pooling at her feet. He bends down, the towel obstructing her body from his eyes as his fingers pull down the lace undergarment.

She steps back, still clinging to the towel as he stands back up, the rouge on his neck makes her blush slightly. If she wasn't so incapacitated she would have thrown this towel to the floor a long time ago, and had her way with the handsome outlaw. Maybe another night….

Robin moves to her side, holding her waist as she steps slowly into the heated water. With ease he bends with her as she lowers her body into the bath, taking the towel with her as she sits into the beautiful tub. His forearms soak as he follows her till her back hits the bathtub wall.

She is thankful for the bubbles that shield her from his eyes, though he never does take advantage of her naked self. He removes the towel from her grasp, wringing the water out before hanging it on the door frame, settling a second dry one beside her.

"Call me when you're ready to get out" He smiles, kissing her hand again just like this morning. Its incredible to herself that she actually allows it to happen. But there is something about him, something familiar and safe.

She nods and drifts off into the water.

Downstairs, the kitchen is suddenly bustling with new incomers. The Charmings, chatting with Roland who continues to plow through his pancakes, Emma and Henry each having a few of their own.

"Robin!" Snow calls out as he enters the room "How is she? How's the wound? Is she remembering anything?" Her inquisition is about to become never ending as he holds up a hand to answer.

"She's okay, still healing, and fairly exhausted. And no, she doesn't remember anything" His tone disheartened as he grabs the coffee pot.

"She will, don't lose hope" Snow walks over to place a gentle palm on his forearm. "We all know it will work out. You fell in love before, it will happen again" She smiles.

But Robin exhales "That was when we were in Storybrooke….under different circumstances and –"

David is the one to interrupt his rambling "And in the Enchanted Forest" he smirks to Robin's wide eyed expression "What?"

The Charmings laugh in unison, before Snow chuckles "Oh please, the two of you thought you had everyone fooled. But your skills at hiding the fact you were both together were terrible, truly"

Robin feels the heat flush in his cheeks. Sure, back in the Enchanted Forest, they had something….but they never defined it as anything….just a distraction…. A way to relax…. At least that's what they told themselves. But there was more to it than that. They both knew, but were either too proud or to scared to actually voice any true feelings.

"I have nothing but faith in the two of you" David chimes in.

Robin smiles, staring down at the black liquid in the mug, it was easy for them to have hope, and though he wouldn't give up on it, or give up on her, it was going to be a long road.

He is surprised when he see's her back in bed, clothed and sleeping soundly. She is stubborn that is for certain. His heart glows when he see's the child's book resting on her lap. It seems Roland may already be climbing those walls. He changes into sweats, gently eases the book from her hands and places it on the bed side table. The glow of the bedside lamp basks her skin in a soft yellow and he can't help but take a minute to just look at her.

They had been through so much together, most of it filled with sorrow and longing, but no matter what, they found their way back to each other each time. He sighs, guilt rising over the anguish she has lived through, a lot due to him. His fingers brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, and she hums at the contact. He flicks off the light, dropping the room in darkness.

He slides into the other side of the bed, watching the way her chest rises and falls slowly. He itches to touch her, but knows that she wouldn't allow anything of the sort. But he can't help it, help himself from just feeling her. His hand reaches out, and gently so not to wake her, interlaces their fingers together. A beat of silence goes by as he waits for her to wake up and torch him, but his heart blooms when he feels her fingers grip his a fraction harder.

Maybe there is hope after all

A week has gone and passed, and the Evil Queen still remains. There is more strength in her now though, and though he is happy to see her moving more, it also is selfishly building in his stomach at the fact she doesn't need him as much. She can change and bathe herself, and has even taken up to walking around the house when he isn't around.

They haven't made any progress on the type of potion that has taken her mind, and unfortunately Mr. Gold is out god knows where with Belle right now. He would probably be the only person who would have some insight into what is happening with her. Snow had continued to suggest True Love's Kiss, but Robin would shake his head each time. It's not that he doesn't think it wouldn't work, they are soulmates, but he also doesn't want to press her, force her into something she doesn't want.

So he waits, day after day, missing her more with each. Her temper is short, and he knows she is restless to get "home" as she calls it. It breaks his heart everytime she moves away from him, the hours she spends silent in bed, frowning in annoyance. His only saving grace is Roland, who has thankfully been the only one the Queen truly allows around her. Even Henry hasn't had much luck….

 

******2 Days Ago******

She walks around the mansion, fingers lingering on the mantle piece as she stares at the silver frames. There are photos of her, with a young brown haired boy, throughout the years, from a baby to a teen. They look happy, well save for a few photo's when their smiles seem forced, he couldn't be more than 10 in those pictures. One particularly sparks her interest, and she grabs the frame from it's place.

Her arms are around him from behind, a bright smile on her face as she nuzzles into his neck, his own face red as he laughs happily at her affection. He is older in this photo, around the same age as he must be now. She had seen him once, the day after she woke up. It was awkward as he tried to explain what was going on. She sat like a statue, listening to a boy she'd barely met call her mom and speak of their entire life together.

Her fingers trace the photo.

"Robin took that about a month before you went to the Underworld"

The voice shocks her from the quiet moment. Spinning on the spot, the teen stands, hands shoved into his pocket as he frowns. Either move for a moment, unsure of what to say. Henry swallows and finally steps into the room.

"It was a surprise party we threw for David's birthday. The entire town was there. You made probably 8 trays of lasagna, which were all completely devoured" He laughs lightly at the memory.

Regina says nothing, just watches at Henry moves closer to her, standing right beside her as he looks at the photo with a smile. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she couldn't help him. There was no memory of them, of this life. She knew they all were trying to get her to remember, but it was futile. She didn't live this life. It was a lie, another curse that Hades must have put on her.

Why she didn't know…. But it had to be true, she had no family.

"I miss you mom" Henry whispered as a tear fell from his eyes. She was torn, he looked so sad, but if she gave into this fantasy they were all creating it would only end up worse.

"I'm sorry, but you really need to stop calling me that. I'm not your mother" She sighed, placing the frame back on the mantlepiece.

"Yes you are! You just have to try and remember" he pleaded.

Irritation flooded her "Henry, there is nothing to remember. I am the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. I am not who you all think I am" her tone sharp as she moved away from him.

"You're not even trying" he gruffed back.

Regina scoffed, how dare this petulant child speak to her like this.

"I can't try to remember things that aren't real"

"BUT THEY ARE REAL! IF YOU WANTED TO REMEMBER YOU WOULD!" Henry yelled back in frustration. He knew it wasn't that simple, but he wanted his mother back desperately.

"You need to leave" She snarled "Before I make you"

Henry shook his head, defeated and angry through the tears that had built. He turned on his heel and walked from the room as she sat angrily on the couch. Her eyes clenched shut as she growled. She needed her magic back and for whatever reason it still was evading her.

A hard thump hit the cushion beside her, and she turned to glare at the stubborn teen. "I thought I told you to leave"

"I am, but if you won't listen to me, at least read that. Maybe it will help" A heavy brown leather book rested beside her

"Once Upon A Time? I think I'm a little over childish fairy tales" She snapped.

Henry said nothing, just shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving the Queen and the book behind.

*****Present Day*****

She hadn't touched the book. It sat on the coffee table for two days. A child's notion.

Regina had recluded to herself after that day, stone walling herself to everyone. The blonde had tried to come talk to her but had left in equal annoyance. Even Roland had been neglected, much to his dismay. She rarely showed affection for the boy, thought wouldn't completely stonewall him either. He'd read her stories, tell her about tales of his father and the Merry Men, to which she would roll her eyes. But Robin was thankful she was at least letting someone be close.

They hadn't spoken, besides him trying to talk and her brushing him off. It was aggravating.

That afternoon the walls of the mansion were becoming suffocating and she needed air. Needed to get out. The house was silent, Robin and Roland were at the park so she pulled on a tight black dress, leather boots and a dark purple coat cashmere coat and flung the front door open.

The air was incredible, crisp as she inhaled. She didn't know where she was walking, but she did so just the same. Making her way down a few streets, until she saw someone she hadn't been expecting. Someone who made her blood boil.

_Snow White._


	15. Snow White

She walks down the side-walk, her hair is a lot shorter than before, making her porcelain skin nearly glow in the sun. She walks without care, without fear, seemingly humming to herself. For so many years Regina wanted to kill her, tear out her heart, keep her a prisoner in her own castle possibly, but the one thing that would always be certain, she was going to take away Snow White's happiness, be that death or other pathways.

The pounding of her heart echoed in her ears as she watched the young woman stroll towards her, apparently without notice. Stupid girl. The Queen glares, snarls out as she to begins to close the distance. And then Snow see's her, the happy smile faltering instantl.

 _Good she should be afraid_. Regina smirked as her heels clicked with danger. Snow stopped, flying her gaze around to see if anyone was nearby. While she knew this wasn't Regina, it most certainly was the Evil Queen, and if that was so, she had a serious problem stalking towards her.

"Regina?" her voice trembled as the Queen came to a stop, not two feet away.

"Hello Snow White" she growled, feeling the rage pooling in her stomach. The girl looked terrified, frozen still into the concrete. It was all too easy.

"Regina, please you need to listen to me" Snow began to beg but the Queen sharply cut her off.

"And why would I do that? Have another secret you wish to spill?"

Guilt bloomed in the younger woman…. In her heart of hearts, she knew that it wasn't completely her fault what happened to Daniel, but that didn't matter. She promised to hold a secret and failed, exposing it to the one person she most certainly shouldn't have. But how would she have known what Cora would do? She thought she loved her daughter.

Her memories swirled back to her 10 year old self, motherless, and wishing so terribly to fill that gap in her life. And then Regina came, flying valiantly on a stallion, rescuing her from certain death. When she saw the older girl, her heart near exploded. The gentility in whiskey brown eyes, comforting soft smile, warm soothing hug. It was everything she wanted.

She was elated when her father told her he had proposed to Regina, that she would be her new mother. But then, she walked in on Regina and Daniel kissing and she crumpled in confusion. Why was she kissing another man? She was supposed to love her father….was supposed to love her, to be her mother.

It didn't make any sense. Yet when Regina spoke of true love and the happiness it created, with her and Daniel, her youthful naivety overtook. Of course Regina should marry Daniel. It brought her happiness….but that meant she also wouldn't have her as a mother. It was a thought that spiked her throughout the entire night. She loved Regina already, desperately wanted her to be her mother. When Cora had come along, creating a sad tale of mother and daughter that had grown apart, something strange snapped in Snow. If this Daniel was getting in the way of Cora and Regina's relationship, maybe he needed to not be in the picture….

Snow White wasn't a malicious child, she was truly caring and kind, but also selfish. She figured that if Cora knew about Regina and Daniel, maybe she would do something about it….maybe Regina wouldn't lose her mother, and Snow wouldn't lose hers…..she just never thought Cora would kill Daniel. No mother who loves their daughter would.

"I've waited a long time for this" The Queens cold voice pulled Snow from the mental daze. Had she really been that selfish, to spill Regina's secret just so she could have her all to herself? Her heart pained at the thought….

"You cut your hair" Regina drawled, dark eyes climbing around Snow's face in boredom…"I don't really like it"

Snow swallowed hard, "Regina. I know this is all confusing, but you have to believe me when I say this isn't really you"

The Queen huffed a laugh, stepping a fraction closer into her loathsome step-daughter. "You're right. But you made me like this"

"No, Regina please -"

"I care not for your begging Snow White. All I care about is your suffering"

It happened in an instant, the Queen's hand plunged hard into Snow's chest. It was suffocating, pain searing into her body under Regina's steel grasp. Their breath mingled as Regina heaved heavily into Snow's face "You ruined everything", her teeth bared in a growl, but behind her fearing mask, Snow saw the sadness, a slight beading of tears in Regina's eyes.

"I'm sorry" Snow cried, tears heavily flowing down her face.

"You don't get to be sorry. You destroyed my entire life"

The princess screamed as her heart was ripped from her chest, her body doubling over in agony. "Regina please – don't do this"

She was shaking, violently as the heart glowed in her palm. The anger was taking over, clouding her mind, leaving only the vengeful voice behind. Snow was the reason she lost Daniel. The reason she had to marry the king. The reason for so many horrible nights, and lonely years. Drawing in a shaky breath, she began to squeeze the organ, reveling in the agonizing groans pulling from Snow.

"Why did you do it?" The Queen broke, her voice shaking.

"I didn't know what your mother would do"

She squeezed harder, the unwelcome tears building in her eyes "That's not what I asked". The fog in her mind was beginning to pound ruthlessly, a flooding of nausea overtaking her body. She didn't understand it, this reaction of uncertainty, well not uncertainty…she didn't know what is was. This was it, she was going to have her revenge. Snow was going to die.

"Regina please" Snow sobbed

"Why!" Regina screamed, her body on fire as it battled between rage and sudden insecurity. She didn't realize her own tears were beginning to fall, through the hyperventilating breaths that barely pulled any oxygen in.

"Why did you do it? You told my mother! How could you do that?" 

"I didn't know she was going to kill Daniel, please Regina, please believe me" Snow was panting through her tears, her heart while maybe not in her body, was certainly breaking. It was in slight astonishment though that the pain wasn't from fear of dying, but due to the sudden erratic anguish on Regina's face. She'd never really seen the Queen cry, not like this at least, this overwhelming emotion.

"She killed him! Because you couldn't keep my secret!"

Regina was losing her grip on reality, her heart was burning from the inside out. A dizziness swept over but she kept her hand firmly grasping Snow White's heart. This stupid, stupid child.

"You selfish, ungrateful brat! You ruined my life!"

"You're right!"

Snow's words hollering out stammered Regina frozen.

'You're right Regina. I was selfish, I was ungrateful. I wanted a mother. I wanted you" Snow sobbed harder, choking back whatever air she could.

Regina trembled, staring at Snow's tear stained face. She knew it all along, why Snow had done it. Even if she was a child, she didn't learn the most basic lesson, that all actions have consequences, and in her case, Regina had lost her only love.

"I loved you. I still love you Regina" tears leaked from her green eyes, this was a conversation she never thought would actually happen, and truth be told not a soul knew deep in her heart what she had felt that day with the possibility of losing another mother.

The bile was burning her throat, a stone wall that refused to be swallowed down. The fog was beating her brain down, thundering hard and confusing everything. A strange pull in her heart, threw the Evil Queen. Did she understand…..wanting a mother so terribly….one that could possibly love her…..

She stared down at Snow White's heart, beating frantically through it's tornado of emotion. All this time, the only thing she wanted after Daniel's death was to tear out this organ and set it on fire before crushing the light from Snow's green eyes. It was her only dream, her only soothing marker that it would happen. And now with the opportunity sitting literally in her hands, she was frozen.

Snow watched the torrent in Regina's eyes, and she grasped onto the sliver of hope that was presenting itself. She stepped forward, reaching out with a quivering hand, lightly gripping the Queen's forearm. Regina's eyes snapped up to hers in shock before falling down to the contact.

"Regina, stop!" a sudden scream tore her back. She heard Snow gasp in relief as the blonde woman, Charming and Robin came running into view, horrified at what was happening. Her rage kicked in, they would not deny her this. With a power surge from within, she flared a massive fireball in her palm, snarling at the oncoming group who stuttered in their pace.

"Regina, please. Listen to us"

"Everyone seems to be saying that to me these days" She scoffed, hurling the ball at Charming who jumped barely out of the way. She built another, goading the trio to dare move again.

The blonde's hands went up in defense, eyes wide as she cautiously stepped forward, staring intently at the heart in the Queens grip. "Regina. Please. You're under a curse right now. Hades stole your memories of this world"

"I have no memories of this world"

"Exactly, because he took them" Emma stepped forward again "If you listen to us, and put Mary Margaret's heart back in we can help you"

"Who the hell is Mary Margaret?" She scoffed indignantly.

"Me. That's the name you gave me in the first curse"

That was impossible…..there is no way Regina would have given such a sentimental title to this wretch of a person. "You're lying" she snarled back, squeezing the heart a fraction tighter as her other hand hurled the second fire ball at the blonde. Snow was on her knees, clutching her chest in agony.

"It's your middle name Regina. I know. But it's now my name to"

The haze in her mind was back with avengence at Snow's words, pounding and thundering with renewed force" She clenched her eyes shut, begging it to stop as another round of nausea began to build.

"We can fix this Regina. Just please give Snow her heart back" David attempting forward again with Emma flanked on his side. Her eyes flickered over to Robin, who stood still with a deep set expression. But there was no fear, or panic in his eyes, only sad longing, why she had no idea, but it struck a deep set chord. Why was he taking pity on her?

He stared at Regina, or the Evil Queen perhaps in this moment, Snow White on her knees crying, David and Emma edging closer to what was obviously a steel wall of defiance. His heart ached for her, ached to see the pain she was actually in but so desperately trying to hide. He could see it in the shake of her shoulders, the heavy swallowing in her neck, and most of all, he could see it in her eyes, behind the anger it was swelling, pure pain, pure sadness.

He held her gaze, unknowing what would help her in this moment, but if David and Emma kept pushing, this surely wasn't about to end well. She saw her flare in defense as David began to creep closer, her jaw tensing as another fire ball pulsed to life.

"Wait" he called out to the other two, who turned around bewildered at his words. He hoped they understood what he was doing, had some faith in him, and in more importantly in Regina. "She doesn't want to talk to you"

"She has my wife's heart in her hand! Do not tell me to wait Robin" David hollered back in anger. David turned back, and drew his gun, aiming it at Regina with a death glare.

"Regina, I don't want to but, I swear if you hurt her again, I will shoot you"

It happened in a flash, Regina's mask flew up higher than ever, snarling at the Prince with fiery rage. "if you want to save her, come and get her" she growled out, squeezing Snow's heart harshly, the princess falling completely to the pavement with a high pitched scream. He ran, faster than he thought possible, hearing the gunshot go off, Emma sending a pulse of white magic into the fury, David scrambling out of the way as a flurry of fireballs targeted them. Robin saw nothing, he only saw her, watched with relief as the bullet David shot froze in mid air, and then he crashed into her, harder than he would have liked, but it did what was needed. It stunned Regina who was to focused on the Charmings' attack.

His arms wrapped around her side, as they fell into the road. She screamed at him, but he held her ruthlessly tight, hands wrapping like steel around her wrists to subdue the attempts at firing him off.

"Get off me!" She roared, writhing under his heavy weight.

"Regina! Stop!" He hollered back, groaning as the back of her head hit his jaw.

"Regina! This isn't you! Please, just listen to me." His body pinned her hard into the road. The small trickles of blood dripped from her cheek and forehead where the gravel was pressing into the delicate skin. Her heart was furiously pounding as she tried to force him off of her, but he was so heavy. Her breath was sharp, and then the dam broke and she began to whimper underneath him. He felt the shift in her body, the tension falling to surrender.

"There you go. Just breathe my love" he whispered into her hair, edging his body off her gently. "I'll move, but you need to give me Snow's heart". She trashed half heartedly again and the small whisper of "please" nearly crushed him. Her anguish radiated through her entire body, he absorbing every last wave of it.

"Her heart Regina, and then I promise I will let you go"

It was agonizing, being squeezed into the pavement, but the real pain was stemming from somewhere much further. She was shaking through the new flow of unwanted tears, why couldn't she just have killed Snow the second she saw her…..

"Regina…" she felt Robins' body shift slightly, letting her breath a fraction more, and then his hands moved her hers where they were clutched to her chest, holding the organ.

"Please, I need to do this" she choked quietly only for his ears.

"I can't let you, but I can help you. Just let me" He gripped her hand, prying the steel fingers from the heart. He hesitated when she shifted again, but instead of another fight, he sighed when her fingers gave way, the heart rolling into his palm with a solid drop.

Emma was beside them in an instant, grabbing the heart from Robin's hands before rushing it back to Snow's body. Regina sobbed hard into the dirt. Her own heart tearing into pieces. Nothing made sense, the ruthless fog, the flush of emotions towards Snow, her inability to kill the girl.

"Breathe love. I'm going to stand you up, but you can't fight back"

She didn't know why, but she nodded, giving into his calm voice. Robin pushed back, sitting Regina up into his chest with him, his hands still gripped around her wrists. He wasn't truly sure if she could use magic, even with his restraint, and if she could, he was relieved to know she wasn't fighting him off.

He turned his eyes to David, who held Snow tight in a hug, but the princess's eyes were fixated on Regina who was clutching into Robin's shirt. Her green eyes filled in sadness, not hate, not fear, just sad. She met his eyes, and a tear fell from its corner before she buried her head into David's neck.

"What now?" Emma questioned somewhat out of breath as she stared at Regina.

"I'm taking her home" Robin answered

"Robin! She just tried to kill my mother‼ She is dangerous‼"

He felt Regina tense and shudder into him, and it only made his arms wrap around her small frame tighter.

"I am taking her home" He tone stern but steady. Jail wasn't what Regina needed. It would do her no good to be locked up. Emma stood like a statue, trying to understand where Robin was coming from, but the shaking in Regina's shoulders and his hard eyes were enough.

"Fine. But keep her under control"

He let out a breath, turning back down to Regina.

"Can you take us home Regina, with your magic. Are you alright to use it?" he whispered into her forehead. She nodded, and they were swirled together in a cloud of purple smoke, that dissipated and found them in their room.

They sat for a moment, before Regina suddenly shoved him back, scrambling away from him. Her cheeks stained from the tears, eyes swollen and red rimmed from exhaustion. She clutched her arms around her torso, as she dragged in a heavy breath. He didn't move, though his body begged to reach out for her, his mind held him back.

"Why did you stop me?" She tremored, finding him with a fierce gaze.

Robin hesitated, bowing his head but not losing her eyes "This isn't you Regina"

"Everyone keeps saying that but this is me!" She screamed, her hands flying to tug at the roots of her hair. "I am not someone else."

"Hey breath, I know it's confusing-" he began to reach forward, but she snapped back, growling at him "You had no right to stop that. She ruined my life!" Regina hauled herself to her feet. Robin jumped as a mirror shattered across the room. She was losing control again. He stood and stepped towards her, but she fired him back, slamming his body into the wall.

He groaned at the impact, but his heart sank as he watched her frantically try to understand the impossible. And then all hell broke loose. Her magic began to fire without consent, flaring red and white beams out, breaking vases, shredding curtains, destroying near everything in the room.

She was losing it, losing control of herself, losing control of her magic. It didn't make sense, and it was setting her mind on fire. She spun around, screaming in irritation, as the magic pulsed on it's own. The windows broke, sending glass scattering around the room. Robin was frozen on the ground, watching the Queen unravel. The tears ran hot down her face, as she tore at her dress, clawing at the garment like it was eating her alive.

The flame of fire in her hand, jolted Robin into motion. She was about to set the entire place on fire if she couldn't get control. "REGINA STOP!" He frantically yelled, running towards her, grabbing her by the waist, as the fireball singed his clothes. It burned ferociously against his skin as he closed her hand, extinguishing the flames. Regina screamed, beating at his chest, trying to pry herself from him. It was chaos, as she flailed in his arms, and he held on for everything he could.

Her nails scratched at his neck, knees collided with his stomach. She writhed in his grip, the dizziness consuming her into darkness. She cried, screaming out in half terror and half anger. A burst of magic threw them back onto the bed, and Robin took his chance, pinning her arms above her head, lacing their fingers, hoping it would stop the tornado, his knees pinned her legs underneath his hips.

Her breathing was erratic, hyperventilating as she tried to get loose. Her vision was clouded by the tears, her throat hoarse from screaming. He could feel the shaking of her body and he leaned fully into her, using his entire body weight to push her into the mattress. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she desperately tried to pull air into her burning lungs. He was so heavy on her, but it was working, however he was doing it, using himself, it was calming her heart down.

She felt his breath on her face, his face buried beside her ear, as his own breathing began to slow. She could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest that lay on hers, his warmth that was hugging her tight, a lingering forest smell that was rolling waves of ease into her soul. She clutched to his feeling on her, focusing on only that as the fire inside began to die down. Her hands still shook under his grip, the tension in her muscle like a tight wound spring waiting to burst.

"It's alright Regina" his words ghosting around her, his own tense body beginning to relax as he felt her do the same. "It's okay, just breathe". She grasped onto his words, dragging in long breaths, her heart rate slowing calming down under him.

"I don't understand what's going on" her voice barely registering through its cracking. Robin lifted himself from her shoulder, finding her eyes still shut tight, lower lip trembling as she shook.

"I know and I'm sorry" he leaned his forehead into hers, a sentiment that was all their own, whether she knew it or not. She felt his skin contact hers, and a flooding of warmth swam into her veins, soaking in the feeling of him leaning into her. It was the last thing her mind needed as it gave in.

Her eyes parted open, and were found by his ocean of blue and green, gazing down at her with an intensity all it's own. She could see the pain in them, soaked with compassion and guilt. It stung through her heart, the purity of love in his eyes. She licked her lower lip, registering how close exactly they were right now, his body laying on top of hers, their noses bumping, his lips barely a tilt away.

He watched her intently, seeing the shift in body. He'd missed this, being close to her, feeling her body underneath his, the steady beat of her heart, rise and fall of her chest against his. Her lips were parted, still drawing in shaky breaths as she stared back at him, deciphering what was going on. He desperately wanted to kiss her, and maybe it would work….but his hesitation held him back. From what he understood, she had to believe, or love him back for True Love's Kiss to work. And right now he knew she didn't believe and was sadly certain she didn't love him right now.

But maybe, one kiss wouldn't hurt….after all she was still letting him hold her like this, darting her tongue out to wet her lips as her eyes flickered to his mouth before back to his eyes. They were so close he could taste the sweetness of her, feel the plump of her lips a whisper away from his own. Her chest pushed and fell against his with heavy breathing, letting the tops of her exposed cleaving press into him.

"Robin" her tone deep it it's sigh.

He leaned it, hoping to the high heavens this would work. She tilted her chin up a beat, not really sure why she was about to kiss him, but her body begged it of her.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes.

"Papa? Gina?"

The little voice, snapped them back, Robin hauling himself from her in a second as he turned to find his son standing frightened in the door frame, Littlejohn framing him from behind with wide eyes at the torn apart room

"Roland!"

Robin raced up to scoop the boy into his arms. He scowled at John who turned sheepish "He was asking for you and Regina, I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry Robin"

It was true, Robin had left Roland with the Merry Men for the afternoon after they were had played at the park. He had been on his way back to the mansion when he saw David and Emma running down the street, and then finding Regina and Snow further down.

"It's alright John" he smiled.

"Papa where is Gina?" Roland tugged back, searching into the room. He didn't want his son to see her like this, terrified and broken in her own right. But as he turned around, he was shocked to find the entire room perfectly in order, Regina nowhere to be found. He frowned, hoping she hadn't actually run off again.

"I don't know son, let's go look shall we?" He glanced around the room once more, ensuring she wasn't actually there. They moved down to the kitchen which was empty, as the living room and den, and he began to silently panic.

She hid, in the bathroom upstairs in their bedroom, terrified. She couldn't be trusted with her faulty magic and fragile mind right now, especially if it was around Roland. That sweet little boy. She would die herself if something happened to him. She could hear them walking around, Roland calling for her, and no doubt Robin's panicking at her disappearance.

She chewed her lower lip, scared out of her mind, but she couldn't stow away in a bathroom forever, eventually they would find her. Her legs shook slightly as she made way back to the bed, sitting on it carefully, praying that for at least a few minutes she would have control and not let something terrible happen to Roland.

"GINA! Papa I found her!" His bubbled voice echoed into the room and Regina tensed. The young boy ran to her, throwing his body into her with a beaming hug. She didn't move, didn't touch him, just sat like a statue. Robin came into view, and she expected him to pull Roland away, telling him she was dangerous. Their eyes locked, across the door and her heart stuttered at the crooked smile on his face.

She had fixed the room so his son wouldn't see the inferno that raged just moments before. She didn't want to scare him, and for that Robin loved her even more. He padded into the room, bidding John a quick goodnight.

She stared at him with uncertainty as Roland tugged her tighter. Waiting for Robin to scoop up his son away from her, she held her arms up slightly, refusing to hug the boy back out of fear. Robin knelt down infront of them, Roland tucked into Regina's chest. He reached up, smiling at her softly, before using his hands to guide her arms around his boy. He knew Regina wouldn't hurt him, he was safer with her than probably anyone in the entire world. He knew the Queen in the Enchanted Forest, knew how hard she fell in love with his son, had protected him from everything and everyone. And he had seen it the past few weeks, she loved him, and that was enough for Robin.

Regina let out a shuddered breath, a tear falling from her eyes as Robin gently coaxed her arms around the toddler. She didn't know why he was putting so much faith into her when just minutes before she was having a complete meltdown. But his eyes were soft, his smile never ceasing as he let go of her hands.

Roland snuggled in closer to her, playing gently with the curls of her hair, humming into her chest. Robin settled on the bed beside them, nodding for Regina to lay back. She didn't let go of Roland, sinking into his tiny little grip. Her head hit the pillow, and Robin reached down to pull up the blanket, draping it over the three of them as Roland fell to her side, burrowing in tight to her with a yawn.

Her hands ran smoothly up and down his little back, her nose buried into his shaggy curls, breathing in his nature maple smell. Her eyes began to fall heavy, but the red cuts on Robins neck suddenly shocked her back away. She had done that, torn his skin, and he said nothing. What was it about him that was so strange, so different, so incredibly needed. He was rolled on his side, facing them, still smiling easy at her. No one had ever done the things he had done for her before. No one had asked to help her, bandaged her wounds, made her breakfast because they wished to, smiled as carefree as he did, let his words of love flow so smoothly. She'd had Daniel, but they were in love. She didn't love Robin…..her heart fluttered at the thought….but there was no way…..she didn't really even know him….and yet here she was, cradling his young son after his father had saved her from turning herself into a pile of ash. No one had actually ever saved her before.

She focused in on the broken skin lines, frowning at them before lifting her hand gently. It was a risk, but something warm inside flowed into her veins. Her hand glowed a soft lilac as she moved it over the wounds, healing them with ease. Robin's eyes closed as the pain melted away. He sighed heavy, bone tired from everything that had happened, but his heart bloomed at the fact she was smiling small back at him, healing him with her light magic, that she didn't even know she had. Magic that flourished from love.

"Thank You" he whispered, pulling her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her palm. She didn't reply, just smiled again, before her eyes closed, and she sunk down into the bed, with Roland sleeping heavily into her.

Zelena was furious. Thundering around the farmhouse she had been living in since Hades set her free. Regina was back, granted not quite, but it was only a matter of time before Rumple came back, gave her some sort of antidote and then they would all come for her.

She threw a glass into the wall, snarling as it shattered into pieces. She was supposed to win, take away Regina's happiness. She deserved it. Her hand fell down to her stomach, to the frozen life that waited to be released inside. She stewed, knowing that she needed Hades to release her pregnancy from it's stalled state. But now she had no idea if he was coming back, and whether or not she was about to be condemned to the Underworld.

She needed to escape, before Rumple returned and Regina got her memories. She scoffed, The Queen of The Enchanted Forest….and then she smiled, deviously at the plan that flickered into place.

She had to act quick, time was fading and she would be damned (literally) if this didn't work. All she needed was a portal, and a bit on convincing that the  _Queen_  should return back to her Castle. Then she could destroy the woman once they were alone


	16. A False Life

Days had passed and Regina had shifted back into her silence. Seeing Snow and the meltdown had tormented her. She rarely slept, barely ate and said near nothing to Robin. He was getting exceedingly worried for his girl, she was a shell of her former self. It had shocked him at the fact that the "Evil Queen" could become so reclusive. In the Enchanted Forest she had acted similar, losing Henry was devastating, but this was something different. She spent hours sitting in the den, staring out the window, watching the sun rise and fall, wrapped in a blanket that acted as her only security.

Henry came by everyday, trying to talk to her but she sat silent, ignoring his questions, his stories, the photo's he brought over. The pain in the young boys eyes went everywhere with him. Robin and he would sit at the kitchen counter together, unknowing how to help the woman they both desperately loved. The weight of it was consuming Henry, the slouch in his shoulders and sadness in his face tore at Robin's heart. He spent more time trying to convince Henry that it wasn't his fault, that this wasn't her, she loved him, even if right now it didn't feel that way. But no words could console the boy, he would shrug and shake his head, wishing over and over that he could do something, anything to bring his mother back.

If Henry's pain wasn't enough, the sorrow on Roland's eyes was drowning. His once happy bouncing little toddler barely spoke now either. He cried every night, hugging the monkey she had given him, his little heart breaking that his  _Gina_  wasn't there to read him a bedtime story, to play with him in the yard, or make him waffles. But the tear ridden sob that he missed her cuddles was the breaking point. Robin was lost. Completely and utterly lost. Their once joyous house was a dark cloud now.

He was making dinner when he heard the sniffles of his son from the living room, the quiet whispering call for Regina. He moved to see his son, standing a few feet from Regina, his monkey dragging on the floor behind him as he stared at his mother who avoided his eyes.

"Gina?" he teared, moving closer to the sofa, waiting for her to do something. But she was a statue. Robin was about to move to go gather his son, when Roland, climbed onto the couch, settling into Regina's lap, burying his face into her chest as his little arms wrapped into her body. He saw Regina stiffen at the action, but she didn't move away, nor push him off.

He leaned against the archway, blinking back the tears as he watched his son lean back, his chubby little hands finding Regina's cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"Momma, I miss you", he sniffed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Regina stared down at the little boy, the devastating confusion in his eyes breaking her heart apart. Nothing made sense, and it was so tiresome. All she wanted was to go home, back to the Enchanted Forest where she thought she belonged. And yet the past month being in this strange town had confused her. She was living in a world where Snow White and Prince Charming called her family, the savior that apparently was going to break her curse shared a son with her. Her head pounded day in and day out when she thought of Henry, the desperation in his voice, begging her to remember something she couldn't. The relentless fog was overwhelming, always there clouding everything. And then there was this precious little boy who clung to her, calling her momma. Children had always been a weak spot in her soul, and Roland was no exception. It pained her to see him like this. Children should be happy, filled with wonder and adventure.

She felt him clutch her hair, his brown eyes boring into her waiting for something she didn't know she could do. Frankly she didn't know what would help. Lying to soothe his soul would in the end only bring him more pain. She wasn't his mother, even if he refused to let the title drop.

"Momma, why don't you love me anymore?" He cried harder, his lower lip trembling harshly.

Regina sighed heavily, her hands finally finding their way around the toddler. In truth she had become attached to the little boy. He fell into her chest, as she hugged him, brushing back the curls from his face, as he burrowed into her hair. The tears grew thick in her own lashes, falling silently as she rocked them back and forth slowly.

Her voice was thick as she whispered into the crown on his hair "I do love you Roland" her lips pressed into his head as her voice cracked.

Robin couldn't help the stray tears that fell from his eyes, his heart cracking at the sight in front of him. Nothing was the same without her. He felt heavy, like his soul was dying from the inside. He watched as Regina continued to gently sway back and forth, her slender hand running up and down the back on his son, but her eyes moved back out to the window, and that long lost look sunk back in.

Her mind wandered as it had for the past few days. Memories of the Enchanted Forest clashed with the Underworld and now with Storybrooke. For so long she longed for this, a family that loved her, children that wanted her. But she had been so focused on revenge against Snow White for Daniel's death, that the hope for this life seemed to be a far off dream. How could she possibly have let Daniel go, have loved another…she wasn't entirely sure what she felt for Robin. The man that refused to give up on her even if she didn't know who he was. His blue eyes so gentle and soft when he spoke of his love for her. Whether she would admit it or not to herself, she had felt her heart stammer when he would smile, the tingling warmth the elicited when he touched her ever so slightly. For whatever reason, he made her feel safe, something she had never felt since the day Daniel had died. He defended her after the whole Snow White thing, had grounded the fury of her magical meltdown without fear. It was more than confusing what she began to feel for him. It wasn't love, mother always said love was weakness, but there was that extra skip in her heart at the sound of his voice, something that only happened once before.

She felt Roland sag against her, sleep finally taking him, his cheek resting against her chest, over the beating of her heart. Her eyes closed, hoping that maybe sleep would take her as well. Time passed, how long she didn't know, but the sudden gentle shift of the small body underneath her had her eyes fluttering open. And there he was, watching her with his bright blue eyes as his fingers softly brushed over hers on Roland's back. Their eyes connected, and there it was again, that flutter on her chest.

"I'll take him to bed" Robin whispered with a small smile, moving to pry his son from her body.

"Can I?" she murmured back, slightly afraid of his answer.

Robin's heart swelled as he nodded. His gaze followed her as she moved, cradling Roland to her chest and venturing up the steps quietly. As the room fell into silence, his eyes flickered around the room, falling on the pictures that Henry had brought over the day before. Picking up one of the frames, he couldn't help the smile that formed towards the photo. Regina was holding a much much younger Henry in her arms, hoisted high on her torso as his little arms reached out towards a chestnut mare. The smile on Regina's face was effervescent, beaming as her young son's laugh was caught midway through. He knew she loved horses, loved to ride, she had mentioned as much back in the Enchanted Forest. Setting the photo back down, an idea blossomed in his mind.

Padding into their room where for the past month he rarely slept in, he hoped to find her, but the room was empty. It was more than likely she was still with Roland. Robin moved inside, grabbing his sleep wear, residing himself to head into the guest room for another night without her. He lay heavy against the bed, feeling the empty space beside him. The quiet ticking of the clock the only sound besides his breath inside the room. Fatigue settled quickly, and he fell into a restless sleep.

He dreamt of her, of their life not two months ago, the smile that seem to be glued to her face, the beauty of her voice through her soft whispers of love in his ear. He stared into her eyes, molten chocolate brown, smiling back at him with adoration. Her skin was silk under the skimming of his fingertips, the perfect curves of her body, he reveled in the sweet sigh that parted from her ruby lips at the ministrations of his hands. His whole world smelled like lavender and vanilla as she burrowed into him. Her own hands rubbing smooth circles on his chest. She felt so real beside him, almost too real…. His eyes fluttered open and his heart stalled in his body for a second.

She was sitting beside him, staring down with half closed eyes, her hands tucked into her lap as she sat silently.

"Are you alright?" He shuffled, sitting up to face her fully.

Regina swallowed thickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Regina, talk to me"

When his fingers, grazed over hers, he was grateful she didn't pull away. He waited for her, as he always would, his thumb stroking over the creamy silk on the back of her hand. She watched his movement, the ease of each swipe along her skin, the warm tingle that danced beneath.

"I'm sorry…" she trembled, squeezing her eyes shut

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love" he smiled, halting his motions to grip her hand instead.

She sighed, "Nothing about this makes any sense to me"

"Understandable…you've been cursed to forget a part of you life"

"Do you think I can get those memories back?"

Robin shifted, sitting up against the headboard, he reached to grab her other hand, interlacing their fingers together, feeling the shake of her palms underneath his own.

"I will get them back"

"How?"

"Well, we are hoping that Rumple comes back soon and maybe he has an answer, but there is also another possibility, though I am sadly unsure if it would work at the moment"

Her eyes flickered up to his, soaking into the ocean blue and green flecks. He was so soft, so gentle in his expression.

"You know that I love you….all of you" Robin smiled, resuming the caressing of her hands.

"True Loves Kiss" Regina mused, locking her eyes into his. Her heart stammered, beating heavy in her chest. That damn feeling was firing back to life, hot and flaring through her veins. Her mind battled her emotions. Love wasn't something she had much experience in, but when she thought of Daniel, it felt like this….and if she was being truthful, the way Robin made her feel was something even more. She only knew him for a short time in her mind, but this feeling that rolled in her soul couldn't exactly be ignored. But Love is weakness. She couldn't love…

Robin watched her, seeing that same torment of uncertainty he had seen so many times before. The storming of emotions in her eyes, wondering if love could be real for her, if it could happen, if someone could truly love her in the way she so needed. He nodded, bringing her hands up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss onto her knuckles.

"My understanding though, is that both parties need to feel the same way, at least in some sort. And while I do not doubt your love for me, this curse has meddled with that"

Her lips parted slightly as she bit back a smile .

"But I have faith in you Regina, in us. Though you may not remember, we have fallen in love many times"

She frowned in confusion at him.

Robin chuckled, "In the Enchanted Forest, I think I may have fallen for you the second I saw you. In this land, there was something about you I couldn't pull away from. You told me that I am your soulmate…"

Her breath hitched at that word. He was her soulmate, she had seen his tattoo, he had told her about it before, and while she wanted to believe every ounce of love that dripped from him, her fogged memory still held her back.

"And we were cursed to the Enchanted Forest again, but you were a bandit and I saved you from the Evil Queen Snow White"

Regina snorted, raising a high eye brow at Robin who chuckled back.

"It's true. Our roles were all switched in that land, and you were an outlaw like me, on the run from the Queen. We sat in a tavern, actually the exact same one you saw me in the first time, and I told you something, something that hit me harder than I thought"

Her mind roared, the vague misty vision of a bar swirled into view, a fuzzy vision of a man with blue eyes sat in front of her, his soft accent asking if she had ever met someone whose eyes you knew you were just born to gaze into….

Her frowned, tensing that the hazy vision. It sounded like him, far off in the distance, but it was to similar to the voice that was speaking to her now.

"Do you remember?" he questioned, seeing the shift in her posture.

"I don't know. It just this fog. But in a strange way it feels familiar" she shrugged half hearted, not truly willing to give into the notion that maybe it actually all was real.

"Do you think it would work?" her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes found his once again "True Loves Kiss? If you are my soulmate, and we had this life together before, maybe it could?". She couldn't actually believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was the Evil Queen, she didn't love anyone besides her father and Daniel. Snow's death was her only happiness, but apparently, or at least according to this realm, that never came true.

Her internal struggle was broken by Robin's hand cupping her cheek, his thumb swiping gently across her cheekbones. It was somewhat shocking to her that rather than turning him into a pile of ash, she actually felt herself lean into his touch, her eyes growing soft through the shy smile.

"Regina, while you know that I love you, I would never force you to into the same feelings. I will wait for you, till what you feel, resonates as real in your heart. You gave it to me once, and I promise you I will earn it back"

The sincerity in his voice sent a knife into her heart. The way he looked at her as though she was the most precious gem in the world, melted her completely.

"Do you think I could be happy here? In this life…?"

Robin brushed a long curl from her face, reveling in the fact he was actually touching her like this once again, feeling the softness of her beneath his fingers. Deep down he knew that Regina loved him, but he would be damned as he just told her if he forced her into feeling something she didn't fully accept in her current state.

"We are happy. You, me, Roland and Henry. It's everything I have ever wanted. After Marian died, I was so far gone, so empty, until I found you. I refuse to give that up, after everything we have gone through. You are my happy ending"

"So you really do love me" the words coming out as more of a shy statement than a question.

He brought her palm back up to his lips, kissing her hand through his whisper "More than you know".

They sat quietly together, fingers still locked, Regina's heart beating frantically as her mind berated her for acting like such a love sick puppy over a common thief. It burned through her, the evil voice, she was the Queen and she needed to go home, back to her castle, back to her kingdom, back to her revenge.

But why? If Snow White was still alive, and the savior apparently breaks the curse, would it really matter if she went back to the Enchanted Forest. It suddenly felt like a betrayal to Daniel to be sitting this intimately with another man. Guilt flared through her veins as she recoiled hard away from Robin's touch.

"Regina?" he moved to find her hands again, but her shuddered pleas of  _don't_ held him frozen. He watched as her mask flew back up as she scrambled from the bed and quickly exited his room, not daring to give him a second glance. He exhaled heavily, falling back into the pillows, knowing that sleep wouldn't claim him again.

Daniel was at the stables waiting with a smile, calling out her name, his arms wrapped around her as she flung herself into his chest, the sweet smell of nature and hay thick between them.

"Regina? You have to let me go" Daniel whispered into her ear.

She pulled back frantically, "Daniel what are you talking about?" Her heart pounded in her chest.

"This isn't real Regina"

"Of course this is real. Daniel…."

"No, Regina. It's a dream"

"It can't be. You feel to real" tears brushed through her lashes.

Her stable boy, pushed back a stray long curl, "It's alright to love again Regina".

"What? Daniel no. I only love you"

He smiled, cupping her cheeks in his hands "I want you to love again"

She blinked back the tears, but when she found his eyes, they weren't his grey hazel, but a bright ocean blue with greens and golds. She pulled back, not understanding.

"Robin?"

His arms held her steady, as their eyes connected, the beating of her heart wavered between disbelief and something far deeper than she could process. He smiled, resuming the same hold on her face that Daniel had just lingered on.

"I love you Regina"

It felt so pure and safe as he kissed her temple softly, brushing away her long braided hair, tugging her body into his own as his voice pulsed through her heart, whispers of his love for her. She hugged him back, feeling the easy comfort of his arms around her, the steady beating heart against her cheek. It made no sense, Daniel should be here, but it was almost as though he was. The warmth in her heart beat with her stable boy but embraced this outlaw like steel. Her mind wandered as she felt Robin press into her hairline, maybe she could love them both. Daniel was gone, but she couldn't ever forget him….but he wanted her to love again….and this feeling of wanting to melt into Robin's arms was the purest thing she had felt in years.

The hairs on the back her neck stood tall when that one voice that could make her blood curdle ghosted around her. The dark eyes of her mother with a malicious greedy grin came into view just behind Robin.

"This is your soulmate? A thief? Really Regina. You need to have higher standards. Trajectory must always move up" Cora coldly snided.

It happened in a flash, again, just like last time, before she could react, Cora's hand plunged into Robin's chest, tearing out his heart. Regina screamed, scrambling back towards him but just like years prior, it was too late. He fell to the ground, the life leaving his eyes as she clutched to his chest.

"Love is weakness Regina. How many times must I tell you that?" Cora sneered.

"ROBIN!"

She flung up out of the bed, screaming, flush with sweat as her lung struggled to suck in oxygen. Her body shook as her hands clutched the blankets, her mind finally coming to realize it was just a dream. The door burst open, revealing a panicked looking Robin on the other side.

"Regina what's wrong?" He ran to the bed, frantic at the shaken state she was in. His hands found hers, holding them steady as her breathing began to even out, though her eyes remained shut tight. It was a dream, nothing but a horrid horrid dream.

Swallowing thickly, her heart found the courage to open her eyes, allowing them to find his own, staring back with confusion and fear. She couldn't help but smile at the fact he was here, alive.

"It was just a dream. I'm sorry"

Robin shook his head, smiling finally "Never be sorry. Can I do something for you?"

Regina reciprocated his action, shrugging back away from his hands, she knew that sleep wasn't going to come again, and apparently Robin understood where her mind was going.

"Can I take you somewhere...?" he asked.

She frowned at him.

"I think I know somewhere that could clear your mind, maybe help you just breathe freely for a second"

She hadn't left the house in days, and the sudden opportunity to feel fresh air became like a drug. "Okay".

Robin stood, moving towards the dresser, before giving her a pair of chocolate simple trousers and a cream knitted sweater.

"Come on. Get changed and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes".

He left the room, and Regina stared down at the pile of clothing, it was so different from what she was used to wearing, but something about the softness of the fabric, pulled her towards the bathroom.

Robin waited at the bottom of the steps for her, standing in dark denim, and a forest green long sleeve shirt and as he came into Regina's view, she had to admit he looked incredibly handsome, smiling up at her eagerly.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

She huffed, "I don't usually take kind to surprises"

He chuckled back "I know, but trust me"

"I tend to not trust anyone" she dead panned for a second, but then rolled her eyes and smiled, arching an eyebrow in silent order for him to get on with it.

They drove in silence, down a long road between trees, away from the town until a rather large stable came into view.

"Whose stables are these?"

"Your's actually" Robin smiled, winking at the surprised woman beside him.

"I own a stable here?"

"And about 10 incredibly beautiful horses I might add".

"Is Rocinante here?"

"Who?"

Her heart clenched "My mare from the Enchanted Forest. She's Chestnut with a white stripe on her nose"

Robin hummed "I don't believe so no"

A flicker of sadness crept into her, she missed that beautiful horse, her only true connection back to Daniel.

The car rolled to a stop, and the walked side by side into the stable, Regina's eyes widening at the impressive layout of the barn.

"These are all mine?"

"Every single one" Robin beamed, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently towards a jet black stallion. "This is your horse here, Voltano. He's quiet a boy, strong and regal but stunningly beautiful, just like his owner"

Regine could feel the blush run up her cheeks as the stallion nuzzled into her open palm. Clearly the horse knew her, felt completely at ease too. She stroked his nose before scratching behind his ears, moving the long dark charcoal mane from his eyes.

"He's impressive"

"As I said. Just like his owner"

"Where's your horse. I presume being a thief you have stolen one from me?"

Robin laughed, earning a smile from Regina. It felt like no time had changed in this moment. She was her old self.

"Well, your majesty so graciously bestowed upon me As" he moved to the a light brown and white speckled stallion, who immediately snorted at Robins' presence, awaiting his owner to pay him some attention.

"Shall we?"

They walked their horses out of the barn, the warmth of the sun hitting her skin as they moved into the field. It was beginning to feel like she could be her younger self, even for just an hour. The opportunity to forget everything was becoming real as she saddled the horse.

"Where are we headed?" she questioned to no answer "…Robin?". She turned around finding the area suddenly empty.

"Robin?" she called out again, confused as to his whereabouts.

"Hello Regina"

She turned to find a red headed woman walking towards her…a pregnant redhead woman at that, with eyes as cold as ice. The prickle of defence flickered in her palms, awakening her magic that simmered below.

"Who the hell are you?" she barked out at the stranger, while still trying to search silently for Robin who appeared to have vanished.

The woman walked with a deadly bounce in her hips, eyes Regina up with a smile. There was something dangerously familiar about the sneer on her lips, the cackle in her voice.

"You don't remember who I am?"

"Does it look like I do?"

Zelena eyed her half sister up, seeing the Evil Queen residing just below this facade of fake. She knew she had to hit the right weak points in order to get Regina to believe her, and to get her to leave.

"I am probably the only person who can help you"

"Why do I get the feeling you'd rather kill me?"

"Your mind's been cursed by Hades. Every memory you have here is false, all the people around you are creations of a facade he gave you"

Regina scowled, staring defiantly back at the woman.

"He needs you to stay in here, so he can take over the Enchanted Forest. He did it to my realm as well. Nearly the exact same thing. Poisoned my mind into believing in him, and then cursed me so he could claim my home for his own"

Her blood boiled, no one takes her kingdom from her. No One.

"How did you break your curse? I assume seeings how you know all this, that it had to have happened"

The redhead smiled, brushing her hands over the swollen belly. Internally Zelena roared with malice.

"True Loves Kiss" she smiled deviously.

Regina stared hard at the woman, "What's your name?"

"Zelena. I am from OZ"

The fog flared in her mind, thundering and ricocheting.

"While I can't say I was happy to lose my home, I suppose I am somewhat grateful for it" Zelena continued, boring icy holes into Regina's gaze with her own. She smirked, playing a false shy smile "I just never thought I would have ended up with an Outlaw. But fate has a sense of humor"

Regina's heart hammered, a thick coating of bile ran into her throat.

"But I want you to get home Regina. Back to your Kingdom. Don't let Hades ruin it like he did my home"

"You can help me return to the Enchanted Forest?"

Zelena smiled, pulling out a wand from her bag. "Yes I can. You need to stop Hades"

Regina fought back against the hot swirling haze in her mind. Something about this woman just didn't feel right…who would help the Evil Queen…and why so willingly when they had nothing to gain.

"Why are you helping me?"

The other woman sighed, rubbing her stomach "You are the only one that can stop Hades from taking over everything. Including Storybrooke. All I want is for my child and my family to be safe. Robin and I just want to raise our children without the fear of danger"

It felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach

"Robin….?" Her voice cracking behind the quelling nausea.

"Yeah, Robin of Locksley. He was a thief in the Enchanted Forest. He has the most adorable little son Roland that I have come to love as my own"

Regina bit down on her tongue hard, feeling the copper taste of blood.

"Robin's been living with me this entire time. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"It's the curse Regina. Hades gave you a false life, surrounded by the foggy haze that prevents you from seeing the truth….You've been locked in that mansion alone. No one lives there with you. It's all fake, a way to make you believe that you could be happy here, and therefore not go back and ensure Hades can't take over your realm"

She felt dizzy, black spots invading her vision through the heartbreak and boiling rage. It was a lie, she knew it. She had known it all along.

"When I was under my curse, I had two daughters with a man name Walsh. I felt safe and loved. He told me we were soulmates and I completely believed him. Even though I knew something was amiss, I couldn't remember the life he told me about, but he promised that it was because Hades cursed me that way. I chose to believe him and when Robin finally found me, I woke up chained to a post, no family in sight and no OZ to return to"

Everything Zelena was saying was impeccably true, the fog, the strange false life, everything…even Robin. He wasn't hers. He never was. She felt a thin hand clutch her forearm, steadying her as her breath ran ragged. The tears burned in her eyes as her heart shattered. This wasn't real, it was a curse, the worst kind of curse, one that had given her false hope.

"Regina let me help you get home" Zelena grinned, "I will be forever indebted to you for saving my family"

The pain flooded through her veins as she tried to even out her breathing.

"When I return to the Enchanted Forest, will this curse be broken?"

"Yes. Going back will lift the fog in your mind…unless you have a True Love that can do it for you?"

Her heart sank, his face bloomed in her mind, the face a liar….that she had sadly thought maybe she could actually love. But like her mother always had said….love is weakness and she fell for it.

"My only True Love died many years ago" She exhaled heavier than intended, not wanting to feel quite this vulnerable in front a stranger.

"I'm so sorry. I can open a portal with this wand though, and your memories will all be restored once you cross the line over"

She felt the wind swirl around her, fluttering her long curled hair in front of her eyes. In the beginning all she wanted was to go home, but now….well she supposes it doesn't really matter what she had begun to feel. It was all a lie anyway. Robin didn't love her, she had no sons, no family, no nothing.

"When can you open the portal?"

Triumph surged through Zelena's body as she watched her sister break and fall. All they needed was to wait till tomorrow when she could use her magic to seal the portal forever. Hades had given her the spell to pull from the aligning of the stars that would only happen at sundown on a specific date. If she could time it right, Regina would be out of her life forever, and there would be no way to access the Enchanted Forest from any realm. The Evil Queen would be a long lost thought in a few years once everyone realized that there was no way to get her back. She'd live a life alone, just like Zelena had for all those years.

"Meet me at the townline tomorrow at sunset"

"Fine" Through her scowl, Regina's soul felt like it was drowning


	17. The Portal

"Regina?!" He ran from the stables, where the witch had frozen him to the spot, cackling in that malicious tone of hers as she strode off. He was panicking, absolutely terrified of what she was about to do, but bloody magic was preventing him from getting to Regina before she did.

It felt like an eternity as he struggled, his arms bound to his sides, unable to reach the phone that stared at him like a drowning lifeline mere inches away. What was Zelena going to do? What was she going to say? His mind raced a hundred miles a minute, the sweat beading down his forehead.

When his feet released, he ran, faster than he's ever done before, hollering out to find her. Through the fear in his heart, he breathed a sigh of relief, when her form came into view. But she stood like a statue, staring out into the horizon with a hard scowl.

Robin scrambled the last few yards to her, "Regina! Are you alright?" his words breathless through his thundering breathing. She frowned, flickering her gaze down to the grass. He scanned over her quickly, thanking the Gods there didn't seem to be a scratch on her, but the way she stood was more than unsettling.

He reached his hand up, brushing her shoulder lightly, hoping to break her out of whatever daze she'd been caught in. She flinched, hard, and the sharp whispered "don't" sent a painful flare into his heart.

"Regina, please. I know Zelena was just here, what happened?"

"Why are you here Robin?" she heaved out, returning her glare to the hills miles away.

He stumbled at her question, "What do you mean? We came here together"

"No. I mean why are you here now?"

"Regina, love…."

His words were cut off as her sharp ripping tone spiked "Love? I'm your love?"

"Of course, you are. Regina what's going on?"

She grimaced, a snarl pulling into her face "What are you getting out of it hmmm?... some sort of sick twisted appeal…"

His stomach rolled as he frowned heavily in confusion, his hands moving back up to catch her arms. She recoiled as though it was hot iron approaching

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his advancement away, leaning into the black stallion.

"Regina, I don't understand. What are you talking about? What did Zelena tell you?"

She felt nauseous, the air becoming too thick to breath in, her heart eliciting the feeling of being stabbed by hot pins over and over again. Of course this was all a lie. How could she have been so stupid to think otherwise. No one loves the Evil Queen, no one can, no one will. It's the curse, Hades curse giving her the worst thought possible, that there was hope for her.

"Go home to your family Robin" her voice like ice as she threw up her mask, a desperate attempt to block the bubbling emotions that threatened to betray her. Love is weakness, her mother's words rang through her mind, how foolish she had been to think she could love again.

He was stuck, not by magic, but by her words. Robin knew her, he saw the armour build, the walls reconstruct around her heart, it was in her eyes, they always gave her away. He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry as a desert.

"Regina, you are my family" He stepped into her space, desperate to find her, to bring her back to him.

"No. I'm not"

It was the shake in her voice that crushed him, she didn't believe in him, in them, in their life, but how could he fault her, this entire world wasn't real for her. Zelena had to have done something, poisoned her against him, said something that was triggering this reclusive coldness out of Regina.

"What did Zelena say to you?" His tone a bit firmer as his need to break her out of the lies roared. "You can't believe anything that witch says Regina. She is a monster, a villain, she has torn you and I apart to many times. I wish you could remember all of it…"

"I can't though can I?... What if it's you I don't believe. This entire life is a lie"

"Don't say that! It isn't the truth Regina"

"How can I believe you? She proclaims that Hades cursed her as well to take over her realm in OZ. She was sent here in a fog, given a family that wasn't ever there, a man who claimed to love her, claimed to be her soulmate. But it was all a lie….because when you found her, alone and chained to a pole, True Loves Kiss broke her curse"

Robin was baffled and enraged all at the same time. How dare that witch plant such vicious lies.

"She's lying to you. Ever since we ran into that woman in the Enchanted Forest, she has been trying to kill you, to take away your happy ending. Regina, please. If you could just come home with me, we can sit down and I can tell you everything"

A beat of silence passed between them before Regina uttered out "She's pregnant".

His heart stopped beating, the air rushing out of his lungs as his body went weak. That's what Zelena was here for, to slam another dagger into Regina's heart.

"She says you are the father"

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she waited for his response, and finally when she moved her eyes to look up into his, she knew. It was pain that ripped through her, desolate abusing white hot pain.

"Regina, please. Let me explain" Robin shook as he moved a breath closer.

"I don't want your explanation. I want to go home…" She whispered through her failing heart.

He half smiled, relieved she was willing to go back with him. Robin nodded, and went to link her hand into his own.

"…to the Enchanted Forest" she finished, fisting her hands together to avoid his touch.

He gaped at her, bewildered at the request. It couldn't be happening, he was not going to lose her, refused to let that witch pull them apart again. His heart plummeted in his chest, when she turned away from him. He knew what she was about to do, the way her fingers flexed slightly.

"Regina wait!" he lunged for her, but was met only by a black stallion, the smoky purple tornado whispering on the ground. He fell to his knees, a guttural scream ripping through his lungs as his hands tore into his hair. She didn't believe him and he was losing time to bring her back.

The house was dark, cold and empty when he opened the door. He knew Henry and Roland would be with Snow, but as to where Regina had gone he wasn't entirely sure. Emma and David were out searching the town, the dwarves scouring the mines, his Merry Men taking over the forest. But she was nowhere to be found. It had been nearly 10 hours since she'd vanished on the hill this morning, 10 hours she was somewhere he couldn't figure out.

It was at Henry's suggestion he try the vault, and for a moment hope had flickered in Robin's heart. She usually hid down there when she was afraid or needing to be alone, cut off from the prying eyes of the world. It had become a place for both of them, on nights when they just needed a break, just needed a minute to breathe, to be together.

He'd scrambled down the stairs, calling out her name, but the echoes ricocheted back against the walls. There were no candles lit, no warmth in the air. He turned, pushing back the secret door, revealing the room she had shown him months earlier, her own little oasis, but that to was dark and empty.

So here he was now, moving through the house, knowing she wasn't here, but needing to be around her in some capacity. Their bedroom door was cracked open and he padded through, his heart aching with each step as her honey rose scent surrounded him. He sat on the edge of the bed, on her side of the bed, grabbing her pillow and burying his face into the silk. It would do no good for him to break down, but the tears came anyway.

What if they never found her, what if she was gone, what if, what if, what if…. The cycle played through his mind as he clutched to her pillow. They'd been pulled apart so many times, he was certain his soul couldn't take another rip. This wasn't supposed to be their life, always running from danger, fearing for the other…. They were supposed to just be happy, have a family, be in love.

"Robin?"

He choked on his breath at the call of his name, but it wasn't her, he knew that. The blonde walked into the room, sitting down beside him as he tossed the pillow aside, his eyes red rimmed as he sniffed hard.

"Rumple's back"

"He is?"

Emma nodded gently. She could feel the pain radiating off of him, the anguish he must be feeling, the fear of losing her. It was palpable and her heart broke for the man. Her hand moved to rest on his forearm, a light squeeze of comfort that didn't exactly ease anything, but a gesture none the less.

"Yeah, we are going to talk to him and I think you should come with us"

He shook his head "Regina's still out there, I should be looking for her"

"That's what we are going to Rumple for. He has enough ingredients to make a locator spell. We can track her" She smiled weakly.

There it was again, that damn flicker of hope.

Robin stood up, brushing off the remnants of his tears, "Let's go then" his voice crackling gruffly as he cleared his throat. He wasn't going to give up on her, ever.

They drove to the shop in silence and Robin near ran inside. David, Snow, Henry and Hook were already there. Without even him asking, Snow ushered out quickly that Roland and Neil were at Granny's, safe and sound.

It was then, Robin heard the Dark One speak, in that infuriating monotone voice that had so much depth behind it.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I planned to come home to, but nevertheless here we are"

"Gold, we don't have time. Regina is gone and we have to find her" Emma huffed out

"Why?" He deadpanned

Rage bubbled inside Robin as he sent daggers at the older man.

"If Regina, doesn't remember this place, and True Loves Kiss hasn't worked, then why not let her go back to the only home she knows?"

"Because this is her home!" Snow cried out. "We are her family!"

Gold's eyes never left Robin's as the other began to holler at him. He could see it in the outlaw's eyes behind the anger of his clenched jaw, that longing emotion, desperate love swirling in pain and uncertainty.

"You haven't tried it have you?" he questioned to the thief.

Robin shook his head slightly.

"And why is that?"

"Regina doesn't love me in this cursed mind of hers"

"Are you certain of that?"

He tried to inhale a breath, but his lungs shook. In truth he didn't know what Regina felt. He knew her, the way she loved him, how it felt, and while there may have been fleeting moments in the past month when that fire seemed to burn in her eyes, more often than not she just seemed confused and aggravated.

"So if Robin kisses her, this curse will break?" David broke out, silencing the rest of the group who simply stared between Robin and Gold.

"If she loves him it will" The dark one replied in heaviness, "however, if the outlaw here doesn't believe she loves him, then no it will not work"

Emma grew more irritated by the second at the back and forth going nowhere conversations. "Listen, we don't have time to figure out what Regina feels, we just need to find her"

"And you want my help?" Gold smirked.

"Why else would we be here" Emma snapped back "Now can you make a locator potion or not?"

"I can"

"What's your price?"

"Nothing, Rumple doesn't make deals like that anymore" Belle's voice suddenly chimed out from behind as she walked into the room, staring at her new husband. Robin watched as Gold swallowed thickly, a plastered smile parting on his face as he greeted his young love.

"It's on the house"

"Just like that?" Emma questioned out, not exactly convinced.

Rumple huffed out a breath before glaring at the blonde "Yes Miss Swan. Just like that. You'll have to give me an hour or so to find what I need"

Robin's stomached dropped, another hour waiting meant another hour without Regina. But it was their best shot. "Fine" he growled out.

"I'll need something of hers, an article of clothing will work"

Robin nodded, turning to exit

"Hang on, might I ask as to why our beloved Queen ran away from you so suddenly this morning? From what I understand you were making progress with her" Gold called out, halting Robin in his steps.

His eyes flickered back to the Dark Ones, black and greedy as ever.

"Ahhh. I see. Zelena paid her a visit" Gold didn't wait for the answer, he knew already as he always did.

"Just make the potion" Robin deflected, slamming the door behind him.

He had an hour, and there was only one place he hadn't gone to yet. His stomach rolled at the thought, but he needed to find her. Stealing the burning in his veins, he walked the few blocks, through the doors and down the steps, down to room 606 where she was just beyond the steel barrier.

Pushing it open, the look in her eyes was cold, a smirk on her face as though she knew he would come to her eventually.

"Hello Robbie. You look rather dreadful"

He seethed at her, shutting the door behind him.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I am talking about. Regina. Where is she!?"

Zelena shrugged, rolling her eyes as she smiled "I haven't a clue"

"You're lying"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're heart only knows darkness, it's in your blood"

"Ahh, yes well, guilty as charged I suppose"

The urge to throttle the woman boiling under his skin as she grinned.

"I will say, I was quite surprised when you lot all returned from the Underworld with her in tow. I figured Hades would have just killed you all off"

Robin frowned at her words, they hadn't told her where they were going, or that Regina was gone at all in the first place…how could she have known….

"It was you wasn't it?"

"What was?" her ice blue eyes danced as she goaded him.

"You made some sort of deal with Hades to get Regina into the UnderWorld"

"Guilty, but you already knew that didn't you. I mean I did kidnap your son"

Sweat beaded across his forehead as he stared at the redheaded woman who simply beamed with malice at him.

"What did he promise you?"

"In short, to kill you and take Regina to Hell, and send me back to OZ where I could finally have my own happy ending, knowing that Regina would never get hers"

He swallowed thickly, forcing down the bile in the throat, when would it end? When this witch was dead? When Regina was gone?

"Oh come on, don't look so violently depressing. You're ruining the chi in my room"

"I swear to God, if something happens to her…."

"You'll what? Kill me? I'd love to see you try"

His fist clenched tightly, the urge to grip his knife flaring through his body, but he couldn't, not when his gaze flickered for a half second down to her swollen stomach. Regardless of his hatred for Zelena, that was his baby. Silently however, he made a deadly vow that once his child was born, there would be no more Wicked Witch of the West to terrorize their family, of that he would be certain.

"Where is Regina" He snarled out

"I already told you, I don't know, but feel free to stand there and waste more time"

He turned on the spot, ready to slam the door but her voice met his ears one last time

"Funny how you left the first time, and now she is the one leaving"

Zelena cackled as the door banged closed, Robin's footsteps falling away as he ran out of the hospital. She looked up at the clock, smirking inwardly, as the last two hours drowned away. In a puff of green smoke, the wand Hades gave her appeared, and with that the Wicked Witch vanished….to the town line, where the Evil Queen would be coming, and finally Zelena would be rid of her.

It was near midnight, the hour long since Rumple had started working on the locator portion and still she was no where. Robin raced home, the last words Zelena spoke blazing in his mind.

_You left first, and now she is….._

He didn't want to remember that day, the feeling of her fingers falling away from his as the veil of the magic blurred her from his vision. Never again would he let that feeling happen. Filing through her closet, he grabbed the red dress she had worn that night in the vault, the first thing to catch his eye, and he didn't have time to subconsciously wonder why that was the article he grabbed.

The bell chimed as he slammed the door open, the group waiting inside.

"Here, use this" he handed the dress over to Gold who arched an eyebrow as he smirked down at the garment.

"Interesting choice"

There was something behind his words that prickled Robin's heart, something the Dark One knew but wasn't sharing. They didn't have time for games though.

"Where the potion?"

With a flick of his wrist, the blue liquid appeared, swirling in the glass vial. They gathered around the crimson dress and Robin poured the magic contents over it. It began to float and glided out the door, the 6 of them racing after it.

They drove behind the dress for what felt like hours and then suddenly it hit Robin, he knew where they were going, and Zelena's words made sense….. _you left her first, now she is leaving you…._

Emma seemed to catch on to the direction at the same moment, gripping the wheel of the bug tighter as they rounded the curve. It was dead silent as they approached the town line. A silence that was far too quiet to be normal, not a rustle of leaves or a breath of wind.

The dress moved into the trees and they tore after in it. The forest was black as night, their flashlights barely breaking through the heavy brush. They scoured, calling out for Regina, cutting down underbrush as they circled the line. It was taking to long, and Robin was beginning to panic that he had been wrong, but the dress was still winding it way, and that had to mean something.

They didn't realize it until they were back at the road, stunned at the circle they had just made. It didn't make sense, unless Regina was running in front of them somehow without their notice…Emma ran up to the clothing as it froze on the spot, hovering above the town line, her fingers just barely brushing the fabric before it dropped to the ground.

"I don't get it? Why did it stop working?" Henry called out in a panic. They all stood frozen for a moment, staring down at the orange line.

"You don't think she crossed do you?" Snow whispered out

Robin's heart shook, surely she wouldn't have….she had said she wanted to go home, to the Enchanted Forest….but then again she also may not have known about the town line curse….she could have easily walked across it without realizing what it would do to her.

He felt as though he may be sick as his hand reached out to grab the dress from the ground, his eyes staring out into the darkness where the road blending into the trees, miles down. Tears brimmed into his eyes and Henry slouched into him heavily, not wanting to believe what was going on.

"My my, I didn't expect an audience for this"

They whirled around to see Zelena holding a wand in her hand, an arched surprised eyebrow pulled high into her forehead.

"How did you get out of the hospital?" Snow gasped

"Made a deal with a God, he was quite a gentleman about it" the witch chuckled darkly.

"Why are you here?" Emma snapped.

"Well Saviour, my dearest sister wished to go home and I am just trying to help her"

The wand beamed to life as Zelena swirled her wrist, and they were momentarily blinded by white light before the pull of a portal began to tug at them. David gripped onto Snow, Hook and Emma trying to back away. Robin moved to force Henry behind him, protecting the boy from falling.

"It would be fun to send you back there wouldn't it? I could get rid of all of you right now, how marvelous of a thought"

A purple swirl of smoke bloomed into view and Robin nearly dropped to his knees when Regina appeared, obviously stunned and bewildered as to what was going on.

"REGINA!" He hollered out to her, "REGINA DON'T DO IT! SHE'S LYING TO YOU!"

To say she was stunned would be an understatement. They were here, why she didn't know, probably another one of Hades twists in the curse. Her eyes locked onto his, her heart stuttering a half beat.

"I'm the liar? You all have been keeping her in a cage!" Zelena roared back, deception seething through her teeth.

"Regina, please! Listen to me!" Robin yelled back, the shaking of his body becoming hard to withstand as the portal sucked him forward. Regina stepped forward, unknowing what to say. The portal was there, just as the redhead promised, her home was waiting, the curse could be broken if she just stepped through.

Snow White was sobbing as she screamed out to Regina, begging her to stay…why Regina didn't know….the confusion in her head was blazing like a fire. Why would they want her to stay?

She stared back between the group who was holding onto whatever they could find, branches and door handles of cars. She could see the fear in their eyes, but fear of her, or the portal she wasn't entirely sure.

"You can't do this mom!" Henry cried out from behind Robin "You can't leave me!" The tears running down his face as he clutched to the arm of the thief. Regina swallowed heavily as she moved towards the portal, the fog in her head was pounding furiously as she stared into the swirling white vortex. Why couldn't she just step forward.

Zelena saw Regina hesitate as the heroes continued to call out to her, each screaming that she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave, that this was all a villainous plan to get her to leave. But the Wicked Witch was so close to victory, all Regina needed was a small push. She stepped forward, reaching out to grab the Queen's shoulder. The portal scorched and swirled in front of her. This could be it, she was about to take away Regina's happy ending.

She couldn't resist the temptation, one last taunt as she moved into Regina's space.

"See you around sis" she whispered into the Queen's ear. Regina freezes for a moment, frowning as she turns to catch the icy cold glint of the woman's eyes, the sneer on the wicked witch's face parted, the portal pulling at her like a vice grip. It happened in a flash, the push on her back by the witch, the tug of the vortex, and a set of heavy arms wrapping around her waist and then it all went dark as a lingering scream echoed in her ears

 


	18. Questions of the Past

 

* * *

It was dark, and bloody freezing as she groaned, her fingers spreading out to find damp grass beneath her. Her head was pounding as she forced her eyes open. Rain droplets beaded on her face, well that at least explained the soggy ground. Sitting up slowly, she blinked a few times, finding the fuzzy silhouette of the forest coming into view. A chill ran down her spine as the cold wet air settled into her bones, grumbling she pulled her coat around her as she stood, wiping off the dirt and leaves from her dress.

Well it was definitely not Storybrooke, but it also most certainly wasn't the Enchanted Forest either. Frowning she circled around, trying to figure out exactly where she had landed and why the hell she was here and not back in her castle…..her castle….a sudden realization hit her. The curse wasn't broken.

Why? The Redhead said it would be broken once she went through the portal. The bitch lied. Nausea built in Regina's stomach, boiling through her veins. She was stuck in some god forsaken land, without her real memories, the ever present fog bubbling in her mind. Leaning against a tree, she squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling deep, trying to stave off the urge to vomit.

Moments went by as she gained control over herself, it would do no good to breakdown right now, not when she needed to get home, how ever far that was, and break this infernal curse that continued to plague her. Righting herself, she moved off the tree, walking back into the clearing where she landed. A groan caught her ears from behind her. Spinning around a large lump of something was lying on the ground. It was a person, she stilled, shocked that she wasn't alone. Moving closer, her magic flickering in her fingertips she closed the distance, eyeing up the body.

They were unconscious, or somewhere in between that and waking up. Kneeling down, her hand trembled as she reached out, brushing the cloak off the stranger.

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me_  she growled annoyed as his face was revealed to her. Why in the hell was he here? The last she can recall is the redhead pushing her into the portal and a pair of arms wrapping around her torso. Well, obviously this idiot had grabbed her, whether to try and pull her back or purposely falling into the portal with her, she wasn't quite sure. After everything that happened in the past weeks, not much actually made sense.

He groaned again, turning onto his back with a grimace, his eyes creasing tightly before flickering open.

"Regina?" his tone dry as his eyes moved apprehensively down to the small fireball in her palm.

Retracting quickly, the pulled back from him, standing a bit too quick as a wave of dizziness flooded her. She stumbled backwards slightly.

"Hey, easy. Are you alright?" Robin sat up, tensely as his body made his mind acutely aware of the bruises and bumps from landed on the solid cold ground.

"I'm fine" she huffed, staring at him with a frown as he slowly clambered to his feet, wincing slightly.

They stood silent for a moment, before Robin stepped forward, scanning her face with worry. She looked caught between confused and almost frightened that he was here. His heart ached at the expression. There were moments back in Storybrooke when he thought they were making progress, moments when he could see her smile almost reach her eyes, fleeting by passes where just maybe he could feel the hope ripple inside. A hope that was now barely flickering thanks to Zelena.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out exactly where they were, a strange unsettling feeling creeping through his mind. It looked familiar, too familiar. This was not where he wanted to be. In fact it was the last place he had ever wanted to return to. They needed to get out of here, and quickly.

"This is not the Enchanted Forest, where are we?" She questioned, breaking his tense state.

Chewing down on his lower lip, he rub his face, letting out a heavy sigh "We are in a place that we need to get out of sooner rather than later"

She arched an eyebrow at his answer. Something was off, he seemed nervous. It annoyed her, his aversion to answering a simple question.

"I asked you a question. Where are we?" She growled.

Exhaling hard, he stepped towards her "Regina, please"

"It's your majesty" her tone cut and sharp as she glowered at him.

This wasn't going well. She was slipping back, slipping away from him.

"I'm leaving. You can do as you please and make a tent or whatever it is outlaws like you do"

She turned on her heel, stalking away, moving into the dark thick brush of forest.

"REGINA! No wait!" He hollered out to her, running to catch up before he lost sight of her. She paid him no mind, striding away as her long purple cloak billowed out behind her. His hand finally gripped around her elbow, spinning her back to him. She stared back with wide eyes, as Robin dare touch her like this. She could incinerate the man in an instant….but why wasn't she? Her magic didn't even flicker at his touch. Rolling her eyes, she dead panned him "What do you want Robin?"

"Regina, please you need to listen to me. This is a dangerous place"

"Why won't you tell me where we are? Why all the cloak and dagger?" She drilled holes into him, hoping to get him to release her out of fear, though her mind prodded her at the fact she could simply shrug of his hand.

He frowned, fingers gripping the thick velvet of her coat, his heart hammering. Maybe if he could just convince her long enough to just stick with him, they could make it out of this god forsaken place and back to the Enchanted Forest, where hopefully, hopefully they could figure out a way to get home.

"If you're not going to tell me where we are, then I suggest to leave me alone. I don't need you"

She finally pulled back from his grasp, oddly missing the subtle contact from it. Her mind swirled with memories of Storybrooke. The light touches that lingered, easy soft smiles he bestowed on her. Whatever she was beginning to feel back in that world, was lingering, gently pricking her heart, reminding her of a long forgotten feeling she had only felt with one another.

She turned again, stepping away from his body heat, her eyes coasting around the dark thick forest. It was quiet, too quiet, the air chilled as it settled around her, not a crack or bird whistle echoing. Robin noticed it to, the unsettling nature that had suddenly surrounded them. The hairs on the back his neck stood tall, as he darted his eyes into the brush.

Regina stepped, and Robin saw it. The flash of light on the arrow as it pierced through the air, straight at her. He lunged, calling out her name, his hands finding her hips as he hurled her out of the way, just as the arrow caught his shoulder. He groaned as the pain seared through him, his legs giving way as he slumped into the dirt. Before she could turn to find whoever it was that attacked them, a thundering crashing of branches froze her to the spot. She stared shocked as an army of knights atop horses came into view, circling she and Robin, weapons drawn.

It stunned her that majority of the knights were actually staring at Robin, their swords and bows pointing directly at him as he shuffled slightly to shield her body. He grimaced at the pain in his shoulder, but that didn't matter, she mattered, her safety mattered. Regina's eyes cut down to the bleeding wound in his shoulder, as he moved in front of her, still half seated, half laying on the ground, but he was trying to cover her….protect her.

A guard jumped off his horse, striding darkly towards them, his sword pointing into the chest of Robin, hard but not enough to draw blood. Regina moved slightly, lifting her palms slightly to let her magic flicker. These knights wouldn't stand a chance against her magic, with an easy flick of her wrist, they would all be unconscious.

Robin felt her movement, slight as it was, he knew exactly what she was planning. His hand reached back, stilling her motions with a hard grip. Regina stuttered for a second, not understanding why he wasn't letting her defend them. But the way his grasp squeezed a fraction tighter, sent a flare of fear into her.

"Well. This is quite a surprise" The guard snorted, drawing his sword up to the hollow of Robin's throat. "It's been far too long since we have even sighted the long lost Robin of Locksley".

The tone to which the knight drawled out, was filled with malice, a dark deadly sneer on his face as he glowered down at the man. "Last we heard, you were stealing from the rich to give to the poor in the Enchanted Forest, and yet here you are. Stalking through our forest, with a companion" the knight arched an eyebrow at Regina, his gaze devouring her as she glared back. "Quite a specimen isn't she boys" he barked out, the 10 other guards roaring in laughter atop their stallions. It made her blood boil, her stomach curl as they closed in, tightening the circle.

Robin swallowed heavy, the anger rising as the men stared at Regina behind him.

"So Robin of Locksley…come back to steal something else that doesn't belong to you?" The knight growled.

"Not unless something needs to be" Robin retorted hotly back.

"Maybe I will steal something of yours" The other man sneered, as his black eyes moved back to Regina once more. Robin shifted, stiffening in front of Regina who remained still.

He heard the footfalls of the guards behind them before he could move to grab her, his arm screaming in pain as he twisted back to reach her as the guards hauled her up on her feet.

"GET OFF ME!" Regina roared, flailing within their grip.

"LET HER GO!" Robin hollered, scrambling to his feet as they pulled her back. He stepped forward ready to fight, but he had no weapons and as suddenly as he had moved, a dagger was at her throat, pressing hard into her cream skin.

The guard moved behind him, pressing his sword into Robin's back, the stale smell of his breath ghosting into Robin's cheek "Ahhhh, she is someone special to you, isn't she Locksley" he gloated as the other knights dragged Regina back further. "Well that just makes this all the more interesting, doesn't it" he sneered.

Robin's blood was boiling as he saw the red line on Regina's neck, her eyes wide in panic as she stared back at him, desperation swirling in her chocolate eyes.

"Let her go, and I'll come willingly" Robin pleaded.

"No, I think we will keep her, and we will be taking you as well. I know the King will be most enamored to see you" The head guard cackled, motioning for the other nights to tie them both up.

They trudged through the forest, hands bound by shackles chained to horses that drove them forward relentlessly. Robin threw multiple glances at Regina, finding her eyes glued to the knights in front, no doubt trying to work out a plan to escape. But there was something else in her eyes, it could have passed for concern, yet it went deeper than that. She was confused, rightfully so, angry at the situation they were in, but she looked scared, and that made his heart break. He couldn't protect her, as he promised to himself, he failed her, and now well he knew where they were headed would be even less pleasant than the burning in his wrists from the metal binds.

Regina stared forward, trying to figure out this entire mess she was currently in. When the guards came Robin was terrified, but for an outlaw who ran from her own black knights it seemed odd that these specific men had sent him into a panic. And then there was the guards themselves, the way they taunted Robin, the devouring disgusting gazes of their eyes on her body. She was no one's prisoner, not anymore, she had sworn to never again be held against her will by a man who only wanted one thing.

She bit down on her lower lip, the confusion of why Robin still hadn't told her where they were bubbled into her mind. Why all the unnecessary avoidance?

"Regina?" His warm tone hushed as he whispered out to her. "Regina, are you alright?"

Her eyes flicked up to his, finding them laced with worry, she nodded her head, unable to figure out the words that she wanted to say. Was she alright? She didn't even know. Physically she felt fine, sore and annoyed at the shackles that bit into her wrists, but mentally, she wasn't sure what she was. She felt like the Queen, a hundreds times more mild than her past self, but the darkness was still there, as it always would be. But there was also this strange lightness inside her heart. .She felt like two completely different people, both battling within the same body, trying to overthrow the other. It was exhausting, combined with the ever present fog that roared to life whenever she met Robin's eyes, she could feel her strength draining, drop by drop.

"Where are we Robin?" she questioned once more.

He sighed heavy, chewing on his lip before answering sadly "Sherwood Forest Milady"

Regina stared back in confusion "You're Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood, you are from Sherwood Forest. It is your home is it not?"

"I am from this place, but it is no home to me. Not for a long time"

"Why are you so reluctant to return?"

He didn't respond, merely grimaced at her question.

She waited for a moment, soaking in the change in his body, the lines in his face seeming to deepen, his eyes falling to the ground.

"The guard said you stole something….what was it?"

"Wasn't an it but a who"

"You kidnapped someone?"

"She wanted to escape" he cut back, the memories of her face flooding into his mind.

"Who was she?"

"Someone long gone now" his words thick with emotion as he stared into the dirt below his ever trudging feet.

The pain in his eyes burned through Regina's heart. She knew that look, knew what caused it, had lived with those memories for her entire life. An overwhelming urge to reach out and press her palm to his cheek seared through her. There was much she needed to figure out, so much unknown in her world right now, but the man beside her, the one that had rescued her from Hades, had taken care of her for months, loved her through the turmoil in Storybrooke and ended up falling through a portal just to protect her was now crumbling before her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, swallowing hard on the lump that had formed in her throat.

Robin simply shook his head "it was a lifetime ago"

They walked in silence after that, Regina's feet aching from the blisters that were beginning to form, her legs burning at the constant seemingly never ending trek they were being tugged along.

"Why did you not want me to use my magic?"

"Because these men here, in Sherwood Forest, have an absolute malicious aversion to those who have it. I have seen many a witch been burned at the stake over it."

"I could have killed them all with a flick of my wrist"

"Yes, but that is not you Regina"

"It was once"

Robin smiled small at her words, moving his eyes to capture her own, "I could not risk it, and I am sorry that I have put you in this situation now"

She rolled her eyes "Robin, you didn't know they would ambush us. How could you have? You took an arrow for me, I think any debt you feel so inclined to repay has already been done" She smiled halfway back.

"Regina" his tone suddenly firm as he held her eyes "Whatever you do, you cannot use magic here"

"Robin-"

"No, Regina. Please just promise me this one thing"

"Why are you so worried about my fortune?"

"You know why" He answered, leaving the meaning all to understanding, his eyes giving the depths of his emotions away. Her heart stuttered, skipping a beat. Why did she feel this incessant glowing yearn for him, it was constant, just below the surface, rolling and bubbling in her veins. His words weeks ago shot into her mind, the ones telling her that they were soulmates, a story she could not recall about a fairy that once upon a time, brought her younger self to a tavern, where he was just beyond the door, a man with a lion tattoo that she was destined to be with.

She desperately wishes she could recall that memory, and sometimes at night in the mansion that she apparently owned, she could almost reach it, a light green glow flickering behind her eyes, a dark silhouette in the far distance, but the fog that followed her everywhere blurred the vision. If it was true, that Hades had indeed poisoned her mind to forget years of her life, he could have easily tampered with this one in particular as well.

Regina wanted to ask him about it, wanted to know more, hear it again, see if being back in this realm could jog her memory, but as she opened her mouth to speak, the knights in front of her burst into conversation as they entered into a clearing. The men began to break off, moving into the space absentmindedly, Regina being tugged in one direction and Robin the other. Their eyes met in a moment of panic at being separated and her breath chilled in her lungs at the thought of being alone and somewhat defenseless without Robin being near her. Well she wasn't defenseless, she had her magic, but the hollow ominous tone of Robin's words, speaking about witches being burned at the stake had given her hesitation. She knew for whatever reason she didn't possess that seedy darkness anymore, and her magic relied on that fact, that she was so angry and hell bent on revenge, it fueled her. But now, well now there was doubt, and while she could probably incapacitate at least half of these knights, it was a slight fear in her heart that now flickered, holding her back.

She stumbled forward, as her captor dragged her away. They were setting up camp…that was unexpected, and somewhat fortunate. Maybe she and Robin could escape in the night, surely she could use her magic quietly enough to bust through their chains and cloak them as the disappeared. She stood silently, planning in her mind as the guards began to set up tents, a fire roaring in the distance. The horse she was currently attached to huffed, stamping the ground in annoyance. Horses were always a sweet spot for her, the one reminder of a girl who had once lived with love and hope in her heart.

Moving around the animal slowly, she twisted till her chains allowed her enough room to move to the beast's face. It's dark brown eyes stared at her for a moment, before bumping her hand with it's nose. She smiled small as she ran her palm over it's coarse muzzle, brushing the long black mane from it's face. Leaning in, her forehead rested on the stallion, and for a moment as her eyes closed she felt like she could breath again.

The air was frozen around her, the damp velvet cloak doing nothing to keep her warm as she shivered underneath it's heavy weight. Tears prickled along her lashes as she buried her face into the horse, silently letting out the torrent of emotions. Life was so cruel, and animals so kind.

She was startled out of her minute of reprieve by heavy footsteps and clinking of armor. Turning her mask flew up, solid and unyielding in its stone as she glared at the intruder. It was the head guard from before and her stomach rolled as he stalked up to her smugly.

"Well, well, looks as though I have the honors of bringing you some food and bedding for the evening" His hands thrusting out a bowl of god knows what and a small thin blanket. She scowled at him, leaning back into the horse behind her.

"I want nothing you offer" she snarled.

The guard arched an eyebrow as he leveled his eyes up and down her body.

"I would advise you take what I give you, nights in Sherwood Forest are ice cold" he sneered.

"And yet all you bring is a sheet?" She scoffed back.

"Well there are always other ways to ensure your warmth throughout the night"

The bile in her throat burned within as she took a small shuffling step back. The way he was looking at her, licking his lips made her shudder. Shudder for memories and scars that would follow her for the rest of time, back to a life where she was nothing more than a pretty trophy for a despicable man, one who took everything from her without an ounce of gentility. Always taking and taking, leaving nothing behind but pain and suffering, wounds and scars both visible to the naked eye, and those than ran so much deeper.

"Touch me and I will ensure you never be able to hold your sword again" She growled, trying desperately to hide the panic arising within.

He stepped forward, bearing yellow teeth, closing the small distance between them, her chains limiting how far she could run, and if there was a time for her to use magic, well dammit it was going to have to be now.

The guards hand moved to clutch her arms and she let her magic build beneath her palms. The moment the bastard touched her, she would set him on fire, blasting him back a hundred feet if necessary. Her breath hitched as his fingers neared her collarbone, her heart racing.

"I will take great pleasure in you tonight I think" he grinned disgustingly.

His fingertips brushed her skin and the second before Regina was about to set fury to this man, a roar came from the crowd, screaming and hollering in shock. The guard stepped back, turning to see what the ruckus was about. Regina's heart stopped beating for a moment as she took in a tent that was storming in fire, it's flares reaching out to burn down the other tents nearby.

The guard paid her no mind, as he ran back into the flurry of camp. She stared frozen to the spot, watching the flames fight back against the buckets of water being thrown on it. It seemed rather odd that men of Sherwood Forest would have such a predicament, surely they knew about fire, and how to build a proper campsite….

Her eyes wandered as the fire bloomed, it was pure chaos in front of her, and that's when she saw him. His expression half torn between panic and an amused smirk as a burnt arrow twirled in his bound hands. She didn't know how, but by the look on his face, amused in the display in front of him, she knew, knew he had set the fire, knew that once again he had saved her.

She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek before she could wipe it away. Robin's heart clenched as he gazed back at her, wanting so desperately to just walk over to her, cradle her in his arms and whisk them both away. He saw Regina's fingers pulse purple for a moment, her eyebrow arching high as her gaze flickered around the camp, ensuring no one could see what she was doing. Robin shook his head quickly, motioning near imperceptibly with his hands for her to stop. If they found out she had magic, they wouldn't hesitate to drag her straight into the hot red flames in an instant.

Her fists clenched as her magic receded, she understood why he said no, and just the look in his eyes was enough for her to accept. At least for a little while, till they could figure out a plan, one that would ensure they both made it out of this place alive.

The knights seemed to get the fire under control, and Regina curled into a tree behind her, never letting Robin's eyes go as she tugged the tiny blanket around her legs, the black stallion she was tied to acting as her barrier to the rest of the dangers that still lurked within the camp. She watched as Robin settled into a tree across from her, his hands still similarly bound to another horse beside him. If it wasn't for the fact that they were essentially prisoners right now, it was strangely comfortable, just sitting here, holding the ocean blue of his eyes, the crooked grin on his handsome stubbled face, and the rise and fall of his chest seemingly soothing her even from a distance.

She saw him wince, as he rotated his shoulder, the dried blood on his coat thick and wide spread. They had pulled the arrow from him with no grace, and she was sure they had done more damage, though they cackled at Robin's groan of pain. He smiled half heartedly at her, before leaning back gingerly into the tree trunk. She wanted to take his pain away, knew she could do it undetected, hell she had been a master of this type of invisible magic since her days training with Rumplestiltskin. This she could do for her eyes, the warm glow bubbled in her heart, spreading down to her fingertips before silently creeping out towards him.

Robin stiffened as a lick of heat graced his skin, moving up his body and seeping into the wound. His gaze moved up to see Regina, her own eyes closed as she silently mumbled something into the air, her palms resting on her thighs but pointed to the sky. He wanted her to stop, the fear of someone finding her out panicked him beyond words. But as he looked down there was nothing. Not a trace of her usual purple, that was not swirled with white. The forest was silent as his wound faded into existence. He sighed out heavily at that release of pain, smiling at the woman across from him who know was gazing back. He nodded his head in a gesture of thanks, one that she acknowledged with a dip of her own chin.

Regina settled back into the tree bark, her mind wandering to things unanswered.

Maybe what he had said was true.

Maybe she felt this way because they were soulmates.

Her heart fluttered at the idea that she had found love again, even if she couldn't remember it right now, his eyes spoke for her.

She didn't want to fall asleep, but her body was exhausted, her eyelids settling down heavy as sleep finally took her, and the last thing she thought about was a tavern, a green fairy and a man with a lion tattoo.


	19. Sherwood Kingdom

She was hauled to her feet as dawn broke, roughly as the chains dug into her delicate skin, her breath hissing in annoyance and pain as she stood to her feet, stumbling slightly forward. She coughed, attempting to clear the dryness from her throat as her bonds were roped to the back of the stallions saddle. Swallowing down the need for a glass of water, her eyes finally cleared out, taking in the gathering of knights in front of her, hollering nonsense and vague calls to one another.

Her magic flickered as the horse tugged forward, the sudden urge to break out of the chains overwhelming, but as it pulsed, a voice in her head held her back.

Robin.

Where was he? She didn't even think to look for the outlaw, granted had little time but still. Hiding the somewhat panicking nature behind her eyes, she turned left to right, looking for the pair of ocean blue eyes, but finding none. Her heart stammered.

Had they taken him at night while she slept? Did they figure out it was him who started the fire in the first place? She was alone now, and while not defenceless what with her magic, it wasn't a road she necessarily wanted to traverse down, at least not yet.

Her arms pulled forward sharply as the horse began to stride forward, tugging her along behind it. She knew little of Sherwood Forest and it's Kingdom. Had never in her reign come across a need to converse and trade with the monarchs that resided here. Even Leopold had not much mentioned the dark forested realm. She suddenly wondered why… why in her 10 years of chasing Snow White had she not crossed this boundary, or made acquaintance with the royalty here. From what she knew, Sherwood was a stand alone Kingdom, they asked for nothing and gave nothing in return, solidarity and isolated in their own.

Licking her lips to abate the cracked dryness, she walked forward, arching her hearing to listen to the men around her. Needless to say, there was literally nothing to be heard. They didn't speak of their King or Queen, didn't mouth a word as to where they were headed, silent as stones, they rode and she walked behind, nervous and uncertain.

For hours they walked, her feet aching within the black leather shoes, her back stiff and painting at the relentless pace they kept. Surely they would stop soon and she could momentarily sit down… not that she was weak and needed rest… but it would be nice to just take a break.

Through their journey she kept searching for Robin, but found no sign of him. It worried her, why it was unknown, well that was a lie… she wouldn't dare put a feeling to what was going on in her heart towards the man, nor the weeks that had passed since he stole.. well rather saved her from the Underworld. It was lonely here without him, no dimpled smile to make her knees go weak (not that she liked his dimples…), no quick playful jabs and swipes when she was being hot headed (she hated how he did that…), and especially no lingering touches or soft words he didn't know she heard late at night… but damn sure his sentiments were burned into her mind.

He spoke of their love, how he loved her, and she him, their family, his silent wondering how she would look pregnant with his child, everything that seemed so oddly foreign to her. She supposes the most strange is how he looks at her. Lust filled for certain, but it is reserved and endearingly sweet, like a child wishing to play with a new toy. It's full and bright, making her heart hammer at the mere thought of his bright eyes and half crooked smile.

With the redhead now being an absolute liar about getting her memories back, Regina couldn't help but wonder if everything Robin had been saying was actually true. That she had found love, her soulmate, two children, a family where she was actually happy. It felt real in those months, though she kept her emotions tied tight, she could actually feel the radiance in the home she staying in with them, the genuine smiles and happy laughter that echoed through the household. It felt nice, felt safe. Something she hadn't known for many, many years.

The sun beat down on her neck as they continued to stalk through the dark forest, it's chill combating the heat of the day that sent beads of sweat down her back. What she wouldn't give to be in a pair of riding pants and a simple top right now, instead of this incessant garb. Huffing she tugged on her reigns, absently, but the guard on top slowed the stallion to a halt. She inhaled sharp as he swung around, eyes beady in their disgusting gaze over her body, god she hated men … well most men, Robin doesn't look at her like this, like she is some sort of meat, ready and waiting to be devoured.

The knight on the horse snickers, licking his lips with thick saliva before rolling off his horse and venturing slowly towards her. Regina steels, jaw locked and dead panning at the wretch that closes the distance. He smells like alcohol and rancid spice, his breath thick as he stops a foot in front of her. Tapping his fingers on the helm of his sword, she watches as he rakes over her form with a smile, and she has to force down the building of bile in her throat.

"What's your name?" he snarks, not really interested, she knows.

Regina says nothing, just stares him down, clenching her fists tight under the black jacket.

"Not willing to talk eh…that's alright, I've never really been into the useless words of wenches, especially when there are much more interesting things" … his eyes glances over Regina's chest greedily.

This poor, poor idiot…..insufferable fool that truly has no idea who he is insulting right now. He will be the first neck she snaps, followed by the commander of this group.

"Lancaster!"

A roar of the knight's name, pulls him away from Regina.

"Don't get greedy now, we all want a piece of that one" The other knight laughs, before hauling his horse to forward towards them.

Well that adds another idiot to her list to kill later.

The guard now known as Lancaster, swings back up on his horse, but not before smacking Regina on the backside with a holler, spitting at her feet and promising he would see her later tonight.

It starts all over, the never ending walking, the chains are now digging into her wrists leaving behind red raw skin, surely they would notice if she healed them…but at least she could numb her wrists with a bit of magic so she didn't have to feel the burning pain. Rows upon rows of tree's pass them by and the first few she doesn't notice…does not see the etchings and engravings on the bark, not until she stumbles on a root and grips against a tree.

It's a lion… etched into the tree, and it looks vaguely familiar…

Her heart stammers in her chest as they edge to the top of the hill, and her breath is stolen away as the massive city comes into view down in the valley below. Sunk in between rolling hills, a glittering lake on the far side, it's incredible, expansive, and so, so beautiful.

She can see the castle in the distance, and for once she almost feels a twinge of envy at it's size and glamour. Her own castle is magnificent, but there is something about this one, it's dark stone walls, creeping vines, high turrets that give it the a dangerous beauty appeal.

"It's quite something isn't it"

She jumps, turning around to see his face, and oh god, she didn't realize she actually missed him until this moment, his blue eyes smiling at her, crooked grin and all. It has her heart beating furiously within her chest. But then she see's it, the bruising along his jaw and temple, the red gash on his cheek, and his eyes look oh so tired.

"Robin, what happened?"

She wishes she could touch him …  _wait what? Where did that come from?_ …. Her mind balks, but still, her hands itch to run along his face. He grimaces slightly as their chains tug them forward again, but he smiles back. "Nothing I can't handle. Are you alright?"

Regina sighs, shaking her head at his stubborn nature.

"I'm fine, are you?"

Robin nods, gingerly so, before staring back out towards the castle that draws closer and closer as they make their way down the hill behind the guards they are strapped to.

It's been years since he has seen this place…and he is nervous, should be nervous, terrified even. The castle seems to loom over him, a waiting prison he is walking directly towards. Nothing good can come from this place, from being back here, and it's not just him that is in danger, Regina is as well. He knows that instant they find out she has magic she will be burned at the stake, Queen or not, the royals here do not take kind to those with extra ability. They have to figure out how to get out of here…he just wishes she had her memories back.

The drawbridge falls with a thud and they enter into Sherwood, and the moment they turn the corner into the streets of the town, it grows silent, and they stare with wide shocked eyes, dropping whatever is in their hands, tugging on the sleeves of others to silently point him out. He can hear them whispering, a few shocked gasps as the crowd begins to fill in along the cobblestone pathway.

Regina can see his posture stiffen, the tightness in his jaw as the streets grow quiet, and it's nerve wracking, the tense atmosphere that now surrounds them. Not a soul is looking at her, they are completely focused on him. Some are shocked, others look pained and scared, and then there are those that look downright angry.

And they stare.

And they whisper.

And they build up around them like a mob.

The guards pay no mind to the growing bustle, they strut through, arrogant as ever, pushing away people that stand in their path, huffing and growling at the narrowing space.

"LET THE LIONS ROAR!"

The holler comes from somewhere deep set in the crowd, echoing into the stone houses and no one seems to know what to do.

"WHO SAID THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF!" The commander bellows out, clenching his sword on his hip. They push through the crowd to the right, forcing people down to the ground as they search for the source. And then it happens, but on the other side

"LET THE LIONS ROAR‼"

Regina darts her eyes across the crowd, seeing the myriad of expressions, some look smug, others wary, some defiant, others stone silent.

"LET THE LIONS ROAR‼"

It's getting louder now, and the guards are noticeably angry and agitated. It's not a single person anymore, no, she can count at least 30 voices that holler out in unison. She turns to glance at Robin, and his grin is barely perceptible, but it's there. They lock eyes, and she arched a questioning silent eyebrow, only to which he winks at her, and tugs up the hem of his sleeve gently, revealing the marking underneath.

"LET THE LIONS ROAR‼"

She stares down at it, confused at what is happening. The banners here are dark red, with a black bear on the front, there is no lion anywhere… anywhere but etched onto the trees just on the outskirts of the village…

"LET THE LIONS ROAR‼"

Their eyes break apart as the crowd begins to move, enclosing in on the guards, from all ends, tightening in and encircling Robin and Regina. Now she is concerned…crowds like this make her nervous. Unconsciously she steps closer to Robin, brushing against his shoulder.

"LET THE LIONS ROAR‼"

It's the last outcry before all hell breaks loose, and the second the mob breaks towards them, Robin grabs Regina's hand, locking their fingers in tight, but there is nowhere for them to run, and that is dangerous. They are hauled forward as the guards try to fight their way through the crowd, and Regina can feel her body being grabbed from every side, the hollering and screaming, the food that is thrown at the knights, the unsheathing of weapons from both sides. She grips Robin's hand tighter as a body is thrown into her, sandwiching her into his side. He wraps his arms around her waist, steadying her as best as he can as they are mobbed.

The castle looms into view, and she isn't sure if she would rather be inside with the guards, or out here where the people are fighting them? Her heart is thundering as the first arrows come flying out from the crowd, stabbing into the shoulders, legs and chests of their captors. She see's a few of them fall, their horses rearing and huffing as the fight grows. Guards are swinging their swords into the crowd, slicing down anyone that gets close enough.

She can hear people screaming, feels the anxiety erupt around them as the town goes rogue, and she is still trapped by the chains…why can't she just break out of them, it would only take a fraction of magic to bust the metal on both her and Robin's wrists and then they could actually do more that just be dragged through this mob. A heavy thud on her back has her stumbling forward, nearly slamming into the ground if not for Robin's arms catching her as best as possible being bound.

"Are you alright?" He whispers anxiously into her ear, and she can only nod.

"Robin…let me free us" she mumbles back as more people fall to the ground bleeding from injury, a 4th guard falling from his horse as arrows pierced his neck.

"Regina no!"

"But –"

"They will kill you Regina"

"Not if we can escape before they catch us"

"Please, please just listen to me… we will find a way out of this, but for now, just stay close to me"

She is annoyed, but can see the fear in his eyes, so she nods.

They are hauled behind the castle gates as the fighting continues behind them, the booming chant echoing, growing like wildfire. The iron bars close and it's suddenly deathly silent within the stone walls. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the guards drop from their horses, hollering and thundering at one another. They lost at least 4 in the fight, and their promises of burning those who started the riot sent a shiver down her spine.

It wasn't exactly the welcome he expected, but he can't help but feel a like of pride in his heart. Even after all these years, there are still those that are loyal, still those that will fight back. It's an interesting turn of events, one that he hopes they can use to their advantage. It's darker inside the walls than he remembers. Gone are the bright rows of torches that illuminated the light stone walls, gone are the green and silver banners that hung with pride from the ceilings, gone is the feeling of warmth inside. No, now it is silent and cold. Once sandy brown stone is nearly black, looking as though they had been charred on purpose, the green is replaced by blood red, and he scoffs at the rowing of flags that line the great hall now. Even the golden torches are black, flickering only just enough to glow against the banners. It looks nothing like he remembers.

But he does remember.

Regina watches him, the way his eyes crease, his jaw clenching, the stiffness that has returned to his posture. Even his breath is heavy and paced, she doesn't like feeling the uncertainty that exudes from his every pore, it unsettles her. And if there is one thing Regina Mills doesn't like, it's feeling nervous. She gets lost looking around the Castle, dark and cold…oddly like the one she left behind, the familiarity sends a chill up her spine as she exhales hard. As much as she was the Queen, she never ever wanted it, not everything that came with it. Memories began to roll…ruthless, painful thoughts, that begin to drag her into the black hole in the recesses of her mind.

The squeeze of her hand, brings her back from the darkness, she hadn't realized just how tight she was clutching to him, blue eyes frowning down at her, enveloped in concern as to where she just faded off to. Shaking her head, she tears her gaze away from his, but doesn't let his hand go, it's her only anchor right now.

The ache in her body from being nearly crushed begins to make its' presence known as they stand for what feels like hours, rooted to the same spot, the chill of the castle permeating into her bones, seeding deep down into her core.

"Are you alright?" his voice barely above a whisper as he turns to her, eyes focused on the bead of sweat that curls along her hairline. God, he wishes they were not here, this of all places, he'd rather still be in the Underworld, anywhere but in this castle. He watches as she grimaces through a nod, breathing deep to soothe that which aches her. Robin can't help it, his heart moving his body closer to hers, desperate to erase her pain, and she can feel him, his warmth, though her eyes are closed, it's like a thick blanket that wraps her body. She is not weak – and will dare not show it now, as her spine straightens, eyes blinking back the tears that formed, the mask that hides her true self away building up like an empire.

"I'm fine" she huffs, and yet doesn't move away from him, would scoff had someone said she actually moved a fraction closer.

"Regina – before anything else happens, you need to understand who we are dealing with" his tone hushed as he speaks into her ear, soft enough to not alert the guards that still stand in the hall with them.

She doesn't react, taps the back of his palm that is still interlaced in her hand as a sign instead, and thankfully he get's what she is doing, knows that it's easier to hide if it doesn't look like she is speaking back.

He turns them, slow, shuffling steps till his back is to the guards, Regina's against a wall where a candelabra flickers behind. It illuminates her features just so, that Robin has to take a moment to revel in her beauty. Dark and stunning, long chocolate hair tumbling around her olive skin, the light making her eyes near imperceptible as they flicker across his face. He wishes to lean in, capture the ruby dark lips that have parted, to steal away the breath she barely lets go, and the way she is looking at him, confused but trusting, it almost makes him breach the foot that separates them…but he can't, and though he is loathed, he lets her hand go, not wanting to draw any further attention to her.

This is a dangerous place, he is the most wanted man in the entire kingdom, and now his soulmate, the love of his life, is standing in front of him, a target should they ever find out what she means to him. He would die for her, would take any sword, arrow or burning stake just to ensure she survived. Maybe it was selfish, wishing that if it came to it, he would rather leave her for death than live without her in life.

Gazing into her eyes, he wonders, what would she do, if he did die….

He knew of Daniel, what had ultimately been the catalyst to send her into the darkness the first time, the loss of a love. She loved, loved beyond what was comprehensible, loved with her entire heart, and entire soul. The idea of them being soulmates is suddenly terrifying to him. She lost a True Love, and had turned into the most deadly ruler the lands had seen…would losing a soulmate make her past look like child's play…

He didn't want to find out, and her small huff of annoyance in waiting draws him back from the depths of the whiskey brown he was just drowning within. Stealing the fear in his heart, Robin swallows thickly, flicking his gaze around the room quick to ensure they were far enough away from prying eyes.

"Whatever happens, these people cannot know you have magic"

Regina scoffs, "You've already said that"

"I mean it" his voice hard as steel, "Regina, you cannot use magic here, no matter what happens"

She roams his concerned expression, reading between the lines he is setting…

"What do you mean, what could happen?"

"Once before, I told you of a past I had rather forget, one that was dark and led me to be the outlaw on the posters of this kingdom. I am not a welcome guest here Regina"

The trees, the trees with the lion carvings, the ones that matched the tattoo on his arm she had found herself staring at for months. The fog blooms into her mind at the thought, and it is one she can't quite understand still. It's dark, she can see a green light, and a vague silhouette of someone beyond a blurry window, a voice soft begging her to go inside… _but inside where?_...

"And above all, they cannot know of us"

Snapping back to reality, she stares up at him, the blue eyes sparkling in a desperate need for her to understand, and she can feel it… the god forsaken love he talks about having for her, it's nearly suffocating as he waits in her silence. Maybe he had been right this entire time, and what flickered in her heart made her wonder even more…made her mind question what it would be like to run her hands through his hair, scratch gently along the blonde stubble, what it would feel like to kiss his lips.

"Promise me, Regina"

Her heart burns within her chest, it doesn't feel right, but what other option is there… they aren't really an  _"us"_ … yet… but she knows that she doesn't want to lose him, at least not right now when she is still trying to get home and he is standing beside her as a protector.

There is more to it than that….she knows it…The Queen of the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen has never needed a protector, a knight in shining armour, sword, or rather in this case, bow and arrow drawn up in her defence.

She doesn't need a protector…but how nice it would have been years ago, how nice it may even be in this moment, for once to feel as though someone is fighting for her, because of her, for the simple fact they want to.

Nodding near imperceptibly, she holds his eyes, hoping he can feel whatever it is that rolls through her heart right now. And the smile that cracks on his face for a half moment lets her know he does. She will trust him, will not tell anyone of their relationship,  _whatever it is,_ she will protect him, just as he is doing for her.

Beyond them, a door slams open, and the chill of the air turns frigid, snuffing out half the lights in the foyer of the castle. The way Robin clenches for a fraction, steals her heart like stone, and true to his word of protecting her, he steps away, creating what feels like an ocean between them, even if it is only a few feet.

The clicking of heavy boots tears her eyes away from him, and she watches with cancelled breath as thick cloaks fall behind a stalking figure, draped in black around his heavy set body, a blood red sash tied across the thick expanse of his chest, a sword, heavy and dark banging along the stone steps.

She draws her eyes up from his attire, first settling on the golden crown adorned with rubies and diamonds, on top of a crown of fading sandy blonde hair. Her jaw drops for a half moment, stunned before she can regain her emotions in the after shock…

Blue eyes, ice cold and angry do not stare at her, but at Robin at her side.

This is dangerous, she can feel it like a tidal wave of drowning fire…and grateful to the years being the Evil Queen where fear cannot be shown, she stares like a statue as the man stops mere feet away from Robin, who has yet to move from his rigid position.

A dark chuckle passes, deep and throaty, through a sneer.

"Hello Brother"

 


	20. Hello Brother

 

* * *

That she was not expecting – that this man who held so much anger and rage in his eyes could be related to the one who carried nothing but warmth and love. Yet as she stood, shocked to the spot, her gaze raked over the two men, dark blonde hair, though the kings' was riddled with more grey, thinning around the temples. Ocean Blue eyes that matched in color, both creasing in the corners. The strong cut of their jaws matched almost eerily perfect, Robin's covered in stubble, the other man's clean shaven but held no adorable deep set dimples her thief did….

 _Her thief? Adorable dimples? Since when?_ She shook her head in mild bewilderment. Robin wasn't hers, and while Regina couldn't exactly deny that he was attractive… the idea of calling him "adorable" was absolutely ridiculous,  _wasn't it?_

Huffing out a quiet breath to herself she resumed her perusal of the two men. Robin was barely taller, stood straighter, and most definitely had broader shoulders and thicker arms….strong arms, she likes his arms, the defined curve of large muscles noticeable even under layers of clothing, the tanned smoothness of his skin…

_Jesus Regina…_

She pinches her eyes shut, drawing a hard inhale – maybe it would be better if she focused on the tapestry of this ungodly cold castle instead of the fluttering in her stomach at the thought of those arms being wrapped around her.

This was truly  _ridiculous_  – she did not lust after this thief, she was a Queen. Granted a Queen without the slightest clue how to get back to her own castle, and this constant unsettling feeling that she may not have one to go back to.

Avoiding what her mind apparently wants to fantasize on, her gaze trickles around the grand room. It's unappealing is her first thought. There is a dark looming undertone to every square inch. It all looks burnt, the walls charred to the ceilings, but there is something strange about it… stone doesn't burn like this, does not crack and melt under normal flames. Dancing her fingers gingerly along the grouting lines, her stomach rolls at the sudden thought of being burned alive if these people knew of her magic.

Maybe fantasizing about Robin was the better choice, she grimaces, dropping her hand from the wall as she turned slowly back to find him. They hadn't moved an inch, squared off chest to chest, their tension so thick Regina swore it would suffocate everyone in this hall.

 _Men,_ she scoffs, rolling her eyes at the fact that they always need to assert their dominance through brute strength and force. Women on the other hand, play a very different game, especially women like Regina. There is no need for ridiculous ego statements and pounding on her chest like a buffoon. No, women use a different deck of cards.

Clearing her throat rather loudly, she puts on the disdained expression of a mask, bored and unamused to be kept waiting. She is a Queen after all. Crossing her arms over chest, she arches a dark eyebrow as the two men turn to her. She latches onto Robin's eyes first, the blue darker than normal he dips his head down to acknowledge her. It's more than can be said for the other man, his brother, who apparently is arrogant enough to stare unabashedly at her, greedily and curious.

"Brother, you did not introduce me to your companion" The other man sneers, strutting out in front of his brother, eyes trained onto Regina who remained glued to her spot in defiance of moving to them.

Robin clenches his fist, grabbing the man's arm, halting him in pace – the glare that is sent between the two should be able to strike the other down, deadly and menacing for a half moment, tense and absolute in deliberate attempt to show dominance.

Releasing his vice grip on his brother's arm, Robin swiftly situate himself in front of Regina, blocking majority of her body from the man's gaze… "Regina, This is my brother, Jonathan.", his tone hard as he stares at the King.

"King Jonathan" the royal seethes "You may be my brother, but I am still your King and you should show some respect"

"I will when it's earned,  _brother"_  Robin barks tightly back.

"You guard as though she is a helpless pup" the King nods to Regina, eyeing her body up once more with a small sickly grin.

Regina scowls hotly at the his comment, huffing out an annoyed breath.

"I assure you, I am not" her tone deadly as she moves to stand beside Robin rather than behind him.

"Though he guards you as such" Jonathan chides back, "I wonder who it is you need this protection from" - She can feel the shift in Robins posture, a fraction of space he leans in front of her once more, the clenching of his jaw tensing his neck muscles, his pulse growing more evident under his skin as she watches him.

She doesn't need him to be doing this – she can protect herself, has no need for him to be acting like some god forsaken knight in shining armour when she has no desire for one. She isn't exactly sure who she is more enraged by, this arrogant prick who refuses to have some self respect with where his eyes continuously land on her chest, or her possessive outlaw.

_He's not yours Regina-_

"I guard her simply because I wish to, not that she needs it" Robin growls out.

_Well maybe he should be…_

The arrogant prick wins in her tally, Regina muses to herself as the bubble of irritation towards Robin simmers, oddly replaced with a flicker of rare appreciation. But then again, he knows her – or so he tells her. Knows that she doesn't need a protector, has apparently decided to become her partner instead, though she may not remember.

 _It's nice,_  she thinks, as her eyes momentarily wander over his stern profile, … _to have a partner._

"Where is it you are from Lady Regina"

"It's Your Majesty actually" She retorts finally, breaking the heated moment of quiet, watching with swelling pride as Jonathan's eye's widen… "I am the Queen Regent of the Enchanted Forest"

The King's eyes shade over dark "Well this is unexpected, my apologies your highness, our kingdoms do not have much in terms of connection to each other. The last I knew, King Leopold was reigning in that realm".

Regina's heart clenches at the mention of her ex-husband's name, may the bastard rest in a fiery hell, "He died" she drawls out, dead panning her voice as she stares back.

Jonathon's eye frown at her words, "I'm sorry to hear that", a comment to which Regina noticeably doesn't respond to, instead presses forward with more important questions "I've never been to Sherwood Forest before, how many days are we from the Enchanted Kingdom?"

"I believe the last men who made the journey did so in near 5 months time" the King replies unamused, but Regina's heart drops.

 _5 months…god why couldn't they have fallen into a closer area?_ She groans internally, apparently matching Robins echoing harsh exhale. This was just perfect, absolutely god damn perfect, she is stuck in a place she has no idea of, with a man who she can't exactly put her finger on what she feels, this unsettling notion about using her magic, and now this King, who roams over her as though she is a piece of meat.

"Pray tell, What brings you back here Robin? I haven't seen you since the day you kidnapped Eliza and fled"

_Kidnapped? He kidnapped someone?_

Regina stares in shock at Robin who has yet to move a muscle, the only change is the heavy set scowl on his face. What else hadn't he told her? Who was Eliza? Why would he have taken her? A flurry of questions stormed through her mind as she waited for some kind of response from the outlaw.

There had to be more – surely Robin wouldn't just take someone…would he? She wasn't really sure to be honest, he didn't seem like the type, but what did she really know about him? Everything was absolutely confusing to her, and this bloody fog that persisted in her mind wasn't making anything anymore clear.

There had to be a way to get her memories back –

Her heart fluttered at the thought, there were usually only two ways for that to happen, a potion she would have to figure out how to make or strike a deal with Rumple, granted that petulant imp would probably want something ridiculous in return or … no, she couldn't think about the alternative, that wasn't an option…was it?

The dark hallway seemed to fade out of view while her eyes focused on Robin, only on Robin. She didn't  _love_ him, maybe had a strange affection for the man. But love. no, Regina didn't love anyone and no one loved her.

_Except he tells you he does, that you are his soulmate, you have a family together with him…._

Swallowing thickly, her tongue darts out to wet the sudden dryness of her lips. Maybe it could work even if he was the only one who  _loved_  her, regardless the uncertainty of her own feelings? Drawing in a tight breath, her eyes flick across his handsome face, bright blue eyes that makes her heart skip, the gentility of his features, soft and yet so rugged, down to his mouth, to the pink lips that are cemented together through his stoned expression. He is attractive, that much no one could argue with – and surely he would let her kiss him. They almost did that one night after her meltdown. It was that fraction of a moment she was literally too stunned to move as he lay on top of her, holding her hands in his own, breath hot on her skin, but it was his eyes- always his eyes that held her to the moment. Desire, lust, passion, security, and even that god forsaken love, it's all in his eyes.

She  _kind of_  wants to kiss him, just to know what it would be like to have his lips pressed against hers, to know what he tastes like, what it would feel like to sink into him, to actually let him love her, to make love with her, to her.

"Regina?"

She's pulled from her daze with a start, frowning suddenly at the blue eyes that are staring slightly confused at her, a curious glint residing behind them as Robin turns to face her. Flushing in minor embarrassment at the fact she knows he has just caught her ogling him, she huffs hard, rolling her eyes in the process, crossing slender arms over her brandishing cleavage.

"What?" her voice a touch sharper than truly necessary, and she chides herself internally at the minor flinch crossing her outlaw's face.

_There it is again…he's not technically yours Regina._

_But he could be….right?_

Robin steps into her space, not close enough to warrant anything for the King to be curious about, but it's close enough that she can feel the warmth of his body, the lingering smell of forest that clings to him. It's like a blanket that hugs her, holds her to him even if there is no true contact.

"The King would like you to join him for dinner" his tone low and undertoning.

She can tell Robin doesn't want it to happen, his tension radiating off him with every word. Mulling it over, it is night by now, they have no plan of how to get out of Sherwood, the trek to the Enchanted Forest seems half daunting, off putting currently, and if she has to admit it, she is rather hungry- maybe one night, a solid sleep and some food wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Her eyes lock onto Robin's for a moment ( _there goes her heart again, fluttering like some silly teenage girl),_  a quiet passing of conversation between them. He will do what she wishes, but he will also not let her go alone, that point was not up for discussion. In truth, she doesn't really want to be with the monarch alone, and it's not because she just wants Robin around…no that is definitely not the case, she just figures he is probably hungry as well.

"I will accept, but Robin will dine with us"

The King's eyes narrow at her request, clearly he does not want his brother around, probably wants to have some half assed feeble attempt in seducing her. Scoffing to herself Regina stares back heatedly, unwavering in her request. By the ice that glazes over in the King's eyes, she knows he is annoyed with her, but he nods his head slightly anyway in acceptance.

"I shall get one of my stewards to show you both to your rooms- dinner will be served in an hour or so- they will fetch you".

He reaches for Regina's hand, his grip cold and clammy against her skin, her stomach rolling as his dry lips press into her knuckles "It is a pleasure to have you here your majesty" he smiles

_Sick bastard._

She retracts her hand as quickly as possible without being completely rude and insulting. It would do no good to piss off this monarch any further, not when he has some obvious unsettled rage towards Robin, and she isn't exactly keen on losing him. When her eyes find his, she wants to laugh at the expression on his face – not laugh at him, but at the fact that if looks could truly kill, this King would be not but a pile of ash on the floor right now.

"Robin- do try to not take anything or anyone else that doesn't belong to you while you are here"

It's a jest, but the undertone is deadly serious, and Robin says nothing as he watches his brother stalk off up the stairs and around the corner. He waits until they are alone before turning on his heel to catch her shoulders, a breathless "are you alright" stuttering out of him. His hands feel so warm on her covered skin, the tension in her muscle seemingly to relax on contact as his palms smooth up and down her shoulders a few times.

"I'm fine- a little stunned however"

He sags, exhaling defeated as his gaze drops from her own. He probably should have told her of his past, rather than just loosely alluding to the "darker side" he used to live with. It's not as though he was particularly lying to her on purpose, or avoiding the conversation- there just hadn't truly seemed to be a right time. Biting down on his lip in frustration, he feels her step into him, a small closing of the distance between, and then it's her hand on his cheek, and his heart if it could, explodes in his chest.

He misses her.

Brutally so – it has been weeks, no near 3 months since he has had his Regina and his utterly misses her. So the fact that her fingers are lightly scratching at his hairline and her thumb is sweeping softly at his temple is absolute purity to him.

Why she decided to suddenly reach out and comfort him, is a shock to her. Soothing people isn't exactly her forte, but it feels oddly natural with Robin. The way he sighs into her palm, eyes shutting with a deep exhale. He trusts her, that's what this is.

Who in their right mind trusts the Evil Queen like this?

It feels intimate, nearly vulnerable and if there is one thing on this earth Regina is not – it is being vulnerable.

The loss of contact on his face is sudden, and he hears her slight sharp inhale, knows she is catching herself in a moment of loss with him. Robin is torn in two, half is glowing that she is slowly coming around, is making small progress towards him, back to him; and the other half is ripping apart that she is fighting him, fighting them, is recoiling out of fear.

When he finally opens his eyes, she is absently rubbing her palm on her chest, above her heart, a far off look buried in her eyes as she stares into the distance with a confused frown. She is stunning he smirks to himself, a beauty to truly behold.

"Your Highness, May I escort you to your chambers?" A young woman comes slowly creeping into the view, strawberry blonde hair, pin point straight down to her waist, skin ivory and dotted in rouge freckles. She could be no more than 14 Regina figures, a child that should be out playing – not being a servant. Poor thing.

Regina smiles, and lets the girl lead the way, Robin a pace behind her, his palm gently resting on her lower back as he helps guide her through the castle. The King needs to light a bloody fire in this place, it's absolutely freezing with each step they climb higher, Regina swears she can see her breath if she squints hard enough. An involuntary shiver runs down her skin as a breeze cuts through an open window.

She scowls at the billowing drapery, letting a tiny escape of invisibly magic puff out to shut them. Robin clutches at the back of her dress, but she gruffs near silently to him. There is no one around but the two of them and the maid that is a good 10 stairs ahead. No one will have seen anything.

The room is expansive, dark like everything else in the Castle. In the corner a large bed is surrounded by thick dark red drapery, furs and heavy set blankets –  _Good, at least she won't freeze to death._ The washing chamber is on the other side, another plus given that she feels as though she is carrying half of Sherwood forests dirt on her skin right now. A bath would be amazing.

It's in her moment of perusal she realizes that there is one bed…for two people…specifically her and Robin being those two people. Her heart stammers at the thought of sleeping next to him, it's not like they hadn't lay side by side before, it had happened a few times in Storybrooke. And not that she would ever admit it to him, the feeling of his palm involuntarily sliding on top of her own through his deep slumber had made Regina feel probably the safest and most cared for in her entire life.

Chewing on her lip, she turns, only to find said Outlaw, leaning against the vanity, watching her gently as though she walks on clouds or something else that it totally ridiculous in that nauseating romantic way.

"I do hope the floor is comfortable" She pokes, testing to see his reaction. She burns, not in a bad way per say, when his face splits into a smile as he chuckles.

"I have my own bed to sleep in Regina, you need not worry I will expose your habit of cuddling into my side at night"

"I do not!" She barks back.

Robin laughs, a real true laugh at the indignation on her face. If she only knew just  _how much_ she does, how his body is usually her only blanket, his chest her pillow.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty" he smirks, closing the steps between them.

_God he has a beautiful laugh…and his smile…._

She locks eyes with him as he comes to a stop a foot or so from her, tilting his head to the side with a matching crooked smile,  _that damn smile, ugh_.

"I need a bath and to change"

"Then I shall leave you to it, I probably could use a good scrub as well"

"Yes I can smell your forest aroma from a mile away"

"As I recall – you are quite fond of my aroma M'lady"

Regina rolls her eyes hard, brushing him off before the blush on her cheeks becomes far too noticeable. But of course he would notice, the cheeky grin giving him away, as he graps her fingers into his hand and pulls them to his lips, kissing the soft smooth skin on the back on her palm "I'll come back before they fetch us for dinner"

She nods, trying hard to not focus on the heat that has risen in her stomach,nor the burning tingle his lips left behind. The door clicks shut behind Robin and Regina sinks down onto the bed, her mind reeling from the past few days events. The more she thinks about it, and the more that irritating fog persists, the more she is inclined to actually believe Robin. Maybe she is cursed, had her memories altered by Hades in the Underworld.

Exhaustion settles into her bones as she lays on the thick mattress. Groaning, she lifts her sluggish body off the comfort, knowing if she lays there a minute longer she will fall asleep and right now she is in desperate need of a bath. Peeling off her dress, she sits on the edge of the stone basin, letting the water heat from the coals underneath.

How the hell was she going to get out of here without using magic? Without a doubt, the King has no intention of letting her or Robin leave anytime soon. Probably has some sort of sick notion that he will keep Regina with him here, and send Robin down into the dungeons. Her fists clench at the thought, there is no chance in hell she will let that happen to Robin.

_Wait…you're thinking about him before yourself? That's new…_

She catches herself. It is true, this is one of the first times she has actually thought of someone else's happiness before her own. It's unsettling, the thought she would want to protect Robin before herself. Since when?

Tying her long hair back into a messy bun, she sinks into the tub, a parted heavy sigh escaping ruby lips as the hot water glides around her naked skin. It feels incredible as her eyes close, her temple resting on the side of the basin, allowing the warmth to soothe the tension bruised muscles.

Her fingers dance along her skin, skating across her clavicle, the the column of her neck, lightly massaging as she passes to the nape of her hair, and back around, between her breasts, small circles on her taut abdomen, sliding over her hip down to her knee and back up the inside of her thigh.

Her hand never stops roaming absently as sleep slowly pulls down. Mindlessly she wonders what it would feel like if it were Robin's hands on her, skimming along her skin, massaging tense muscles of her legs and back, softly cupping her breasts, pinching pert rose nipples.

How nice it would feel to have him behind her instead of the stone wall. He is warm, and soft and safe. Her nails drag along her neck, imagining it is his stubble that leaves behind rouge skin, his lips that trail from the corner of her jaw down to the pulse point on her shoulder junction.

Readjusting under the water, Regina's thighs slip together, wet from more than just that bath water. Clenching her legs together she feebly attempts to simmer the building arousal – now is not the time to be fantasizing about that Outlaw.

That Outlaw…her Outlaw…with his toned chest she could lean into, thick legs that would rest on the outsides of her thighs, muscular arms wrapped around her torso, and the soft calloused palms that surely would be cupping her breasts, at least one of them…the other would be sliding down lower, parting her legs in search.

A small whine echoes in the chamber as her hand follows the path of her mind, edging lower, running between her legs and smoothing over her sex. Her index and middle finger part the swollen lips, her stomach tensing as she traces over her clit. Exhaling into her hand, her legs fall open, exposing her body to herself. Pressing tight circles, spikes of pleasure burst through her veins, it feels incredible….but how much better could it feel if it was Robin doing this to her. Having his thick fingers rubbing back and forth, side to side, small circles, pinching and pulling.

_God …oh god._

Swallowing thick, she focuses on his face, the blue of his eyes that would fall dark as night with desire, the easy smile morphing into a gritted lip bite, a low groan as his fingers tease her entrance.

_Fuck Regina, you're so wet_

She nods, arching into his hand, silently begging for more, and he doesn't hold out. Pushing a single finger into her hot core, stroking slowly, till he is knuckle deep. She needs more though, it's not enough, she needs all of him.

_Robin please,_

_Please what Regina…tell me what you need._

She whimpers, biting down on her lip to stifle the heady moan that wants to escape. His mouth sucks on her neck, nipping and teething the skin as a second finger presses into her, pushing down on instead of curling up and it has her climbing the walls. The stroking of his digits on the bottom tendons, stretching her, sending electric shocks everywhere. His thumb finds her clit again, rubbing over the hard nub.

Her heart is pounding, furiously pounding as her orgasm builds, bubbling in that beautiful tension as Robin's fingers thrust in and out of her now, curling across her slick walls.

_OH FUCK! Fuck Fuck Fuck_

He chuckles at her outburst of vulgarity as his digits find that rough patch of skin that sets her body on fire. He scissors and circles, presses and squeezes down, his other hand holding her hip steady as she writhes and arches beneath him.

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please, oh god, fuck, don't stop._

She is a babbling mess now, rocking hard into his hand, grinding her clit into his palm with each thrust. Reaching back behind, she crashing his lips to her own, tasting the sweat on his upper lip from the heat of the room. He tastes like mint and some long lost undertone of wine. His tongue dives into her open mouth as she gasps when a third finger joins in, stretching her deliciously.

Robin shuffles slightly, the water splashing over the edge of the tub as he tugs her hips to sit on his own, opening more space for his fingers to thrust in and out of her. She can feel him, hard as stone pressed against her back.

Her legs start to tremble as her climax reaches it's peak, stifling a scream against his lips she comes hard on his fingers, clenching tight, squeezing and pulsing with each jar of his hand back into her body, he lets her ride out the orgasm for as long as her body can handle. Her hips bucking and grinding into him, his other hand leaves the junction of her hip and moves to pinch a nipple between his thumb and index finger. And she is gone – completely taken over by the pleasure that roars through her. His lips are against her ear whispering sinful sentiments, his tongue darting out to lick the lobe as she arches into him, her jaw open, eyes cinched, fingers white knuckling, nails digging into his forearm.

He's gentle letting her down, releasing her breast first, massaging softly as his fingers slowly pull out of her core, running along the swollen lips. Regina hisses as he passes over her clit for a cursory rub, his low chuckle in her ear sending butterflies into her stomach. And then he is just holding her, wrapping his arms around her torso, burying his nose into her hair as she sinks back into him, spent and satisfied.

_God I love watching you_

She hums, kissing the underside of his chin, closing her eyes and resting to listen to his heart beat as his hands run softly over her skin.

_Regina._

_Regina are you in there?_

_Regina, I need you to answer me…._

She frowns, confused as to what he is saying – they are sitting together…

_Regina, love if you don't answer I'm coming in._

Her eyes flash open, and she is very much alone, one hand tucked between her legs still.

"Regina? I'm coming in"

"I'm fine Robin!" she nearly stutters, trying to arrange herself as best as possible before he storms in and see's that she was fucking herself while thinking of him.

"You sure?"

"Yes" She answers sharp, irritated at his persistence.

"Alright, there is a dress for you on your bed – do you need anything?"

 _Yes, I need you…_  she smirks to herself –

"Regina?"

"Robin, I'm fine" she huffs.

"I'll wait for you outside your door"

She waits till his footsteps fall away before extracting herself from the bath- wrapping a thick robe around her body, her legs a touch wobbly still from her orgasm not two minutes ago. Her room is freezing compared to the thick steamy heat of the bathroom, and to hell with it- she isn't going to get hypothermia here. She waves her palm, sending a fireball into the pit, igniting the room in it's orange glow. It's instant the change, the cutting of warmth into the cold.

True to Robins statement there is a dress on the bed, a deep cherry red velvet gown. It's beautiful – in a dark and sinister way, just the way she likes her outfits. The black lace overlays on top of the velvet, patterning the entire down, a row of thick heavy diamonds ordaining the deep set cleavage line, that is surely going to expose quite a lot of her chest.

She rolls her eyes at the cut of the gown, no doubt picked by a man who wants for nothing more that to stare at her body. Lifting the dress, she turns it around.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" she grumbles.

The entire back is well…backless, a pin at the top to hold the gown up, and lace that edges the outside of the fabric that leaves the whole expanse of her skin exposed till just above the base of her spine. Maybe the King does want her to freeze. With a flick of her wrist the gown is draped to her body, tight in every curve before it flows out gently at her hips. She shivers, as the cold air hits bare skin. This is going to be a long damn dinner like this.

Fixing her hair with a wisp of magic, she lets it hang long behind her, a small attempt at some sort of warmth, the top half pulled back and pinned with a ruby jewel. It's simple, but she can't find it in her to want to do anything more. She will not dress up for this monarch. Her eyes are done up simple, lips a dark plum, it's enough for now.

Swinging it open, the scowl that is on her face, melts into a grin as she see's Robin at the end of the hallway, leaning against the railing, staring down another corridor with a blank look. He looks good, obviously was given a change of attire as well. His arms encased in a white tunic, a navy vest and dark gold sash slung about his chest, meeting dark black trousers. Her mind flashes back to the tub for a moment, and she burns for him, to rip off these clothes and actually feel him.

It's not till she is nearly in front of him, that he snaps to her direction, a smile parting on his face as she closes the distance. That damn lip bite has her stomach flipping as he reaches for her. Lifting her hand to his lips… _Does he actually taste like mint and wine?..._

"You look stunning"

She tries to hide the blush, looking the other direction, letting the curtain of long chocolate hair hide her from his penetrating gaze.

"It's been quite some time since I have seen the Queen blush"

She frowns at him, arching a high eyebrow in question "I don't blush"

"On the contrary, it is one of my utmost favorite things about you"

The rouge on her cheeks flare as she rolls her eyes at him, sweetly irritated at his chuckle to her predicament. She's about to tell him off, but his fingers brush back a lock of hair, tucking it softly behind her ear.

"You are beautiful Regina"

She smiles, playfully annoyed with a shake of her head – flirting with the man isn't going to help the sudden slippery wetness between her thighs dissipate. This is indeed going to be a long night.

They set off down the steps, Robins palm hot on the open skin of her back as he guides her gently down each step, not that she needs the help, she isn't an invalid. Her tall heels echo on the stone floor as they hit the grand hallway – the torches lit along the dark walls reminds Regina of walking down into her dungeons. It's cold, ominous and with every step she takes, it feels more and more like they are walking into a trap.

Her eyes catch Robin's beside her, seeing the same idea flickering through his mind as well. His fingers run down her back one last time before they enter the dining hall, and she finds herself missing the contact instantly. The urge to reach out and grab his hand surprises her, and it's almost as though he can sense what she was about to do, a smile parting on his face as he takes her hand in his own, presses a chaste kiss to her knuckles and with a final squeeze of her palm he releases her.

"Shall we?"

The doors to the dining hall open and they walk into the lion's' den


	21. Dinner

She's had her share of uncomfortable dinners, sat beside Royals that made jumping into an ice lake seem more immensely more pleasurable than having to listen to them drone on for another moment. But for all the wine and extravagant meals Regina has lost hours of her life during, this by far is the most tense, awkward affair of them all. It's cold in the dining hall, why this king wishes to live in an ice dome, she isn't really sure, but the tips of her fingers are beginning to tingle from the chill, a permanence of goosebumps line her skin underneath the velvet gown that barely covers her back.

The monarch is sitting rigid at the head of the table, the yellow orange glow of candelabra's behind him giving off a dark ethereal effect to the silver blue eyes that flicker between herself and Robin. Not that he unsettles her…but the look in his eyes, well it's mildly disconcerting at most.

Her thief (yes he is hers, not that he knows that, but whatever) is faring no better, sitting across from her, the tightness in his jaw beyond apparent, dark heady stare he gives back to the King something Regina has never quite seen before. He is usually so full of light, has perfect blue eyes that sparkle – not these dark spheres that she is sure if he wished, would shoot daggers at his royal brother.

Yes, this is not a happy reunion of siblings, it feels more like a roulette draw, both just waiting for the other to snap first. She can see Robin flex his fist on the oak table, squeezing the silver knife as the King begins to prattle on about his Kingdom, the power he has, how the people fear him, the fact that Robin gave up this lifestyle,  _to what, become a thieving outlaw? What kind of existence is that_?

He's kind of an asshole, she decides rather quickly; correction, he is a complete asshole. Another pompous, arrogant, closed minded man that thinks of nothing but himself. It crosses her mind that he reminds her of Leopold; another self involved bastard.

It feels like those nights suddenly, as she is listening to this King Jonathan berate Robin across from her, those nights where she would wish to be anywhere else but beside him. It never ended, the sneering when no one was looking, quiet snide comments he'd make under his breath to her, aggravated that she wasn't Eva, gripping on how she never would be loved the first Queen. Time after time, no matter how much mead or wine she drank to drown him out, he was there, chipping away at her resolve.

It seems, the conversation is having the same effect on Robin, her heart actually pains for him, understanding just how cruel words can be. If it were her now, she'd snap this idiots neck and be done with it, but not Robin- no, he simply just sits, stabbing his dinner, glaring between his wine and his antagonizer, not a word said. It's rather impressive, she thinks, how he can take hit after hit and not even once say anything back. Well if he won't say anything, Regina damn well will.

"You have a very high opinion of yourself"

The clattering of utensils hit the table as both men turn to stare wide eyed at the Queen who scowls at the other royal.

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathan hisses out – some feeble attempt to what, scare her into submission…he has no idea who he is dealing with. With a dark smirk, she eyes the man up, drawing slow decided patterns on his body before meeting his ice cold blue eyes head on.

_They are so different than Robin's beautiful ocean blue…_

"It's a simple observation. You seem to be more worried about your own well being than those who are in your kingdom"

"You have no idea what my people live like"

"I walked through the village outside the gates – it's smells of decay and desperation"

If Robin would allow himself – the urge to burst out laughing is threatening. She looks unamused, parted with mild disgust, and apparently unaffected to the fact she is making fun of the King in this realm. Only her – only Regina the Queen would have the damn audacity to even utter such a thought, and it's positively hilarious. Jonathan looks as though he is about to pop a blood vessel, the rouge in his face turning a slight shade of purple around the collar of his neck.

"You know nothing of ruling a kingdom, Your Majesty"

"With all due respect, I'm the Queen of the Enchanted Forest"

"You're the wife of King Leopold, I know the tales of your marriage, you are nothing more than a pretty trophy…not a Queen at all"

The oxygen in the room sucks dry, cracking in bone chilling tight inhales as Regina stamps down the overwhelming impulse to char the man to a crisp. It floods her, burning like wildfire through her veins, the influx of spiking nausea blooming deep within her stomach. Her magic sparks silently in the palm that is clenched against her thigh, squeezing the velvet fabric, she is certain if she removed her hand there would be a burn mark through the material. She's going to kill this repulsive vermin of a man, by magic or her own damn hands, the minutes left in his life are rapidly dwindling.

Robin is frozen, caught watching the mounting rage on Regina's face begin to break from behind the regal mask. If she snaps and her magic is known, there is no doubt in his mind his  _brother_  will burn her at the stake, even if they ran, Jonathan would hunt them. If he can just get her to look at him, for a second to convey, no beg that she not do it. He knows of Leopold; Regina has told him near everything that happened during her "imprisonment" as she called it; with that wretched man.

Clearing his throat slowly, he silently begs for her eyes to move to his, but they don't even budge; not for a fraction of a second does her deadly stare move from the King's.

The hot huffing laugh that breezes from him, burn his entire body; the repugnant arrogant sound that echoes around the stone wall room make Robin see red. It's different if Jonathan wishes to beat him down, but Regina…no – that is a step too far.

"I'd advise you brother to not question the motives of marriage when your own dissolved so sinfully"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a wretched old pig, Eliza wouldn't have begged me to help her escape"

The hall goes dead quiet, a sharp inhale from a maid in the corner the only wash of noise as blue eyes met blue eyes – she can see it now (that her own rage has momentarily taken a back seat due to Robin's invasion in the conversation) the family resemblance; mirrored clenched jaws, snarling curled lips, dagger filled eyes. Her sudden curiosity takes over, given the fact that Robin apparently "kidnapped" someone long ago…someone she figures caused this rift between Locksley's.

"Who was she?"

"That is none of your business" the King snaps.

"Are you embarrassed John?" Robin sneers darkly, squaring his shoulders to his older sibling with a goading arched eyebrow. "Do you not wish for people to know what really happened to your beloved fiancé?"

"Shut it – or I will have your head"

"You can't"

"Watch me"

"Ah, but that's the thing, brother. The people have seen me outside – they know I am sitting here eating your bread and drinking your wine. From the bustle that my mere face created, I take it, your loyal people…maybe still have old allegiances"

Regina jumps as the King slams his fist down onto the table, his chair screeching back with a high pitch as it clatters to the floor, the expanse of his broad chest looming down over Robin who sits with a cocked grin on his face. She isn't really sure whether she should be worried about Robin's lack of response or not, the King looks as though he is about to stab him with a knife; not that she would let it come to that…

"Would you like to know, Your Majesty? About the girl my brother bought" He turns, smiling brightly at Regina who lets a mischievous smirk part on her face as she shrugs, sipping down the last of the red wine in her goblet. It seems Robin has the upper hand, the past she has yet to discover about Robin of Locksley prevailing in strength as the King does nothing but growl hard. It's somewhat pitiful, really- all that huff and puff from the royal.

"It's a lie" Jonathan seethes through his gritted teeth.

Robin's eyes don't break from Regina's, her heart momentarily fluttering at the fact they are having this strange little devious moment together, knowing damn well they are playing with fire, but it's kind of fun- doing it with him.

"Well you see, Locksley is a high born family – descendants of Royalty for centuries here in Sherwood. My father was a kind King. Respected and Respectful. My mother, she was pure as sunshine, gold of heart, and fierce as a lioness" he swirls the red wine in his cup around, the small crinkles at the corners of his eyes deepening as Robin smiles softly at the memory of his mother.

"My life growing up was prosperous, I wanted for nothing and was given everything. But that is where my brother here and I differ"

The King clenches his fists as he sits back down, folding his hands across his chest as though to try and stop himself from connecting with Robin's jaw. It's rather bizarre really, the sudden power shift, but who is Regina to complain when she is on the upper side of it.

"You see, while we were considered royalty – I preferred to be in the village, live amongst real people, learn who they were, what they needed. Most of my life, I gave things away, there was no need for the massive accumulation of goods that were thrust upon me"

"You were soft; you still are" Jonathan snaps from the side, earning a disdained glare from Regina, and yet Robin just simply shrugs, brushing off his brother's outburst with a bored  _maybe_ , and he catches Regina's eyes once more, continuing on as though never interrupted.

"I'm sure you can tell the separation between siblings now. I gave away and Jonathan kept for himself. It's not hard to understand how the people in this kingdom began to talk, and for years it never really mattered, not until my father's death when I was coming of age 25" Sighing sadly Robin downs the last of wine "Jonathan is older than I, technically the next in line to the throne…but years of his blunt greediness led to a rebellion with the people. They began demanding for him to vacant the crown and for myself to take his place"

Well, that she wasn't really expecting…not from Robin Hood – the Prince of Thieves. He was a royal, in line to rule a kingdom? The man who sleeps in a tent and steals from her carriages? It's an amused baffling conundrum as she stares back wide eyed at the outlaw. Robin can see the myriad of emotions flickering across Regina's impeccable face, she looks stunned yet strangely giddy over his tale.

"So it he—" she nods her head over to the King who sits dead silent "was jealous of you?"

Robin shrugs, "I don't know, were you?"

"Not for a single second in my life. You are a disgrace to this family"

"Yes well, opinions are your own. Anyway M'lady, It was a dark few years for us, I didn't particularly want the throne, but at the same time, how could I leave it in his hands"

"So who was Eliza?"

Robin's face falls just slightly, an opposite to the flare of tension in Jonathan. "Princess Eliza was from Emerald Gardens, a rather large abusive horrid kingdom on the outskirts of Sherwood. It had come to attention that the Princess was coming of age to wed soon, and my dear brother here, decided that the only way he could keep the Crown, was to marry and bind Sherwood that blood lust lineage"

Arching a confused eyebrow, Regina shifts slightly, running her palm up the frozen skin on her arm "You've lost me-"

"My brother traded Sherwood Forest in return for the Emerald Garden Army. Our kingdom became nothing but a slave community, a puppet on a string if you will. The marriage between Jonathan and Eliza secured Emerald more land, more people to command and there wasn't a thing anyone could do"

"That's why everything is now black and red banners, instead of green and silver…this isn't really Sherwood Forest anymore is it?"

"No M'lady – Technically speaking you are in the Emerald Gardens Kingdom"

"So not only was your family's entire heritage traded, but I assume something happened with the Princess?"

"Yes, Robin kidnapped her! Ruining my name in the process" the King spews angrily, slamming his hand onto the table so hard the glasses and plates shake "You want to know why the village looks like it is suffering, it's because of him" a thick finger points directly at Robin who is now scowling. "He condemned us! Ran off without a second thought"

"I was saving her life, you bastard"

"She had nothing to be saved from!"

"The girl was barely 18 for Christs sake! You were double her age; she was being handed off like some paid for goat from one snake to another."

Her heart skips, a painful piercing stab that sends a hard shiver down her spine, the air draining from her lungs as she stares caught between the urge to vomit and tear apart the royal that is burning with rage across from her. The tremble in her hands pulses as the sweat beads down her back, the parallel to her own rise to the throne is far too close for comfort. The Child Bride, that is what they called her, married to a man three times her age. It's wrong, so ungodly wrong and screw her magic, she wants to punch this man in the face, break as many bones with her bare hands as possible.

Robin knows by the sudden stiffening that Regina is battling herself once more. He probably shouldn't have let it get this far…knowing what he knows of her life. A sudden flare of guilt blooms in his heart as the faintest of tears shows along her long dark eyelashes. Running a hand along his face, he sighs "It was maybe three years after their marriage, I couldn't let her pain go on anymore. She begged me to help her. And I did…."

A beat of silence goes by as Robin bites down sorrowfully on his lower lip "We had it planned, they were on a hunting outing and we ran. I wasn't really sure where we were going to go, but it didn't really matter at the time"

"What happened?"

"He married her"

The statement is littered with poison as Regina struggles to breath. Surely she hadn't heard the King correctly…there is a mistake, it's impossible…isn't it? But Robin's eyes look beyond sad as he watches Regina attempt to comprehend.

"My Marian..."

Whiskey chocolate brown meet bright blue eyes as the finality of the tale comes to a halting close. She doesn't know whether to fly into a thousand questions, or demand why he never told her, maybe she should just poof herself out of this awful dinner, something to get away from the rush of emotions.

"You know the rest"

"She died" Regina stutters as she holds onto his gaze, the anger and deviousness gone, just sad pain left behind as he smiles at her. If only she could reach across the table to touch him, caress his face, do something to take away the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Serves her right" The King scoffs

Regina has heard quite enough. "What did you just say?" – her tone low and dark as she rises from her chair, waving off the shake of Robin's head to ease her off as she stalks around the table, squaring up the monarch toe to toe.

"She was nothing but a common whore, a pretty thing to have on my arm and warm my bed, much like you and Leopold I imagine"

The echo of the slap that Regina delivers to the King booms, ricocheting off the walls as he reels a few stumbles steps back. "You'll die for that" he screams back, launching himself at Regina, but Robin is faster, colliding with the other man's body as they slam into the ground. Guards from all sides of the hall burst into action, grabbing Regina from behind, others hauling Robin up off the King roughly, swords drawn in tight to their necks. Swallowing thickly, she struggles, growling at the flash of pain in her awkwardly twisted shoulder. Robin is across from her, huffing heavy breaths as his brother rises back to his feet.

"I should have killed you both the moment you stepped foot inside this castle" He sneers, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Something however has been brought to my attention and I feel almost thrilled that I have spared you till this moment"

Regina's heart freezes as the King turns his malicious gaze to her. He must know. The dark vile grin he stalks towards her with, surely can mean only one thing. He knows she has magic.

"You see; I have eyes everywhere. What you may call abuse of power, I simply call obedience" He is not two feet from Regina as his hand reaches up to clutch her around her neck, the banging of chains from Robin leaves the King only smiling more. "One of my pets, has suggested that maybe the Queen and the Thief are in love"

That's not the revelation she was expecting…but it almost seems worse as her throat runs dry, a quick flick of her eyes over to where Robin is being bound back by three armed guards.

"You don't deny it, You're Majesty?"

Regina stares hard at the monarch, attempting futilely to draw herself up her to full height, the sharp press of a blade into her back, halting her quickly, but she doesn't not break contact with Jonathan.

"My my my…such poor standards you set for yourself" his cold clammy hand running up to smooth against her cheekbone. "You are a beauty to behold Regina…such a beauty shouldn't be wasted on an Outlaw". The bubble of nausea lumps in her throat as the king leans in close, a sickly deep inhale against her temple has her blinking back a flurry of angry tears.

"You know; Robin stole something of mine long ago…I wonder if it is time to repay the favor"

He turns away from her, moving back to where Robin stands bound and chained, his heart beating a mile a minute, thundering hard against his chest as his brother closes the distance between them.

"Would that ruin you Robin. If I took your lover away. Tell me, if you lost her, would you survive? Or is it just in your nature to move on to the next woman that comes down your path hmmm?"

Robin's blood boils as he writhes and struggles against the guards, the anger rolling through him, internal promises that once he gets out of the chains, there will be no stopping the pounding of his fists into his sibling's face, it's all he see's just pure red at the threat to Regina…. Regina…tearing his eyes away from Jonathan, he finds hers once more. His heart stammers at her expression, crossing between fear and what looks like longing. The realization she didn't deny the proclamation that they love each other hits him. She could easily have said no, refused and brushed off the questioning statement without pause. Yet she didn't.

"I think though, instead of simply taking her away, I'd rather just kill you"

The pain spikes through his abdomen as the blade pierces his skin, hot sticky blood dripping out in waves as the King wrenches the knife to the side, tearing as much muscle as possible. Vaguely Robin can hear Regina scream, but his vision is gone blurred, knees weak and unable to keep him upright as he crashes to the ground. It's blinding, nauseating and overwhelming as his body curls into the dirty stone floor, the loud clanging of what he thinks is armour beginning go fuzzy in his hears. He can't really see anything, not with the black dots that invade, but he can feel some sort of external heat on his skin, a warmth that surrounds him as his eyes dip closed.

 

* * *

 

The flames flicker as she strokes them, adjusting the coals slightly with her magic before settling back against the thick tree trunk, the fur blanket she conjured wrapping snuggly around her shoulders as she sighs heavily.

It's black as night out, silent beyond comprehension, a slight chilled wind that rustles through the leaves around her. It's oddly comforting, sitting in nature like this…it reminds her of him, his forest smell, the easy tranquility of his soul – sitting like this, well it's like she is sitting with him.

Thank god she does actually have magic though, or starvation and hypothermia surely would have taken over. Apparently the Queen isn't made out to be an Outlaw. Whatever she needs, all it takes is a flick of the wrist, Robin would have laughed, poked fun at her surely. Closing her eyes, she leans back, inhaling the crisp clean air of the night, exhaustion flickering through her body, but there is no real safe time to sleep out here. Not when she is certain they are still out there hunting.

What she wouldn't give for a hot bath right now, a thick stone tub to soak in, get this bloody grime off her finally. Magic can do much, but she still feels dirty, needs a long scrub and could probably sleep for a week. She needs to get home, wherever home is, but staying here is certainly no option. Blinking her eyes open slowly, the minutes tick past as she watches the stars, twinkling gently in the black diamond sky. So peaceful they seem, just shining brightly, without worry, simple in their nature.

Sitting in the forest, it's probably the first time in weeks she has had to herself, to just think; about everything really. Not a lot makes sense what with the ever present fog in her brain, thanks to the God of the Underworld apparently…but slowly certain images have melded in and out. Almost like memories, though they are fuzzy and hard to see. She knows their voices though, the babbling little chuckle of Robin's son, a lowering warmth of the other body Henry that calls her mom, and Robin's heart glowing tone; they play like music in her ears.

It's been a picture here and there, in a park with them, sitting in a diner with Snow White and a blue eyed baby staring up at her as the blonde does something off to the side. They feel real, tangible almost, just constantly a fraction out of her reach. She is damn frustrated by it.

Exhaling heavy, the voices slowly fade away, it's the middle of the night, and the need to sleep is overwhelming – she can afford maybe an hour or two, the tent is invisible and protected thanks to her barrier spell, as well as the fire at her feet. Slowly she clambers to the thick mattress of furs within the canvas flaps, a greedy moan escaping her throat as she curls deep into the warmth.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine M'lady – are you?"

"Yeah, just tired"

She hums slightly as her hand comes into contact with his arm, her fingers curling around the thick muscle, as her body subconsciously scoots closer to him. Her head lands on his chest, ear pressed to hear his heartbeat, ensuring that he is still alive with her.

It had been a blur, she remembers Robin getting stabbed and falling to the ground…and then it's jumbled, bits and pieces here and there, though she is certain by the exhaustion that plagues her body, the castle the escaped from is most likely flooded with damage. The second she had flung the guards off her, she fell to Robin's side, fear and panic bubbling through her at his lack of response to her screams. It has only taken a second, as her eyes caught the shocked gaze of the Kings, did Regina realize, she blew her cover…she had thrown 10 men out of her path without even thinking. The Royal had hollered, grabbing a sword and swung blindly at them, cursing and thundering he would kill them both, the next thing she knew, they were lying in the forest, and Robin was bleeding out.

It had taken every last drop of her energy to heal him, angrily begging him to stay with her, threatening that if he died, she'd bring him back just to kill him all over again. Her palms glowed with golden white magic, a color she hadn't seen before, and it flowed so smoothly, a gentle river of energy that staunch gushing blood, healed vessels, and stitched skin back together with ease. With his breathing returning to normal, the color of his skin blooming back, she left him to sleep, quickly creating a small protected camp away from prying eyes and hunting guards.

She nearly lost him, and it would be an utter lie to say she was completely shaken by it. Seeing the life drain from his body, the way his knees gave way as he slammed into the hall floor, the once white tunic stained in dark cherry red blood. She is not new to death, but there is something about seeing Robin laying there like a statue, that has her heart burnin still. She can't lose him, is becoming more and more certain that this thief, has truly stolen her heart.

Breathing in his woody spice smell, her fingers move across his lower abdomen, finding the new pink scar that drags from the lower of his hip bone to near his belly button. She'll heal him fully tomorrow- scars like these aren't something he should be forced to see everyday. She feels safe, being here with him like this, partially tucked into his side, reveling in the hand that slides up and down her back in absent smoothing patterns. He is safe. Its nice to feel safe – it's something the Queen hasn't had in many many years.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, it's just comfy, and safe"

Robin smiles sleepily, leaning to press a kiss in the crown of her long chocolate hair, a breathy chuckle escaping him as he hears her sigh heavy, sinking down into the crook of his arm.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems; we always are in a forest together"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well-" Robin shifts slightly, shuffling down the fur blankets so his eyes can catch hers "We first met in the Enchanted Forest"

"Right the flying monkey"

"Mhmm, and then in storybrooke, you kissed me for the first time in the woods"

Regina smiles sadly, wishing she could remember that moment, what it would have felt like to have her lips pressed against his.

"And then in the twisted realm, I saved you from Snow White"

"I still don't believe that one"

Robin chuckles, at Regina's disbelieving scowl, his fingers brushing a lock of hair behind her ear .. "you made a fine bandit, Your Majesty". She scoffs, rolling her eyes heavy, but allowing him to continue on, "I think the moment I knew I was falling in love with you was in the forest"

"Tell me about that night…I want to try and remember" She sits up slightly, leaning against her hand on a bent elbow and Robin rolls gently onto his back, holding her free hand to his heart beat. For a moment he just smiles at her, raking in the perfect details of her face, the almost shy smile behind the pale pink lips sending a warm flare through his soul.

"You had just defeated the Wicked Witch in the clock tower, outsmarted her really by leaving you heart with me, and I remember sitting there, holding it in my hand, the heart of the so called Evil Queen, and I was completely mesmerized by it. The darkness was there, but there was also the most stunning pure red"

Well that can't be true, her heart is only dark…there is no light in it, she frowns down at him, "I think you may have lost to much blood, your memory must be fuzzy".

"I sat on that log for hours, and there was this incredible feeling that pulsed through my body. It was warm, and soft, buzzing and fueling in the same stroke. I've never felt anything like it to be honest. And all I could think was, why the hell would the Evil Queen leave her heart with a common thief like me". She does laugh at that, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes trace his features, a bubbling heat pooling in her stomach as her mind slowly gives way to the long barricaded emotions that are bursting to pop.

"You had come back later and asked me to keep ahold of it for a little while longer, and I asked why, why you would trust me of all people, a thief, to guard your heart" Robin inhales deep for a moment, floating back to that moment when her eyes met his, the second his entire world tilted over.

"What did I say?"

His fingers lace with hers on his chest as they both smile at the other, "You said I couldn't steal something that had been given to me".

"Poetic" she muses, her heart skipping a beat, fluttering impatiently as his blue eyes lock onto hers. Has she always noticed they have specs of green and gold, and it's not just blue, but like a sapphire jewel.

"I kinda just knew as you were walking away, that my heart was yours. And then I asked you for a drink".

She snickers, rolling her eyes playfully with a smirking  _Of course you did_.

"Had we known each other for long?"

"No not at all really, maybe 3 or 4 weeks?"

"And you loved me that quick?"

"Well, in truth, I think my heart remembered you from the missing year. I can't really explain it, but whenever I did see you, my heart would jump out of my chest, and drag me to where you were. In every realm, I have loved you Regina, my heart finds you no matter what."

It's clear as day, though maybe it has been for a while now, the thundering of her heart, feeling of butterflies in her stomach, the fear of it all racing through her like a tidal wave.

She loves him, she actually truthfully and honestly loves him.

Her eyes drop from his, focusing down on the way their hands are linked together on his chest, rising slowly up and down with each steady breath he takes, her teeth coming out to bite down the sudden tremble of her lower lip. Maybe she can be happy… he makes her happy…it's really all she has ever wanted, for someone to care about her happiness.

"Regina, you okay?"

Her breath shakes for a second as two fingers come up to tilt her chin to him, the beautiful blue of his eyes drowning her in an instant. She can see him ready to question her again, but there is nothing wrong, not a damn single thing.

His words are cut off, by the one thing he has waited months to feel again.

Her lips against his, pressing and molding softly as she kisses him, a hand holding against his cheek, securing them together.

It's a pulse of energy that floods around them, a warm blanket of magic that can only be from one thing, the purest form of magic in any realm.

Pulling back slightly, Regina opens her eyes, inhaling sharp as his crystal blue comes into view.

"Robin?"

"Hi My Love"


	22. Dreams

"Robin?"

"Hi, My Love"

Panic. She is in a tent, in the forest, with Robin underneath her smiling like he has just woken up on Christmas morning; beaming really, a light glisten of tears on blonde lashes giving the bright blue of his eyes a simmering happy shine – but that can't be possible, she was just eating dinner with Hades and Cora, he had just poisoned her. Not two minutes ago. He'd baited her into making the deal to raise the dead for him in exchange for the chance to go home.

Home – home with Robin and her boys.

From the moment the wine hit her lips, it's all darkly faded, an immediate block of jumbled messy fractured pictures.

Maybe this a dream; that's the only plausible explanation for what is going on. She made the deal with Hades, is relatively certain that the possessiveness which burned in his amber eyes for her, hot like molten fire, wouldn't be so kind as to simply let her go free. Her stomach rolls, twisting into knots, double over with a deep set ache; her fate was sealed, she sold her soul to save her family, gave up seeing their faces ever again and as painfully agonizing as it would be to never have the chance to see them again, they were safe – and that's what mattered.

So no, this can't be real. Robin isn't real. This is definitely a dream, a beautiful happy one at that, but it's not reality. Life is tortured and unfair, dreams are peaceful and giving – so the fact her soulmate is currently smiling that core melting dimpled grin at her, the warmth of his hand is holding her own tight to his chest, to his heart, well, it's too perfect to be anything but a dream.

Sighing, she leans down into him, letting the steady beating of his heart thump against her ear; a safe melody that softens the budding sadness in her soul. God she misses him; especially now, breathing in the warm, thick, spiced woody mix that drapes around her, blanketing this dreamscape in everything that is Robin.

"You feel real; you know that?" Regina smiles, turning to kiss the bare exposed skin along his collar, a flicker of salty tang on her lips, "I can't believe it actually, it's like you are truly here" she curls her fingers to fist the white tunic, blinking back a lining of hot tears.

"…I miss you" she whispers out, a ghosting confession into the crook of his neck as she settles into his embrace, hoping to heaven she won't wake up anytime soon. God forbid she only gets a few minutes to be with him again - to feel his body pressed into hers, the soft skin under her fingertips, the rigid hard muscles of his body which fit so damn perfectly into her, melding til there isn't a breath of air passing between them. Closing her eyes, she nuzzles tighter, maybe if she can hold onto him now, he will still be here come morning. Wouldn't that be nice - to wake up and see his face, to hear his voice, her children's voices from down the hall - to slide out of bed, but having Robin's arms wrap around her, pulling her back into his sleepy hug with a mumbled  _few more minutes._

That would be nice, unrealistic given where she is, but she can dream.

* * *

 

He's confused, drastically so -this was most certainly not the reaction he was expecting from her after her memories came back. There was anticipation of recognition in her eyes, a moment of disbelief and shock before that smile he can't get out of his mind would break across her face, a lighting of her features as realization set it. And then he would have kissed her, kissed her till breath ran dry and thoughts turned hazy; and most likely still after that. A suspended moment in time where he could finally hold her again, hold his Regina, feel her heart beating in tune with his own, tasting the warm sweetness of her mouth, finally getting to hear her say she loves him again and again and again.

He's missed her, incredibly so.

Perplexed, Robin tilts his chin down, an eyebrow arched high in confusion as he goes to question her, but his heart stammers at the peaceful serene look on Regina's face, void of the fearing scowl and heavy sad eyes that he had become accustomed to over the past few weeks.

She looks calm; a nature Robin couldn't be more grateful for.

But he needs to figure this out, why she isn't reacting as he believed she would. Her words echoing in his ears -  _he feels real, as though he is truly here_  - the comprehension that this is the reality hasn't crossed her.

For a moment, Robin's heart aches, for her and the false idea Regina is grasping onto.

Smoothing long easy lines up and down her back, he drops a kiss to her forehead, drinking in the caramel rose scent of his Queen – "Regina, love. I am here", he trepidatiously whispers into her hair, combing through the long locks with his free hand.

"I know, but I'll wake up soon and you won't be"

Denial, she is in denial, and it pains Robin to the deepest threads of his core. Shuffling down to meet her nose to nose, his hand moves up, sweeping away a curl, before anchoring behind her head.

"Regina, look at me"

She does, slowly cracking her warm whiskey eyes open, smiling softly into his bright blue gaze – "Regina, this is not a dream".

"Of course it is" she frowns, pulling a fraction back to search his face for a reason he is lying, a bubbling prickle of fear beginning to stew in her stomach when he says nothing back for a moment.

Doing his best as to not startle her, Robin sits them up gently, his palm cupping her face, his thumb dragging lightly along her lower lip, a lip he desperately wants to kiss but that will have to wait. He shakes his head, holding her eyes and trying again - "This is real Regina. I am here, you are here – it's no figment of your imagination"

Flinching back slightly from his hand, her heart skips as she stares hard back at him, "How is that possible?"  _(this dream is taking a sudden turn downhill - she liked it better when they were just laying together)._

"It's a lot to explain, but you are not dreaming" Robin smiles, hoping to hell, or rather the heavens she will understand him, will start to believe him. He needs her to trust him, to have faith in his words - he just simply needs her.

He sounds so certain, so truthful and he doesn't lie to her, never has, swore he never would, so why is he now...unless...Regina leans to place her hand on his chest, the thundering beat below pulses against her palm. It does feel real, the way her hand rises and falls with each deep breath he takes, the warmth of his skin, softness in his voice as he slights his head down just enough to catch her eyes once again

"What do you remember?"

Shaking her head in bitter agitation, her voice cracks hard - "It's a blur, the last thing I remember is having dinner in the Underworld with Hades and my mother, and then he poisoned me, though I don't know why"

Robin grimaces, a streak of anger flashes through his eyes - he'd kill the God if it was possible, would love nothing more than to strike him down with a thousand arrows for all the damage he'd inflicted on Regina.

Swallowing thickly, her gaze returns to his, swirling in doubt, in hopeful doubt Robin realizes as she moves a shaking hand to press against his cheek.

"Do you promise that this is real, that I am not dreaming?"

"I promise" he turns, holding her hand to his face as his lips press into the smooth soft skin on her wrist. "I promise my love, this is true"

A beat passes, a silent moment that he waits without daring to take another breath as he watches the cascading of emotions cross her face.

"Robin, I was never supposed to get out of that place, that was the deal".

Chuckling softly, he twirls a long curl between his fingers, internally loving the fact that the length is still luxuriously long, not that he doesn't love her Madame Mayor look, he does, loves everything about the sharp, short and sexy demeanour, but there is something about the waving chocolate silk of her Enchanted Forest appearance that has the low burning ember is his stomach flaring.

"Robin?"

For weeks he's waited for this moment, to have her back, to see the recognition in her eyes, yet it is still clouded by apprehensive hesitancy. He can see it in the way she traces his face with a wondering frown, the slight shake in her body as her breathing hitches and cracks.

"Regina, do you honestly think I was going to let you trade your life for me? That I wouldn't do everything I could to try and save you?"

"Why though?"

His heart drops in the same second a wave of anguish anger rolls in his stomach.  _Why though? Why? Why save her?_ \- he knows her lack of self-worth is one of her worst inner demons, has become overtly acquainted with it, and it seems no matter how hard he loves her, no matter how many times he promises she is worth it, that he would die for her, that demon will always live on.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you in it, I refuse to live a life without you"

"But-"

"No Regina. I love you. It's as simple as that. I need you, I will always need you"

"I love you too. I just wish I knew this was real. I'm so afraid I'll wake up any second and you won't be there"

Lacing their fingers together, Robin kisses her knuckles with a sad smile, running his thumb along the back of her palm, and with a gentle tug, he slides her hand around his neck, pulling her body flush to his, wrapping his arms around the small of her waist as she settles into the crook of his neck, holding him just as tight.

His lips find the bare expanse of her neck, lining it up and down slowly, pecking and tasting, sucking lightly up to her jaw and back down, "I promise…" a kiss on the hollow of her neck "...this is real…." a row along her collarbone "...I promise..." three up till he hits just behind her ear "...this is true" doting affections till he reaches the corner of her parted lips. Two fingers gently tilt her face till he can find her eyes once more, shining with wetness as a wanting hopeful smile pulls slightly - "I've missed you Regina" - he mumbles against her mouth, waiting for her to close the last fraction of space between them, waiting till she believes him, it's taken weeks to get here, a few more minutes of convincing is nothing.

"I miss you too"

"Do you trust me"

"Yes"

"Then trust me now. I swear to you, we are here, together"

She does trust him, implicitly so, to a point her heart is at war with her mind, battling the uncertainty with hope, the latter winning out as her lips press into his, soaking in the warm mint flavour of his mouth, a heated thought passing as her hands frame his face; he taste like home.

* * *

It's a flash that hurricanes through her mind – the sour taste as she drank the poisoned wine, hitting the cold marble floor, waking up in the silk satin bed as her former self. Memories of seeing her family standing at the bottom of the black onyx staircase, fear in their eyes juxtaposing the sadness on their faces as she sneered and stalked around them; using her magic on them, binding their hands and stealing their voices. The three Charmings standing side by side, defiant but holding a hint of panic.

Snow White in her room; begging her to understand to just listen to anyone, listen to…. to Henry…. oh god, Henry –

Her heart burns at the memory of his face, devastated at her indifference towards him. The light in his eyes dimming as she scoffed and snickered at the notion he was her son, even as he hugged her, wrapping her up so tight, the tears that filled in his hazel eyes when he held her, an embrace that was not returned. He had looked completely lost, defeated beyond words. She is the worst mother alive – memory or not, how could she possibly have been so cruel to him, her heart should have known….it did know – she felt the tug towards him, the undeniable pull, and yet she did nothing but turn him away. He probably hates her, has lost all faith in the person she was becoming, has no more forgiveness in his heart. The tears burn hot as she clenches her eyes shut, swallowing down the hard bubble of nausea in her throat.

Robin's hands are soft on her arms, squeezing gently, but his voice is lost; drowned out by the storming of magic that swirled and pooled in the Dead Lake, Hades steel cold grip on her hand, melding their magic together, the torrenting wave spiraling up as the bodies of forgotten souls slowly crept forth.

And then it was him, it's always him, finding her when she needs him most; whether she knows it or not, remembers him or not. His blue eyes were warm, and yet trepidatious as he approached, guarding himself with his bow and arrow, brushing off the hot snapping remarks she sent, but he never stopped moving forward.

* * *

 

"You used poppy dust on me"

"I'm sorry about that…but you weren't exactly being accommodating"

Holding his face in her hands, she breathes finally, a real breath, deep and thick with a smile dancing on her lips "You saved me".

"Do you remember?"

"Yes"

"Oh Thank God"

Robin pulls her back in, wrapping his arms around her, cradling the back of her head with his hand, burrowing himself into the junction of her shoulder, warm grateful tears leaking from his eyes, dampening her skin as they cascaded down. He can feel her fingers scratching through his hair lightly, tugging at the nape of his neck, her lips pressing repeatedly over and over again into his temple.

"Everything?"

"What?"

"Do you remember everything?"

Regina's eyebrows knit together, as she sighs "No, Maybe? I mean I think so, it's all just a jumbled mess, like two different lives playing out at the same time" the aggravation heavy in her voice as she sinks down into him, tucking her head under his chin.

"Doesn't matter, I'll help you sort it out, I promise"

"I love you"

"And I you"

* * *

It plays through her mind as she lays naked against Robin's side, the past few weeks living in a strange alternate reality as the Evil Queen, and yet she was being loved, cared for by people her mind was dead set on seeking revenge against. It's a mix of heartbreak, guilt and a deep bubbling shame over how she behaved; though it wasn't really her fault was it? It somewhat feels like it. After everything she had done, has done, to change, to be better, to let go of the darkness of her past, she reverted so quickly. This thundering black cloud that is her past will forever loom over her - she tried to kill Snow... again, had nearly burnt down her entire house in a psychotic meltdown afterwards, isolated herself from her children, snapped and sneered every chance at Robin.

But he is here, still, breathing long sated breaths beside her, his touch refusing to be anywhere else but on her body, lightly trailing down the bony prominences of her spine, over the round supple cheeks, curling across to trace in between her ribs, the side of her breast, before starting the cycling all over again. She doesn't deserve him - knows it implicitly so, is forever grateful she has him, yet is in constant fear he will leave once more. One day it will become too much, she will become too much; loving her will become a hazard, a nuisance, an issue till his breaking point - surely, there is only so much one man can take.

What of home and how to get back there, to her family, their family. If she even has a family to return to. After everything, there is a high possibility they won't be so welcoming in her return. The sting in her lip as her teeth bite down barely registers in comparison to the overwhelming urge to cry, to beat the dirt with her fist till they are bloodied and bruised, and crawl into the deepest darkest tunnel in self abandonment. She is dangerous, to everyone. Maybe she should just stay here, in the Enchanted Forest, alone to live out her days, away from causing anyone any more harm. What a miserable existence it is to be the once Evil Queen - the self loathing that burns and boils hot, impossible to soothe, though the consistence press of Robin's lips to her brow brings a hair of peace.

How long till the next time she puts him in danger?

Purposefully or not, there will be another situation where he will foolishly get in her way, take on an all mighty foe for her, and it will get him killed. She will lose him, she loses everyone.

"Why are you crying my love?"

The soft timber of his questioning tone has her heart aching and she turns to bury deeper into his arms, hiding her depressing guilt away from his prying eyes. She has no idea what to say, how to express this overwhelming obstruction in her heart. He can hear her though, the light sniff so poorly hidden, an indiscriminate clearing of her throat thick with tears, a burdening breath shuddering out, warm against the coolness of his neck. His whispered pleading ask of her to tell him what's wrong cracks her resolve, has her body curling tighter into his own, her slim hand curling about the back of his neck, shaking just enough for his heart to break as he tilts his chin down, wrapping her tight against his chest at a complete loss for what to do.

"Tell me…please"

He tries over and over, doing everything and anything he can think of, can say, to get Regina to stop trembling, insecurity taking over as he finds himself failing to console her. It's distressing, having her simply cry for a reason Robin is entirely unsure of. She seemed fine not a half hour ago, was smiling beautifully, kissing him without reserve, giving her incredible body up for his pleasure, gasping and grinding into every ounce he could bestow.

Focusing on the brown fibers of the tent, it's all he can do to hold back his own tears, biting down on shaky breaths that stick hard in his chest. It's not supposed to be like this. They are supposed to be happy, she is supposed to be happy. Storybrooke feels like a lifetime away suddenly, a world that is beyond his grasp. He's no idea how to get back there, if it's possible even.

What happens if they can't, if there is no way?

What of Roland and Henry….

* * *

 

It's a hard shiver that has him stirring from sleep, groggily his hand reaching out, only to find nothing but, well nothing except an empty beside him. Sitting up, his palms runs over the concern on his face, brushing back a few fallen hairs as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the tent. He's most certainly alone, and doesn't like it one bit, a flicker of panic pulsing through him as the fur blanket is tossed to the side, his clothes pulled on slightly askew as he throws open the flap of the tent.

It's freezing, starkly so - the chill momentarily stilling Robin. There is no fire alight, but more disconcerting, there is no Regina around. They are still in Sherwood forest, and no doubt the King is still looking for them, it unsafe for them to be separated, not that he ever wishes for her to be anywhere but glued to his hip. The urge to call out her name into the darkness of the trees flares, but voices travel, and god forbid there are knights around that would hear him. Stepping as light as possible on the frozen crackling grass, he searches for her, his heart beating frantically against his ribs, no doubt echoing into the forest like a drum.

Pushing back a branch as he parts through the thick tree's, he finally spots her, sighing a breath of utter relief, though his heart jars seeing her sitting in a thicket of snow, leaning heavily against a rock at the edge of a dark blue frozen lake. How she isn't a block of ice from this weather right now remains to be seen, but he can see she is shivering, however slight, the thick black cloak protecting what it can of her exposed skin. Anchoring down next to her, a puff of snow blooms around them, a light shimmer in the indigo night sky. It never fails in moments like this, where the ache in her heart is palpable, that her beauty seems almost tragic. Alabaster skin tinged pink from the frosty air, tiny flakes of snow clinging to thick dark eyelashes, their stark color matching the long ebony curls that frame her face, a single strand blowing gently with each breath from parted ruby lips.

Puffs of warm breathing moves gently in front of them as Robin turns to brush her hair behind her ear, running his hand down her back slowly, hoping that the blank stare on her face into the open abyss will crack, opening something for him to grasp onto. He waits, always will for her to say something first, it's usually their memo. She internalizes, he asks once, she closes down and then he waits knowing that at some point she will break the silence with whatever plagues her soul in that moment. Quietly swearing to himself, Robin vows that once they get back home he is going to do everything in his power to keep this haunted look off her face, his soulmate will only know the feeling of a smile, nothing less.

If it wasn't so bloody cold, this moment may actually seem rather beautiful. Dark rolling high hills that hug the black frosted water, framed by thickets of trees, stars that twinkle and flicker against sapphire sky.

"When I was 16 I fell through a lake just like this….." her voice so soft he barely hears it as he turns to watch her lips move. "...my mother had told me she wanted to get a new stable handler, that Daniel seemed to be losing his focus".

Robin does smile at that, knowing that the focus of her long lost love had been shifted from horses to a rather stunning Regina Mills.

"I was so scared she would send him away, the only person that knew who I truly was, loved me for just being me" she sighs heavily, leaning slightly more into Robin's shoulder, though her gaze is locked on the solid ice surface not three feet away "I ran away from the house, vowing I would never ever go back. I hadn't even realized where I had run and by that time it was too late. Rocinante hit the lake and panicked when it cracked. I fell, and he darted. My head smacked into the ice and I nearly threw up from the pain"

Robin grimaces, curling his arm around her a touch tighter, fingers threading to her hair at the nape of her neck, rolling in small circular motions. He knows not to say anything yet, to just let her get it all out, rolling word vomit, and he hangs onto every syllable. "It broke underneath me before I could even try to move" her eyes close with a deep inhale, a flicker of pain etching her face as she continues "it was so cold, the worst pain I had ever felt"

It doesn't escape him that she said  _had_ not  _have_ \- that there have been so many more moments that have caused her agony, injury, scars and wounds that refuse to heal. Regina grows quiet once more, wiping a lonely fallen tear on her cheek. "I sometimes wonder if it would have been better had I just died that day - had Daniel not seen me run from the house and follow to my eventual rescue"

"Regina" It absolutely tortures him at the mere thought she wishes that, wonders about it. Life has been fatalistically unfair to her, he understands that. Her irritation over it. But to think of a world where she is not around, it is absolutely unbearable for him.

"It's true. Days when life as the Queen became overwhelming, I wondered how much easier death would have been"

"Please don't say that"

"Why?"

He reaches around her, tilting her chin up with two fingers, desperate to find her eyes, to implore that she is needed here, he needs her, their boys need her, she is needed for christ sake.

"Regina, love. Listen to me when I say I wish I could take away every ounce of pain from your life, that once I would have been there to protect you, to save you"

"Robin" she whispers out sadly, cupping his cheek in her cold palm "If I had gone into the tavern that night and found you, we wouldn't have this now, wouldn't have Henry and Roland. I wouldn't trade my pain for not having them. "

He nods, understanding, but feeling a knot in his chest bubble and burn. "I know. I just wish…"

"I know" she smiles half heartedly, leaning in to close the distance between her forehead and his own, resting in the embrace that is Robin. "Your life would be much easier without me"

"No"

"Robin, since we met in the Enchanted Forest, you have nearly died more times that I'd like to count. Both you and Roland have been put in jeopardy because of me, because you have chosen to love me"

"I'm still here though Regina. We have made it through so much, nothing is going to make me walk away from you again"

"Robin-"

"Regina, stop" he moves to cup her face in both his hands, running his thumbs along the length of her cheekbones, wiping away the fallen tears. "I love you. All of you. Every single damn part. There is nothing I wouldn't do to ensure your happiness"

"I know. You've literally walked through hell and back to save me" she smiles weakly, "and I do love you too. I just will always wonder if I will be waiting for the day that you don't come home, that someone or something took you away from me for good"

"Not going to happen"

"You don't know that"

Yes in fact he damn well does. He is not losing her, and will be damned if she lets that thought ruminate for one for minute. He feels her tension at first, how his lips suddenly claim hers rather possessively, harder than he intended, but just as he is about to pull away and apologize, she melts. A light low moan vibrating in her throat as she sucks in his lower lip, hugging his face to her own with a grip of her hand on the back of his head.

"I missed you" she mumbles out against his mouth "so so much".

He nods, swallowing the lump in his throat, a lump from pure relief. He could cry, almost wants too, has the overbearing urge to let his emotions flood out. But she is kissing him, and it is perfect so he will not ruin this moment right now.

She kisses him till her lips ache, swollen and reddened from his equal fervor of affection.

"You're freezing" she grins, a bright kiss struck smile that has Robin's heart skipping.

"Then by all means my love, let's go back to our tent and warm up"

The flush on her skin burns hot at the boyish smirk and bouncing playful eyebrows that are sent her way. "Lead the way thief" she echoes back, lacing her fingers into his own as he lifts them both to stand, gently guiding her back to their campsite through the snow and trees.

Her skin is prickled with goosebumps as Robin slides her now damp cloak off her thin shoulders, a slight tremor running through her body at the chilled air on naked skin. It's not for long though, not when Robin's arms are already wrapped around her torso, pulling her back gently into the fur blanketed bed.

"I want to go home"

She curls into him, playing with the light blonde hair on his chest, her forehead tucked into the crook of his neck once more. Ever so safe as he always will be.

"We will, I promise you that"

He inhales deep, breathing in her rose sugar scent, beyond grateful to the gods he has her back in his arms.

"I want to hug my children"

"I highly doubt they will let you ever go again"

Regina knows for damn certain she will not be letting them go, any of them, ever again.


	23. A Bandit and a Thief

She's warm, that toe curling, burning ember deep down, snuggle in for more, kind of warm. Between the fur beneath her, soft and luxurious, the heavy cocooning blanket on top, and Robin's body curled around her, securing her front to his chest, it feels like bliss. She likes bliss. His breath puffs over the top of her head, moving stray hairs each time, her head pillowed on his bicep, the other hand loosely hanging at the small of her back, tucking her in till her forehead rests in the crook of his neck, and it's lovely. Soothing in fact, as she mindlessly toys with his light blonde chest curls, every so often moving a smidge to the left to feel his heartbeat thumping steadily under her palm.

It's easily past sunrise, a light soft yellow encompassing their small sanctuary, and she has been awake for quite a while now, not yet ready to give up this splice in time of peace, so rare and far between. She likes listening to him sleep, the low deep pulls of air, uninterrupted and solid.

Nuzzling into the already taken space, she kisses his chest, swallowing the thick pine and spice scent of his body with a greedily inhale, commanding it to memory as though it wasn't already burned in.

It's not very often Regina feels small, wants to feel small, curled and tucked away, letting herself be nearly encompassed by another. Robin could do it though, has in the past, is doing it now. Consuming her entire self with just his heartbeat under her hand. It feels like protection, locked into his arms this way, since the moment they fell asleep, not an inch has been budged. She was whisked off into dreams having him hold her, and woke up graciously still there.

The moment of peace is sluggishly cut off by a low mumbled calling of her name, and she frowns, listening to the anguished inflection in Robins still sleeping tone. Her hands move to rub small circles into his chest as he continues to call out for her, twitching and grimacing in his dream. She shuffles up enough to find his eyes scrunched tight together, jaw tensed and nose flaring out with each panicked breath. Carding through his hair, she whispers his name, a gentle, "Robin, it's alright," whilst thumbing along the ridge of his brow. "I'm here," peppering his cheeks softly with small kisses between promises she is okay, they are okay, "just open your eyes."

He tenses, squirms a few moments longer, before beginning to blink his eyes open to the world. It's slow and heavy, but she can see the fear in the blue crystals as he focuses in on her face, the worry that this isn't real, they aren't here together.

"Regina."

It's a breathless whisper as he cups her cheek, sighing heavily at the very real feel of her skin underneath his palm.

She smiles "Hi," bumping his nose with hers, adjusting enough to melt into his space, back into his arms that gladly accept her. It's warm, being all tucked into him. Her safety net. Calm and quiet as his arms rub absent soft circles into the bare skin of her back, his heart steadily pumping away beneath her palm, every free filled breath laced with his pine spice scent, a secondary coating in her blissful cocoon.

"I've missed this," he mumbles into her hair, pressing a gentle kiss into her forehead, "Having these moments where it's just us.".

The smile on her face widens, though he can't exactly see it, but she nods, matching his affection with one of her own on his chest. "Me too."

The days of the Underworld flicker, an unwelcome intrusion. The first days spent battling her demons were exhausting, and horrid. The nights filled with emptiness beside her, within her; echoing torturous knowledge that no one was there beside her and no one ever would be. She was to live out her life always reaching for memories. The first time Henry babbled out "mama" as his little fingers reached out for her. The nights curled up together when his bright green adventurous eyes sparkled as she read him whatever story his heart desired. The way he played big brother to Roland, a role he was born to have. The sound of wooden swords clashing in her backyard, laughter and tiny squeals from her dimpled little knight. A baby boy who saved her from herself when everything seemed to be cratering in. Chubby cheeks, toothy grins, wild untamed curls. She can hear his sleepy voice mumbling into her chest that he loved her. She'd clung to those moments, and so many more as she lay on her side, staring at a vacant space where Robin was supposed to be, grinning that dopey half sleepy smile, clumsily reaching out to tug her into his arms where as he put it; she rightfully belongs.

"I can hear you thinking."

Regina winces, not wanting to ruin this moment, but Robin is far too perceptive of even the slightest shift in her. She huffs quietly, irritated she wrecked their morning, but all the same his hands find her hips and guide her up so he can find her eyes. He calls them the window to her soul, a soul he knows very well. "What is it?" Chewing down on her lower lip, she swallows thickly, focusing down in the light smattering of blonde chest curls instead of his reading gaze. "Hey," Robin tips her chin up, "tell me."

He is safe. She is safe with him. They are safe together.

Her thumb swipes across his stubble. "I thought I'd never see your eyes again. Hear your voice. Feel you beside me." She tries to smile against the burning of new tears that brim along her lashes. "And I was afraid."

Robin frowns at that, wiping away a lonely drop on her cheek, "Of what, my love?"

My love.

God. It feels incredible to hear him say that. For it to not just be a whispered ghosting memory she grasped for.

"I was afraid of losing it all." Her tears fall, though she demands them not to, traitorously doing so anyway, displaying the incessant, irritating vulnerability of her heart. "An eternity is a long time and I was terrified that one day I'd wake up and not be able to remember you. That you would be gone."

He sinks at her words. Crumbling inside at her all too understandable fears. He had them. The minute she was taken, torn away in a cloud of grey devil's smoke, the what if's plagued him like a disease. It wasn't an option. To not have her beside him, to let go of their future he'd already painted in his mind. He couldn't. The thought of never feeling her lips pressed against his, never hearing her laugh echo through their house, or living a life never getting another chance to simple see her smile; it was not going to happen. Come hell or high water (literally), he was getting her back.

"I just," she mumbles quietly into the space between them, "I'm grateful you came for me. Not many people would."

The scowl is deep in his heart, angry and bubbling at the idea that his love, his soulmate, would think she is so unloved by everyone they wouldn't blink an eye at her absence. If it kills him, he will right that thought inside her. Prove that she is in fact (obviously more than she realizes) desperately needed and loved by more than just him.

Enough of this sadness. The sun is warming the tent, they are laying together, conveniently unclothed, and he will not let another damn minute go by with her feeling this amount of dejection. Today is not one of those days, and there will never be another one of those days.

"I think you misjudge just how much I love you, Miss Mills."

Ah. There is it, fleeting in its appearance, but he see's it. Her smile. And he holds onto that spark of light as he rolls them over, landing appropriately between her thighs with a rather cheeky grin. He swipes a lock of hair out of her eyes, clearing his throat prophetically at the same time. "Now, if I am correct, I have you naked— " his eyebrows bounce as Regina blushes with a roll of her eyes "—beautifully so, I may add. And you are in my tent— "

"Technically I made it when you were passed out cold," she quips, bumping her hip into his. Robin pouts, half heartedly so, and rolls off her and onto his back with an exasperated gruff.

"Well fine then." He defiantly points his face the other way, petulantly waiting for her to make a move.

Eyeing him carefully, she see's the small smirk beneath the blonde stubble, knows that he is hoping she goes to him instead, pouts like she knows he adores and peppers him with affection till he gives in. Good thing she is in a playful mood and loves this adorable man beyond comprehension.

Smacking her lips with a pop, she shuffles over to him, chuckling quietly at the way his shoulders twitch slightly under her single grazing fingertip. Swirling along the curves of his muscles, down around into the soft skin of his forearm. "Robin." He tilts his chin higher away as her nails rake up and down his arm, sinfully so, threading through his fingers, scratching lightly around his tattoo. He's a fool. They both know it. His resiliency to withstand her is rather feeble, amusingly so. But dammit he likes how she presses herself against his side. The fullness of her breasts brushing along him, a soft delicious thigh drifting between his legs.

"Come on thief."

The things her voice does to his insides, melts them like wildfire instantly, and he begs himself unreasonably to withstand her torturous onslaught. He won't last long though, given the fact she is half straddling his side, running her perfect foot up and down his calf, as she purrs into him. It's unfair and she knows it. Knows that he will break if she trails the tip of her nose along his jaw, following it's path with her lips and a husky drawl, "Did you miss me, Robin?" in between her tongue peeking out to taste the salt on his skin. She grins at his low escaping groan, delights in the way his adam's apple bobs through his attempt to combat her.

He's not doing a very good job….not being affected. The evidence is standing rather strong and proud against her hip. "Hmmm...Did you?" She drags her body slowly up his, ensuring he can feel every curve.

Just a few more minutes of this fantastic agony and he will take over, he can hold out through a couple more of her teasing actions. Well maybe. It's growing rather impossible now that she is straddling him fully, laying the entirety of her glorious body on him. The feeling of her mouth sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder sending sparks through his spine, building that low rumbling fire deep in his groin.

"Tell me you missed me," Regina nips at his ear, teething along the ridge. Her warm honey suckled breath drowning him as she exhales with a pout as her lips find his temple, covering the side of his face with sinful affection. He can do it, two more minutes, a hundred and twenty seconds. It's going to be an eternity now that her body is achingly aligned to his own, the spread of wetness lightly coating his erection as she slides up and down, apparently wishing to kill him.

Ninety seconds.

He shifts, choking back a growl at her hitched hiss as the tip of him bumps her entrance, a fleeting moment of bliss before she wriggles slightly, anchoring her knees around his hips, securing him to the fur covered ground below. He will not give in, not yet, decides to close his eyes and bite down on his tongue to keep himself from ravaging her.

Seventy-five seconds.

"I missed this, missed you."

There she goes again, talking to him in that tone. That bloody magnificent, husky velvet. He could listen to her for hours on end like this, could most certainly come from simply hearing all the dirty whispers in his ear.

Fifty seconds.

"I love how your body feels against me." She rolls, tempting him into touching her, "I like watching how your jaw tenses when you are losing control." The wet warmth of her mouth sucks against jawline. "And how your start to breathe heavier when my nipples beg for your attention." She draws his hands up to her chest, letting him hold the weight of her breasts, a tight moan slipping past her mouth at the contact.

Dear Christ, why is time taking so bloody long? Has it stopped or something? Surely he's at only thirty seconds by now.

"The flush that creeps into your neck if I scratch my nails down your abs." She smiles to his blind eye as that exact rouge infiltrates his sun kissed skin. He is a marvel. This man. Her man. Defined and framed aggravatingly perfect. And she is going to lick every goddamn inch of him. "Robin," she dips down, bringing his palms from her breasts above his head, threading their fingers together, her mouth brushing against his lips, a low humming vibrating against her own as he inhales her.

Fifteen seconds, ten? Ten. It's got to be ten, dear god, let it be the last ten seconds. He'll count it down with every kiss she places around his face.

Nine is to the apple of his cheek. Eight lands along the bridge of his nose. Seven and Six bestowed along the ridge of his eyebrow. For a second he muses at the wonderful feeling in her hands in his, gripping lightly, pressing together. It's perfect. What second is he on? There was surely one kiss on his temple, a second to his jaw...so he's at three. Wonderful three ghosts in his stubble. Two hits the bottom corner of his lip.

"Robin."

One.

He claims her lips, full bodied, arching up ensuring she stays glued to him as he rolls them back over, never letting those perfect lips go. And he doesn't stop kissing her, refuses to do so as they rock and grind together, her arousal slickening his erection with each pass. His name passes between them, breathless and pleading as her legs wrap around his hips, dragging him in tighter.

Euphoric. If he could find the ability to speak, that is the word he'd use. Utter, blissful euphoria when he slides into her core. The tight, high pitched moan she breathes into his ear has him hardening to a near painful extent. Her fingers gripping his shoulder blades, legs squeezing his torso, and the bloody magnificent smell of her, this is most definitely euphoria.

She moves his hand to palm her breast, letting him have free reign to squeeze, massage and pluck her, god have mercy, hard as rock nipples, the sensation of his thumb and forefinger tugging and twisting the peaks till she is trembling beneath him. It's tight, a blooming hot pressure that builds as he thrusts in and out of her, hitting every ridge she needs, and she loves this, loves Robin, his growls between nipping at her neck. It's so good, feels so goddamn good.

"Please," she hitches.

A request unfollowed as he starts pounding harder, quicker, chasing her peak that coats around him, stealing away her voice. But he knows. Knows exactly what she wants, will live his entire life ensuring she gets it. "You are a marvel, Regina." He grunts, shifting her leg into the crook of his elbow. "Bloody amazing. So tight and wet, Gods, you feel so good." This, this is what she was begging for, his voice in her ear, flushing her body with a swell of arousal because it feels fantastic, incredible as she babbles and writhes beneath him, arching her back to pull him deeper, and oh god there is it, bubbling, roaring, frantically scrambling through her veins. She wants to kiss him, needs it right now, needs him. It's sloppy, slightly mistimed as she turns to catch his mouth, her pleading kiss me, god please kiss me muffled as he acquiesce her desire.

He keeps thrusting, following the cadence of her rolling hips, the hand on her breast slipping, given the sheen of sweat between them. His timbered voice faltering as he attempts to express just how slick, warm, and tight she feels, that he can feel her coming, and she is, coming hard on his cock, clenching around his thickness. The gruffed desperate "Oh God," is drowned out by her half delirious cry, lips parting open wide as she struggles to voice the pleasure that is radiating out of her. She wanted to be kissed, he wants to kiss her, wants to taste the sugar of her lips, blindly moves to suck on her bottom lip as she moans, digging her nails into his back, a hand carding through his sweat ridden hair.

She feels him let go, the warmth seeping into her, through a rough "Oh, fuck," mumbled into her mouth. Oh fuck indeed. She sags under him, her back trickling with sweat against the fur blanket hugging her. He follows, sinks down into her body with an exhale, chuckling into her hair as she hums, scratching absent patterns along his back. She can feel his heart smacking hard, stampeding as he tries to calm his heavy breathing.

"I absolutely missed you, my love."

* * *

 

"Robin, you can't be serious"

"Regina— "

"You're saying we should steal these peoples horses?"

"No, I'm saying we should borrow them."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes before deadpanning him "It's the same thing." Robin shrugs, cocking a half dimpled smirk as he closes the distance between them, reaching out to grip her hips. Her cocked eyebrow does nothing to sway him as he finds this moment apparently appropriate to kiss the scowl off her face. She resists for a second, but his fingers thread through her hair, and it's her downfall, always has been.

"I'm not stealing them."

"I never said anything about stealing."

Regina sighs, pulling back from his body and looking back to the apparent thieving she was about to entrench into. She doesn't want to, but they are lost in Sherwood Forest, and before she can figure out where to send them with her magic, they need to figure out where the hell they are. After that, they can get to Maleficent's castle where Regina is certain there is something to help make a portal so they can get home. But stealing! She's isn't an outlaw! She's the damn Queen. Well sort of. It's a strange in between she's found herself in.

There isn't a Queen in the Enchanted Forest, not anymore. So if she isn't the Queen, and can't exactly be Madam Mayor here, it doesn't leave her with much.

"You were quite a fetching bandit if I do recall." Robin chuckles, tucking a curl behind her ear as she blushes behind a huff, glaring back up at him, but he is smiling, and her scowl fades irritatingly quick. It's odd, remembering the two of them in that alternate realm, a scattering of memories etch and blend into a lifetime. "I think I rather fancied you like that."

"Like what? Me being a better thief than you?" She quips, biting down on her lip to keep from grinning as he stares godsmacked at her. He snorts, blinking a few times, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he takes in her defiant spark, he's certainly lucky to love her, to have her love him.

"If I remember, my love, I saved you from the Evil Queen."

"Oh please, I had it under control."

"The fireball in her hand would suggest otherwise."

He howls as she digs her nail into the tender flesh of his shoulder, bating her hand away as she chuckles, turning away with a devilish grin as he groans, massaging his new infliction but he follows. He see's a plume of purple smoke engulf her hand, leaving behind two rather large satchel's and what sounds like clinking coins inside. He glows at the softness of her, the kindness of her heart.

"There, now we've simply bought them/" She places the bags of gold on the stone wall and moves to the chestnut on the right, curling her palm and cupping the stallion's muzzle. Robin watches Regina, the ease in her smile, the gentility in her motions as she cards through the coarse hair on the horse's forehead. She looks comfortable, and he adores that, runs a hand along her back, squeezing lightly at the nape of her neck before sliding over to the second stallion, charcoal gray, robust and a sizeable stature.

"You ready?"

"When you are, my love."

They ride in companionable silence, swaying through the tree's on paths that Robin's directed to, leading them both through the forest and thickets. It's serene, a crisp air, beams of warm sunlight escaping through the tops of trees. It hits him like a beam, letting the blonde of his hair shine as she watches him from behind. He's handsome. So very, very handsome. Especially when he turns back to catch her eyes, smiling all dimpled at her, it's completely melting. Her mare trots up beside his, letting them rock side by side around curves, over fallen tree trunks, and through light streams.

Is this what it would have been like? In that alternate universe? A bandit and a thief waltzing through the forest. The more she thinks about it, the more that life paints a picture. It's clear as day, how the Evil Snow had her by the throat, a fireball in her palm ready to end Regina's life, and then there he was. Stampeding in like a some ridiculous hero, hauling her up onto his stallion, chiding her that she owed him thanks for her "rescue".

She'd never met the man behind the name before. The notorious Robin Hood. Though she'd heard the stories of him. His face was elusive, but she imagined him to be tall, defined and mysterious. Someone rugged and vainly handsome, a pompous arrogant man who strutted around as though he owned every leaf and twig. The reality was quite different.

He was soft spoken, oddly charming in an irritating way. The hint of smugness as he cocked an eyebrow at her, insisting she sit down so he could take care of her tiny wound, barely a scratch, and yet her heart may have stuttered a touch at the gesture. No one had ever taken care of her before. Could he see the flush in her cheeks when he asked if she'd ever met someone whose eyes she knew she was born to gaze into...whilst gazing into her own. Was the disappointment etched on her face overtly evident when his "fiancée" waltzed in?

"You seem lost in thought."

His comment drags her back into this reality, the bright blue of his eyes questioning the quiet meandering of her mind. Thank God for Henry figuring out how to get them back here. She shrugs, contemplates for a minute before letting him in on her thoughts.

"That day, in the alternate reality, did you feel this?" She motions between them.

Robin takes her in for a second, tilting his head to the side as he see's the swirling of trepidation in her eyes. If she means, had he felt this blinding, sparking feeling when their hands touched, or how his heart stammered when she smiled behind her mug. Yes. He'd felt it. That overwhelming feeling whilst standing in the church that the woman in front of him wasn't right. The blue eyes of his soon to be wife, the wrong color. The blazing red curls needed to be chocolate brown instead.

"Robin?"

He smiles, reaching between them to grab her hand. "This," he squeezes her palm, "is something that I know, in whatever world we find ourselves in will always be there."

"You seem so certain."

"How could I not be? You're my soulmate and the love of my life."

She matches his smile, swinging their hands between them with a happy sigh. "I think you're right."

"Ah! Would you mind repeating that? I liked the sound of it." He smirks, chuckling as she throws his hand back at him with a heavy roll of her eyes.

It's all light banter after that as they comb through the forest and she feels peaceful, lighter in her soul, happier in her heart. They just need to get back and it will all be as it should. Back with their boys and cuddled up on the couch for a movie.

She'd like that. To be home.


	24. Maleficent's Castle

The journey to Maleficent's castle is rather uneventful. A long, quiet meandering between aged thick pine trees standing tall into the sky, stepping around solid oak stumps overgrown with mushrooms, over the mulch of mossy feathered ground influxed with small trickles of water streams, the near entirety of their journey hidden underneath the shade of a leafy canopy.

She understands why the scent of forest clings to him like a second skin, she herself, without a doubt, probably smells of damp earth, fresh rain, a woodsy lavender aroma that has slowly but certainly grown in her affection for it. Even the far too early chirping of sparrows in the mornings, which she once detested in their noisy awakening of the sleepy forest, has become one of her favorite things, listening to the small songs that get passed between branches and bushes, the scurrying of foxes and rabbits, racing amongst the dense grassy floor underneath patches of sunlight that burst through the treetops. It's all busy, yet quiet, bustling with silent life, a sweet, serene calmness in the gentle cascading wind.

Everything here reminds her of Robin, and she rather likes him. Likes the way the sun highlights the flecks of gold in his hair, the graceful way his muscles flex and guide the reigns of his horse, his happy whistling serenade. He seems at peace like this, trotting through the forest as though it were a long lost friend he's being joyously reaquainted with. He belongs here. Of that she has no doubt as she follows him on her own mare, this is definitely where he is meant to be. A small pang of guilt brews in her stomach at the thought. She'd asked him to come to Storybrooke back in the missing year. One night all cuddled up in bed with Roland twitching in his sleep between them, Robin had found her fingers, laced them into his own and thumbed along a finger on her left hand, rubbing gently on a particular spot void of any jewellry. They'd talked quiety of her world that seemed intangible, the modern technologies she had chuckled at his confusion towards, how she desperately missed her coffee machine, of the small town she'd called home, the things she and Henry used to do before the curse was broken, and he'd listened intently, never ceasing his hold on her hand. It just kind of slipped out, when he made mention he'd like to see this town she loved so dearly, she had asked him to come with her, had immediately tensed at her own words. After all, while they were most certainly together, asking him to uproot his life as well as Roland's seemed enormous when they'd barely talked about a future together to begin with.

Her quick muffled retraction was cut off by his lips pressing gently into hers, the smooth carding of his fingers through her hair easing away the quick bit anxiety in her heart. He wanted to. Was certain his son would love nothing more than an adventure in a new world, had smiled at her shy smile when he confessed he wasn't truly willing to be apart from her anyway. But he would 'miss the woods, Storybrooke had it's own share of thick trees, but he'd called the Enchanted Forest his home for so long it would be like leaving a part of him behind, however willingly.

She sees it now, how happy he is to be back here, his dimpled smile rarely fading as he sways back and forth on his horse, and she wonders if they made the right decision. She had to go back, Henry was there, but Robin didn't have to come. Their lives certainly have been turned upside down, both good and  _maybe_  not so good. Everything that's happened with Zelena is still a sensitive topic for both of them. It's hard. Love. Being in love, loving someone with this much devotion, and being loved back with equal fervour. There is still so much to figure out, and while she is in this for the long haul with him, there is forever that small voice in the back of her mind that wonders if his life would have been easier had they not fallen in love, soulmates or not. Being tethered to her and all her baggage is challenging to say the least.

"Hey."

She smiles as their eyes find each others.

"I love you."

Her heart swells at the casual way he imparts the most beautiful words as though commenting that trees are green. So simple. She certainly feels unworthy of his love most days, and he is there every time she retracts, pulling her back gently with nothing but adoration in his eyes. What he sees in her, she still doesn't truly grasp, maybe never will, but she is beyond grateful he fights for them, for her, every day. Following her literally into the depths of Hell just to get her back. She loves him, tells him as much as her horse saddles up along side his, letting his extended hand find her own, unable to control the swirling of butterflies that cease to die down as he kisses her knuckles softly.

They ride side by side over a grassy hill, and there it is. Maleficent's castle. Standing tall on the edge of the cliff, reflecting its incredible stature onto the still lake below, pointed dark turrets spiraling into the bright blue sky.

"We should be there by nightfall I'd say."

"I could transport us there right now if you wanted. We could send the horses back."

"The horses you paid for." Robin chuckles as Regina rolls her eyes.

"Paid for or not, those people need them more than we do now."

"Whatever M'lady wishes."

"I'll remember that." She slides off her horse with a laugh, landing on the soft grass gently, as Robin follows suit, patting his stallion's muzzle in thanks before walking around the beast to link his hand into Regina's.

"We should get some."

"Horses?"

Regina nods, brushing the thick coarse hair away from the mare's eyes.

"In Storybrooke?"

"Yes. I miss riding. And I know Henry would love to learn."

His lips press into her cheek, an arm curling around her waist, "Whatever M'lady wishes." He smiles into her neck as she huffs out a chuckle, flicking her wrist, sending the horses back to their village in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Shall we?"

* * *

 

It's everything she remembers, the dark cold stone, mahogany steps encased in gold, hundreds of antiques adorning the halls displaying the Dragon's obsessive stunning collection of treasures. She's missed this place, strangely so as she and Robin moved through the great hall and into the throne room. As the young Queen, Regina had spent many a night within these very walls desperate to escape her own prison.

Her friendship with Maleficent is different than most, threaded together in a way many would find unusual. The sorceress is one of the only people in this entire realm, and realms beyond, that know Regina, really understand how the  _Great and Terrible Evil Queen_  came to be. Regina had sought comfort in the Dragon's fierce protection in the darkest of days, had been the one to suggest the agraban viper as a means of escape, procured the snake herself, was the first person the newly free Queen had run to after the unkind king's demise. When the darkness was too much to escape for Regina, Maleficent had been there to beg her back into the light, pleading she give up on the quest to seek revenge on Snow White. Regina called her a hypocrite. After all the Dragon got her revenge, why couldn't Regina have the same glory.

Their last meeting was less than pleasant.

The Queen stalking into the castle in the dead of night, casting her own special curse over Maleficent's frozen body,  _I won't leave you behind, but I can't take you with me as you are. You are my weakness, my love, and I can't have weakness in this new land._ Blue eyes locked onto dark whiskey brown, the Dragon's magic locked by some spell, her voice stolen as the Queen poured black tarred liquid down Maleficent's throat. It burned, hotter than any dragon fire, licking through her veins as she writhed. She felt it in her toes first, the flesh giving way to nothing but ghostly wisps, the muscles in her torso, fading away moments before the Queen plunged her hand into Maleficent's chest, ripping her heart from her crumbling frame,  _I'll keep this safe, I promise,_ Regina had whispered into the crown of now translucent golden hair.  _I'll keep you safe._  The sorceress was gone within seconds, wisping into a small box the Queen brought with her, and would eventually bring into this new cursed world, setting Maleficent's half alive soul free in a dark lonely dungeon for years.

Robin's arm nudges Regina, a question swirling in his eyes as to where she just went. She smiles, shakes her head and grips his fingers, no need to dwell on a past she is fighting to escape, not when there is a future to get to. "Just funny being back here that's all." She placates him, "Maleficent's castle was always a source of envy to me."

"The treasure?"

"The freedom."

He sighs, pressing a kiss to her temple as they make their way through the throne room, his eyes catching the vast amount of gold that litters the floor, enough to feed a hundred villages for centuries of winters, all locked up and hidden away, collecting dust when there are so many that still need it. His encounters with the Dragon sorceress were...less than pleasant. He and the Merry Men had stolen many a time from the woman, nearly being burned alive in the process, but families needed it, and surely the Dragon could share some of her treasures. He knows the woman resides in Storybrooke, tucked away somewhere he can't say he is keen to find, but Regina does know, had visited her friend on occasion, and he is just fine like that, keeping his skin intact and unsigned thank you very much.

"Where do you suggest we look for a portal?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue." She sags beside him, staring into the fire that roars in the hearth, "However, I am starving and in desperate need of a bath."

His own stomach grumbles at the mention of food, "Shall I go hunt us something?"

Regina chuckles, patting his chest,  _silly outlaw_ , lifting up to her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his awaiting lips, soft and chaste before pulling back, waving her hand behind him, "Another time." she smiles as he turns, huffing out a grateful breath as he finds the table already set with two awaiting plates.

"You are magnificent." He kisses her hand and leads her over to the table, acting a gentleman and helping her down into her seat before finding his own.

* * *

 

He's stuffed, full to the brim, rubbing his overfilled stomach happily as Regina sips on her wine. It was nice, just being them, alone together, with nothing to interrupt, no evil villain bursting through the doors claiming vengeance and destruction. He likes it being just them. Well with their boys, and back at home, but still, this is perfect too. Reaching across the table, he laces their fingers together, rubbing along a particular finger, empty of any banded diamond, and he wonders.

"You okay?"

Robin hums, nodding his head, but continues to run the pad of his thumb over her empty ring finger.

"You sure?"

He smiles, waiting a beat as he takes a sip of his own wine, knowing her eyes are plastered to him. " I was just wondering—" she leans in "what it would be like—" she goes further, arching an eyebrow as he draws his sentence long "to call you Mrs. Locksley."

Her heart bubbles, bouncing off her ribs as he finishes his comment rather nonchalantly. He didn't ask her, not really, but it's there, isn't it? Hidden behind his scruffy dimpled smirk and playful eyes that twinkle at her.  _Fine_. If he wants to play then so will she.

"I don't know. I am rather fond of Mayor Mills, I like the alliteration of it."

Robin frowns, but grips her hand tighter, tugging both her and the chair closer to him, close enough her knees brush against his own. "How about Lady Locksley?"

 _Nice play._ "Mmmm not enough  _power_  behind it." She grins, "Lord Locksley?"

"Lady Lord Locksley." He quips back, biting down on his lower lip, Regina quickly deciding she would rather be the one nipping at it. She stands, much to Robin's confusion, which is wiped away instantly as she saddles into his lap, lacing her hands behind his neck as she settles into him. "What about Mr. Mills?"

He laughs, squeezing her hips enough to make her squirm, "How about, Lady Lord Madam Mayor Mills-Locksley."

"It wouldn't fit on my business card."

She kisses him, through a smile, sinks into his warmth, revels in the way his hands smooth up and down her back. "I suppose Mrs. Locksley will have to do." She breathes him in.

"Is that a yes then?" He bumps her nose, thumbing along the base of her spine.

She pulls back, "Are you asking?" She waits, hoping he can't sense the way her heart pounds anxiously, not that it would matter really, but just in case he isn't.

It's his turn to grin, sweeping a curl behind her ear, "I am." She smiles, lips pulling widely apart as blush flares into her cheeks, and he chuckles, pecking her lips once more, before sitting them both straight up, clasping his hands together behind her, holding her to him as she plays with the hair on his temple. "Regina Mills..."

"Mhmm…."

"Wait, what's your middle name?"

"Seriously?"

"A husband should know these things about his wife." He smirks.

Sighing, she rolls her eyes, huffing out a quick " Ava Victoria."

"Ava Victoria? Regina Ava Victoria Mills." Robin chews on the new found information, mulling it over his tongue for a moment, "So your name literally means Queen of Beauty and Victory?"

"Mother had quite high standards apparently."

Robins laughs, pulling her gently in to bus her lips, "I'd say, for once, you're mother was right."

Her arms wrap around his shoulders, "She'd roll over in her grave hearing a thief say that." She kisses him again, "What's yours?"

"It's rather a mouthful."

"Tell me!"

Her finger pokes into his chest as he hisses,  _fine, fine,_ taking a big dramatic breath, "Robin Francis Brian Richard Locksley…." She laughs, "...the fourth, technically." He finishes with a roll of his eyes, "Apparently I needed to hold the entire Locksley lineage."

"Well then, Robin Francis…" She freezes, biting her lip,  _what the hell was the third one?_

"Brian" He supplies teasingly.

"Brian! Right. Robin Francis Brian Richard Locksley The Fourth, you were about to ask me something."

"Was I? It's suddenly slipped my mind."

She arches back, pushing lightly against his chest, "Fine then."

When she squirms, but he holds on tighter, tugging her back into his lap where she rightfully belongs, "Regina Ava Victoria Mills, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Locksley?"

"I'll think about it."

Robin scowls playfully at her, leaning forward to nip at the junction of her neck, "It's awfully crass to toy with a man in such a vulnerable state." It is, she knows it is, but she also knows there isn't a shred of doubt in her mind she will love nothing more than to be his wife. His stubble scratches lightly along her skin, a tingle buzzing up her spine as he reaches her jaw, lightly pressing a kiss there before pulling back to find her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you."

She cradles into him, moulding their lips together with a happy sigh, the feeling that slowly but surely everything is falling into place, back to normal, back to happy. His heart beats steadily under her palm that's found it's way beneath the soft white cotton of his shirt, a gentle drum that wraps her up warm and safe.

"Wait, we should make it official."

Her brows cinch together as his lips regretfully part from her own, his hands shifting her back slightly, she doesn't like the distance, but he is fumbling around his chest pocket, one blue crinkled eye closing as he thumbs about the thick linen. A smile breaking across his face as she waits impatiently to kiss him again.

"Now, I know it's customary for the woman to receive a diamond." His palm closes and her heart jumps, "However, Sherwood Forest has it's own customs if you'll allow me." He reaches for her left hand, holding it delicately between them as his right hand opens. "It's wood from a willow tree." He twirls the ring in his fingers, gauging her reaction as she stares open mouthed at the thin unique band. "The willow tree symbolizes balance, life, and harmony." He spreads her left trembling hand apart, sliding along her ring finger, "The emerald lining in the middle, represents hope." The wooden ring slips on, smooth and hugging her skin. He looks at her, as she looks down at the new piece of jewellery, stunned beyond words, the only thing she can muster is a stream of tears and a breathless smile.

"It's beautiful."

"Much like it's new owner."

* * *

Freshly clean, jelly limbed, sated and sleepy, Regina curls into Robin's side, letting the warmth of his chest soak into her front as the fire from the hearth heats her back, the soft silk of sheets slide under her hips, over her legs, tucked around his torso, she sighs, happily through droopy eyes watching the way Robin spins the new engagement ring on her finger, his low timber hum lulling her gently to sleep. She loves it, cuddling like this. Has never really been one for invasion of space in her bed till him, now can rarely sleep through out the night without feeling his body curled around hers, holding her hand on her chest, knees tucked into her own, his warm breath puffing into the crook of her hair. It's perfect. If they didn't need to still find a way home, she'd rather like to freeze time and spend it here forever.

But they do need to get home, back to their boys, back to their life, plan a wedding, have babies, raise a family, grow old and gray together, spoil a bundle of grandkids, sit on a porch swing drinking apple tea as the sunsets for the hundredth day.

She feels Robin's lips press into her forehead, the scratch of stubble a welcome sensation she shuffles closer to, reveling in the vibrating chuckle rumbling low in his chest as he tugs her closer, wrapping her up tight into his arms, combing through her long locks.

"Do you want me to keep it long?"

"Mmm?"

She shifts, pulling herself up to lay half across his torso, running her hands over his brow, down the cut of his jaw, and over his lips. "My hair. Do you prefer it long?"

"I just prefer you."

She smiles, pecking his lips through a mumbled "That's not what I asked." He grins at her, toying with a long curl sitting over her shoulders, landing softly on his chest, "Well, they both have their perks I suppose." Her eyebrows cock, waiting for him to continue. "This length reminds me of when I first met you as the Queen. The intricate updos that tumbled down when you let them free, had me gobsmacked honestly. You were stunning, truly." His cheeky wink has the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. "The shorter style enhances the frame of your face, bares to the world your beauty." And she blushes, tilting her head down slightly, though his fingers press her chin back up, "However, before the whole Underworld ordeal, it was sitting just below your shoulders." one of his hands pressing between the blades, "A gorgeous blend of both. I think, hands tied obviously, that that was my favorite."

She glows, letting her magic slide over her, gently shearing the long locks of the Queen till it reaches his ideal place. "Better?" Robin chuckles, thumbing the new length, "You look beautiful. But then again, you always do."

"Flatterer."

"Simply honest."

"An honest thief?"

"I'm a rare breed."

Her lips attach to his once more, sucking gently on his lower lip, letting the passion bubble but not boil, she's a bit too tired for a third round anyway, simply decides she wants to kiss him for a little while longer, before nestling back down into the mattress.

"It's impressive."

"What?"

"That the fires continues to burn even without Maleficent here."

She turns, Robin following, spooning her from behind as they take in the glowing orange and red flames, burning relentlessly in the hearth. It is odd. Granted Maleficent is one of the most powerful practitioners of magic in any realm, but still, Regina isn't even certain Rumple would be able to hold magic in multiple worlds like this. Sitting up slowly, letting the silk sheet slide off her body, Robin's hand lingering on her hip as she stands, treading over to the heat, frowning down at the fire. Her fingers trace across the gold mantle, and it buzzes underneath her fingertips.  _Strange._ A ruby in the middle dances with light, vibrantly pulses white as her hand coasts across it.

"What it is?"

Robin is behind her, watching as she passes over the ruby again, the fire below changing into a dark purple as she touches the center of the gem. Her heart flutters, bounces erratically in her chest. This is it. This is the portal home.

"I think this is our way back." She breathes heavily, eyes wide, her mind awake with renewed life. "It's a portal Robin. This is how we get home!" She grabs his hand, clinging to it as she lets her magic stream out, covering the mantle in wisps of purple and white, trembling with trepidatious hope as the flames roar, spiraling tall in a torrent of colors. I

t's going to work.  _Bless you Mal._

"Hold on to me."

His arms wrap around her waist, as the flames crawl out of the heart, licking up their calves, pleasantly tepid compared to the scorch Robin was prepared for. The blue flares hug around them, curling tight as dark greens and crimson intertwine up Regina's chest and around his back.

"Let's go home My Love."

She nods, unable to tear her gaze away from the diamond white streams that spiral around her hand, still pressed against the ruby gem, the gold melting, puddling on the floor, and it goes hazy, a dark sucking force tugging them through as she grips onto Robin's hand at her waist.

The portal vibrates, a tornado whirling about as they fall deeper and deeper.

* * *

 

Solid wood hits her front hard, Robin's weight laying heavy on top of her back as they both heave out a much needed breath, coughing against the sudden impact. Her body aches as she blinks away the unsettlement around her. Portals have never been her favourite way of transport. She feels Robin sit up, gentle easing her with him till her back rests on his chest, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath.

"Well that was quite an entrance."

Regina turns, finding Maleficent's wide blue eyes staring stunned at she and Robin who sit on the floor still, equally shocked as they regain their bearings and slowly stand to their feet, Robin guiding Regina gently with his hand on her lower back, one hand still locked into her own.

"Mal."

"Regina. May I ask how exactly you just came through my fireplace?"

She steadies herself, the portal sapping much of her energy in the process, knees feeling slightly wobbly beneath her. "We were in your Castle."

The Dragon's eyes sparkle as she settles the glass of merlot on the side table, erecting herself in tall heels and tailored plum pantsuit. Regina is well aware, her friend hasn't exactly taken to Storybrooke as quickly as others. Has decided to remain on the edge of town, holed away with her skittish daughter who has just walked through the doorway, hearing the commotion.

"Your you again. Not all Evil Queen anymore."

Regina rolls her eyes, but smiles as Robin's hand squeezes her own. "Oh, that's also new." Mal's eyes drift down to the newest piece of jewellery on Regina's left hand. Of course she would notice, another treasure not in the Dragon's possession. Deciding not to really comment, Regina just nods, "Your mantle was a portal."

"I'm aware. It's quite impressive isn't it."

Typical Maleficent. Parading her talents. Regina nods, letting the Dragon beam and soak in her triumph as she tugs Robin's hand, pulling them both forward towards the door, they have their boys to get home to, she can tell Mal about their little adventure later, much later, after she has smothered both Henry and Roland with enough love to last a lifetime.

Mal watches curiously as they leave, Regina stopping at the door frame before turning around. "It was nice you know." She confesses, "Being back there. Having all the memories of you and I around." Mal smiles, a rarity and usually only for a few specific people, Regina being one of them.

"I'd like to get that back Mal. Us back."

"You know where to find me Little One."

Regina melts at the sentiment, a long lost title the Dragon had given her years and years ago, when the darkness was crawling into her heart, loneliness her only other friend. She bites down on her lower lip, resisting only for a moment the urge to wrap the other woman in a tight embrace, the fractional hesitation whimpering away as Mal's long fingers reach for Regina's own. They squeeze one another's hands tight, knowing maybe now isn't the right time, but it will happen, a piece of each resides in the other.

"Be safe Regina."

"Always."

They step outside, into the slight chill of night air, "Oh and Mal!" The Queen turns, grinning darkly at the sorceress who eyes her up tentatively, "I gave all your treasure away." The Dragon's eyes scowl, "You what?".

"It's not like you'll be needed a Castle full of gold here."

"And what if I was planning to return?"

"You're staying put."

"You know I don't take well to orders,  _Your Majesty_."

"It's not an order. Just a hopeful wish."

Maleficent rolls her eyes with a huff, waving Regina and Robin away as she shuts the door behind her, aggravated but oddly happy as the couple walk away. Regina is right. She isn't going anywhere.

* * *

 

The mansion is dark as they approach, save for a single light in the upstairs where Henry's room is, Regina vibrating beside Robin as they walk up the stone pathway, a mix of fearful anxiety and thundering love swirling in her gut. There is much she needs to apologize for. To all of them, to the entire town,  _again_ , but her family comes first, the three men in her life she is the most indebted too.

"They are going to be thrilled to see your Regina."

She nods, trying desperately to push back the nervous jitters as Robin unlocks the front door. It hits her like a brick wall.

She's home.

Quietly moving up the stairs, she follows the low whispers coming from her eldest son's room, her heart pounding in her throat as the yellow glow of his lamp beams out into the dark hallway. Thick hot tears lining her lashes as her eyes lock onto her boys, her precious children, both curled up under Henry's quilt, the massive brown storybook propped up in front of them, Henry holding it, Roland tucked into his side as he flips the page.

The creak of the door as Robin pushes gently has Henry turning.

The book drops, and their eyes meet.

"Mom?!"

Tears be damned, they flow freely as she races to the bed, meeting her son halfway in the middle, colliding into his body as their arms wrap around one another, holding together tight till another little cry of her name beckons her to part for just a half second, allowing a second body to fly into her chest.

She has them back. All of them.

"I missed you."

"Us too."

Robin's arms wrap around the threesome, nuzzling into the crown of Regina's hair as she cries from exhaustion, from relief, from happiness.

They made it.


	25. Always

It's been a few weeks since she found her way back home. And it hasn't come without a few bumps and bruises but finally everything seems to be settling down. Roland has given in and has started Kindergarten, the surprising fight was more Robin letting his son out of his sight for more than a few hours. It's sweet. And she loves him just that much more for it. Henry has also given in on leaving Regina more often, though he comes home to her every night save for the weekends when he is with Emma. It's all just becoming normal and she is beyond grateful for it.

She's returned to her mayoral position, and helped Robin find a job in the forestry department for him and a few of the Merry Men. It hasn't come without a few strange stares and hushed whispers as she passes by townspeople that witnessed the return of the Evil Queen. But even they have quieted down.

The conversation with Snow was probably the worst. Regina's guilt ate away at her for how they had interacted, what with death threats, heart stealing, and a poorly timed gun shot. She's been forgiven though, and even apologized to which was rather unexpected. They are moving on, as a family.

Zelena returned to the jail cell in the hospital, under constant supervision between Regina and Rumple. And there is still the small bump that is Zelena's rather large growing baby bump that is still a hard curve in their road. She can still see it in Robin's expression after every appointment, the sadness, remorse and regret that lingers within blue eyes. She doesn't need to hear him say he is sorry anymore, he honestly has nothing to be sorry for. She loves him and that is that.

It's a promise between them that no matter what, they will take it on together. They have even started creating the nursery in the mansion, all pale purple pillows and dark green soft blankets adorning a white crib. It's perfect for a little forest princess. And Regina has in all honesty gotten more excited than terrified about having a daughter to care for. It's going to be new and more than likely hard at times, but she feels ready.

Fortunately Cora made good on her word on calling in Zeus to halt Hades' return to storybrooke. So they are safe, there isn't some lingering doom coming to claim either of them. For once she is grateful for her mother, and wishes she could have had the opportunity to thank her. Maybe someday.

She crawls into bed beside a wonderfully shirtless Robin, who immediately welcomes her into his arms with a dimpled smile. He has a few extra grey hairs around his temple and mixed into the burnt blonde stubble on his jaw. They are growing older together. There is a future for them.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my love."

She sits up slightly, leaning against his chest, drumming her fingers above the steady beating of his heart as she tries to figure out exactly how to word the question that has been plaguing her for quite some time.

"I can see the wheels in your head turning. What troubles you?"

She smiles, reveling in the fact that he is her safety net.

"Do you remember when we were having that picnic in my office after you returned my heart?"

He nods, brushes back a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

"You had said that you would have walked through hell and back to save Marian." She chews her lower lip, hoping that she isn't treading into sensitive territory. "But when you realized she was never coming back, that you couldn't  _get_  her back, you had to let her go."

Her heart pounds in her chest as he frowns confused at her, tumbles and jumps when his fingers lace over her own above his heart.

"Why didn't you let me go?"

Robin stills, exhales a heavy breath and drops his gaze from hers, it has her recoiling slightly, hoping she hasn't just ruined their night by bringing up painful memories for him. But she does want to know why he came for her. Risked everything, his own life just to try and save her. His fingers find her chin, tilting it up till he can find her eyes again, and he smiles, "I would walk through a thousand hells to bring you back."

"But why?"

He chuckles at her confusion. "Because my love, there is no world I'd want to live in without you beside me."

"You could have died though."

"You're right, but and I will admit that I didn't have much of a plan in getting you out of the Underworld, the thought that if I did die, well at least we would be together in the afterlife."

Her heart thunders, and she wonders if he can hear it. His lips brush her own, pressing gently once, twice and then a third till she smiles that hidden smile he craves to see.

"I am with you Regina, Always."

**The End.**


End file.
